Delirium : Initium
by LJay Odair
Summary: Initium,ii : le commencement, les prémices, la naissance. Finnick&Annie - cette fiction est soumise au rated M pour violence/lemon - Fiction parallèle à Moment Aigres Doux écrit par WoR.
1. Metendi Tempus

_Je dédis cette trilogie à Anonymette. _

_**B**_onjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices.

Une fanfiction s'achève, une nouvelle commence... Pour ceux qui me connaissent, contrairement à mon habitude je ne vais pas déverser des flots de sang sur ce premier tome de Delirium. Bon par contre il y aura du vomi et du lemon ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais surtout partir dans la torture psychologique.

Comme toujours j'écris avec la complicité de ma Beta Reader Writings of Rawrs qui, en plus de me corriger, me prête le Finnick de sa Fanfiction "Moments Aigres Doux" que je vous recommande de lire en parallèle de celle-ci.

Oui vous l'aurez compris nous innovons encore et toujours. Après des reviews qui deviennent une véritable fanfiction au sein de ce fandom ("La maison qui rend fou!"), une cérémonie de remise des prix totalement... pas solennel du tout ("La cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs"), une co-écriture sur les aventures de tous les morts de la saga ("Les chroniques venues de l'au-delà"), nous allons plus loin en vous proposant d'écrire chacune de notre coté une fic et de les croiser.

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hunger Games ne m'appartiennent pas.. sinon je passerai mon temps au lit avec certains!

Cette fanfiction sera en trois parties, tout de suite je vous laisse découvrir le commencement de Delirium : Initium.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Correspondance avec M.A.D **_

_- Un commencement sucré (Chapitre 1)_

_- Une tristesse veloutée (Chapitre 2)_

* * *

_En latin Delirium,ii signifie Délire ou Folie. _

_Il compte de nombreuses variantes telles que : deliramentum,i qui est la folie dans son extravagance ou encore Deliratio,onis qui est l'action de sortir du sillon ou l'aliénation mentale._

_Initium,ii est le commencement, les prémices, la naissance._

* * *

**METENDI TEMPUS**

_(Temps de la Moisson)_

Je fixe le plafond blanc de ma chambre. Le clair de lune filtre dans l'embrasure des rideaux, j'ai besoin d'air. Je me glisse hors de mon lit en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Le contact froid du carrelage si familier m'aide à me sortir du terrible cauchemar qui a dominé mon sommeil. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds, furtive, j'écarte la douce étoffe qui obstrue ma fenêtre et l'ouvre.

L'air marin, le bruit des vagues. J'inspire profondément, ça m'apaise. Je me retourne pour faire face à mon miroir. Une silhouette enfantine, après tout je n'ai que douze ans. Enfin, dans mon monde avoir douze ans est synonyme de passage à l'âge charnier entre le monde de l'enfance et celui des adultes. Je ne parle pas des troubles hormonaux ou d'un corps qui change mais bel et bien d'un danger de mort. Demain, je participe à ma première moisson, Annie Cresta ne sera inscrit que sur un seul morceau de papier dans la grande boule de verre. Les Hunger Games, un nom qui glace le sang des habitants des douze Districts de Panem depuis soixante-cinq ans. Je ne peux lutter contre, ma seule solution est l'espoir. Je referme prestement ma fenêtre ainsi que mes rideaux et retourne me coucher. Je ne dors pas, je sais que mon seul ami sera là, que mes camarades de classes participeront avec moi mais ça ne suffit pas à me rassurer.

J'entends un grattement à la porte suivit de petit gémissement plaintifs réguliers. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, elle a sentie mon mal-être et va venir me réconforter. Je connais Téthys par cœur. Nous l'avons accueillie il y a un an de cela alors que mon père était parti en mer du côté des îles au large des côtes de notre District. Il l'avait trouvée prés du cadavre de sa mère alors qu'elle n'était qu'un renardeau. Il n'a pas eu le cœur de la tuer et me l'a offerte. Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas trop m'attacher mais je me suis démenée pour qu'elle vive et atteigne l'âge adulte. Aujourd'hui elle est ma gardienne. Elle est sublime avec son dos gris bordé de roux et son masque blanc. Elle me lèche le visage et se love contre moi, je trouve enfin le sommeil.

Le soleil se lève à peine quand Téthys me réveille. Je sors de mes draps protecteurs, je traverse notre petite maison déserte. Mes parents sont sans doute déjà en mer. Je m'estime chanceuse, après tout nous avons une jolie petite habitation avec tout le confort, nous vivons simplement mais cela suffit à nous rendre plus avantagés que les habitants des Districts les plus reculés. Je donne un petit morceau de viande à Téthys, un luxe que peu de gens peuvent se permettre. Mon regard s'attarde sur un morceau de papier trainant sur la table en bois clair de la cuisine. Je reconnais l'écriture ronde de ma mère :

« Annie chérie,

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi. Nous ne pouvons être auprès de toi mais nos pensées t'accompagnent. Mange, profite de cette chance que d'autres n'ont pas. Prends la robe qui est posée près de la centrale vapeur, et attache-toi les cheveux, tu es si jolie avec le visage dégagé. Nous t'aimons, ne t'inquiète pas nous nous reverrons ce soir. Pense à enfermer Téthys pour qu'elle ne te suive pas.

Joyeux Hunger Games, puisse le sort toujours t'être favorable.

Maman. »

Mon estomac est noué, je n'ai pas faim mais ma mère le verra si je n'ai pas mangé mon pain aux algues. Je le savoure avec quelques cuillères de confiture de roses. Je prends mon temps, je mâche doucement comme ma mère me l'a toujours recommandé. Elle disait toujours qu'une bonne mastication associée un rythme d'ingurgitation lent enlevait la sensation de faim avec moins de nourriture, un conseil que je m'appliquerais à suivre si je suis moissonnée.

Je regarde l'horloge, il est temps pour moi de me préparer. Je laisse la porte de la salle de bain ouverte pour Téthys. Je me plonge dans l'eau chaude, m'applique à laver chaque partie de mon corps. Je sors et manque de glisser, il serait dommage de me blesser maintenant. Je m'enveloppe dans une grande serviette blanche, j'adore le blanc, c'est une couleur qui laisse place à l'imagination. Je m'allonge sur mon lit le temps de sécher, je profite peut-être une dernière fois de cette chambre.

Je découvre la robe que ma mère a choisit, elle est neuve, achetée dans le plus grand secret pour cette occasion si spéciale. Sublime, c'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je la vois. Tout en légèreté, vaporeuse, elle m'arrive à mi-cuisse et laisse voir mes petit bras d'enfant. Je relève mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, quelques mèches châtaines s'en échappent. Je tournois devant le miroir, croise mon regard émeraude et me prends à rêver que je suis l'une des filles de l'air du célèbre conte d'Andersen. La petite sirène est le conte de l'ancien monde le plus lue aux petites filles du District Quatre. Les garçons préfèrent Moby Dick, plus de violence, plus de haine. Je préfère l'amour tragique de cette princesse coupable d'avoir voulu changer sa nature.

Téthys remue la queue.

-Me trouves-tu jolie ?

Elle jappe et fait mine de vouloir jouer. J'éclate de rire.

-Pardonne-moi mais… si je salis cette merveille, maman va me tuer. Nous jouerons à mon retour.

Je m'étonne de cette confiance, je reste persuadée que mon tirage au sort est impossible pour ma première année. L'angoisse de la nuit passée n'est qu'un lointain souvenir que je trouve à présent bien ridicule. Je ne me maquille pas, maman dit toujours que seules les vieilles morues du Capitole trouvent indispensable de se tartiner le visage de lotions et de potions, elle n'a pas tord mais parfois je crois qu'au fond elle les envie.

J'ai peur de me rendre seule à la grande place de l'Hôtel de Justice. Je n'ai jamais aimé la foule, je préfère les moments passés avec Finnick sur les plages désertes du District. Il parle, j'écoute, je ne suis pas forcément très loquace mais lui a le besoin constant de s'exprimer. Il y a quelques jours de cela, il m'a parlé de son désir de se porter volontaire à cette moisson. Je lui ai suggéré d'attendre un an ou deux pour qu'il soit certain de l'emporter et il est resté pensif sur mon idée. J'ignore ses intentions pour aujourd'hui.

On sonne, j'ai une appréhension, j'ai cette phobie que l'on vienne m'annoncer la disparition en mer de mes parents dès lors qu'un visiteur se présente à la maison lorsque je suis seule. J'ouvre la porte en bois épais. Finnick et son père sont là. La joie doit illuminer mon visage, Finnick me sourit, c'est mon réconfort. Son père me prend dans ses bras.

-Monsieur Odair, Finnick, vous n'êtes pas en route pour la moisson ?

-Finnick m'a dit que tu serais seule aujourd'hui, je me suis dis que tu te sentirais peut-être plus rassurée avec nous, me répond son père avec douceur.

Finnick me fait un clin d'œil appuyé. Mon cœur s'emballe. Il va se porter volontaire, je le sais, je le connais par cœur. Sa décision est prise.

-Annie, tu es affreusement pâle, s'inquiète monsieur Odair.

-Oui, prend donc un sucre, j'en ai plein dans ma poche, me propose Finnick.

-Non merci, je tiens à ma dentition, contrairement à toi je ne suis pas totalement immunisée contre les carries !

J'essaye de faire un peu d'humour en ce funeste jour.

-Alors accepte cette fleur, pour la piquer dans ta coiffure, me répond Finnick.

Il me tend une fleur aux pétales blancs, une Romneya coulteri. Nous avons étudié les plantes originaires du District en classe et elles ne sont pas nombreuses. Pour le remercier je lui fais un bisou sur la joue. Sans doute suis-je la seule fille de ce District qui agit de la sorte avec lui sans aucune arrière pensée, j'ignore si c'est dû à l'innocence que me confère mon jeune âge ou la peur de briser une belle amitié.

Je vérifie que Téthys est bien à l'intérieur et ferme soigneusement la porte. Je confie la clef à Monsieur Odair.

-Au cas où…

Il la prend sans me laisser finir ma phrase, personne n'a envie d'entendre une telle chose dans la bouche d'une enfant de douze ans.

Je passe à l'inscription, toujours accompagnée par Finnick. L'aiguille me fait un peu mal mais je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer. Je me place au premier rang avec les filles de mon âge. Je reconnais mes camarades de classes, les visages sont détendus, il y a souvent des volontaires dans le District Quatre, nous ne risquons pas grand choses. Je tourne la tête pour chercher Finnick du regard, ce n'est pas bien difficile, il a un tel charisme qu'on le repère au milieu d'un millier de personnes. Il me sourit, toutes les filles le croient pour elles et certaines s'évanouissent. Le ridicule est à son apogée ! La place est remplie malgré l'absence de nombreux parents que la mer a emportés pour la journée ou pour l'éternité.

Sur l'estrade je vois Mags, une vieille dame au dos courbée qui s'appuie sur une canne. Elle ne parle plus depuis longtemps car personne ici ne la comprend. Elle a remportée les jeux il y a des décennies, il me semble qu'elle est la plus âgée des survivants. Il y a également le maire et son épouse, un homme rougeau au ventre qui déborde largement de sa ceinture mais au demeurant sympathique. Il se lance dans un discours sur la trahison alors que des images des anciennes éditions des jeux, de la révolte et du District Treize en ruine défilent sur l'écran géant.

-Habitants du District Quatre, bienvenue à cette soixante-cinquième moisson des Hunger Games. N'oublions jamais l'origine d'un châtiment que nous acceptons avec courage et soumissions à notre bien aimé Capitole. Il y a de cela soixante-cinq ans, les treize Districts se sont révoltés contre le gouvernement qui les a protégés et nourris, assurant notre survie à tous après les terribles cataclysmes que notre Terre a connus. Le District Treize fut entièrement détruit. Conformément au Décret sur la Trahison, nous offrirons chaque année un tribut de sexe féminin et un de sexe masculin âgés entre douze et dix-huit ans. Les vingt-quatre tributs devront se battre jusqu'à la mort dans une arène. Le vainqueur sera auréolé de gloire et de richesse afin que personne n'oublie le pardon que le Capitole accorde aux peuples victorieux. Joyeux Hunger Games, puisse le sort toujours vous être favorable, Entonne-t-il d'une voix puissante.

Une femme habillée en orange vif avec des tatouages or et des rubis implantés sur sa peau mâte prend sa place au micro. Je reste sans voix face à sa coiffure, un amas de boucles blanches surmontées d'une maquette d'un navire antique.

-Merci monsieur le Maire de rappeler à quel point cette Révolte fut tragique et la grandeur d'âme du Capitole. Nous allons procéder au tirage au sort, les dames d'abord ! Minaude-t-elle.

Elle a une voix aigüe, détestable au possible. Elle plonge sa main dans la boule de verre, sort un papier, le déplie avec une lenteur exagérée et révèle enfin le nom de la malchanceuse :

-Nela Lawness.

La jeune fille s'avance calmement, elle n'a pas peur, elle est résignée, peut-être a-t-elle espéré ce tirage au sort ? Elle monte sur la scène, le dos droit, sans un regard pour nous, elle si proche et pourtant si loin. Nous applaudissons, personne ne se porte volontaire, son sort est scellé.

Je savoure ma joie de ne pas être sélectionnée quand l'hôtesse nomme le garçon :

-Jonas Pound.

Le garçon s'avance, il a douze ans et l'air apeuré comme jamais. Les pacificateurs doivent le pousser jusqu'au podium. Alors, de nombreuses mains se lèvent, il y a plusieurs volontaires. Je respire mieux, Finnick devra attendre pour assouvir son besoin maladif de gloire, ce soir nous partagerons notre repas ensemble.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite quand je le vois s'avancer vers la scène, devançant les autres en les écartant de son chemin. Je ne comprends pas non plus lorsqu'il fait descendre le garçon tremblant de son piédestal et qu'il prend sa place en criant son désir d'être volontaire. Il sourit, il est fière, il a son instant de gloire. A-t-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il fait ? L'hôtesse lui tripote le biceps avec un air gourmand qui me répugne et lui demande avec une voix doucereuse :

-Ton nom mon chou ?

-Finnick Odair, répond-il avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Faîtes que je me réveille, je vis un cauchemar.

Finnick serre la main de sa concurrente, conformément à la tradition, et disparaît dans l'hôtel de Justice alors que la place se vide. Je sens une grande main se glisser dans la mienne. Le père de Finnick.

-Allons lui dire au revoir, petite Annie, dit-il avec un air triste de père déjà en deuil.

-Ou plutôt lui dire adieu.

Je suis réaliste, il est jeune, trop jeune pour gagner. Je lui en veux de nous faire subir ça, un an de plus ou deux ce n'était rien à attendre pour une vie de gloire. Nous marchons sur les pavés clairs de la place, le sable crisse sous nos pieds, nous pénétrons dans la grande bâtisse. J'espère que ce sera la première et la dernière fois.

Nous attendons dans un couloir sur un banc en bois ancien. Les visites d'adieux doivent être brèves, il ne faut pas s'attendrir et s'apitoyer sur un sort que les habitants du Capitole estiment mériter pour les traîtres que nous sommes. Un Pacificateur autorise son père à entrer et j'attends, seule avec mes pensées. Que vais-je lui dire ? Je ne peux pas l'engueuler, lui faire de reproche, je ne veux pas qu'il garde ce souvenir de moi. Alors je ravale ma rage tant bien que mal et attends mon tour.

Je n'ai pas à patienter bien longtemps, à peine quelques instants après son entrée, son père sort. Ses yeux brillent, je ne fais pas de commentaires et entre à mon tour. Comme à mon habitude, j'effectue mes gestes dans une lenteur et une douceur extrême, je m'installe dans un sinistre fauteuil rouge bourgogne. Je caresse l'accoudoir, essaie de m'imaginer qu'il s'agit de Téthys pour me rassurer, et je m'interroge à haute voix :

-Combien de gens se sont assis ici pour ne revenir qu'en cadavres déchiquetés ?

Finnick m'observe, il cherche à graver mon visage dans sa mémoire, je le sais. Il semble étonné mais se ressaisit bien vite et me réponds calmement :

-Ça ne sera pas mon cas.

Il me rassure, je lui en suis reconnaissante.

-Ça vaut mieux. Tu ne veux pas me voir en colère, dis-je.

Je me lève, lui donne un baiser sur le front et m'en vais. J'attends que la porte se referme pour laisser mes larmes couler. Et s'il ne revient jamais ?

Je rejoins son père, il me raccompagne chez moi et me rend ma clef. J'aimerais lui dire de croire en Finnick, qu'un être aussi merveilleux ne peut que vivre mais je dois être réaliste. La cruauté des Jeux ne répond pas aux règles de la logique d'une enfant de mon âge.

Je rentre, Téthys vient immédiatement à ma rencontre, je marche lentement vers ma chambre, m'allonge et songe à Finnick. Je revis chacune de nos discussions. Je fixe le plafond blanc de ma chambre, les images de nos journées à notre plage secrète défilent. Oui, le blanc laisse la place à l'imagination.

Je reste ainsi jusqu'au soir. Mes parents rentrent, j'entends la voix inquiète de ma mère.

-Annie ? Annie, tu es là ma chérie ? Scande-t-elle depuis le couloir.

-Oui maman, je suis dans ma chambre, je réponds platement.

Elle accélère le pas, n'attend pas que je sois levée pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle pleure, le soulagement de ne pas voir partir son enfant unique aux Jeux. Lorsqu'elle relâche son étreinte, elle remarque mes yeux rougis et mon regard éteint :

-Ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ?

-Finnick.. Finnick est… il … Il s'est porté volontaire, j'annonce d'une voix à peine audible.

Mon père baisse la tête et se précipite hors de la maison, sans doute pour retrouver son ami d'enfance qui n'est autre que monsieur Odair. Quant à ma mère, elle comprend que je n'ai pas était moissonnée mais que c'est tout comme, car mon esprit reste auprès de Finnick.

* * *

_**P**_etite NdA : L'animal d'Annie est un Urocyon littoralis, il s'agit d'une espèce de renard ne vivant que sur les îles au large de la Californie classée en danger critique d'extinction.

Merci d'avance pour les Reviews :)


	2. Ostentatio

_**B**_onjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices.

Merci à WoR pour la rapidité de correction :)

Je remercie Estellech aussi dont je n'ai pas le talent pour la romance (t'as vu je n'ai pas dis "Guimauve"... et merde...) et pour l'évolution en douceur des relations entre les personnages. Merci de mettre un peu de douceur des mes écritures pleines de vomi et de sang!

Je remercie mes lecteurs et mes revieweurs, tout de suite mes réponses :

Estellech : Moi aussi je la veux! Merci pour les compliments ma chère colocataire :)

WoR : Oui vivement les lemons... je sens que ça va être un grand moment d'écriture!

Cha9512 : Et bien... voici la suite!

Anonymette : Pourquoi toi... et bien à la base je voulais la dédier au gars caché derrière le cyprès mais je me suis dis que tu le méritais plus mdr. Le titre signifie "Le commencement de la Folie".

Mandine37 : Mais non il faut me faire confiance, je sais où je vais (enfin...)! Merci pour tes compliments :)

StElia : Et bien... lit donc pour le savoir!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Correspondance avec M.A.D :**_

_- Une aberration majestueuse (Chapitre 4)_

* * *

**OSTENTATIO**

_(Exhibition)_

Ma mère me prend à nouveau dans ses bras, ça ne me ramènera pas Finnick. Elle me caresse le dos, me berce, et au bout de quelques minutes à me consoler, s'écarte à nouveau.

-Ma chérie, je sais que tu es en colère et triste, mais ce soir il y a le Banquet du Sort Favorable, il faut y aller, dit-elle, songeant finalement plus à sa vie sociale qu'à mon chagrin.

-Suis-je obligée de subir la joie de gens que la moisson a épargnée alors que mon meilleur ami est dans un train qui l'emporte loin de nos plages ? Je rétorque, acide.

-Il faut te réjouir de ta chance, c'est la décision de Finnick, tu n'y peux rien. Alors prends une douche, mets une de tes jolies robes et allons fêter ce cadeau du sort.

Je soupire et obéis à ma mère, allant dans la salle de bain suivie de près par Téthys.

Je défais mon chignon, j'enlève la fleur de Finnick.

-Il vit…il meurt…il vit…il meurt…il vit…il meurt, je murmure en arrachant les pétales.

Les pétales jonchent le sol, je les écrase, stupide fleur ! J'enlève ma robe, symbole de la perte d'un être cher. Je laisse l'eau couler sur ma peau, je me demande ce qu'il fait à cet instant même, pense-t-il à moi ? Quelle idiote, bien sûr que non ! Comment vais-je pouvoir supporter le banquet ? Cette tradition ridicule où chaque quartier organise un repas durant lequel les familles pour qui le sort a été favorable se félicitent.

Nous arrivons sur le petit port de notre quartier. Les tables sont installées le long du quai, des bougies flottent sur l'eau salée. L'odeur du poisson grillé n'éveille pas mon appétit, je ne veux que mon Finnick. Une jeune fille que j'ai aperçue le matin dans la foule vient me mettre un collier de fleurs autour du cou, je la remercie du bout des lèvres et tourne les talons. Je reconnais tant de visages, tant de gens qui pourraient être là-bas, tant de personne qui ne viennent pas s'inquiéter de la souffrance dans laquelle je suis.

Le plus vieil habitant nous invite à commencer le repas, je me retrouve entre deux filles de ma classe. Elles me regardent en coin, je les ignore. Je ne touche pas à ma salade de fruits, ma mère me fait signe de manger, au pire que va-t-elle faire ? Me punir ? Je ne redoute plus l'interdiction de sortir maintenant qu'Il n'est plus là.

Le plat arrive, j'entends des rires, des messes basses. Des personnes me montrent du doigt, que l'on me donne la force de ne pas m'abaisser à leur niveau. Alicia, ma voisine de gauche, se tourne vers moi :

-Annie, avec cette robe tu es le clou de la soirée, dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Merci. Je réponds sèchement.

-Oh, mais il y a un souci Annie ? Demande-t-elle en appuyant son sourire faux.

Je ne dois pas craquer, je ne dois pas être faible devant cette peste. Je me calme et je réponds avec un ton joyeux :

-Non, il n'y a aucun problème, nous n'aurons personne à pleurer dans notre classe cette année !

Comment vais-je faire pour avaler cette nourriture ? Je commence à désespérer devant mon assiette, quand je sens une patte se poser sur ma jambe. Je souris. Téthys, toujours là quand il faut. Je lui fais passer discrètement le contenu de mon assiette morceau par morceau alors que le vieux poste télé, apporté par l'armateur le plus important de notre quartier, diffuse la moisson.

Les pronostiques vont bon train, des applaudissements fusent au passage du District Quatre. Je détourne le regard. Tout le monde s'extasie sur le courage de Finnick et sur son allure de divinité grecque, à coté de lui Nela sombre dans l'oublie. J'ai de la peine pour elle, les gens ne se souviendront d'elle que si elle gagne alors que Finnick mettra sans doute tout le district en deuil s'il vient à disparaître.

Le dessert est un assortiment de petites pâtisseries, moi qui les aime tant d'ordinaire ne leur trouve plus aucun attrait. Ma mère me foudroie du regard, je ne les mangerai pas. J'écoute les anciens parler, ils ont vu bon nombre de Jeux, ils sont une source fiable pour prédire qui sera le gagnant. Il semblerait que Finnick ait de bonnes chances de l'emporter, faut-il espérer une victoire ou s'attendre au pire ? Je ne sais pas, je veux que cette soirée se finisse, je veux rentrer à la maison.

À deux heures du matin nous rentrons enfin à la maison, heureusement que nous n'avons pas cours demain matin. Avant que je puisse enfin rejoindre mon lit, ma mère me fais asseoir dans la cuisine et commence à me crier dessus :

-Je peux savoir ce que signifie ton comportement ?

-Maman, je n'ai pas envie de parler, dis-je avec un calme olympien.

-Tu vas me parler ! Tu m'as faite honte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu devrais être ravie d'être encore ici ! crie-t-elle.

-Maman, j'ai perdu un ami aujourd'hui, tu as laissé papa avec Monsieur Odair, et moi ? Tu m'as trainée à ton stupide banquet !

-Stupide banquet ? Tu ne comprends pas mon soulagement de t'avoir retrouvée en rentrant ? Ton père c'est différent, monsieur Odair n'a pas le soutien de son épouse alors il est normal qu'il aille le réconforter. Mais toi, tu n'as pas à te comporter comme ça avec la chance que tu as eu ! Te priver de manger et être exécrable ne ramènera pas Finnick, hurle-t-elle.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Non, je ne comprends pas que tu souffre du volontariat d'un autre. À présent va dormir, tu as besoin de repos, dit-elle avec un ton radouci.

Je mets mon pyjama qui m'a valu tellement de moqueries de Finnick lorsqu'il venait passer des soirées à la maison. Mon cœur se serre. Téthys se couche au pied de mon lit, prête à monter la garde alors que je m'en vais vers un monde où la moisson n'existe pas.

-Annie, viens te baigner ! Crie Finnick.

-Non, j'ai peur, il y a d'autres personnes.

-Allez Annie, vient ! Insiste-t-il.

L'écume à mes pieds se rougie, où sommes-nous, qu'est-il arrivé à notre plage secrète ?

-Allez Annie, viens, rejoins-moi…

Finnick est couvert de plaies suintantes, il a un sourire de dément alors que des cadavres recouvrent le sol.

-NON !

Je cris, le réveil est brutal. Je suis en sueur, Téthys a les oreilles dressées et les crocs sortis. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un tueur sans âme ! Je ne veux pas le perdre, les Jeux ne laissent pas indemne. Je pleure, j'ai conscience que mes larmes ne sont d'aucun secours mais j'ai besoin d'évacuer ma colère.

Je mets le short noir et la marinière bleu et blanche qui composent mon uniforme scolaire. Je noue un ruban rouge autour de mon cou, la couleur de mon niveau de classe. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'école, je préfère de loin nager et m'évader dans les profondeurs marines qui bordent notre District. Mais j'ai tout de même la chance de fréquenter un établissement situé en partie sur la plage. Cette maigre consolation et la présence de Finnick rendaient mes journées plus agréables, qu'en sera-t-il aujourd'hui ?

Je vais être en retard, j'accélère le pas. J'arrive enfin à la grille de ma prison de quelques heures. Les regards sont curieux, les messes basses de la veille reprennent, je me rends jusqu'à ma salle de cours. Le cours d'introduction à la biologie marine ne parvient pas à m'arracher de la triste réalité. Pourtant le professeur est excellent, il décrit avec force de détails les créatures les plus mystérieuse qui peuplent, ou ont peuplés, les fonds marins.

-L'océan se divise en cinq zones de profondeurs : Epipélagique de la surface à deux cents mètres, Mésopélagique de deux cents mètres à mille mètres, Bathypélagique de mille mètres à quatre-milles mètres. Au-delà de quatre-mille mètres nous nous situons dans la zone Abyssopélagique, les fosses abyssale dans les reliefs marins à plus de six-milles mètres de profondeur sont appelés Hadopélagique. Dans cette dernière nous allons retrouver les animaux les plus étranges et les plus anciens… Mademoiselle Cresta, mon cours ne trouve-t-il pas d'intérêt à vos yeux ?

Je sursaute, je me demandais encore ce que Finnick faisait à présent. J'essaie de retrouver un peu de contenance et réponds :

-Absolument pas monsieur, je suis.. je… votre cours est très intéressant !

-Dans ce cas… vous n'aurez aucun mal à nous citer un exemple de poisson abyssal, raisonne Monsieur Ternetzi.

Je ne dois pas paniquer, je suis passionnée par les fonds, je trouve les créatures qui les peuples merveilleuses, presque trop étranges pour exister. Je réfléchis, sans doute trop longtemps

-Mademoiselle Cresta, nous attendons, dit le professeur avec un air impatient.

Des ricanements se font entendre, je suis ridicule, je dois répondre.

-Le Macrouridae ! Appelé aussi Grenadier.

-Excellent, nous pouvons poursuivre, dit-il en ébauchant un sourire.

Je m'applique à prendre des notes, je ne dois pas me laisser submerger par les émotions.

À la fin de nos deux heures de cours je range mes affaires pour profiter de l'air frais avant de m'enfermer dans une autre salle. Monsieur Ternetzi m'interpelle :

-Mademoiselle Cresta, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur.

Il attend que les derniers élèves sortent et ferme soigneusement la porte. Je me doute très bien du sujet de notre conversation.

-Annie, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier.

Il commence à se confondre en excuse, je l'interromps :

-Monsieur, ce n'est pas votre faute. Seul Finnick est responsable, dis-je.

-Je vois que ça t'affecte, toi qui es si assidue dans ma matière, je ne t'ai pas reconnue aujourd'hui, se désole-t-il.

-Je vous prie de m'en excuser. Je vais accepter l'idée de son départ et être attentive à vos cours.

-Je ne te demande pas ça par soucis d'intérêt pour ma matière mais pour toi. Il n'est jamais bon de laisser des idées noires vous envahir. Je te libère sinon tu ne vas pas avoir de récréation. Ma porte est toujours ouverte si tu en as besoin.

-Je vous remercie.

Je lui souris et je m'apprête à affronter mes chers camarades de classe.

-Alors Annie, on a plus son protecteur ? Ricane un garçon de ma classe.

-Elle n'a plus son amoureux ! Enchaîne une fille que je n'ai jamais vu.

-Arrêtez bande d'idiots ! Vous savez bien qu'ils ne sont que des meilleurs amis, rétorque une brune en appuyant sur l'expression « meilleurs amis ».

-De toute façon, il va gagner et trouver une jolie fille du Capitole ! S'enthousiasme quelqu'un.

-Une jolie fille ? Tu veux plutôt dire une centaine ! Réponds un grand de terminale.

-Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il lui trouvait… Regardez là, elle va pleurer ! Se moque Flora, connue pour être la plus jolie fille des alentours.

-Oui, il l'a adopté un peu comme on adopte un petit chat. Tu pleures ? Oh c'est mignon, enchaîne sa copine.

-Miaouuu je suis un petit chat perdu, où est mon gentil Finnick ! Arrête de rêver, il t'a déjà oubliée ! Conclue une dernière personne.

Je fuis, je ne sais pas où me réfugier. Les autres me poursuivent en poussant des miaulements et en riant, j'aurais préféré être moissonnée plutôt que de subir ça. La sonnerie me sauve.

Je me rends à la Salle de la Navigation, un nom trompeur. La première fois que j'ai lu l'inscription sur la plaque dorée j'ai imaginé un océan miniature avec de petits navires sur lesquels nous ferions des batailles navales. Rapidement mon imagination enfantine a laissé place à la réalité. Dans cette salle on enseigne l'Histoire Maritime. Malgré l'absence d'eau, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit. La pièce est circulaire, avec de grandes fenêtres donnant sur la plage. Les murs sont recouverts de bibliothèques dont les étagères supportent le poids de milliers de comptes rendus d'expéditions, de plan d'architectes navales de tout temps, de carnets de bords, de récits extraordinaires mettant en scène de terribles pirates face à de courageux corsaires. Au centre, il y a une table ronde immense au milieu de laquelle un écran permet de diffuser les cartes maritimes que nous étudions ainsi que des tableaux et des gravures d'évènement important de l'Histoire de la mer.

Notre professeur est une femme au teint grisâtre, maigre, avec un nez crochu. Elle a la même voix que notre hôtesse pour les Hunger Games, ça n'aide pas son capital sympathie. Elle a toujours les cheveux attachés en un chignon strict d'où aucune mèche ne se risque à dépasser. Elle terrifie les élèves depuis plusieurs générations, malgré les années qui passent nous ne parvenons pas à lui donner d'âge, son apparence est figée dans le temps. Elle se racle la gorge, le cours va commencer :

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je suis heureuse que personne ne manque à cette classe. Il m'aurait déplu qu'un élève se serve comme prétexte d'être envoyer aux Hunger Games pour sécher mes cours, déclare-t-elle en éclatant d'un rire sec.

Je la dévisage, ses parents auraient-ils oublié de lui faire un cœur ? Elle se reprend :

-J'adore cette plaisanterie. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la bataille d'Actium. Comme vous le voyez sur la carte, Actium se situe sur la côte occidentale de la Grèce. Elle a lieu le deux septembre en l'an trente-et-un avant Jesus-Christ…

Jésus-Christ, je me suis toujours demander pourquoi nous le prenions en point de repère pour définir l'an zéro. Rapidement, je me laisse emporter par l'histoire de Cléopatre VII reine d'Egypte et de son amant Marc Antoine. Ensemble ils vont répondre à l'attaque d'Octave qui a commis l'erreur d'ouvrir le testament de l'empereur. Octave dispose de quatre-cents navire et alors que le couple légendaire en réunis cinq-cents. Je prends des notes, durant deux heures j'oublie Finnick.

À la fin du cours je m'en veux, j'aurais dû penser à lui, je m'étais promis de l'accompagner par la force de l'esprit. Les remarques m'ont touchées en plein cœur, je dois les chasser, ce n'est que de la jalousie. Je claque la porte de la maison, je dois à nouveau me changer pour assister au défilé des tributs. Ma tête se met à tourner, je me rends compte que je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier matin. Je me prépare, l'engueulade avec ma mère est encore fraîche et je ne veux pas lui donner de raison de recommencer. Mon choix se porte sur une robe rose pale, un cadeau des Odair pour mes douze ans.

Mes parents reviennent de leur dure journée de travail, je propose à ma mère de l'aider en cuisine, une façon de me réconcilier avec elle. Je coupe les légumes pendant qu'elle prépare une sauce citronnée pour le poisson. Je me demande quel goût à la viande. Nous n'en mangeons jamais, mon père nous garde les poissons les moins jolis de la pêche, le reste sert à vivre au quotidien et à payer les fruits et légumes, pourquoi s'encombrer de viande au prix fort ?

À table je fais l'effort de manger, mais mon estomac est noué, je ne peux pas vomir sinon mes parents vont me reprocher de faire du gâchis. Alors je me force, je serre les dents, je mâche le plus lentement possible, persuade mon estomac qu'il est affamé. L'assiette me parait énorme, interminable, comme si on m'ajoutait toujours plus de nourriture. Je mange, sens chaque morceau passer dans mon œsophage avant de tomber dans mon estomac qui n'en supporte pas plus, je cours me vider sous les reproches de ma mère :

-Tu n'as pas honte de gâcher ton diner ?

-Maman, je suis désolée.

-Tu penses encore à lui, avoue, s'énerve ma mère.

-Non maman, je pense que j'ai pris chaud voilà tout, dis-je en essayant de me justifier.

-Bien sûr avec les vingt nœuds ouest qui ont soufflés aujourd'hui, s'emporte-t-elle

- Maman je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je ne comprends pas.

J'éclate en sanglot, ça en est trop, pourquoi tout le monde me reproche d'être attachée à Finnick, est-ce un crime si grave que d'avoir un véritable ami en ce monde ? Ma mère se calme, elle m'embrasse sur le front et me donne de quoi me rincer la bouche. Elle sèche mes larmes, me dit que nous allons sur la place de l'Hôtel de Justice pour voir le défilé et non chez le seul habitant du quartier possédant une télévision.

La place est remplie, comme le jour de la moisson. Je respire, je ne dois pas paniquer, ce ne sont que d'autres êtres humains, pas des monstres prêts à me manger toute crue. Je suis perdue dans le brouhaha général, personne ne s'entend vraiment parler mais tous s'obstinent à continuer. Les gens spéculent sur les tenues, j'ai tellement hâte de le découvrir.

Quand la lumière de la place s'éteint pour laisser apparaître sur l'écran le sceau de Panem accompagné par notre Hymne, mon cœur bat plus fort. Les voix de Caesar Flickerman et Claudius Templesmith annoncent le début de la parade. J'ignore les autres tributs, j'ai les yeux rivés sur Finnick, il est si beau. Il porte un costume qui ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination. Son corps est en parties recouverts d'écailles bleutés aux reflets dorés, j'ignore si elles sont peintes sur sa peau ou posées. La vision d'un être merveilleux passant d'humain à une divinité aquatique. Son torse parfaitement musclé est largement exhibé et provoque de nombreux évanouissements. Il est l'attraction de ce défilé, à ses cotés Nela n'existe plus, seul lui est adulé par des milliers de spectateurs.

Le président Snow fait son discours sur les Jeux, le même que chaque année, au moment où il prononce le mot « sacrifice » je suis prise d'un violent étourdissement, je ne sens plus mes jambes. Les voix se déforment, les visages aussi, mon estomac se fait douloureux, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va cesser de battre, je n'ai pas le temps de crier au secours, ma tête a déjà percuté le sol.

* * *

_**E**_t oui c'est déjà la fin du chapitre... merci pour les reviews :)


	3. Sanguinum Momentum Gloria

_**B**_onjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,

Merci à WoR qui en plus d'être une merveilleuse Beta reader, m'autorise à utiliser le Finnick de Moments Aigres Doux.

Je rappelle que nos deux fanfictions sont écrites en parallèle et par conséquent l'interview se trouvant dans ce chapitre est celle que vous avez put lire dans sa fanfic.

Pour la parution du chapitre 4 il faudra attendre trois chapitres de M.A.D

Vous avez eté nombreux... nombreuses? à me reviewer, merci infiniment et tout de suite je passe aux réponses !

StElia : Merci d'avoir aussi bien compris où je veux vous emmener.

Madine37 : JAMAIS! Jamais je n'aurai de cesse de couper mes chapitres de la sorte! La mère d'Annie est égoïste, elle n'arrive pas à concevoir que sa fille ne puisse pas être heureuse de ne pas avoir était moissonnée.

Anonymette : J'ai fais des recherches pour ce chapitres... comme je fais toujours ^^.

Estellech : Je tiens à dire que pour les cours je me suis inspiré de mon petit frère qui compte partir dans un lycée maritime!

Cha9512 : Je suis contente que tu t'attache à ce personnage qui au final est un peu mit de coté dans la saga.

WoR : Connexion de cerveaux... moi j'adore ces créatures, j'ai longuement hésitez entre les écailles aquatiques et les terrestres pour mes études.

Globalement le comportement des camarades et des élèves vous a choqué et touché. Les Troubles du Comportements Alimentaires, ses troubles psys et ce qu'elle vit sont en grande partie inspirés de mon vécu...

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas que vos avis comptent!

* * *

_**Correspondance avec M.A.D :**_

_-Une célébrité bourgogne (Chapitre 6)_

_-Une blanche anxiété (Chapitre 7)_

_-Une odeur macabre (Chapitre 8)_

* * *

**SANGUINUM MOMENTUM GLORIA**

_(Instant de gloire ensanglanté)_

Je me réveille dans la douceur d'une clarté matinale. La voix de ma mère me parvient, nous devons être Dimanche. Quand je la rejoins, je décèle de l'inquiétude et de la colère dans son regard, elle soupire, pause une main sur mon front et secoue la tête.

-Annie, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux en arriver à ce point ! Réprimande-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas maman, j'ai essayé de manger, je te le promets, je ne voulais pas…je m'excuse en triturant mes mains.

-Ce qui est fait est fait… Je passerai toutes les heures pour essayer de te faire manger un peu. En attendant repose-toi, Téthys est là pour te protéger.

Elle caresse affectueusement la tête de la renarde et sort de ma chambre. Je passe ma journée à penser à l'entraînement de Finnick, à appréhender Mercredi. Je mange, vomi, essaie à nouveau, puis parvient à garder un peu de nourriture. Demain, je vais devoir affronter les autres à nouveau.

Je mets mon uniforme, je dois subir encore deux journées de classes complètes après quoi nous n'aurons que deux ou trois heures de cours dans la journée pour laisser la place aux Hunger Games. J'avale de la confiture de rose, la seule choses qui passe à peu près. Pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont-ils pas faite porter pâle ? J'enferme Téthys, me voici en route pour l'enfer.

Je suis entourée d'un groupe d'élèves que je connais ou pas. Il y a des miaulements, des rires, pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à moi ?

-Miaouuuuuu

-Je suis un petit chaton perdu, adoptez moi ! dit Sarah en riant.

-Miaouuuuuu

-Oh non Finnick tu es trop beau je m'évanouis, s'exclame un terminal en parodiant mon malaise.

-Mais non tu es idiot Carl ! Elle s'est évanouie parce qu'elle a peur qu'il meurt ! Réplique sa copine.

-Annie tu ne parles pas ? me demande une rousse que je n'ai jamais vue avant.

-Bien-sûr que non, elle n'a pas son protecteur pour la défendre ! Justifie Jade.

-Miaouuuuu

- Alors dis-nous tout… Finnick va-t-il nous révéler des choses à son interview de demain ? m'interroge Fanny avec un air hypocrite dont seule elle a le secret.

-Oui, avec ton air si innocent, ne me dis pas que c'est la seule chose qui le retiens ! déclare un garçon brun d'un air suspicieux.

-Miaouuuu

-Tu parles ! Un mec comme ça c'est avec ça que tu le gardes ! dit une fille bien plus âgée que moi en désignant sa poitrine généreuse.

-Alors Annie, tu caches des choses sous ta marinière ? S'esclaffe Jessica.

Deux garçons plus grands que moi me retiennent par les bras, je me débats, rien n'y fait, je redoute déjà l'humiliation qu'ils vont me faire subir.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? On a l'impression d'être chez la vieille dame aux chats quand on passe à coté de vous ! crie Monsieur Ternetzi. Messieurs Knight et Roswin, pourquoi tenez-vous mademoiselle Cresta comme ceci ? Avez-vous peur qu'elle s'échappe de votre groupe d'écervelés ?

Il me prend par la main et m'emmène à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je ne crains plus rien à présent. Il ouvre la porte de la salle des professeurs, aucun élève n'y est jamais entré. Elle est aussi belle que le reste de l'établissement. Il y a un comptoir sur lequel trône divers rafraichissement et amuse-gueule. Je n'ai jamais de cesse de m'étonner de la richesse de mon école, les donateurs sont généreux. Des fauteuils moelleux bleus sont disposés à divers endroit, il me propose de m'assoir dans l'un d'eux. Il se dirige vers le comptoir et me prépare une assiette de viennoiseries minuscules et l'accompagne avec une tasse fumante qu'il pose sur la petite table basse en face de moi.

Il s'installe dans un fauteuil près du mien et après quelques minutes de réflexion me parle enfin :

-Annie, il faut que tu manges. Finnick est parti depuis trois jours et tu n'es déjà plus que l'ombre de toi-même, dit-il avec un ton paternaliste.

-J'essaie de manger monsieur, je n'y arrive pas. Mais, comment savez-vous que j'ai des difficultés avec la nourriture ? Je m'étonne en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

-Tes parents ont cru utile de m'avertir. Ils se font du souci pour toi, Annie, m'informe-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, sincèrement, je ne veux pas causer de peine à qui que ce soit mais, mon estomac…

-Se noue et se crampe lorsque tu veux manger ? demande-t-il

-Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

-Annie, bois, s'il te plait, m'intime-t-il gentiment.

Je prends la tasse, j'essaie d'identifier l'odeur qui s'en dégage, j'interroge monsieur Ternetzi du regard.

-C'est du chocolat chaud, profites-en, il n'y en a pas souvent dans les districts, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je déguste la boisson sucré, je n'ai jamais rien bu d'aussi bon. Je bois lentement, je ne veux pas que mon estomac la renvoie. Je pose ma tasse vide et interroge à nouveau mon professeur en léchant les restants de chocolat sur mes lèvres :

-Monsieur, comment savez-vous ce que mon estomac me fait subir ?

-J'avais quinze ans quand ça s'est passé, c'était les quarante-cinquièmes Jeux de la faim, dit-il en soupirant.

-Monsieur si c'est trop douloureux…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Annie, avec le temps la douleur s'efface. Je disais donc, c'était il y a vingt ans. J'étais amoureux de la plus jolie fille de l'école, elle s'appelait Alhely, un prénom peu commun pour une personne qui l'était encore moins. En ce jour de moisson, nous nous étions promis de nous voir au banquet du Sort Favorable, comme à chaque fois. Le tour des filles est venue, l'hôtesse a annoncé : «Lila Morgans ». Ce n'était pas elle, j'ai pu à nouveau respirer, j'étais tellement soulagé que j'en avais oublié que je risquais encore ma vie. Une petite fille de douze ans est sortie des rangs en pleure, elle était si fine, si petite, on aurait dit qu'elle en avait à peine neuf. Alhely ne supportait pas l'injustice et la violence, en voyant que personne ne se décidait à bouger pour la pauvre gamine, elle s'est portée volontaire. Je n'ai pas immédiatement compris, que faisait-elle sur ce podium ? Elle m'a crié quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas entendu, le tour des garçons est venu, c'est Red qui a été tiré au sort, un colosse monstrueux de dix-huit ans. Je suis rentré dans l'Hôtel de Justice pour voir Alhely, je lui ai dit « Adieu », elle m'a répondu que ce n'était pas des adieux et qu'elle reviendrait après les Jeux, que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, que même si elle ne revenait pas ce qui comptait c'était que la vie de la petite fille soit sauve. Alhely n'est jamais revenue, Red l'a tuée quand il a commencé à la trouver trop encombrante. Alors je sais ce que tu traverses, l'attente, le questionnement, mais je dois avouer que je ne subissais pas la méchanceté de mes camarades, dit-il d'une seule traite.

Je ne l'ai pas interrompu, et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'avale un petit croissant, il reprend :

-Face à cette situation exceptionnelle nous avons prie une décision, désormais tu fera tes cours dans cette salle, nous t'apporterons les leçons et les exercices en décalage avec les autres mais tu ne sera pas perdue.

-Merci monsieur, ce sera un poids de moins pour moi.

-Annie, il faut que tu reprennes le contrôle de ton estomac, il faut que tu mange, est-ce que Finnick aimerait te voir dans cet état à cause de lui ?

-Non monsieur, je ne crois pas. Je vais me reprendre.

-J'aime mieux ça, dit-il en souriant. Annie, tu sais qu'après les Jeux il te faudra choisir ton orientation pour les années à venir, as-tu déjà une idée ?

Dans le système scolaire du District Quatre il faut choisir son orientation l'année scolaire suivant la première moisson. Pour l'heure nous n'avons que des initiations dans chaque matière, nous les découvrons afin de choisir les trois matières principales qui nous amènerons à notre futur métier, si nous ne sommes pas moissonnés. Elles sont tellement variées, nous avons de la biologie marine, de la navigation, de la reconnaissance des espèces sous marines, de la géométrie appliquée à l'architecture navale, le maniement des tridents et filets…

-Non monsieur, pas vraiment, dis-je.

-Tu as encore du temps, essaie d'y songer, ça te changera les idées. Il me semble que tu as un cours d'économistes de la construction navale… ces matières ont vraiment des noms trop longs ! Conclue-t-il en plaisantant.

Je ris, je me sens moins seule. J'espère que Finnick reviendra, que sont volontariat n'aura pas été vain comme celui d'Alhely. En attendant que le professeur soit là pour me donner les éléments du cours, je prends un ouvrage dans la bibliothèque et me plonge dans la lecture de La Petite Sirène.

Les deux jours s'écoulent avec une lenteur insupportable. Je ne suis plus la proie de mes camarades, enfin je ne subis que des miaulements lors du repas de midi. Je recommence à manger pour le plus grand bonheur de mes parents. Je me concentre sur mon avenir, mais parfois Finnick s'invite dans mes pensés, alors je souris en pensant à nos longues discussion sur notre plage secrète, puis il y a la moisson et je sombre à nouveau dans la tristesse.

Depuis ma chambre de jeune fille je songe à notre amitié, j'espère qu'elle durera toujours.

Téthys me rappelle l'heure qui tourne, je ris quand elle me lèche le visage pour que je me lève. Je me douche et choisis une robe vert amande pour ce soir. Je ne tomberai pas, je serai digne et forte. Je me languis tellement de le voir, c'est étrange, il ne m'a jamais semblé espérer à ce point un de nos moments de rencontre. Il sera à l'écran, adulé de tous, je serai perdue au milieu de la foule, mais peut-être parlera-t-il de moi ?

La place est à nouveau noire de monde, avec Téthys à mes cotés personne n'ose m'approcher. Le silence se fait quand Caesar Flickerman apparait à l'écran, les lèvres et les cheveux couleurs sang, j'ai un frisson. Certains tributs sont effrayants, d'autres ont l'air de se demander pourquoi ils sont ici et enfin j'aperçois notre fierté : Finnick. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine naissante. Il est si majestueux, les autres paraissent bien ternes à coté de lui. Je trépigne en attendant son tour, heureusement que nous sommes du District Quatre.

Caesar lui adresse enfin la parole :

-Finnick… Odair, dit l'animateur.

-C'est bien mon nom. Et vous êtes… Caesar… Flickerman, lui répond Finnick en l'imitant.

Un éclat de rire anime la place, des banderoles l'encourageant sont déployées. Certaines filles se pâment, pour un peu on se croirait au Capitole.

-Un dix à l'évaluation. Joli score.

Un dix ! Il a eu un dix, je suis si heureuse, il va vivre, il le peut !

-Pas aussi joli que moi, tout de même ?

-C'est difficile à battre en effet !

La place est à nouveau secouée d'un fou rire, j'entends certains garçons du lycée l'imiter en pestant, la jalousie est bien laide.

-Une charmante jeune fille t'attend à la maison, Finnick ?

Mon cœur tambourine encore plus fort, mon meilleur ami de toujours, mon protecteur, il va enfin faire taire les autres, il va dire que sa meilleure amie espère son retour, qu'il va revenir.

-Si c'était le cas, je ne me serais pas porté volontaire ! lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction du public féminin.

Mon monde s'écroule. Je n'entends plus que les rires moqueurs de l'assistance et les grognements de Téthys. Je cours, des mains tentent de me retenir mais Téthys les dissuadent rapidement. Je cours loin de cette maudite place, je cours vers l'horizon, je cours dans du sable, je cours, mes pieds se mouillent, je cours, l'eau m'arrive à la taille, je nage, je n'ai plus pied, je me laisse couler.

L'eau, le froid, l'obscurité, la fin. Je suis plongée dans la réalité de ma vie, une vie à espérer l'amitié d'un garçon qui n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Il m'a oubliée, il n'a sans doute jamais pensé à moi. Toutes nos discussions, nos secrets, nos rires, nos pleurs, tout cela n'était rien.

Quelques choses me tire, je respire à nouveau, je suis trainée dans le sable, j'entends des soupirs de soulagement, des voix s'interroger sur les raisons de ma fuite, je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Ma mère félicite Téthys, elle a du me tirer jusqu'au rivage. Brave renarde, tant qu'elle sera là, la mort sera loin. On m'enveloppe dans une couverture douce et chaude, je rentre à la maison.

Dans mon lit je pleure à chaudes larmes, pourquoi a-t-il menti ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pourquoi ce clin d'œil ? Et si toutes les horreurs que l'on m'a dîtes sont vraies ? Pourquoi suis-je si mal à l'idée qu'il puisse être avec une autre ?

J'entends une voix inconnue depuis le couloir, elle parle de fragilité, de troubles alimentaires, de crises d'angoisse, de problèmes liés aux jeux, du fait qu'il faut me surveiller. Qui est cette personne pour se permettre un tel jugement ? Je vais bien, aussi bien que la situation me le permet. Je ne trouve rien d'anormal dans ma façon d'agir. J'aimerai revenir en arrière, persuader Finnick de ne pas faire ça, que c'est de la folie. Un homme entre dans ma chambre, je me recroqueville dans mon lit, il plante une aiguille dans mon bras et me souhaite une bonne nuit. Je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Je me réveille avec beaucoup de difficulté, ma tête tourne un peu, je dois manger. Je titube jusqu'à la cuisine, trouve mon pot de confiture de rose, j'en prends trois bonnes cuillères. La voix de Finnick m'interpelle :

-Annie, tu es bien pâle, prends donc un sucre !

Il me parle, ce n'est pas possible, je suis dans mon rêve, cela ne peut pas se produire lorsqu'on est éveillé, non ! Malgré tout je trouve son conseil judicieux et je m'exécute, je suçote le morceau blanc, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le sucre mais il a l'avantage d'aider à tenir debout.

Je pars pour le lycée, je rentre par une porte dérobée pour me rendre directement sans la salle des professeurs où un cours de géométrie appliquée à l'architecture navale m'attend. Durant trois heures je me concentre, c'est l'une des matières que j'envisage de prendre l'an prochain mais pour ça je dois y exceller.

Au repas je souffre des regards moqueurs, je me mets dans un coin en priant pour que personne ne me voit, dans une heure les Jeux vont commencer. Le repas est le seul moment que je suis contrainte de partager avec les autres. Les moqueries reprennent de plus belles, les commentaires sur l'interview vont bon train, rapidement je suis entourée d'élèves.

-Annie, jolie Annie, tu as vu, il a dit que personne ne l'attendait, se moque Lilian.

-Oui Annie, personne ne l'attend, mais toi alors ? À quoi sers-tu ? interroge Sam.

-À plus grand chose… il a dû trouver quelqu'un qui fait les choses mieux que toi ! s'exclame Ophely.

-Ou qui les fait tout court, ricane Fanny.

- Alors jolie petite Annie, montre-nous le talent caché qui t'as valu l'attention de Finnick durant toutes ces années, demande un grand blond.

-Oui, fait nous voir un peu ce qui te rend si spéciale… dit Kurt en approchant sa main de ma poitrine.

Je me protège comme je peux, le cauchemar du lundi matin reprends, pourquoi sont-ils obsédés par ça ? Il ne viendra pas me protéger, je dois me défendre seule.

-Oh ! Elle est timide, il faut l'aider un peu ! Déclare Pey.

La sonnerie qui annonce le début de la diffusion des Jeux retentie, m'arrachant aux griffes de ces jaloux pervers.

Nous sommes placés par groupe d'âge dans la cour du lycée, un écran géant est déployé sur un mur pour l'occasion. Je vois le sceau de Panem, j'entends l'hymne, mes mains sont moites. Caesar et Claudius apparaissent à l'écran dans leur cabine de commentateur.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, le décompte va commencer, s'enthousiasme Caesar.

Aussitôt l'écran se divise en vingt-cinq cases, chacune montre un tribut, la dernière nous permet de suivre le décompte. Je garde mes yeux rivées sur la case numéro huit, celle de Finnick.

Je me décompose à chaque seconde qui passe, le bain de sang est un moment terrible où un bon nombre de tributs perdent la vie. Le lancement, c'est un chaos absolu où chacun lutte pour sa survie. L'écran se divise en quatre parties pour nous permettre de suivre chaque moment de ce spectacle terrorisant. Certains fuient vers la jungle qui entoure la corne d'abondance, je vois Finnick, il n'a pas trouvé de trident mais à défaut il s'est armé d'un javelot. Il tue la fille du district 1, le sang l'éclabousse. Il est devenu un meurtrier, je voudrais baisser les yeux mais le spectacle me fascine et m'oblige à rester scotchée à l'écran. Je vois une tête voler, du sang, l'éclat métalliques des armes, j'entends une fille crier « Finnick », c'est Nela, elle est morte. À cet instant, je sais qu'hormis sa famille, personne ne se souviendra d'elle.

J'ignore ce qui me révolte le plus, que Finnick se soit porté volontaire pour participer à une telle boucherie ou les commentaires des deux présentateurs. Ils se permettent de faire de l'humour sur des tas ensanglantés, tas qui à l'origine étaient des personnes que l'on a arrachées à leur district. Je constate avec soulagement que Finnick s'est éloigné du carnage, mais il s'enfonce dans une jungle qui est tout sauf rassurante. Caesar nous explique qu'il fait trente-cinq degrés avec un taux de quatre-vingt pourcent d'humidité ce qui rend l'air presque irrespirable.

Pour conclure ce lancement des Jeux et passer à une émission sur les anciens vainqueurs, nous avons le droit à un plan sur la corne d'abondance. Le sol est jonché de cadavres, de membres, de viscères, de restes de provisions, les traces du combat témoignent de la violence de celui-ci.

_Joyeux soixante-cinquièmes Hunger Games !_

* * *

_**C**_her(e)s auteur(e)s, je vous rappelle que vous avez jusqu'au 15 Août pour vous inscrire à la cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs et jusqu'au 31 Août pour participer à "La maison qui rend fou : Party Time". Venez nombreux car plus on est de fou plus on rit!

Merci pour les reviews !


	4. Spiritus in Arena

_**B**_onsoir cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices!

Un grand merci à WoR avec qui je forme un magnifique duo... oui je sais j'ai les chevilles qui enflent...

Je vous proposes aujourd'hui un voyage au coeur de la folie, oui je vais vous emmener à gauche et à droite... j'adore!

Je tiens à dire que j'ai passé la journée à écouter des chansons d'amour dignes d'Estelle!

Un grand merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweuses (mais où sont les hommes?) à qui je réponds :

Hime-Amande : je n'aurais jamais de cesse de te le dire ... je t'aime ma sadique! Je suis contente de te retrouver ici, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas!

Cha : Oui le prof est un bon soutien... hommage à une de mes prof.

Estelle : Je suis contente que "mon" Annie te plaise autant, j'ai toujours peur de finir par te dégouter avec mes plans foireux et dégueux! Je t'aime ma guimauve.

WoR : D'où l'intérêt d'avoir deux personnes qui écrivent en parallèle! Je t'aime ma béta, merci d'avoir créé Moments Aigres Doux.

StElia : Oui on croit souvent avec moi... y'en a même qui croit que je suis capable de faire de l'inceste AHUM!

Anonymette : Je t'aime ma guest! Merci pour tous ces merveilleux compliment, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir dédié cette fic. Je sais que ce chapitre va te faire de la peine alors je te update "La maison qui rend fou" demain après-midi! (si je suis là... hum)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Correspondance avec M.A.D :**_

_-Une fournaise scintillante (Chapitre 9)_

_-Une journée ébène (Chapitre 10)_

_-Une étape poisseuse (Chapitre 11)_

* * *

**SPIRITUS IN ARENA**

_(L'esprit dans l'arène)_

Malgré la douleur de l'interview ma vie gravite désormais autour de Finnick. À chaque instant je redoute l'annonce de sa mort, je ne prends plus le temps de manger, j'ai les yeux sur l'écran prêté par l'armateur. Je consens à dormir lorsqu'il trouve le sommeil dans cette arène où la nuit ne tombe jamais et me lève quand il s'éveille.

Je subis les trois heures de cours dans une salle sans télévision comme une torture. Je me force à me concentrer sur les feuilles, monsieur Ternetzi m'a soufflé l'idée que Finnick serait fière de moi si je devenais la meilleure dans mes matières principales définitives. J'ai réfléchis après l'interview, j'ai compris que si je voulais avoir de l'intérêt sans passer par la séduction je devais devenir exceptionnelle. Je veux retrouver la place que les Hunger Games m'ont volée.

Il est si beau à l'écran, je me pose tant de questions. Qui sont ces gens qui lui envoient tant de présents ? Pourquoi les femmes du Capitole semblent trouver un attrait particulier à un enfant de quatorze ans ? Ont-elles des pensées pour les choses du corps ? Je n'arrive pas à concevoir ce genre de choses, il est si jeune, il n'a pas l'âge pour susciter un désir aussi charnel. Des filles du lycée s'étaient évanouis lorsqu'il avait retiré son t-shirt pour révéler un torse luisant de sueur, elles poussent des soupirs, moi je me soucis de son hydratation.

Mes nuits sont envahies de cauchemar, je vois du sang, trop de sang. Parfois je me réveille en priant pour qu'il soit avec moi pour me rassurer, me prendre dans ses bras, me protéger, mais il n'y a personne. Alors je sombre dans un état de tristesse qui semble impossible à surmonter. Je pleure, je cris, je maudis cette interview qui a brisée mon monde et enfin je me rendors en pensant à lui.

À d'autres moments je suis optimiste, je me dis qu'après tout je suis sa meilleure amie, peut-être l'un des êtres les plus importants à ses yeux, et je me bats pour qu'il soit fière de moi. Mais ces états ne durent jamais bien longtemps et très vite l'angoisse vient me nouer la gorge.

L'angoisse, cette choses qui me tord l'estomac, cette petite voix qui me dit qu'il ne reviendra pas, que j'appartiens à l'histoire ancienne, que je ne suis plus rien pour le grand Finnick Odair. C'est cette même chose qui me fait trembler devant l'écran lorsqu'un canon tonne, comment peut-on choisir de subir une telle épreuve ? La gloire et la richesse valent-elles tous ses meurtres et ses blessures ? Nous sommes dans le District Quatre, ici les meilleurs élèves trouvent un travail bien payé qui permet de mener une vie agréable.

Trois états qui définissent ma vie depuis cette maudite moisson, une alternance qui m'épuise, me coupe l'appétit, me fait mourir à petit feu. J'ai l'impression de vivre une lente agonie, d'être au bord d'un précipice sans personne pour me retenir. Qui pense à la petite Annie ? Chaque jour de m'enfonce plus que la veille, ils sont bien trop nombreux encore pour que je puisse m'apaiser en envisageant son retour. Le retour, comment va-t-il se passer ? Va-t-il oublier mon existence comme il l'a fait face à Caesar Flickermann ? Est-ce que tout va redevenir comme avant ? Non Annie, soit lucide, plus rien n'est pareil après les Jeux.

Je songe à l'après jeux, Finnick loin de moi dans son village des vainqueurs devenant un mentor que les tributs femelles voudront dans leur lit, pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Nous ne sommes que des amis, il faut que je m'attende à devoir l'abandonner à une autre un jour. Enfin, il fallait plutôt, Finnick n'est plus mon Finnick depuis qu'il a passé les portes de l'Hôtel de Justice.

Tout cet engouement pour son corps et le désir qu'il crée m'amène à ma propre croissance. Fanny a-t-elle raison ? Faut-il une poitrine généreuse pour retenir un homme qui inspire la luxure ? Quand vais-je être une femme désirable et non plus une enfant qu'il faut protéger ? Je me scrute alors dans le miroir à la recherche d'indices sur mon passage de l'enfance à la maturité. J'observe les moindres détails, mais ma poitrine reste pratiquement inexistante et mon mont de venus vierge de toute pilosité. Je soupire, m'allonge nue sur le lit et songe à lui, encore et toujours, comment est-il fait dans son intimité ? Je chasse cette question et m'habille pour aller affronter une nouvelle fois des ennemis sans doute plus cruels que ceux de l'arène.

Les miaulements stupides sont devenus une habitude, je les prends comme une manière originale de me saluer même si au plus profond ils creusent une plaie qui ne guérira jamais.

J'ai cessé de parler, je ne proteste plus, perte de temps inutile. Je laisse les grands s'amuser à passer une main sur mon buste, de toutes façons il n'y a rien à sentir, je laisse les filles me parler de choses que je n'ai pas encore connues, je subis mon repas au milieu de tout ça. Après vient le moment de regarder les Jeux.

Finnick m'inquiète, il n'a que son javelot pour se défendre, son groupe subit une attaque, une personne dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom meurt. Il lève les yeux au ciel et demande un trident. Des cris de stupeurs parcours l'assistance alors qu'un trident en ébène, aux pointes si brillantes quelles nous éblouissent, descend dans l'arène. Caesar et Claudius s'enthousiasme, c'est le cadeau le plus cher de l'histoire des Jeux. J'entends un commentaire qui ravive mon angoisse :

-Et bien, un trident… s'il en sort vivant il va devoir le payer au prix fort ! Dit un grand de terminal

-Il va sûrement le rembourser en nature, s'esclaffe son voisin.

Rembourser en nature ? J'ai du mal à saisir le sens de cette phrase. Finnick doit-il donner des poissons pour payer ce trident ? Depuis quand les lots doivent-ils être remboursés à la sortie de l'arène ? Je me concentre à nouveau sur l'écran, il lève son arme et remercie le généreux sponsor, il est divin. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir dire qui je suis pour lui, à quel point je suis proche de cet être merveilleux. Mais je ne suis plus certaine de la place que j'occupe.

Je rentre désespérée, j'ai le bas ventre abominablement douloureux. Je me sens faible, j'ignore mes devoirs, pour la première fois depuis le début des Jeux je n'attends pas que Finnick s'endorme pour laisser le sommeil me gagner. J'enfile rapidement ma chemise de nuit et un short avant de me coucher. Téthys se blottit contre moi, elle cherche à me soulager.

Finnick descend du train, il est vêtu d'une tunique d'or et porte fièrement la couronne des vainqueurs. J'essaie de l'approcher mais les admiratrices sont nombreuses et forment un barrage. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et je cris :

-Finnick ! Finnick tu es rentré, tu es vivant !

Les femmes me jettent un regard plein de mépris et m'ouvrent un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il me répond froidement :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour ? Tu ne me dis rien de plus ? dis-je, totalement déconcertée.

-Écoute petite, des fillettes comme toi j'en ai cinquante à saluer alors je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Il se retourne et s'éloigne jusqu'à disparaître alors que la gare se vide totalement, je suis seule.

Je me réveille en sursaut, je transpire à grosses gouttes, ça semblait si réel. J'ai mal, je sens quelque choses s'écouler doucement de mon intimité, je m'assois sur mon lit et retire mon short pour y découvrir une tache de sang. La panique m'envahit, je cris :

-Maman ! Maman je suis blessée !

Je sens des odeurs de cuisine, ils vont passer à table, j'ai peur, comment peut-on se blesser en dormant ? Ma mère arrive enfin, elle s'inquiète :

-Ma chérie qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où as-tu mal ?

-Je ne sais pas maman, j'ai mal au ventre et je suis fatiguée puis, je montre honteusement mon short souillé, je saigne. Maman est-ce grave ? Je suis désolée je n'ai pas fais exprès, dis-je en me désolant.

Étrangement, ma mère regarde tour à tour mon visage et mon short avant de se mettre à rire.

-Maman, il n'y a rien de drôle !

J'entends les pas lourds de mon père, je vais mourir de honte. Il passe sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Rien mon chéri, notre fille est juste devenue une jeune femme, répond ma mère entre deux éclats de rire.

-Oh… je vais vous laisser entre femmes alors, dit-il avec un air gêné.

Ma mère rit de plus belle, je lui demande ce qu'il ce passe, elle me fait signe qu'elle est incapable de me répondre pour le moment.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes ma mère a enfin réussi à m'expliquer ce que j'ai. Me voilà donc femme, hormis une douleur permanente dans le bas ventre je ne constate pas de grandes différences. J'espère juste que personne ne s'en apercevra, je n'ai pas envie d'être la cible de nouvelles moqueries.

Hier soir j'ai abandonné Finnick, je m'en veux, et je me plonge dans la Biologie Marine sans savoir s'il est toujours vivant. Je n'arrive pas à répondre aux questions les plus simples, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'aimerais avoir un livre entre les mains qui trace ma vie et n'avoir qu'à suivre les directives. Je fini par jeter rageusement mon stylo et froisser ma copie, j'aurai un zéro et je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux plus réfléchir ou penser, je veux seulement voir Finnick, me délecter de la vision de son corps, je veux le rejoindre dans cet enfer, je veux le prendre dans mes bras et puis… je ne veux plus rien de tout ça. Je veux me cacher, je veux qu'il ne me reconnaisse plus, je veux tourner la page de notre amitié, ses pas ne laisseront plus de traces à coté des miens sur notre plage secrète.

Ce midi il y a du poisson, encore et toujours du poisson, je refuse de le manger avant que mon estomac ne me contraigne au jeun. Je contrôle, je décide de ne pas manger, je suis maîtresse de moi-même, je me sens si puissante à maîtriser ainsi mon corps.

-Miaou petite Annie, comment vas-tu ? me demande une brune.

-Oui Annie, comment vis-tu la mort de Finnick ? Renchérit son amie blonde.

Je lâche le verre avant qu'il n'atteigne ma bouche, Finnick est mort. Mon cœur se brise comme le fragile récipient lorsqu'il percute le sol. Je reste immobile sur ma chaise, j'accuse le coup, je ne pleure pas. Je fixe un point sur le mur, je ne le lâcherai pas, je ne vais pas tomber, je suis forte.

-Allons Annie, ne fait pas cette tête ! S'esclaffe Sarah.

-Oui c'est une plaisanterie ! Il est dans les huit derniers ton héros ! S'enthousiasme Pey.

Finnick, ma pensée ne te quitte pas, j'aimerais tellement avoir ton courage, je suis faible. Je me lève lentement, je débarrasse mon repas sous les reproches de l'employée de la cantine. Je ne lui accorde même pas un regard, je suis loin déjà, je suis dans le cœur de mon Finnick, j'y fais ma place, enfin j'espère.

Caesar Flickermann annonce joyeusement qu'il ne reste que huit tributs et qu'une interview exceptionnelle de leurs proches sera diffusée le lendemain. Avec Finnick ça sera vite vu, il n'a que son père. Je pense à monsieur Odair seul dans sa maison, il n'y a que mon père qui se soucie de son état. Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller le voir, notre dernière rencontre est un souvenir bien trop douloureux.

Finnick apparait à l'écran avec son trident, en calçons, le chiffre 4 est brodé sur le tissus gris. Fait-il exprès de prendre de telles poses ? Je souris, il est ridicule. Une musique dramatique retentie, Jayde est au sol, grièvement blessée, Finnick transperce le responsable d'un coup de trident. Il se précipite sur son alliée, il essaye de la soigner. Lorsqu'elle cesse de respirer il lui fait du bouche à bouche jusqu'à que le troisième membre du groupe le tire en arrière. Moi qui n'est jamais connu le doux contact de ses lèvres ailleurs que sur ma joue ou mon front je ressens un profond sentiment de haine. Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes que des amis après tout. Les autres attendent ma réaction, je n'en ai aucune, qu'il gagne, qu'il vive dans la gloire mais qu'il y vive sans moi ! Pendant le reste de la diffusion je ne lance que de brefs coups d'œil, je veux retrouver ma Téthys pour lui raconter ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Quand je rentre, je ne me précipite pas sur la télévision comme à mon ordinaire, je m'allonge et invite Téthys à me rejoindre, je me blottis contre sa douce fourrure et vide mon sac en murmurant :

-Ma belle Téthys, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Mon monde s'est écroulé depuis la moisson, je vois mon amitié avec Finnick perdre ses pétales comme une fleur qui se fane. J'ai parfois envie de m'affirmer, de dire haut et fort ce que j'ai pu représenter pour lui et à d'autres moments je sens que je n'ai plus ma place. Mes sentiments sont tous les jours un peu plus contradictoires, je voudrais des réponses mais je n'ai pas les questions.

La nuit m'emporte. Je l'abandonne encore une fois.

Ce matin il n'y a pas cours, je prends mon courage à deux mains et accompagne mon père chez monsieur Odair. La porte de la maison est entrouverte, une odeur pestilentielle s'en échappe. Des bouteilles d'alcool recouvrent le sol, de la nourriture moisie sur une table croulant sous le poids de la vaisselle, les rideaux sont clos, des grognements s'échappent du canapé.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? demande-t-il sur un ton agressif.

-Nous sommes venus te proposer de faire ton interview dans notre maison, tu y seras sans doute mieux ! explique mon père.

-Je ne veux pas parler de mon fils !

-Finnick a besoin que tu le soutiennes.

-Avec toutes les femmes du Capitole ! Ah ! J'aurais préféré qu'il soit amoureux de la petite Annie.

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, il faut que tu parles de lui autrement que comme un jouet sexuel.

L'expression employée par mon père est une claque. Je me met à détester Finnick pour avoir cédé à la facilité d'exploiter son corps parfait.

Nous ne parvenons pas à faire entendre raison au père de Finnick, le maire a donc convenu que je rencontrerais les journalistes en tant que meilleure amie. Personne ne me demande mon avis comme toujours. Je suis lasse de devoir faire ce que l'on me demande sans rien avoir à dire.

Je subis le grand nettoyage de ma mère, elle me frotte tellement fort que je sors du bain aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, mais ce n'est pas bien grave car le rouge est à la mode cette année. Elle me passe une crème parfumée à l'abricot, chose inutile puisqu'il n'y a pas d'odeur à la télévision mais je ne la contrarie pas. Elle me coiffe et m'habille exactement pareil que pour la moisson, poussant le vice jusqu'à mettre une Romneya coulteri dans mon chignon. Je tremble en me voyant dans le miroir, je revis cette journée maudite.

Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter quand j'entends toquer à la porte, Téthys baisse les oreilles et grogne, mon père l'enferme, je ne l'aurai pas auprès de moi pour me protéger. Ma mère se précipite pour ouvrir, je vois des cheveux rouge sang, visiblement un disciple de Caesar Flickermann. Elle entre avec un caméraman, elle jette une chose en plumes vertes sur ma mère, pourquoi mettre une veste à cette période de l'année ? Elle examine le salon sous toutes ses coutures, fait-elle un état des lieux ?

Elle s'assoit dans le canapé sans y être invitée et consent enfin à se présenter avec son horrible accent du Capitole :

-Bonjour, bonjour mes amis ! Je m'appelle Wega, je suis ici pour faire l'interview d'Annie.

Je suis fascinée par ses dents en or et les strass qui recouvrent une grande partie de ses épaules nues. Sa robe, du même vert que les plumes jetée sur ma mère, est à la limite de l'indécence, je suis affreusement mal à l'aise.

-Où est cette chère Annie ? demande-t-elle.

Je m'approche en silence et me plante devant elle. Elle me regarde de haut en bas et secoue la tête.

-Allons ! Annie ne peux pas être _ça_ ! s'écrit-elle.

Je lui lance un regard noir, je ne suis pas « ça », je suis Annie Cresta !

-Finnick est un Apollon, un dieu vivant, que peut-il te trouver ? Je m'attendais à une jeune fille plantureuse et non pas à une gamine, poursuit-elle.

-J'en suis désolée, dis-je avec un air faussement navré.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le moment de déception est passé, Hig tu peux tourner !

Elle m'invite à m'assoir alors que l'homme nous fait signe que la caméra tourne.

-Bonjour, tu es Annie Cresta, tu as douze ans et pour Finnick tu es…

-Une personne appartenant à une époque révolue qu'il a oubliée en montant sur le podium.

-Ah tu es jeune Annie, peut-être un peu de jalousie vis-à-vis des filles de Capitole ?

-Je ne suis jalouse de personne, je n'étais que son amie.

J'appuis sur le mot « que », je ne lui rends pas la tache facile. Elle soupire et, même si elle me sourit, me menace du regard.

-Plus qu'une simple amie il me semble, une meilleure amie, une confidente, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il t'a offert cette jolie fleur le jour de la moisson. Sais-tu que beaucoup de filles envient ta place ?

Je me remémore les lèvres de Finnick sur celles de Jayde, ma haine s'accentue. J'arrache la fleur de ma coiffure avec quelques cheveux. Je la tends à Wega et avec mon plus beau sourire lui dit :

-Et bien je vous l'offre ! Faîtes des envieuses et profitez-en bien ! Quand à moi je ne suis plus rien.

Je quitte le salon et cours en direction de la plage.

* * *

_**C**_'est un sacré travail pour moi de me mettre dans la peau d'Annie, merci pour votre soutien!


	5. Conferat eius Anima

_**B**_onjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,

WoR c'est toujours un grand bonheur de t'avoir et Beta-Reader et d'écrire en parallèle de Moments Aigres Doux.

Merci aux lecteurs, revieweurs, pour les follows et mises en favoris!

Je précise que ce chapitre est à lire après avoir lu le chapitre 14 de M.A.D si vous ne voulez pas vous spoiler.

Et voici la fameuse réponse aux reviews :

SweetyK : Travailler en parallèle d'une auteure du talent de WoR est un véritable plaisir et un défi. Je me languis aussi d'écrire les retrouvailles, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres!

Mandine37 : Ah bah oui peuchère elle n'allait pas penser au sexe à son âge! Moi aussi ça m'a fait rire... oui je m'auto-fais rire parfois! Il faut bien qu'il y ait du glauque, c'est du KatnissLJay quand même!

Anonymette : Je suis contente que tu t'identifie au personnage parce que ça veut dire que j'atteins mon objectif. Tu me connais... j'aime surprendre! Merci pour les compliments une nouvelle fois :)

Estellech : Bon... j'ai fais de grooooos efforts pour faire évoluer doucement... mais décidément je n'ai pas ton talent en la matière mdr. Je t'offre un peu de distraction pendant ton séjour à Strasbourg.

Hime-Amande : ma sadique que je vais torturer si tu me fais un coup foireux avec ton crossover... oui Annie a de la répartie, je m'attache à elle autant qu'à MON Esther, bon je sais que pour toi ça manque de sang et de tripes mais... ça viendra promis!

WoR : Bientôt 1700MP... je crois que c'est assez clair... *coeur*

Cha9512 : Et voici la suite pour ton plus grand plaisir!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Correspondance avec M.A.D :**_

_-Une promesse redoutée (Chapitre 12)_

_-Un aveuglement vengeur (Chapitre 13)_

_-Une folie étourdie (Chapitre 14)_

* * *

**CONFERAT EIUS ANIMA**

_(Faire don de son âme)_

Je suis sur la plage qui garde dans le secret du sable mes plus beaux souvenirs. Téthys est couchée à mes cotés, sa respiration régulière me fait étrangement regretter la présence de Finnick. Le soleil embrasse l'océan à l'horizon. Depuis combien d'heures suis-je ici ? Le ciel s'enflamme, la nuit va venir, depuis plusieurs jours Finnick n'a pas connu pareil spectacle au cœur de son enfer.

Finnick, je le déteste de m'avoir oubliée, pourtant il peuple mes rêves et à chaque coup de canon mon cœur s'arrête de peur que son cadavre apparaisse à l'écran. Quand je le vois sur le point de craquer je voudrai me précipiter pour le consoler, puis l'amertume de l'interview me ramène à la triste réalité.

Je redoute la réaction de mes parents qui ont sans doute dû assurer l'interview pour ne pas faire perdre la face à notre District. La journaliste est partie dans une colère noire, je lui ai massacré son travail. Je me demande si nous allons subir des conséquences auxquelles la colère ne m'a pas permise de penser. J'ai honte de mon comportement, honte de m'être emportée, honte de ce que révèle ma réaction : un profond attachement.

J'ai peur de ne plus le voir comme un ami, j'ai peur de devenir comme les autres filles, j'ai peur de me perdre dans la foule. J'ignore quel est ce sentiment qui accélère les battements de mon cœur lorsque je le vois, accroit mon désir de me perdre à nouveau dans ses bras puissants et éveille ma haine envers les autres filles proches de lui. Quelles sont ces sensations étranges dans mon bas-ventre quand je pense à lui ?

Ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé des choses de l'amour. À vrai dire tout ce que j'en sais c'est ce que les grandes de terminales disent chaque jours pour se moquer de moi. Il semblerait que les hommes et les femmes soient conçus pour s'unir, l'idée me paraît bien étrange, je ne vois pas comment une telle chose est possible. Alors je convoite ses caresses, je rêve de m'endormir dans son lit, de m'éveiller avec un corps de femme, d'enfin représenter autre choses que la petite fille qu'il faut protéger.

Je continue ma contemplation du paysage. Téthys chasse les mouettes, un objectif impossible à atteindre; elle est clouée au sol et les mouettes peuvent voler. Ça me ramène à ma situation de fille de pêcheur qui s'entiche d'un garçon devenu une idole inaccessible. Le bruit des vagues et l'appel de l'eau me sortent des idées obscures.

Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas baignée. Notre plage cachée au pied d'une falaise n'est accessible qu'avec une barque, je jette cependant quelques coups d'œil pour m'assurer que je suis seule. Je laisse glisser ma robe blanche le long de mes courbes enfantine. J'hésite avant de retirer ma culotte, puis la laisse tomber au sol, depuis le temps que je rêve de nager dans le plus simple appareil. Téthys me regarde d'un air interrogateur et vient me rejoindre en courant, elle adore nager.

Je me laisse porter par le mouvement des vagues, le contact de l'eau est si agréable, la peur d'être surprise ajoute à mon plaisir. Après tout je ne suis qu'une enfant, qui se soucis de mon corps ? Je plonge, redécouvre les poissons colorés et les petites créatures surprenantes qui peuplent les fonds. J'ai le souvenir d'une curiosité que Finnick et moi avions découvert il y quatre ans, j'espère qu'il reviendra pour me montrer à nouveau le chemin.

Je m'étends sur un rocher pour sécher, je me laisse aller à la rêverie, à imaginer un monde sans Hunger Games, sans Districts clos, sans dictature, sans crainte de perdre un être cher chaque année. Quelle aurait été ma vie ? L'aurais-je rencontré ? M'aurait-il remarquée ? Serait-il venu me proposer de jouer aux pirates ? Au fil de nos aventures nous serions-nous aventurés au-delà de la limite imposée par nos parents ? Aurions-nous découvert ce lieu magique ?

La corne de brume interromps mes réflexions, je me lève en proie à la pire des angoisses, elle est le signal que quelque choses d'important se produit dans l'arène. Mes mains tremblantes ramassent mes vêtements pleins de sables alors que des gouttes salée perlent encore sur ma peau. Je m'habille à la hâte et saute dans la petite embarcation amarrée à un vestige de ponton.

Je rame aussi vite que je peux, Téthys aboie, je lui demande de se taire pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. Je me surpasse, je dois l'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Je pleure, pourquoi ? Pourquoi les Hunger Games ne punissent pas les vrais criminels ? Pourquoi s'est-il avancé ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas retenu ? Pourquoi… pourquoi vivons-nous dans une telle époque ?

La peur et l'injustice me donne des ailes, j'accoste, Téthys m'ouvre la route, la foule s'écarte, il y a des cris, des supplications, du sang puis des larmes. Finnick, la prunelle de mes yeux, il pleure, il n'est pas mort, non, il vient de mettre un terme aux souffrances de Quinn. J'admire son courage, il a tenu sa promesse, quel être merveilleux. La place est en fête, il ne reste plus que quatre tributs, je ferme les yeux, l'imagine face à moi, il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse.

La célèbre voix de Claudius Templesmith annonce la tenue du banquet le lendemain.

-Ça va saigner ! s'exclame le patron du bistrot du Port Vingt-trois

-Encore un bain de sang en vue ! S'enthousiasme un ivrogne à l'haleine putride.

-À lui la gloire et les filles ! Envie un garçon du lycée.

J'ouvre les yeux sur une place où l'alcool coule à flot, les gens semblent avoir oublié que les Jeux ne sont pas finis. Je ne parviens pas à me joindre à la liesse, je préfère rentrer chez moi.

Je ne supporterai pas de vivre la mort de Finnick au milieu de tout ça.

J'allume le vieux téléviseur, l'image est un peu brouillée mais j'entends tout de même clairement Caesar. Il annonce avec une pointe de regrets que les Jeux touchent à leur fin et nous propose de revoir les meilleurs moments en attendant qu'il y ait de l'action. « Les meilleurs moments » un nom bien singulier pour visionner la mort de vingt enfants.

Je me couche en position fœtal dans le lit, les images défilent, mon corps réagit à chaque apparition de mon héros, son interview m'arrache des sanglots, sa silhouette élancée sur la plaque me fait frissonner, le soleil qui fait briller la sueur sur son torse parfait provoque des décharges électriques au plus profond de moi. Lorsqu'il reçoit le trident il est majestueux, je soupire.

La mort de Nela ne m'émeut pas, le voir ôter la vie d'innocents me brise le cœur, il n'a pas le choix mais c'est tellement contre sa nature. Qu'il est cruel d'être plus glorifié en tant qu'assassin qu'en tant que personne talentueuse. Le revoir poser ses lèvres sur celle de Jayde provoque à nouveau un haut-le-cœur. La mort de Quinn est traumatisante, personne ne veut terminer paralysé par la douleur et longuement torturé comme lui.

Peu à peu je prends conscience de la véritable nature de mon attachement à Finnick, depuis combien de temps l'amitié a-t-elle laissé sa place à l'amour ? Est-ce réciproque ? Non, il est bien trop parfait pour moi, je ne le mérite pas et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il a omis de parler de moi.

La fatigue de plusieurs jours de stress se fait ressentir, peu à peu mes yeux se ferment. J'entends les commentaires de Caesar sur un reportage concernant les secrets de fabrication des tenues des défilés, le dénouement ne sera pas ce soir mais par sécurité je laisse l'appareil allumé. La voix suave de Finnick me berce et m'emporte dans les rêves les plus doux.

Ma première vision de la journée est Finnick endormi, son trident contre lui, je souris, il est tout simplement beau. Je m'étire, me délecte de cette image, et me prépare pour le lycée. Je constate avec stupeur que mes parents sont encore à table pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Maman, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en mer ?

-Ce matin les pacificateurs sont venus avant même le levé du jour pour nous dire qu'il fallait rester sur la grande place toute la journée. Le dénouement des Jeux est pour aujourd'hui, nous devons tous y assister, m'explique-t-elle.

-Le dénouement ? Je ne peux pas regarder ça en public maman !

-C'est un ordre Annie, nous n'avons pas le choix, répond-elle

-Mais… mais si il meurt ? Que vais-je faire ?

-Tu pleureras comme l'ensemble du District, Annie nous ne pouvons rien y changer, raisonne-t-elle.

-Nous pouvons envoyer un parachute ! dis-je en sanglotant.

-Un parachute de quoi ? demande ma mère excédée.

-Je ne sais pas… un parachute de vie, d'espoir, un parachute avec mon cœur.

-Un parachute avec ton cœur ? Rien que ça ! Ironise-t-elle.

Je me mords la lèvre, je ne voulais pas le dire, cette réflexion devait rester dans ma tête et non pas être criée dans la cuisine.

-Annie il est temps que tu apprennes à maitriser tes émotions, tu deviens invivable, s'énerve mon père.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je traverse ! Vous ne savez pas ce que je vis ! Oui vous, vous êtes heureux loin des écrans sur vos navires ! je m'emporte, je leur crache ma haine, je les déteste.

Un silence, une chaise qui racle le sol, une gifle, une larme, un cri, une porte qui claque, jamais je n'ai vu ma mère comme ça. Je porte machinalement ma main sur ma joue meurtrie et rougie par le coup. Je dévisage mon père dont la mâchoire bouge au rythme des spasmes de la colère. Il desserre enfin les dents :

-Annie, tu n'es pas ma fille ! crie-t-il.

-Papa, je sais que tu es en colère mais…

-Tu ne comprends pas ! me coupe-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, il ne veut pas dialoguer, il veut avoir tout loisir de hurler. Alors je le laisse faire, j'attends la fin de sa colère. Il poursuit :

-Annie, ça ne t'as jamais étonnée de n'avoir aucun trait commun avec moi et d'avoir si peu de points communs avec ta mère ?

-N-non.

Je refuse d'entendre ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire. Laissez-moi vivre dans l'illusion, elle est tellement plus douce que la réalité.

-Annie, je t'ai aimée, je t'ai chérie comme si tu avais été le fruit de mes entrailles. Annie maintenant je ne peux plus jouer cette comédie, dit-il en frappant la table avec son poing.

-Papa…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Annie ! J'aime ta mère, je t'ai acceptée pour tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à quelqu'un, à ton géniteur.

Je voudrais devenir sourde, ne plus l'entendre, ne pas connaître les conditions de ma naissance. Mais je n'ai pas cette chance, il poursuit son explication :

-C'était lors des cinquante-troisièmes Hunger Games. Nous étions trois amis inséparables, le père de Finnick, Marwin Redstone et moi. Nous avions dix-huit ans, Marwin était fou amoureux de ta mère, comme à chaque veille de moisson depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils passèrent la nuit ensemble. Ils voulaient profiter de chaque instant, ne rien regretter si l'un d'entre eux devait partir aux Jeux. Marwin a été sélectionné, malgré les supplications de ta mère aucun d'entre nous n'a eu le courage de se porter volontaire. Dans ses derniers instants à l'Hôtel de Justice, il m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de ta mère, Gervin, enfin, monsieur Odair, ayant perdu l'amour de sa vie lorsqu'elle mit Finnick au monde à l'âge de seize ans à peine. Je n'étais pas insensible au charme de ta mère. Elle s'est laissé submerger par le chagrin lorsque Marwin s'est fait tuer dans le bain de sang par un carrière du deux qui le jugeait trop menaçant. Je l'ai aidée à se reconstruire, je suis tombé un peu plus amoureux chaque jour, rapidement son ventre s'est arrondi, nous avons convenu que l'enfant aurait besoin d'un père, alors nous nous sommes mariés. Hélas ta mère ne m'a jamais portée plus de considération qu'à un ami et je pense même qu'elle m'en voudra jusqu'à son dernier souffle de ne pas m'être porté volontaire. C'est donc si égoïste de ne pas vouloir mourir ? C'est parce que cet amour n'est pas réciproque que je n'ai jamais put toucher ta mère, nous n'aurons jamais d'autre enfant ! explique-t-il

Il me balance tout d'un trait à la figure, j'ai le sentiment de prendre un coup de couteau à chaque nouvelle phrase. Mais il n'a pas fini :

-Après la mort de Marwin, Gervin et moi nous avons pris des chemins différents. Jusqu'au jour où je t'ai emmenée à la plage, là un certain Finnick t'a proposé de jouer à l'île au trésor ou aux pirates, je ne sais plus trop… Gervin t'as vu, il a découvert à quel point tu ressemblais à Marwin, il a immédiatement compris, depuis c'est le secret qui nous lie. Même Finnick l'ignore, conclue-t-il.

La vérité me cloue à ma chaise. Je n'ai pas de père, j'ai grandis dans le mensonge. Je suis un poids, une erreur de jeunesse, le souvenir d'un amour disparu, une plaie ouverte, un cœur qui saigne, un rêve brisé. Je ne devrais pas vivre, on aurait dû me noyer à la naissance comme tous les bébés non-désirés, il n'y a pas d'orphelinat dans le District Quatre, ici la mère nourricière des enfants de la honte c'est l'océan.

Je me lève, je dois me préparer pour la fin des Jeux. Je vais bientôt savoir si le Capitole va me rendre mon Finnick, j'ai déjà en tête de rejoindre la place qui aurait dû être la mienne il y a douze ans s'il tombe au combat. Je mets une robe noire, une robe d'enterrement, je la considère comme mon linceul.

Sur la place les gens poursuivent les festivités de la vieille, je suis la seule qui arbore la couleur des morts. Certains me montrent du doigt en pouffant, je ne suis pas plus ridicule que les enfants de riches du district qui essaye de se mettre à la mode du Capitole sans grand succès. D'autre pense que je rends hommage à Nela, l'oubliée de ces jeux.

Je défis l'écran, plante mon regard tour à tour dans celui de Caesar Flickermann et de Claudius Templesmith. Je serai forte pour accompagner la seule chose qui me tient en vie. Avec un bonheur insupportable ils annoncent que les quatre derniers tributs sont réunis, le combat final va pouvoir commencer. Ils félicitent les juges qui ont organisés le banquet qui a pour but de provoquer un combat mémorable.

Finnick apparaît à l'écran plus divin que jamais avec son arme. Je le détaille, le désir, l'accompagne, tout mon être lui appartient à cet instant. Je lui dis mentalement qu'un stupide sac du banquet ne vaut pas le coup de risquer sa vie, que de toute façon les femmes du Capitole lui envoient tout ce dont il a besoin. Je suis seule sur la place, la foule a disparue. Je lui cris de prendre garde au garçon derrière lui, le félicite quand il se retourne à temps pour rentrer le trident dans la gorge de l'ennemie. Un coup de Canon, ils ne sont plus que trois.

Il se tourne face à un carrière avide de goûter à son sang, Finnick lui fait un petit signe et lui dit :

-Attaque.

Ce mot, ce simple mot me terrorise, il provoque son adversaire, pourquoi fait-il ça ? Je pousse un hurlement quand une épée lui transperce le bras, il riposte avec un violent coup de poing. Le carrière est assommé, sans doute surpris par sa force, Finnick en profite pour glisser quelques mots à son oreille qui n'échappent pas aux micros du Capitole :

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as senti autant que celui au centre d'entraînement…Derniers mots ?

Je le supplie de le tuer avant qu'il ne retrouve ses pleines capacités, comme s'il m'avait entendu il enchaîne :

-Je ne veux pas les entendre de toutes manières.

Avec un sang-froid qui force le respect, il arrache l'épée de son bras et tranche la gorge du tribut. Un coup de canon, ils ne sont plus que deux.

L'affrontement final sera avec la fille du District Trois qui a torturé Quinn dans l'une des pires agonies que l'arène a connue. Elle est à terre et se tord dans d'abominables contorsions défiant les capacités articulaires de notre corps. Je lis la détermination dans les yeux de Finnick, la haine, il va la faire souffrir. Elle pleure, essaie de fuir, mais il lui plante l'épée dans la jambe pour la clouer au sol. Elle crie, elle pleure, elle convulse, elle demande le pardon, il s'en fiche. Il va chercher son trident, il le lève lentement, elle a le temps de voir la mort arriver, les trois lames entre dans son thorax.

Un coup de canon, il est seul. Je ne parviens pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passe. La foule oubliée revient, des mains me prennent par les épaules, on m'embrasse les joues, on me fait tournoyer, on m'embrasse encore et puis on me propose à boire, à manger, une danse. Je décolle encore du sol, les moqueurs d'il y a quelques jours me tirent par le bras pour m'entraîner dans une farandole.

Des fleurs tombent du ciel, alors que des chants s'élèvent au dessus du District Quatre. Le maire est aux anges, les jeunes filles du District se pâment et envisagent un avenir auprès du grand vainqueur. Je les entends rêver à voix haute de bijoux, de robes, de luxe et, surtout, du corps parfait de ce dieu vivant.

_Je suis toujours là-bas avec lui._

* * *

_**V**_ous l'aurez compris... au prochain chapitre ils vont se retrouver! Merci d'avance pour les reviews :)


	6. Laurus Gloriae

_**B**_onjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices!

Un grand merci à ma WoR que j'aime très fort pour la correction!

Je vous rappelle que cette fic est à lire avec Moments Aigres Doux puisque vous avez des éléments dans l'une qui ne sont pas dans l'autre, des références etc...

Et oui enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez! Les retrouvailles, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir... bien entendu j'ai repris le dialogue de M.A.D.

Merci aux lecteurs et Revieweurs!

Réponse aux reviews :

SweetyK : Oui je n'ai pas été très sympa avec Annie sur ce coup là. Les retrouvailles sont enfin là :)

Joms77 : Bon je t'ai répondu en MP, merci pour ta reviews

Estellech : Je t'es remis une louche de guimauve dans ce chapitre!

Nat' : Dieu sait que je galère à me mettre dans la peau d'une enfant de 12ans! Merci pour les compliments, j'espère que la suite de plaira!

Cha : Et oui Finnick va devenir son seul pillier...

WoR : ... Bon bah... on se parle dans notre conversation de 2000 MP hein! Je t'aime ma béta *coeur*

Hime : Ma sadique! Oui j'avais peur au début que le concept ne passe pas, mais finalement je trouve que c'est une jolie façon de raconter leur histoire.

Mandine37 : J'en ai fais des cauchemars! Ça doit vraiment être un enfer de vivre ça.

Bonne lecture les ami(e)s!

* * *

_**Correspondance avec M.A.D :**_

_-Un ballotement nuisible (Chapitre 15)_

_-Une solitude entourée (Chapitre 16)_

_-Un nœud consolateur (Chapitre 17)_

* * *

**LAURUS GLORIAE**

_(Les lauriers de la gloire)_

Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour comprendre la victoire de Finnick. Plusieurs jours prostrée dans mon lit à attendre un coup de canon qui ne viendra pas. En position fœtal, je continue de ne penser qu'à lui. Je revis la mort des derniers tributs au banquet, je fixe le meuble où le téléviseur était posé, l'armateur l'a récupéré. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il puisse à nouveau me prendre dans ses bras, surtout depuis que toutes les filles du district ont jetées leur dévolu sur lui. Il est un grand gagnant, il est intouchable il est Finnick Odair, la gloire du District Quatre.

Je partage mes journées entre les pleurs et des rires incontrôlés, la nourriture me fait défaut, la nuit je le réclame dans mon sommeil. Il est dans un hôpital du Capitole, j'ai tant besoin de lui, rendez-moi ma raison de vivre. Je voudrais qu'il ne soit que mon Finnick, je pense qu'au fond je l'ai toujours aimé. L'amour est un profond attachement à quelqu'un, le sentiment que l'on m'arrache le cœur lorsque la mort vient menacer nos jours paisibles. Je ne vis que pour lui, traverse les interminables journées de cours, affronte le regard noir d'un père qui n'est pas le miens et la tristesse d'une mère à qui je rappelle tout ce qu'elle a perdu, seulement pour lui.

Pour lui je me questionne, pourquoi n'ai-je pas les mêmes attraits que d'autres filles de ma classe ? Pourquoi ma poitrine tarde-t-elle tant à venir ? Elles ont l'air si femmes alors que moi je n'ai pas quitté l'enfance. Pourquoi voudrait-il de la petite et insignifiante Annie ? Combien l'attendront à la gare ? Elles auront leur plus belle robe mettant à l'avant leurs charmes, feront tout pour l'attirer, le toucher, le séduire, devenir le centre de son univers. Alors quand la vérité me frappe au visage j'ai envie de briser mon miroir, je déteste l'image qu'il me renvoit. Une peau trop blanche pour un District Quatre où le soleil domine, des cheveux châtains alors que la majorité sont blondes, une poitrine naissante qui n'a rien des rondeurs gracieuses des autres, les os du bassin saillant. Ma seule satisfaction est la promesse que ma récente indisposition est le prélude de mon évolution.

Ce matin j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Ternetzi, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire. Je subis les habituels miaulements à mon arrivée au lycée. Je monte avec la lenteur d'un condamné à mort qui va à l'échafaud les marches de l'escalier menant à son bureau. Je frappe à sa porte, il m'invite à entrer. Je n'étais jamais venue ici, c'est une véritable curiosité. Des bacs remplis d'eau, sans doute de l'eau de mer, sont alignés contre le mur peuplés par une faune surprenante. Je reconnais des Amphiprions, des Chétodontidés, des sortes de coraux que l'on ne trouve pas dans notre océan, se pourrait-il que monsieur Ternetzi ait participé à des expéditions au-delà des frontières de Panem ?

Je m'émerveille et m'étonne devant des instruments de mesures plus ou moins anciens, je résiste à l'envie de les toucher, je ne me suis même pas aperçue de la présence de mon professeur qui me regarde avec un sourire bienveillant. Je sursaute lorsqu'il me propose de m'assoir, je me perds dans un grand fauteuil en cuir noir. Comme lorsque j'ai vu Finnick à l'Hôtel de Justice je gratte nerveusement l'accoudoir. Un mauvais souvenir qui fait monter les larmes à mes yeux fatigués. Il me propose une tasse de chocolat, je n'ai pas le cœur à savourer le délicieux breuvage, je n'ai pour seul désir que de me changer en oiseau et fuir par la fenêtre.

Il cherche par où commencer, je le vois à sa manière de se tordre les mains. Il est stressé, pourquoi ? Finnick n'est pas mort, je n'ai pas vécu le même cauchemar que lui. Il parvient enfin à me poser une question simple :

-Annie, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien monsieur, et vous ?

-Je vais bien, mais je ne suis pas le sujet de la conversation. Annie, comment vis-tu cette victoire ?

-Comme la chance de pouvoir vivre au moins un an de plus avec mon meilleur ami, dis-je en me faisant violence pour ne pas dire « mon amour ».

-Je vois. Sais-tu par quoi Finnick va passer ? Les obligations, les séquelles que laisse l'arène…

-Je sais que ce soir il doit visionner les meilleurs moments des jeux, que dès demain il sera de retour et qu'on lui attribuera une jolie maison dans le village des vainqueurs.

-Annie, ton innocence est vraiment… enfin, Finnick va devoir se soumettre aux exigences du Capitole, l'arène ne laisse pas les gens intacts, il va vouloir avoir l'air fort mais il sera un jeune homme brisé. Il a tué six personnes, personne ne peut rester de marbre face à ça. Un meurtre même s'il est cautionner en reste un.

-Je l'écouterai comme j'ai toujours fait. Vous vouliez me voir seulement pour me parler du retour de Finnick ?

-Non Annie. En fait, il est de mon devoir de t'informer d'une décision prise par la direction.

Ma respiration s'accélère, je redoute déjà ce qu'il va m'annoncer, j'ai une idée très précise de ce qu'elle peut être. Il poursuit :

-Dans la mesure où Finnick a remporté les Jeux, nous…plutôt ils, ils ont décidés que tu ne serais plus menacée par tes camarades et que tu pouvais à nouveau retourner normalement en classe.

La nouvelle m'assomme, je m'y attendais, mais de l'entendre de la bouche de monsieur Ternetzi la rend officielle, je vais donc à nouveau venir la boule au ventre. J'essaie de me sauver de cette situation :

-Monsieur, vous savez que les élèves n'ont pas de pitié entre eux, s'il vous plaît…

-Annie, je suis désolé, je me suis déjà battu pour ta cause, ils ne veulent rien entendre, tu réintégreras ta classe dès demain. Profite bien de ta dernière journée à l'écart, tu sais que ma porte reste ouverte.

Je ne pleure pas, j'accuse le coup, je le remercie et quitte la pièce aux merveilles.

J'ai envie de prendre ma petite barque et d'aller me réfugier sur la plage secrète avec Téthys mais j'ai l'obligation de me rendre sur la grande place pour assister au visionnage de l'agonie de vingt-trois adolescents qui aurait pu partager mon quotidien. Je choisis un short blanc et un haut rouge tout simple. La chaleur m'oblige à attacher mes longs cheveux, je repense à la fleur de Finnick. J'affronte à nouveau le miroir, je suis banale, rien de plus.

Une grande partie de la population du District est sur la place et dans les rues autour. Ils chantent, dansent, boivent, oublient les querelles pour quelques heures et reboivent encore. L'odeur des poissons grillés envahie la ville, ils lèvent leur verre à Finnick, le héros, puis ils trinquent à ses futures conquêtes, ventent la gloire d'être un homme et enfin certains s'écroulent dans les effluves de l'alcool avant même le début de la projection. Les pacificateurs laisse faire, les moments de joies et de fêtes sont toujours de bons passages pour les films présentés au peuple.

Caesar Flickerman illumine la scène, Finnick provoque des évanouissements. Il semble prendre plaisir à regarder les images des Jeux, Finnick est-ce bien toi ? Il lance des clins d'œil, l'interview d'avant les jeux me broie le cœur, je dois affronter son numéro de charme, un numéro, oui comme un chien savant dans un cirque, je me raccroche à l'espoir qu'il ne s'agit que de comédie.

La mort de Nela est huée, est-ce contre le Capitole ou parce qu'elle n'a pas fait honneur au district ? Ses parents sont absents, personne n'a de nouvelles d'eux, qui s'en soucis ? Finnick le Grand reçoit son trident, plus beau que jamais il part à la conquête des Jeux. Il tente de sauver Jayde, mes entrailles se tordent, ses lèvres contre les siennes… Puis il y a Quinn, son agonie, sa terrible fin, la promesse de Finnick et son exécution. J'ai envie de fuir, je ne le reconnais pas, ses bras puissants ne sont plus un signe de réconfort mais une menace. Je détourne les yeux pendant la fin de ce spectacle abominable.

Les trois heures m'ont parues interminables, j'ignore comment on peut en subir autant, j'espère ne jamais vivre ça. Je vois les femmes lui lancer des baisers, lui fait semblant de s'en saisir et de les poser sur son cœur. Et s'il faisait le choix de rester vivre au Capitole ? Il y semble si bien, peut-être ne reviendra-t-il jamais. Je ne pourrai le voir que lors de brèves visites officielle, puis je ne vivrais qu'en le voyant en tant que mentor aux futurs Jeux. J'envisage cette possibilité, alors je me dis que pour me rapprocher de lui, je serais prête à me porter volontaire.

Je m'endors sur cette lugubre idée, l'amour pourrait-il me pousser à aller à la mort pour quelques heures auprès de lui ? Je fais un rêve bien étrange, nous sommes à la moisson de cette année, je suis appelée, Finnick est volontaire, nous sommes ensemble sur la scène, nous devons nous serrer la main. Un tourbillon m'emporte, je suis dans le bain de sang, incapable de tuer, incapable de fuir, je reste sur ma plateforme. On me fonce dessus avec une hache, je ne bouge pas, Finnick ne me sauve pas. Je meurs vingt-trois fois, dont six fois par sa main.

Je me réveille en larme, rendez-moi ma vie, nos jeux d'enfants, notre amitié, mon amour. Je veux courir, loin, allez au-delà des frontières, oublier Panem, les Hunger Games, vivre. Je ne veux pas le nouveau Finnick, le vainqueur avec sa couronne d'or sur la tête. Non, je veux Finnick le pirate, celui qui pendant des heures inventait de nouvelles histoires, des cartes au trésor. Celui pour qui j'étais une corsaire, puis une demoiselle en détresse à moins que je ne sois la capitaine. Alors il me faisait la révérence, puis dans un éclat de rire il me présentait un gobelet en métal remplis d'eau de mer :

-Le thé de Madame.

Je faisais semblant de le déguster, le remerciait pour ses bons et loyaux services avant qu'il ne me pousse à l'eau. Je riais autant que je lui faisais des reproches, il m'enveloppait dans une grande serviette, me demandait pardon et nous demeurions silencieux face à la nature.

Il arrive dans une heure, mes parents me pressent, ils m'ont choisis une robe bleu pâle qui fait ressortir mes yeux, je la mets à contrecœur. Finnick n'en a que faire de ma tenue, peut-être est-il déçu de revenir, la vie ici va lui paraître bien ennuyeuse à côté des fastes du Capitole. Je suis mes parents, le trajet me semble long. Lorsque nous arrivons à la gare je suis forcée de constater que toutes les filles du District sont là prêtes à offrir leurs bras pour soulager sa conscience, qu'en aura-t-il à faire des miens ? J'échappe à la vigilance de mes parents et fuit jusqu'à ma petite barque.

Je voudrais aller à la plage mais j'ai bien trop peur des éventuelles recherches, et si quelqu'un finissait par la découvrir en se demandant où a disparue la petite Annie ? En supposant que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive, bien sûr. Le bout de corde qui traine au sol me rappelle un devoir que j'ai à faire, les nœuds marin ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, je les ferais plus tard si j'ai le cœur à l'ouvrage. Je dois me décider, je rame, je finis par tomber sur une crique pas plus fréquentée que notre plage.

Je trouve un anneau pour amarrer ma modeste embarcation, je dois me débarrasser de cette stupide robe. Oui stupide, comme toutes celles que j'ai portées dans l'espoir de lui plaire à une époque où je ne m'étais pas avouée la nature de mes sentiments, qu'en avait-il à faire ? Je plonge nue dans l'eau fraîche, je voudrais pouvoir y vivre, ne jamais plus retrouver le rivage. Je reste sous l'eau de plus en plus longtemps, repoussant toujours plus loin mes capacités pulmonaires. Mes doigts commencent à se friper, j'ai l'impression de me voir vieillir. Des poissons inconscients du danger que représentent les habitants de ce district pour eux viennent à ma rencontre, je m'amuse à les suivre avant de remonter prendre ma dose d'oxygène à la surface. Je plonge à nouveau, je me laisse porter par l'eau, quand une voix me dit :

-N'oublie pas Finnick.

Je sors de l'eau et m'habille sans prendre le temps de me sécher croyant à une mauvaise blague de quelqu'un qui m'espionne. Je scrute les alentours, il n'y a que la roche, le sable et le fracas des vagues qui s'échouent sur la côte. Cette voix était juste dans ma tête, je ne suis pas seule dans mon esprit.

Je rame le plus vite possible, je fuis quelque choses qui ne peut pas l'être, instinctivement je retrouve notre plage. Le soleil commence à décliner, j'ai froid, ma robe me colle à la peau, la sensation d'être prisonnière est désagréable au possible. Je la sens me poursuivre, je veux qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Je vois notre plage, si belle, si accueillante, je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Il est là, tremblant, ses yeux ne sont que le reflet de la folie qui le guette, j'ai peur. Je saute sur le ponton, une corde parfaitement inutile à la main et ignorant la transparence de ma robe trempée. Je m'approche avec cette lenteur qui m'a toujours caractérisée. J'ai peur, très peur, mais il doit sans doutes être encore plus effrayé que moi. Je teinte ma voix d'une douceur sans pareil pour l'interpeller :

-Finnick.

Il se lève d'un mouvement, prêt à combattre, s'il ne me reconnait pas je suis perdue. Alors je fais le premier geste qui me vient à l'esprit : lever les mains. J'essaie à nouveau d'entrer en contact avec lui :

-Finnick.

-Annie, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il fait quelques pas en arrière et se laisse tomber dans le sable. Je m'approche toujours plus lentement, les mains bien en évidence et je m'assois près de lui. Je sens ma peau se réchauffer pourtant je suis transit par le froid, est-ce ça l'attirance ? Mon cœur bat plus fort, comme lorsqu'il risquait sa vie.

Les premières étoiles apparaissent lorsqu'il se décide à parler :

-Je ne parlerai pas de l'arène, murmure-t-il d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.

-Je n'allais pas te le demander, dis-je en parlant à peine plus fort que lui. Il a dû avoir si mal, si peur, je n'ai pas envie de le faire retourner dans cet enfer par l'évocation de souvenirs. Il hoche la tête comme pour approuver mon initiative. J'ai tant à lui dire. Je voudrais lui dire combien je suis heureuse qu'il soit là, ce qu'il provoque en moi et tout ce qu'il représente à mes yeux, mais le silence gouverne nos retrouvailles.

Je brise notre mutisme :

-Je suis contente que tu sois encore en vie, dis-je doucement. La phrase est simple mais elle veut tellement dire pour moi.

-J'aimerai te dire que moi aussi, répond-t-il.

Mon cœur se serre, je n'imaginais pas nos retrouvailles comme ça. Je ne lui reproche pas, il a dû tellement souffrir. Pour lui montrer l'importance qu'il a pour moi j'insiste :

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Je me manque aussi, dit-il avec un rire amer.

Je me recroqueville, chaque réponse est un coup de poignard. Finnick qui rêvait de gloire et de richesse en est venu à regretter de vivre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, j'ai peur de déclencher sa colère, peur qu'il ne s'éloigne et m'abandonne pour toujours.

Je tripote le bout de corde, je repense à mon cours de navigation et aux devoirs totalement inutiles. Sans trop y croire, je lui propose de m'aider :

-Tu veux faire des nœuds avec moi ? C'est pour l'école.

-Avec plaisir, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ce n'est pas grand choses, il doit trouver ça tellement idiot. Des filles tueraient pour être à ma place, lui ferait des choses dont j'ignore tout et moi, petite Annie, je lui propose de faire des nœuds… consolateurs.

* * *

_**I**_ls se sont retrouvés, mais comment vont-ils affronter "l'après jeux" ? Merci pour les reviews!


	7. Tacita Passio

_**B**_onjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,

Merci à WoR avec qui je partage cette histoire et qui a la gentillesse de me corriger.

Merci pour les reviews mais aussi à vous chers lecteurs.

La petite réponse aux reviews :

Hime : Et oui ma sadique un peu de guimauve nécessaire... merci pour tes compliments parce qu'Annie n'est vraiment pas un personnage évident à cerner et à faire évoluer.

Estelle : Merciii, je savais que ça te plairais! Me mettre au niveau de M.A.D c'est vraiment de l'exploit.

gabiiie : Bonjour à toi nouvelle revieweuse, je suis contente que le point de vue d'Annie te plaise :) Bon tant mieux si tu ne te lasse pas parce que là nous n'en somme qu'au début.

Joms77 : Oui je pense que WoR a surpris tout le monde avec ses retrouvailles pas franchement festives.

Coquelina : Tu as eut mal au coeur pour elle... ça ne va pas s'arrêter là!

Rikky : Je serais tentée de te dire... Problème résolu! Par-contre pour le chapitre suivant il va falloir attendre que WoR avance un peu dans M.A.D.

WoR : ... si ils sont choux c'est parce que c'est toi qui a fait la rencontre! Oui bah j'essaye de lui expliquer que Finnick n'a pas besoin d'une amoureuse mais bon... c'est une jeune fille en fleur...

Bonne lecture, je vous avertis juste que ce chapitre est assez... LJay...

* * *

_**Correspondance avec Moments Aigres Doux :**_

_- Un sentiment retrouvé (Chapitre 19)_

_- Une vengeance chuchotée (Chapitre 20)_

_- Une protection invisible (Chapitre 21)_

* * *

**TACITA PASSIO**

_(Souffrance Muette)_

-Miaouuuu !

-La princesse Annie revient enfin parmi le petit peuple, quel honneur, raille une terminale.

-Attention veuillez accueillir Mademoiselle la confidente de Finnick Odair, se moque Pey.

-Miaouuuu.

-Alors chaton… on ne t'a pas vu à la gare, tu t'es réservée la soirée avec lui ? demande Kurt.

-Oui Annie, nous sommes tes amis, tu peux tout nous raconter, dit un grand brun en mettant son bras autour de mon épaule.

-Allez, fais-nous rêver Annie, je suis sûr que tu fais des merveilles avec ta jolie petite bouche, lance un rouquin en me prenant le menton dans sa main rugueuse.

Je me débats, ils me lâchent en riant, je cours me réfugier dans les toilettes des filles. Je claque la porte et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Je ne comprends pas leur haine.

La sonnerie retentie, je n'ai pas la force de me lever, je n'ai pas la force de les affronter. Je reste ainsi pendant de longues minutes, puis finis par sortir de ma cachette. Je me dirige vers la salle de biologie, j'inspire profondément avant de frapper. Monsieur Ternetzi m'invite à entrer :

-Monsieur, excusez-moi pour mon retard, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Mademoiselle Cresta vous avez vingt minutes de retard, je dois vous envoyer chez madame Bleheri.

La classe éclate de rire, pousse des miaulements, des critiques fusent :

-Pauvre princesse, elle n'a plus l'habitude de se rendre en salle de classe !

-Oh chaton, tu ne vas pas pleurer ?

-Annie, tu sais dans le monde normal, il y a des horaires à respecter !

-Mesdemoiselles et messieurs merci de vous concentrer sur le cours sinon vous accompagnerez mademoiselle Cresta ! crie le professeur.

Je tourne les talons, je me rends en silence chez notre conseillère principale d'éducation.

Son bureau se situe au sommet de la tour du bâtiment Est. La vue est à couper le souffle, tout comme la montée des escaliers. Je toque timidement, je ne sais jamais comment elle va réagir. Un jour elle est prête à appeler un pacificateur pour vous fouettez en place publique, l'autre elle va vous dire de tirer les leçons de votre acte et vous laissez partir. Elle me demande d'entrer, me dit de m'assoir et commence son sermon :

-Mademoiselle Cresta je suis extrêmement déçue !

Je fixe madame Bleheri, je détaille ses rides, ses cheveux malmenés par le sel de l'océan sa bouche en cul de poule et son double menton.

-Mademoiselle, il faut vous reprendre ! Vous avez les capacités d'être en tête de classe. Il va falloir que votre attitude dans l'établissement et votre travail personnel redeviennent comme avant les Jeux, sans quoi je devrais vous imposer une mise à l'épreuve.

Je hoche la tête, malgré tout je trouve son jugement sévère. J'attends qu'elle choisisse la sanction pour mon retard. Elle observe l'étendue bleue, les vagues, une aigrette bleue et enfin brise le silence :

-Normalement pour ce retard vous devriez rester après quinze heure pour rattraper votre cours. Mais ce soir pour célébrer la fin des Jeux nous organisons une compétition amicale entre classe, de la natation. Priver votre classe d'une nageuse d'exception comme vous serait une sanction injuste pour vos camarades. Si vous remportez la course, votre retard sera oublié. Dans le cas contraire, monsieur Ternetzi vous attendra dans son bureau demain après les cours.

-Merci Madame pour votre compréhension vis-à-vis de mes camarades. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

-J'espère bien ! Vous pouvez disposer, mademoiselle.

Je quitte la pièce, je réalise que je ne pourrais sans doute pas retrouver Finnick ce soir. Il faut que je donne le meilleur de moi-même à la compétition pour ne pas le laisser seul demain soir.

Je me prépare, mon maillot de bain révèle mon corps, j'ignore les commentaires sur les os de ma colonne vertébrales apparents et sur mon physique, je dois nager comme jamais. Monsieur Melanopterus, notre professeur de sport, nous indique qu'il s'agit d'une course de six-cents mètres. Plusieurs bouées jaunes sont disposées à trois-cents mètres du rivage pour limiter la zone de baignade de notre terrain de sport. Nous nous échauffons ensemble dans l'eau, deux filles de première accaparent l'attention du professeur pendant qu'un cercle de garçons de terminales se forme autour de moi :

-Petite Annie tu vas gagner la course des filles ? demande un blond.

-Tu sais Loris, c'est qu'elle nage vite pour un chaton, répond Kurt.

-Normalement ça n'aime pas l'eau les chatons, ça s'y noie même, dit Pey en appuyant de tout son poids sur mes épaules.

Je suis sous l'eau, je n'ai pas pris d'inspiration, il me faut de l'air. Je donne des coups de poings, d'abord dans le vide puis je finis par atteindre un endroit visiblement sensible. Il me tire par les cheveux pour me sortir de l'eau :

-Tu vas payer cher ce que tu viens de faire petite Annie, murmure-t-il a mon oreille.

-Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! dis-je en crachant de l'eau.

-Arrête de te débattre chaton, tu as de l'eau dans les poumons ? Du mal à respirer ?

Je tousse, je crache, je cherche mon air, il sourit, c'est la réponse qu'il attendait.

-Regarde chaton, je vais faire comme ton Finnick dans l'arène.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et me pousse dans l'eau. Une nouvelle fois je manque de me noyer. J'ai la nausée, j'ignore si c'est à cause de son geste ou du souvenir de Finnick refusant d'abandonner Jayde à la mort. Les garçons s'éloignent, les deux filles ont bien fait leur travail, monsieur Melanopterus n'a rien vu.

-Jeunes gens ! J'ai tracé la ligne de départ, qui fait également office de ligne d'arrivée, ici dans le sable. Trois de vos professeurs sont sur des barques au niveau des bouées, pour valider votre aller il faut les toucher. Votre type de nage est libre, soyez fairplay ! À vos marques, prêts… GO !

Je m'élance dans l'océan, je plonge, je nage plus vite sous l'eau. Je dépasse rapidement les plus jeunes concurrentes. Je n'ai que la victoire en tête, je nage comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je rattrape les plus âgés, sous l'eau je ne risque rien. Je touche enfin la bouée, je repars, je commence à ressentir les effets de l'absence du repas de midi. Je vais au-delà de mes forces, je remonte à la surface une nouvelle fois, j'entends des acclamations, elles ne sont certainement pas pour moi. Je vois la fin du calvaire, j'ai mis une bonne distance aux autres filles, je sors de l'eau, je cours et passe la ligne d'arrivée. Il n'y a pas d'applaudissement, pas de félicitations de mes camarades, le silence. Je passe devant tous les élèves, les regards sont haineux, seul le professeur montre de la sympathie et de l'admiration.

Arrivée à la maison je suis épuisée, ma tête tourne, je m'effondre sur le lit sans même prendre le temps de mettre un pyjama. Je m'endors contre Téthys, je retrouve un monde où mes tortionnaires n'existent pas tout comme les Jeux, où Finnick vit heureux avec moi. Nous aurions une jolie petite maison sur la plage, nous nous alimenterions grâce à ses talents de pêcheur, je serais une biologiste ou une architecte navale. Nous serions des parents exemplaires, je comblerais d'amour mon foyer. Un chaste baiser suffit à combler mes fantasmes, je n'ai pas besoin de ses choses immondes dont m'accusent les plus âgés du lycée.

Téthys me réveille, j'enlève mon uniforme froissée, comme toujours je m'inspecte, mais je ne cherche plus les signes d'une transformation de mon corps en objet du désir. Non, je compte les hématomes, je les localise, comment vais-je les cacher ? Le short est obligatoire, en cas de froid exceptionnel nous pouvons y ajouter des collants, mais actuellement c'est impossible. Je dispose de marinières avec différentes longueurs de manches, j'opte pour une trois-quarts qui couvre les bleus sur le haut de mes bras. Depuis le départ de Finnick pour les jeux j'ai maigris, mon bassin est de plus en plus visible, tout comme mes côtes.

Je reste longtemps sous la douche, je sais la chance que nous avons d'avoir l'eau courante. Je déplace le jet sur mon corps, m'attarde sur certaines parties, un plaisir découvert récemment. Je me prépare à affronter une nouvelle journée avec mes bourreaux, je me console en pensant que peut-être je retrouverai Finnick sur la plage ce soir. Finalement les nœuds marins ont trouvés grâce à mes yeux.

Je rase les murs pour aller en cours de navigation, j'espère avoir des nouveaux nœuds à faire. Les élèves me bousculent, j'évite les terminales, mais je n'ai pas été suffisamment discrète :

-Miaou ! Mais qui vois-je ? S'exclame le fameux Loris.

-Une princesse qui ne prend pas la peine de venir saluer ses amis, commente Kurt.

-Annie, tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Tu as eu l'air d'apprécier hier pourtant, dit Pey en s'approchant de moi.

Il me coince contre le mur, un sourire sadique aux lèvres sous les rires de son groupe. J'ai peur, il pose sa main sur mon épaule puis serre sa prise. Je me fais violence pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de crier. Il ne va rien me faire de plus, les professeurs sont là, il ne peut rien faire, je tente vainement de me rassurer. Il me lâche et me dit :

-On se voit à la prochaine pause chaton.

J'attends qu'ils disparaissent au bout du couloir pour bouger. Je veux quitter cet endroit, je veux Finnick, ou alors je voudrais ne jamais l'avoir connu, je ne sais pas. Je vais automatiquement en classe, je suis sourde aux moqueries, je prends des notes, mon écriture tremble, je redoute la sonnerie. Quand celle-ci retentit tous les muscles de mon corps se contractent, je ne peux pas me lever, je ne peux pas sortir. La salle se vide, le professeur s'approche de moi :

-Mademoiselle Cresta, il faut sortir, vous ne pouvez pas rester dans les salles aux heures de pauses.

-J-je sais m-monsieur, je bredouille en proie à l'angoisse.

-Il y a un problème ? S'inquiète-t-il.

-Non, non je, c'est juste tout ce mouvement avec les Jeux…

-Bon, si ce n'est rien de grave… bonne journée mademoiselle.

-Bonne journée monsieur.

Je ramasse mes affaires à la hâte sous le regard réprobateur du professeur, m'attendent-ils à la sortie de la classe ? Je ne préfère pas le savoir.

Je dois trouver une solution, me cacher dans les toilettes me parait être la meilleure, après tout elles m'ont déjà servie d'échappatoire. Je me dirige vers celles-ci, je vais pouvoir respirer. Je m'enferme, je ferme les yeux pour partir loin.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je me fais le plus discrète possible, des bruits de talons qui claque sur le carrelage, des rires, j'écoute :

-Regarde Emily, mon père me l'a ramené du Capitole ! dit fièrement Fanny.

-C'est du rouge à lèvre ? Je n'en ai jamais eu ! s'extasie Emily

-Et oui, on ne le trouve qu'au Capitole ou dans le District Un. Regarde, qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ? Ca s'appelle rouge fraise des bois.

-Je pense qu'ils vont tous se jeter sur toi Fanny !

-Tous ? Non c'est inutile, je n'en vise qu'un…

-C'est qui ? Je le connais ? Tu peux tout me dire, je suis ta meilleure amie quand même ! s'enthousiasme Emily.

-À ton avis ? répond Fanny avec agacement en tapant nerveusement du pied.

-Pey ? se hasarde son amie.

-Enfin Emily… réfléchie un peu ! Pourquoi je m'intéresserais à Pey alors qu'une merveille de la nature vient de remporter les Jeux ?

-Finnick Odair ? Mais… Fanny tu as trois ans de plus que lui, je ne sais pas si…

-Trois ans de plus ce n'est pas grand choses, il est très mature et physiquement je lui donnerais volontiers seize ans ! Puis après avoir fréquenté une gamine de douze ans il va devoir se distraire…, dit-elle sur un ton de confidence.

-Et découvrir des choses ! enchaîne Emily totalement excitée à l'idée du projet de sa meilleure amie.

-Oui je vais l'initier. Mais, tu l'as vu la petite Annie ? Non mais vraiment cette fille est bizarre, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui trouve.

-Je ne sais pas, ça me parait étrange qu'ils soient ensemble. Je pense qu'elle n'est pas grand chose pour lui en fait, assure Emily.

-Et bien nous verrons ça, de toutes manières je compte bien lui faire oublier !

Elles partent en riant, je ne bouge pas, et ne sortirai pas d'ici pour le restant de la journée. Personne ne me cherche, j'attends la sonnerie de quinze heure pour m'échapper.

Je me rafraîchis le visage et rame jusqu'à notre plage avec mon stock de cordes. J'ai deux hématomes sur les jambes, je ne peux pas les dissimuler, j'espère qu'il ne les verra pas. L'objet de toutes les rumeurs est là, assis dans le sable à contempler l'horizon.

-Bonjour Finnick, dis-je d'une voix chantante.

-Bonjour Annie.

Le ton de sa voix est morne, il ne va pas mieux qu'avant-hier. Je lui tends des cordes, et demande timidement :

-Finnick, ça ne te dérange pas de m'aider encore une fois ?

-Non, bien-sûr que non, quels nœuds dois-tu apprendre ?

-On a commencé à voir les nœuds d'amarrage.

-Ce n'est pas très compliquer, je vais te montrer.

Nous passons ainsi des heures à faire des nœuds, parfois je romps le silence en racontant une anecdote joyeuse sur les cours, bien que ça devienne difficile à trouver. Je ne veux pas l'accaparer de mes malheurs. Il s'attarde sur un bleu de ma jambe, puis retourne à son nœud. Il ne pose pas de questions, tant mieux. À la nuit tombée je quitte notre plage à regret. Face à son mutisme je décide de ne pas venir le déranger tous les jours. Cette décision prend mon cœur dans un étau, mais il souffre et ce ne sont certainement pas mes devoirs de gamine qui vont l'aider.

Les jours passent, je peux désormais quitter mon short sans le déboutonner, mes repas sont rares, les cernes marrons cerclent mes yeux fatigués et font ressortir mon teint pâle. Seules les heures passées avec Finnick semblent vivables. Parfois il me parle, je l'écoute, et lui réponds avec des histoires toutes simples sur mon quotidien. Peu à peu il sort de l'arène, il reprend goût à la vie, plusieurs après-midi je ne le vois pas à la plage, d'après les rumeurs il se rend à des soirées ou chez des nouveaux amis. Alors je laisse mes cordes de côté et je nage, nue, espérant sa venue et la redoutant en même temps car je n'ai pas envie qu'il découvre mon nouveau plaisir solitaire, ni mon corps bleuté par les mauvais traitements de mes chers camarades de classe.

Les jours deviennent des semaines, je dois me résoudre à prendre des uniformes de taille inférieur, tellement petites que je dois me rendre à l'école primaire pour en trouver. Mes parents ne s'inquiètent plus de mon état, je pense que désormais je suis seule. Mon « père » ne m'adresse plus la parole, pourtant je ne suis fautive de rien et ma mère est tombée dans une sorte de langueur dont plus rien ne la sort. Il y a Téthys, toujours fidèle, mais hélas elle ne parle pas.

-Annie, chaton, il faut répondre quand on te parle, dit Kurt.

-Annie, tu t'entraînes pour devenir une muette ? me demande Loris.

-Miaouuu, je suis un petit chaton abandonné, se moque Emily.

-Tu sais Annie, j'ai vu Finnick l'autre jour, il était en forme… très en forme même, me confit Fanny.

-Tu n'as pas honte ! Coquine… dit Pey en réprimandant gentiment son amie.

-Je ne vous crois pas, dis-je en empêchant un sanglot de s'immiscer dans ma voix.

-Oh ! Mais elle parle la princesse ! s'exclame un brun ténébreux que je n'ai jamais vu avant.

-Chaton, il ne faut pas être jalouse, pense que tu as Pey pour toi.

-Bon je te l'accorde, il n'a pas le physique de Finnick.

-Merci Fanny ! Mais elle s'en fiche, elle a aimé que je l'embrasse, n'est-ce pas chaton ?

-Non, dis-je sur un ton ferme.

-Ouh elle ose dire non à Pey, courageux le chaton, constate Emily.

-Pey tu devrais lui montrer à nouveau ce que ça fait, je crois qu'elle n'a pas suffisamment apprécié la dernière fois, lui conseille Kurt.

-Tu as raison Kurt, viens là chaton.

Il s'approche, j'ai un reflexe, un reflexe idiot, je m'approche aussi de sa bouche et lui mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il se recule immédiatement, j'en profite pour fuir.

Je cours, il me suit, j'entends les encouragements de ses amis, je ne le laisserai pas m'avoir. Je bifurque, monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, je l'entends crier, il est dans une rage folle. Je pousse les gens sur mon passage, il prolifère des menaces, je les ignore. Enfin je vois mon issus, je cours plus vite, je passe la porte et m'effondre devant le bureau de monsieur Ternetzi.

Je reviens à moi dans l'un de ses fauteuils, l'odeur du chocolat me caresse les narines, il me regarde d'un air inquiet :

-Annie, comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit monsieur Ternetzi

-Je vais bien, un coup de fatigue rien de souffle en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Annie tu peux me parler, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Insiste-t-il.

-Rien. Il ne se passe rien.

-Annie je t'en prie, je ne suis pas idiot. Tu es venu te réfugier ici, pourquoi ?

-Des moqueries, rien de plus, dis-je en restant évasive.

-Les moqueries font des bleus ?

-Je suis maladroite.

Il me regarde, me tend la tasse de chocolat, je fais mine de la boire en trempant juste mes lèvres pour lui faire plaisir.

-Annie, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Je vais très bien, j'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue. Quelle heure est-il s'il vous plait ?

-Les cours sont finis.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Un certain temps. Parle-moi.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, merci monsieur Ternetzi, il me tarde de voir combien j'ai eu à mon interrogation sur les créatures abyssales.

Avant qu'il est le temps de protester, je me lève et pars d'un pas léger. Au moins je suis certaines de ne croiser personne.

Je passe le portail, on me plaque contre le mur, je sens une vive douleur dans mon dos. Face à moi Pey et ses amis. Ils ricanent, curieux de voir ce qu'il va faire. Il a une vilaine marque à la lèvre, je n'ai pas raté mon coup. Il balade une main sur mon visage et la descend sur mon cou, des bruits de pas venus de la cour lui font lâcher prise :

-Venez les gars on s'arrache, y'a quelqu'un qui se pointe ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Ils partent en courant, les filles pouffent. Fanny s'approche et me murmure :

-J'embrasserai Finnick pour toi ce soir.

Elle s'en va avec sa copine, je relève la tête et vois monsieur Ternetzi arriver en courant :

-Annie ! Annie, tu n'as rien ? Annie ! crie-t-il.

Sans un regard pour lui je cours, je ne crois pas Fanny, il sera sur la plage ce soir avec moi, pas avec elle.

Arrivée à notre lieu secret je ne peux que constater la triste vérité, Finnick n'est pas là. Je n'ai que douze ans et déjà je suis fatiguée de vivre. Je devrais être encore une enfant mais les épreuves, les sous-entendus, les moqueries font de moi quelqu'un qui a perdu son innocence. Il y a des choses de la vie que je devrais ignorer comme l'utilité de certaines parties de mon anatomie que je n'ai encore jamais explorées ou encore des pratiques qui me donne la nausée . Mais je n'ai pas cette chance, depuis des semaines je suis mise face à la réalité des relations entre les deux sexes, je n'étais qu'une enfant…

Je me laisse tomber sur le sable, il m'a abandonné lui aussi, à quoi bon continuer ? Je pleure, je cris, je suis épuisée. À la nuit tombée mon organisme décide qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre du repos, je m'endors.

* * *

_**E**_t oui... déjà le bas de la page... pour découvrir le point de vu de Finnick je vous invite à lire M.A.D les trois prochains jours! Merci pour les reviews.


	8. Inventionem

_**B**_onjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,

Un grand merci à WoR qui partage cette aventure avec moi en ayant eut la merveilleuse idée d'écrire Moments Aigres Doux. Merci aussi pour le beta-reading

Merci pour les reviews et à vous chers lecteurs timides.

Alors je n'ai pas updaté depuis une petit moment... et oui mais je ne veux pas spoiler M.A.D. Donc pour me faire pardonner vous avez droit à un long chapitre! C'est marrant que l'abréviation fasse Mad... vu que mon titre c'est Delirium, il n'y a que moi que ça fait rire? Bon... tant pis!

Pour ceux qui lisent Entre une Utopie et une Réalité ça vous fera deux pavés dans la même journée... Allez-y faites entrer, chez LJay c'est la foire aux pavés! Sérieux j'ai les doigts en compote, on a pas idée de raconter autant de truc dans un seul chapitre!

Oui la liste de correspondance avec M.A.D est assez longue! Je vous informe également que le chapitre 21 de M.A.D est la transition entre Tacita Passio et Inventionem.

Je blablate mais il serait peut-être temps que je réponde aux reviews, d'ailleurs StElia tu m'as un peu zappée à force de coucher avec Cato via MP, ça se passera de commentaires!

Cha : Bon retour de vacances! D'ailleurs je te remercie pour ta fic de l'été via MMS qui m'a bien fait rire. Oui les camarades de classes sont dégueulasses avec elle.

gabiiie : Et bien... ils peuvent faire ça parce que ce sont des connards! *TADAM* Et juste pour te faire plaisir, voici le prochain chapitre!

Leorette : Je suis ravie que tu es décidé de me laisser une reviews! Pour moi il est très important de connaitre les avis des lecteurs de M.A.D. J'espère que ce chapitre te contentera pleinement! Et merci pour ma jolie Maison qui Rend Fou.

Estelle : Oui il fait mal au coeur un peu le chapitre. Et non Finnick n'est pas arrivé sur son beau... sur son beau quoi d'ailleurs? Je ne pense pas qu'il monte à cheval... Sur son beau navire blanc? Bref, je suppose que tu as été rassurée en lisant M.A.D. Je tiens aussi à te signaler que Fluffy m'a littéralement harcelée sur ce chapitre... si tu pouvais la récupérer et la mettre dans une cage je t'en serai très redevable!

Joms77 : M'enfin... tu ne me connais pas encore toi... ça se voit. Mouhahahaha. Tu es jeune et innocent, bientôt tu connaitra l'étendu de mon sadisme envers les pauvres personnages qui ont le malheur de passer entre mes mains.

Nat' (oui j'ai la flemme et alors?) : Moi j'aime bien les pétasses... avec une petite sauce chasseur c'est excellent... Ah oui non merde, je confond avec les bécasses! Donc sur ce chapitre vous avez tous des envies de meurtres enfaite? Je suis contente que tu ais ENFIN lu M.A.D!

Mandine37 : Sérieux j'en ai marre de te faire pleurer moi T_T. Mais oui tout vas aller bien pour Annie! *LJay c'est fou ce que tu mens mal!*. Y'a encore de la guimauve dans celui-là, je t'en prie régale toi!

Anonymette : Bon... je vais faire super original.. Oui les terminal sont vraiment des connards etc... mais ça va mieux maintenant! Comme toujours merci pour toute ta gentillesse ma belle! Bon ... j'avertis ta jeune innocente que si tu le logiciel qui te lis la fic euh... met peut-être des écouteurs pour ce chapitre?

SweetyK : Alors juste pour répondre quelque choses d'autre que "oui ils sont méchants", je vais te faire une révélation... A la base Monsieur Ternetzi devait s'appeler Monsieur Gymnocorymbus... mais je me suis dis que j'allais perdre la moitié des lecteurs dès la première syllabe. Quoi? Ah... tout le monde s'en fou? Bon.. d'accord... Ah ah ah moi je conserve le mystère sur la vie sexuelle de Finnick.

WoR : ... Je te pardonne pour tes nerfs les matins de cours dans la mesure où dans dix jours... ouai dix jours... euh ah bah oui dix jours je serais dans le même état! Bon sinon tu veux du thé? Des petits gâteaux? On s'installe on se papote via reviews? Je t'aime ma WoR (bah quoi?)

Hime : Mother of God ma sadique tu m'as vendu du rêve sur msn. Donc ça c'était pour le hors sujet... Aya comment tu gruge ton tuteur! Sur ce chapitre là je te conseil d'attendre le soir vu la longueur. Bon là je te demande pardon, Fluffy m'a prit en otage.

Rikky's : Mais oui quelqu'un va bien leur faire payer! J'adore laisser les gens sur leur faim, niark niark niark.

Bon maintenant vous vous dites que j'ai bien raconté ma vie dans ma NdA? Enfin surtout Anonymette qui ne peux pas aller direct dans le chapitre. Donc juste pour embêter son logiciel je vais vous faire remarquer que tous les profs portent une partie de nom scientifique de poissons d'eau douce. Qui ça intéresse? Ne vous battez surtout pas pour lever la main... euh le criquet qui souligne le blanc ça n'était vraiment pas utile! Allez pour votre culture personnelle et afin de pouvoir briller en soirée sachez que : Mr. Ternetzi ça vient de Gymnocorymbus ternetzi (Tetra noir ou Veuve noir), Mme. Bleheri a pour origine Hemigrammus bleheri (Nez rouge) et enfin Mr Melanopterus provient de Megalamphodus melanopterus (Tetra fantôme noir). Vous vous sentez mieux hein? Au prochain chapitre je vous parlerez des différentes variétés d'Amphiprion... Non je plaisante ^^

Vous voulez que je vous laisse lire maintenant? Vous en avez marre hein? Oui je sais que vous n'en pouvez plus... ou que vous êtes déjà passé au chapitre, auquel cas cette phrase est inutile puisqu'elle s'adresse à ceux passer directement au chapitre et que donc ils ne la liront pas... Quoi? Que je ferme ma gueule? Bon bah... Bonne lecture mes amis!

* * *

_**Correspondance avec Moments Aigres Doux :**_

_- Une guérison violente (Chapitre 22)_

_- Une célébration amère (Chapitre 23)_

_- Un stérile discours (Chapitre 24)_

_- Un pardon murmuré (Chapitre 25)_

_- Une anarchie intérieure (Chapitre 26)_

_- Une parole anodine (Chapitre 27)_

_- Un timide réconfort (Chapitre 28)_

* * *

**INVENTIONEM**

_(La découverte)_

L'aboiement de Téthys me sort d'un rêve bien étrange. Je me lève, chancelante, j'ai la tête qui tourne, les idées embrumées. Je suis partagée entre le songe et la réalité. J'ai rêvé que Finnick me portait jusque dans mon lit après que je me sois endormie sur la plage. J'ai rêvé de la force de ses bras musclés par des années de pêche. J'ai rêvé de la chaleur de son torse perceptible au travers de sa chemise. J'ai rêvé, tout simplement rêvé, rien de plus. Je n'ose imaginer que la personne qui occupe mes pensées jour et nuit puisse avoir une telle tendresse envers moi. Je constate que mon lit est plein de sable, comme mes cheveux. Comment suis-je rentrée ?

Je ne me revois pas faire le chemin du retour, je porte encore mon uniforme de la veille, les draps de mon lit n'ont pas été défait, alors je doute. Est-ce un mauvais tour de mon imagination ou de ma mémoire ? J'aimerais tant que ma vision nocturne soit réelle. Je me déshabille en examinant mes hématomes et soupire à l'idée d'une nouvelle journée de brimades qui m'attend. Ma seule consolation est la promesse de passer la soirée avec Finnick.

Je m'habille, je cherche une nouvelle fois à masquer des traces de coups. Je délaisse mon petit déjeuner et regarde avec angoisse l'horloge dans la cuisine, les aiguilles tournent inexorablement, je ne peux pas empêcher le moment tant redouté d'aller au lycée d'arriver. J'ai une heure à tuer en attendant. Je décide de sortir plutôt que de rester assise sagement devant cet instrument de torture.

L'air est légèrement frais ce matin, nous sommes en novembre. Depuis les changements climatiques majeurs, la température descend rarement en dessous de dix-huit degrés, aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. J'arrive dans une allée bien connue : celle du village des vainqueurs. Finnick est ici, dans l'une de ces magnifiques maisons. Il ne m'a jamais proposé d'y venir, pourtant avant les Jeux nous passions de longues soirées chez lui ou chez moi. Je ne m'attarde pas, les pacificateurs n'aiment pas trop que les simples habitants trainent dans les parages lorsqu'ils ne sont pas invités.

J'arrive un peu en avance devant l'établissement, des groupes de personnes parlent à voix basses, je presse le pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écouter. Les brides de conversation que je saisis sont inquiétantes :

-Il parait que même sa mère ne pourrait pas le reconnaitre, affirme une rousse.

-Il n'a pas réussi à se lever… pourtant Pey c'est un vaillant, même qu'il voulait être volontaire à la prochaine moisson, commente un garçon brun à l'air chétif.

-Le pire c'est qu'ils ne veulent rien dire de ce qui s'est passé, se désole Fanny.

-Il parait qu'Odair leur a fait payer cher, la petite c'est une balance, dit un garçon de terminale.

Lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence ils cessent leur conciliabule et m'observe avec des yeux assassins. Je m'attends à recevoir un traitement pire que celui des dernières semaines pourtant personne ne bouge. Je cours jusqu'à la salle de classe qui, à mon plus grand soulagement, est déjà ouverte.

Je jette mon sac au pied de mon bureau, m'assois et repasse en boucle ce que j'ai entendu. Je ne peux pas croire que Finnick ait fait une telle chose, les rumeurs sont exagérées, fausses, il n'est pas violent à ce point. Certes dans l'arène il a tué des gens mais, c'était le _jeu_, il n'est pas comme ça, surtout pas pour moi. Je sors mes affaires, toujours avec le doute et la peur d'avoir fait ressortir le mauvais côté de Finnick. Je tripote nerveusement mon stylo, reste focalisée sur ma feuille, si bien que deux heures plus tard je n'entends pas la sonnerie.

Tout au long de la journée j'entends des versions différentes de la soirée d'hier. Différentes versions de la chute d'une fille totalement ivre, différentes versions de l'alcoolisation du punch, différentes versions de qui a couché avec qui mais une seule et même version du coup de colère de Finnick. Les gens se taisent quand ils se rendent compte que je suis près d'eux puis reprennent quand je me suis éloignée. Les regards sont suspicieux, accusateurs, envieux pour certaines filles.

-Je suis sûre que c'est le chaton qui lui a tout raconté, et même qu'elle a dû en rajouter ! s'insurge Noemie, une fille de ma classe.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était Fanny et Emily qui lui avaient tout dit, répond Sarah.

-Pfff, elles n'auraient jamais fait un coup pareil aux gars ! réplique Noemie qui est en adoration devant les filles de terminale.

Je ne m'attarde pas dans leur secteur, je rejoins la sortie, enfin cette journée est terminée.

Je saute dans une barque. Je veux retrouver Finnick, j'ai besoin de lui parler, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Je n'oserai jamais lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai trop peur de le mettre en colère. Je n'aime pas quand il s'énerve, ça ne lui correspond pas. Je le vois dans l'eau, il est avec son trident. J'ai un flash, le revois dans l'arène, une larme roule sur ma joue, je l'essuie du revers de la main, fais mon plus joli sourire et lutte contre moi-même pour ne pas rougir.

-Bonjour Finnick.

-Bonjour Annie !

Il a l'air de bonne humeur, mon Finnick, mon amour. Je retire mes chaussures et le rejoins dans l'eau bien qu'elle soit froide.

-Tu vas être malade Annie.

-N'exagère pas, elle ne m'arrive qu'aux genoux. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Depuis ce matin, c'est fou tout ce que j'attrape.

-Tu n'as pas accompagné ton père ? Il n'est pas malade au moins ?

Une ombre passe dans son regard. J'ai le souvenir de son père au milieu des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool et de la nourriture en décomposition. Je me mords la lèvre, je suis idiote.

-Non il va bien, il est occupé. Et toi ?

-Et moi ?

-Oui et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien.

-De nouvelles anecdotes sur ta vie _normale_ ? demande-t-il, je ne relève pas l'expression « vie normale ».

-Et bien… des choses normales, enfin presque, dis-je en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

-Annie tu sais que tu peux _tout_ me dire, dit-il en insistant sur le mot « tout ».

-Ce n'est rien de bien extraordinaire, juste un groupe de terminales qui n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui, apparemment leur nuit a été agitée, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

J'observe sa réaction, un sourire satisfait apparait sur son visage. Je suis partagée entre la tristesse de l'avoir mis en colère et la joie qu'il m'ait défendu. Je le regarde planter son trident dans des poissons de tailles conséquentes, il est vraiment très doué. Je brise le silence :

-Finnick, je voulais savoir…, je rougis et n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase.

-Tu voulais savoir ? demande-t-il sans détourner le regard de ses futures proies.

Un vertige m'empêche de répondre, je perds l'équilibre et tombe dans l'eau. Je suis frigorifiée, Finnick m'aide à me relever et m'enveloppe dans une serviette, comme lorsque nous jouions aux pirates quand nous étions petits.

-Prends un sucre. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi.

-Merci pour le sucre mais je vais sécher, inutile que je rentre tout de suite.

Il s'assoit près de moi, mon cœur bat plus vite, hors de question qu'une chute aussi idiote m'empêche de passer du temps avec lui. J'aimerais lui dire à quel point je me sens bien avec lui, que je voudrais être plus que sa meilleure amie mais je sais que d'autres choses le travaillent. Alors je serai un soutien pour lui et non pas un poids qui le pousse à la violence. Je soupire, il se met à parler, j'écoute. Assez difficilement, il m'avoue le problème d'alcoolisme de son père, je ne lui dis pas que j'étais au courant. Je le rassure du mieux que je peux, je sais que son père vaincra son problème, j'ai confiance. Nous regardons le soleil se coucher, Finnick reconstruit sa vie lentement, peut-être un jour cette vie deviendra aussi ma vie, notre vie.

Les semaines passent, je mange à nouveau correctement. Quand je regarde mon uniforme de ma période la plus sombre je me demande comment j'ai pu rentrer dedans, je prends conscience du triste spectacle que je devais offrir. Je me satisfais de voir des changements sur mon corps, peu à peu il se transforme, je suis pressée de grandir. Finnick a toujours fait un peu plus âgé qu'il ne l'est. Moi au contraire, jusqu'à maintenant je faisais frêle, gamine.

Hier Finnick m'a annoncé que son père ne buvait plus depuis trois mois, il m'a sourit, réellement, sincèrement, comme avant. Je profite de plus en plus de nos soirée sur la plage, il a même eu l'idée d'y passer une nuit pour regarder le ciel, je n'ai pas dis non malgré ma peur de devoir lutter contre les crabes qui ont la fâcheuse habitude de s'inviter dans les couvertures.

Je suis plus assidue en classe, je reçois régulièrement les félicitations, à chaque fois une petite voix me dit : « c'est pour ton avenir avec Finnick. ». Les autres ont cessé de se moquer et pour cause, on ne me parle plus, c'est aussi bien comme ça. Je ne vis que pour lui, je ne pense qu'à lui et n'espère que lui, le sort des autres m'importe peu. Je me suis surprise à griffonner « Annie Odair » sur mon cahier de chimie, avant de rapidement l'effacer.

La vie me semble plus belle, je n'ai jamais eu la confirmation qu'il m'avait ramené chez moi cette fameuse nuit. Je préfère garder ce souvenir comme un rêve, j'ai trop peur d'être déçue par la vérité. Hélas ces moments heureux n'étaient qu'un répit de courte durée.

Ce matin le ciel est gris, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Nous sommes un samedi, j'espère qu'il n'a pas pris la mer par un temps aussi menaçant. C'est angoissée que j'arrive à notre plage, il est ici, le regard dans le vague, quelque chose ne va pas. Je m'approche lentement, je m'accroupis près de lui. Inutile de lui dire bonjour, non ça ne sera pas une bonne journée.

Je pose timidement ma main sur son épaule, je le sens tendu, je parle doucement pour qu'il ne se sente pas agressé.

-Finnick, je suis là.

-Ils m'envoient en tournée, le ton de sa voix est tremblant, j'y perçois de la colère et de la tristesse.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève une nouvelle fois. J'ai eu si peur lors des Jeux, nous avons mis tant de temps à retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Je repense à la promesse que je me suis faite, je dois le soutenir, alors je lui réponds avec un ton posé et rassurant :

-Finnick, tu ne seras pas en danger lors de la tournée, n'ai pas peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! crie-t-il.

Je recule et me recroqueville, je sais qu'il peut avoir des réactions violentes. Il a des spasmes, il me regarde et me tend le bras pour m'inviter à revenir près de lui. Je m'exécute, je ne veux pas le contrarier. Il me serre contre lui, je profite de ce moment, il me caresse les cheveux en me murmurant :

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas crier.

-Ce n'est rien Finnick. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur ton père, je sais que tu ne veux pas le laisser.

Il accentue son étreinte, je suis envahie par une multitude de sensations, je voudrais que nous restions ainsi pour toujours. Avec une boule au ventre je lui demande quand est-ce qu'elle débute.

-Le jour de mes quinze ans, répond-il, amer.

La boule grossie, c'est dans une semaine. Je ne veux pas ajouter à sa peine, alors je reste muette. La pluie commence à tomber, il me lâche, il a la même expression qu'à son retour des Jeux. Je ne peux pas le laisser rentrer seul comme ça. Ma raison l'emporte sur ma gêne, je lui demande de but en blanc :

-Tu ne voudrais pas venir chez moi ?

Ma voix est aigüe, j'appréhende sa réponse, je n'aurais pas du le dire sur un ton aussi empressé. Il accepte d'un hochement de tête, je souris, je vais pouvoir passer quelques heures de plus à ses cotés.

Téthys nous accueille joyeusement, elle fait une fête interminable à Finnick. Il s'allonge sur mon lit, je reste sur ma chaise, les mains sur les genoux en prenant conscience que le garçon le plus adulé et en vu du moment est là, dans ma chambre. J'aimerais le voir comme mon ami d'enfance mais je n'y parviens plus. Je lui demande s'il veut boire, manger, faire quelques choses, il dit non à tout. Il a mal, ça me désole de ne pas pouvoir changer les choses. Je maudis la tournée de la Victoire, elle n'est qu'une démonstration de la cruauté du Capitole.

Quand la pluie cesse il me remercie pour l'invitation et quitte la maison, je me sens nulle.

Je me déteste, je me suis comportée comme toutes ces filles sans cervelles qui le veulent dans leur lit, je ne me suis pas conduite en amie. Je m'allonge à sa place encore chaude, je respire son odeur, je me pose des questions. Les réflexions me reviennent en tête, on m'accusait de faire des choses avec lui, le devrais-je ? Est-ce ça qu'attend un garçon de son âge ? Peut-être est-il las de la petite Annie. Il ne parle pas ou peu, je ne sais plus ce qu'il ressent, cet après-midi j'aurais voulu le secouer, qu'il vide son sac mais je suis restée immobile sur ma chaise.

Je songe, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'il serait temps que j'approfondisse mes connaissances dans le domaine. Mon corps change, j'ai envie d'apprendre à le connaitre, je suis perturbée par ses histoires, par une en particulier, dans une relation intime la bouche peut-elle réellement servir à autre chose qu'à embrasser ? Je suis ignorante. Je voudrais découvrir les choses avec lui, en douceur, tendrement, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est en avance et moi, une nouvelle fois, je suis à la traîne. Annie, la petite qui fait les choses lentement, toujours.

Nous sommes lundi, hier je n'ai pas vu Finnick, il n'était pas à la plage, sans doute déçu par mon attitude de la veille. J'ai fais mes devoirs la mort dans l'âme, ce soir je ne pourrai pas le voir car j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Ternetzi pour mon orientation et j'ai un service à demander à l'Armateur. Je me force à manger mes trois cuillères de confitures de roses et prends deux pots dans mon sac de cours. Je repense à Finnick allongé dans mon lit, le regard vide, il respirait le désespoir, je m'en veux tellement.

Mes camarades de classes sont tendus, ce soir ils auront un avis pour leur avenir, c'est une étape importante. Je n'y pense pas, je voudrais fuir, le retrouver chez lui, m'excuser d'avoir été aussi passive, et lui fera quoi ? Il repoussera la gamine que je suis et ira se consoler dans les bras d'une Fanny. Monsieur Ternetzi me sort de mes pensées :

-Félicitation mademoiselle Cresta, vous avez obtenue la meilleure note ! Il me tarde de savoir quelles matières vous avez choisies.

Je lui réponds par un faible sourire, j'ai fait mon choix mais mon esprit n'est pas là.

J'ai besoin d'air, je sors côté plage, visiblement les élèves se sont donné le mot. Je m'assois dans le sable, face à l'océan, je me sens plus sereine. Hélas les bavardages de Fanny et son groupe d'amies me gâchent ce moment.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une légende des Jeux, c'est aussi une légende au lit, pouffe Fanny.

-Comment tu le sais ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Lola.

-Lola ? Tu es sérieuse Sophie ? Elle a le nez en coin et les cheveux gras ! Jamais il ne coucherait avec une horreur pareille, ricane Emily.

-Quelle nuit surtout ? Parce que samedi soir il était avec moi ! se vante Fanny.

-Désolée de te décevoir mais samedi il était avec moi !

-Avec toi Solène ? On parle bien de Finnick Odair, gagnant des soixante-cinquièmes Hunger Games ? demande Emily.

-De qui d'autre ? Je vous le jure sur la tête de mon petit frère !

-Tu n'as pas de petit frère, Solène, répond platement Fanny.

-Puis c'est surtout moi qui aie couché avec lui ce week-end, conclue Emily en riant.

Je n'écoute plus, mes poings se serrent, son absence de dimanche est maintenant expliquée. Il a dû se réveiller dans les bras d'une fille du District, qu'importe laquelle.

À midi je ne mange pas, mes vieux démons m'ont rattrapée. Je subis les minutes de cours toujours plus longues, et savoir que j'ai rendez-vous à quinze heure avec monsieur Ternetzi ne fait qu'ajouter à mon supplice. Je prends des notes pendant le cours de navigation, je me languis de ne plus avoir cette matière, c'est de l'ennui à l'état pur. Enfin la sonnerie me libère de cette atmosphère tendue.

Je monte les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de mon professeur principal. Encore une fois je suis en admiration devant les aquariums, je rêve d'en avoir un à la maison. Il m'invite à m'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils bleus que je commence à bien connaitre. Il a le sourire, j'essaie de l'imiter. Il a une feuille devant lui résumant mes notes, les appréciations, son air est satisfait et le début de l'entretien me le confirme :

-Annie je suis enchanté d'avoir un élément tel que toi dans ma classe.

-Je vous remercie monsieur.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour le travail personnel que tu fournis. Certes il y a eu cette baisse lors des Jeux mais à présent ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Oui monsieur, un mauvais souvenir.

-Annie, as-tu réfléchis à ton orientation ?

-Oui monsieur, j'ai sélectionné trois matières comme vous l'aviez demandé.

-C'est parfait, je t'écoute.

-Je souhaiterai poursuivre avec la biologie marine, la chimie de l'eau et la géométrie appliquée à l'architecture navale.

-L'architecture navale ?

-Oui, j'aime la rigueur de cette matière.

-Tes choix me paraissent judicieux, et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il y a une de mes matières !

-Oui monsieur, dis-je d'une voix distraite, trop préoccupée par l'observation des aquariums.

-Je vois qu'ils te plaisent.

-Je trouve ça fascinant monsieur.

-Aimerais-tu apprendre l'aquariophilie ? Il y a quelques année la Maintenance des espèces prélevées était une matière à part entière, mais trop peu d'élève la choisissaient.

-C'est dommage, dis-je avec un regret sincère.

-Tu sais, je peux te l'enseigner, un peu comme un loisir. Certains choisissent la natation ou la voile en activité extrascolaire obligatoire, pour toi ça pourrait être l'aquariophilie.

-Il me semble que les activités extrascolaires obligatoires doivent être validées par madame Bleheri.

-Si ça t'intéresse je peux m'en charger.

-Bien sûr ! Je pense que ça sera un avantage si je veux me lancer dans une carrière de biologiste.

-Très bien, nous nous reverrons mercredi à quinze heures pour que je te confirme ton orientation. Bonne soirée Annie.

-Bonne soirée monsieur, et merci.

Je quitte le bureau soulagée, l'entrevue est enfin finie, je ne pense pas recevoir de réponses négatives.

Je me rends chez l'Armateur, à force de l'appeler ainsi nous avons tous oublié son véritable nom. Le ciel se couvre à nouveau, j'accélère. Il a une grande maison, si grande qu'on dirait qu'elle a été bâtie sur le modèle de celles du village des vainqueurs. Je sonne, j'ai un peu honte de ma demande. Il m'ouvre et me souris :

-Ah la petite Annie, c'est toujours un plaisir !

-Bonjour monsieur, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merveilleusement bien ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Mmh, de ma télévision peut-être ?

-Co-comment savez-vous ? dis-je, les joues en feu.

-Ah ma petite Annie tu as eu tant de peine quand ton Finnick était aux jeux, je pense qu'il en sera de même lors de sa tournée.

-Je suis vraiment… je… tenez ! Je vous amenez de la confiture de maman, je sais que vous en raffolez.

-Tu es bien gentille ma petite Annie. Je viendrai te l'installer vendredi.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier monsieur !

-En étant toujours aussi adorable, à vendredi ma petite !

Je le salue chaleureusement, l'Armateur est connu pour sa gentillesse. Il a fait fortune dans l'équipement de bateaux de pêche. Il est toujours prêt à aider les habitants du quartier et distribue de la nourriture à la « Grève », c'est un genre de ghetto du District, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

Il est trop tard pour que j'aille à la plage, je rentre à la maison et informe ma mère que j'ai donné deux pots de confitures à l'Armateur pour le prêt de la télévision.

-J'ignorais que c'était une location, répond-elle avec ironie.

-Maman je me sentais mal de lui emprunter encore quinze jours.

-Tu ne vas pas rester collée à cette fichue tournée de la victoire ?

-Il est mon seul ami.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle sur un ton sec.

Le diner s'annonce pénible. Je m'installe dans le salon pour faire mes devoirs, mon père entre et ne prend pas la peine de me dire bonjour. Lorsqu'il a ce comportement avec moi j'ai un pincement au cœur. J'expédie le diner et me couche directement, à quoi bon s'attarder à une table où l'on n'est pas désirée ?

Hier Finnick n'était pas là. Son absence me pèse, son anniversaire approche, je me demande si je dois lui faire un cadeau. Je lui en ai toujours fait, des plus ou moins jolis. La première année c'était un dessin, mais je ne suis pas très douée dans cet art. Une année il y a eu une pierre, je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi mais jusqu'au Jeux elle était dans sa chambre, je me demande si c'est toujours le cas. Il aura sans doute beaucoup de choses, je voudrais que le mien vienne du cœur.

J'entends toujours les mêmes disputes à propos des soirées avec Finnick, j'ai l'impression que tout le district est passé dans son lit. Certaines mentent, je le vois, d'autres me font douter. Fanny est persuasive, Flora aussi. Emily à l'air de le prendre sur le ton de l'humour, je vois les filles couvrir leur cahier avec des « Finnick je t'aime », ou « Finnick et moi c'est pour la vie », j'aimerais arracher toutes ces pages.

Je vais à nouveau chez monsieur Ternetzi, j'ai vu des élèves revenir en classe en pleure à l'annonce du refus de leur affectation, je n'ai pas peur. Je m'installe toujours à la même place. En attendant que monsieur Ternetzi finisse d'écrire son commentaire sur l'élève précédent, je regarde les étagères, l'une d'elles est remplie de fioles minuscules. J'ai une idée, un souvenir, Finnick a regretté notre plage, pourquoi ne pas lui proposer d'en emporter un peu avec lui ? Laquelle choisir ? Il y en a des rondes, des cylindriques, des cubiques, toutes ont un petit bouchon en liège, certaines sont vides d'autres remplis avec des matières étranges.

- Excuse-moi Annie, je dois apporter ça à madame Bleheri.

Il sort du bureau, l'occasion est trop belle. J'attrape une fiole et la glisse dans ma poche. J'aurais dû la demander à monsieur Ternetzi mais j'ai trop peur qu'il me dise non.

Il revient, souriant comme d'habitude. Il parait jeune comparé à nos autres professeurs, c'est sans doute pour ça que les élèves le préfèrent. Il me tend fièrement le papier :

-Félicitation Annie, tu es admise dans les trois matières. Madame Bleheri a également donné son accord pour l'aquariophilie. Je suggère que nous le faisions le mardi soir durant deux heures après les cours.

-C'est parfait monsieur, quand commençons-nous ?

-La semaine prochaine, tout comme ton nouvel emploi du temps.

-Je vous remercie.

-Bonne soirée Annie, il me tarde d'être mardi. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas enseigné l'aquariophilie.

Je me rends dans la rue commerçante proche de la place de l'Hôtel de Justice. Ici les boutiques luxueuses côtoient des monts-de-piété. Je vais chez un cordonnier, je porte mon choix sur un cordon fin en cuir sombre, j'achète également une petite pièce métallique pour fixer la fiole au cordon. Je souris, satisfaite de mon idée. Je m'attarde à la mercerie pour choisir une bourse dans laquelle mettre le cadeau. Elle sera en tissus bleu brillant, comme l'océan.

Je prends une barque pour aller sur la plage, l'heure est tardive, je ne m'attends pas à le voir et j'ai bien raison. Je profite de ma solitude pour remplir la fiole avec le sable et la reboucher soigneusement. Je la serre dans mes mains et l'embrasse avant de la mettre dans la bourse. Je ne tarde pas, je n'ai pas besoin des réprimandes de mes parents.

Le vendredi l'Armateur vient comme promis m'installer la télévision dans ma chambre, comme lors des Jeux. Dès qu'il quitte la maison je me rends sur la plage, le cadeau de Finnick dans ma poche, pourvu qu'il soit là. Je ferme les yeux en approchant de ma destination, j'ai peur.

-Annie ! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Finnick ! Je suis désolée j'avais un visiteur à la maison.

Il m'aide à descendre de l'embarcation, je n'en ai pas besoin mais le geste me touche. Il sourit même si son regard reste triste.

-Tu es venue…

-Presque tous les soirs.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai voulu passer du temps avec mon père.

-Je comprends.

J'espère qu'il dit la vérité, j'aurais trop mal si c'était un mensonge pour me cacher une petite amie. Il ne dit rien, me regarde, je me sens mal à l'aise. Il enlève une mèche de cheveux venue se perdre sur ma bouche, ce geste me parait familier.

Nous nous installons dans le sable, toujours silencieux. Au final notre amitié est faite plus de silence que de longues discussions. Il me tend un bout de corde :

-Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait de nœud.

-Je n'ai plus cours de navigation Finnick.

-Ah…, soupire-t-il, déçu.

-J'ai dû choisir mes matières cette semaine, dis-je enthousiaste.

-La navigation n'a jamais été ton truc…

-Je suis une scientifique.

-Je sais.

-Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire des nœuds avec toi.

Nous recommençons nos nœuds. J'ai l'impression de régresser, il allait mieux après les Jeux, je suis entrain de le perdre à nouveau. J'admire sa dextérité alors que les miens ne ressemblent pas à grand choses.

À la nuit tombée il décide qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer, c'est le moment ou jamais.

-Finnick, je… ce n'est pas un caillou !

-Quoi ? dit-il en me regardant avec un air ahuri.

-C'est pour ton anniversaire, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir te le donner demain.

Il ouvre la bourse et découvre la petite fiole en pendentif, ses yeux brillent.

-Je pensais que tu voudrais emporter un petit bout de district avec toi.

-Merci, murmure-t-il.

Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et lui chuchote : « Joyeux anniversaire ».

Il y a de l'agitation dans le District, Finnick part aujourd'hui, les gens sont nombreux à lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Il porte mon cadeau, je souris. Les filles se bousculent pour lui mettre des présents dans les mains, je trouve ça ridicule. Je regarde le train qui va l'emporter loin de moi. Je ferme les yeux, le revois partir aux Jeux, je suis prise de nausée, je me précipite dans une ruelle pour vider mon estomac. En même temps j'entends le signal du départ, au revoir Finnick.

Je ne participe pas à la fête, j'ai le sentiment que mon cœur est broyé. Je rentre chez moi et me réfugie dans mes draps. Je pleure, prends conscience de mon désespoir. J'ai envie de m'enivrer de son odeur, de le toucher, d'être à lui, je ne vis que pour Finnick Odair et n'aurai de cesse de le répéter.

Je me souviens de la promesse que je lui ai faite, je dois veiller sur son père. Je me passe de l'eau froide sur le visage, et me dirige vers le village des vainqueurs. Je cherche la maison où « Finnick Odair – 65th Hunger Games » est inscrit sur une plaque dorée. J'ai des frissons, je ne sais pas comment son père va m'accueillir.

Je sonne, j'entends des bruits de pas, il est encore temps pour moi de fuir. La porte s'ouvre, le père de Finnick a les yeux rougis.

-Bonjour monsieur Odair, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Bonjour Annie, je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ?

-Finnick est parti et je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être passer vous voir.

-Entre, tu n'es jamais venue ici il me semble.

-Non, jamais.

-Ça m'étonne que Finnick ne t'ai jamais proposé, avant vous étiez toujours à la maison ou chez toi.

-Les choses ont bien changés, monsieur Odair.

-À qui le dis-tu, Annie.

La maison est grande, luxueuse, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, hormis pendant les Jeux quand nous avons les images du Capitole.

-Assis-toi, je t'en prie.

Je regarde les deux grands canapés blancs, je m'y installe, monsieur Odair s'assoit dans l'autre. Nous nous regardons, comment lui expliquer mes intentions. Heureusement il prend la parole en premier.

-Annie, comment vas-tu depuis les Jeux ?

-Je vais bien, je suis heureuse qu'il soit rentré.

-Je le suis aussi. Vous vous voyez moins j'ai l'impression.

-Je suppose qu'il a de nouveaux amis.

-Et que viens-tu faire réellement ici ? demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi, l'air suspicieux.

-Monsieur Odair j'ai promis à Finnick…

-De me surveiller ?

-Non, de m'assurer que son absence ne vous paraitra pas trop longue. Je ne vous dérangerai pas. Je m'occuperai du ménage et de la cuisine pour vous soulager.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça.

-Ce n'est pas une obligation, acceptez-vous ?

-Ai-je le choix ?

-À quelle heure puis-je venir ?

-Quand tu veux, je laisserai la maison ouverte, ça ne risque rien avec les pacificateurs qui font leur ronde, d'ailleurs je les avertirai de ta présence.

-Merci monsieur.

-Annie, tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom, et me tutoyer quand même.

-Je ne préfère pas monsieur, j'aime garder une certaine distance.

-Comme tu voudras.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, la conversation n'est pas mon fort.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence je décide d'aller voir l'état des provisions. Le frigo est rempli, c'est déjà ça. Je découvre de la viande, il faudra que j'aille me renseigner sur la préparation. Pour ce soir ce sera du poisson, au moins je suis sûre de ne pas gâcher le produit.

Je l'accompagne avec des légumes coupés fins, c'est simple mais ça devrait suffire. Je dresse une jolie table, la vaisselle est en porcelaine délicate, j'ai l'impression de manipuler des pièces rare, historiques. Je m'éclipse pour laisser Monsieur Odair manger tranquillement.

Je retourne chez moi, mes parents sont déjà à table. Ma mère ne me loupe pas :

-Où étais-tu ?

-Chez monsieur Odair.

-Pourquoi faire ? Crache-t-elle.

-Je l'aide pendant que Finnick n'est pas là, je soupire.

-Et voilà que tu deviens la boniche des Odair, ça ne me plait pas Annie, fulmine-t-elle.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a bien peu de choses qui te plaise maman, dis-je sur un ton las.

Elle me gifle. Je tiens ma joue rougie, lui lance un regard haineux et m'enferme dans ma chambre.

J'allume la télévision, il sera mon seul réconfort. Je le vois à la gare, souriant, séducteur, juste Finnick Odair. Je me déshabille en ne quittant pas le poste des yeux. Je passe une chemise de nuit légère et me glisse dans mes draps. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je promène mes mains sur moi tout en voyant les images de ses anciennes interviews. La sensation n'est pas désagréable, loin de là. J'entends mon père crier, j'éteins de peur qu'il ne me confisque le précieux appareil. Je ferme les yeux, je vois son sourire, ses bras protecteur, ses mains puissantes et habiles, je ressens un désir nouveau, je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain je vais chez le boucher. Jamais je n'étais rentrée chez lui, pourtant mon père le connait bien puisqu'il lui donne du poisson et des crustacés en échange de la viande pour Téthys. Malgré le fait que nous soyons Dimanche, un jour en principe chaumé, les marchands ne ferment pas par peur du manque à gagner. Je découvre le « bœuf », « poulet », « veau », « dinde », « porc », je n'imaginais pas qu'il existait une si grande variété. Le boucher affiche fièrement une pancarte : « Garantie origine District 10 ». Il est gros, c'est un signe de richesse selon moi.

-Je peux vous aider mademoiselle.

-Sans aucun doute. Vous allez trouver ça un peu étrange mais… je n'ai jamais cuisiné de viande et là je dois en préparer…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ici on naît avec un poisson entre les mains. Ce n'est pas surprenant que vous ne sachiez pas préparer de la viande.

Je l'écoute, je vais jusqu'à prendre des notes. Il me donne des recettes et des trucs. J'apprends notamment que le bœuf peut être « bleu », « saignant » ou « à point ». Je le remercie et lui promet de lui envoyer les Odair en clients.

Je sais qu'il est inutile que j'aille préparer le repas du midi car son père ne rentre jamais manger à cette heure-ci, je ne m'occuperai que du diner. J'attends que la journée passe, devant la télévision, les yeux sur Finnick, toujours. Il est arrivé au District Douze, la mine. Il est sublime habillé en noir. J'écoute son discours, il n'est pas de lui, je le sens tout de suite. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre, c'est étrange.

Nous sommes déjà mardi, ce soir j'ai ma première leçon d'aquariophilie. Monsieur Ternetzi a l'air ravit de pouvoir partager sa connaissance. Il m'explique dans un premier temps les différentes sortes d'eau qu'il y a dans les bacs : douce, saumâtre et de mer. Je l'écoute, je suis fascinée par tout son savoir, je n'ose pas le couper, j'écris les informations, je me rends compte que l'aquariophilie est bien plus complexe que simplement remplir une cuve et y mettre des poissons. À la fin de l'heure je pose une question :

-D'où viennent ces spécimens ?

-Ils viennent de mers et océans lointains.

-Mais comment avez-vous…

-Annie, as-tu entendu parler de « L'Elite » ?

-Jamais monsieur.

-Le Capitole a créé cette équipe pour explorer les territoires au-delà des frontières de Panem.

-Je croyais que nous ne devions pas sortir du territoire.

-Nous ne le devons pas, mais certains scientifiques doués le peuvent. Seulement il faut posséder de nombreuses qualités, plus particulièrement celle de savoir tenir sa langue.

-Je vois…

-Tu pourrais faire parti de cette équipe Annie, tu en as les capacités.

-Je vous remercie monsieur.

-J'espère que le sort te sera toujours favorable, si tu venais à être moissonnée je crois que…, il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Je n'ose pas lui demander la suite. Je me contente de le saluer et de rejoindre le village des vainqueurs le plus rapidement possible.

Je débarrasse rapidement les restants de la veille. Je me demande dans quel état il aurait mit la maison si je ne m'étais pas proposée de faire le ménage. Je profite pour vérifier discrètement l'absence de bouteilles d'alcool pleines ou vides. Je décide de m'essayer au poulet ce soir. Je reste une heure en cuisine, dresse à nouveau une belle table et je m'éclipse cinq minutes avant l'heure de retour de monsieur Odair.

Je rentre discrètement chez moi, pique un peu de confiture de rose et me prépare à mon plaisir du soir : le résumé de la journée de Finnick. Aujourd'hui il était dans le District Dix, son styliste l'a affublé d'une tenue d'éleveur de bétail, malgré son chapeau ridicule il dégage un charme puissant. Les applaudissements sonnent faux mais la gente féminine n'est clairement pas insensible à « l'effet Finnick Odair » comme se plait à dire Caesar Flickerman.

Je repense aux caresses de l'autre soir, aux réflexions des autres, aux choses qu'il inspire à toutes ces filles. Je suis curieuse, je glisse une main sous ma chemise de nuit en fermant les yeux, j'effleure ma poitrine, honteuse de ce que je suis en train de faire. La sensation est agréable, la voix de Finnick en fond décuple mon envie d'aller plus loin. Je suis maladroite je pense, je descends sur mon ventre, j'ai des frissons quand j'arrive à mon entrejambe. J'ouvre les yeux, je le vois en gros plan, il me fixe, je retire immédiatement ma main et éteins la télévision.

Ce soir Finnick est dans le District Neuf, celui de Quinn. Je regarde ce terrible discours, j'ai mal pour lui. J'ai appréhendé ce moment toute la journée, à tel point que je suis incapable de dire quels sont les sujets que nous avons abordés. Je vois sa fatigue, sa haine, Finnick je t'en prie ne retombe pas dans ton mal-être. Quand il serre la main à l'ami de Quinn j'ai un haut le cœur, je garde difficilement mon maigre repas. Je sais que je maigris à nouveau, comme je sais qu'il va être encore brisé par ce maudit Capitole. Je m'endors en réprimant mes larmes, je sais que Quinn comptait pour lui.

Les jours défilent, toujours plus sombres, toujours plus difficiles, je supporte de moins en moins son discours vide de sens. Son père ne boit pas, c'est le seul point positif. Je varie les plats, il a l'air bien, l'envie de rendre à Finnick un père en pleine forme me permet de tenir le coup. Il plaisante sur une éventuelle adoption comme fille pour continuer de bénéficier de mes talents de cuisinière et espère que son fils se décidera à m'inviter plus souvent. Je sais qu'il lui manque, mais il ne tombe pas dans la même spirale infernale que lors des Jeux, j'aimerais pourvoir en dire autant.

Le District Six est celui de Jayde, je n'ai pas le courage de regarder, les images de Finnick essayant de la ramener à la vie sont trop dures pour moi. Je pleure de rage à la simple évocation du prénom de cette tribut. Je me surprends à hurler le prénom de Finnick dans mes moments de solitude tant il me manque. Qu'est-ce que j'espère ? Qu'il m'entend ? Qu'il va venir ? J'ai besoin de lui pour vivre. Je ne vais plus sur la plage, je n'ai plus le temps, plus l'envie, rendez-moi ma vie.

Je vois la fin de mon calvaire, demain il sera au Capitole et après demain il fera un retour triomphal. Mais je sais qu'il sera au plus mal, sombre, détruit, alors je ne me réjouis pas de son retour. Comment vais-je agir pour l'aider ? Je ne comprends plus ce que je dois faire. Les filles plaisantent au sujet de consolation sous forme de nuits d'amour, elles en sont à se battre pour une hypothétique relation, et moi, quand il est dans mon lit je le regarde sans bouger, sans parler. Je ne suis qu'une gamine qui veut se prendre pour une femme.

Le cœur lourd je vais pour la dernière fois chez monsieur Odair. Il m'a laissé un mot, il veut que je fasse un brin de ménage dans la chambre de Finnick. Je soupire, je trouve ça étrange de découvrir cette pièce sans lui, mais si je peux lui être agréable, alors je le fais. Avant tout je fais ma tournée d'inspection des bouteilles d'alcool, rien à signaler, je suis soulagée.

J'ouvre la porte en n'osant pas vraiment entrer. Le mot indiquait la deuxième porte à gauche, je ne pense pas m'être trompée. Au sol il y a une moquette blanche, épaisse, je me déchausse pour ne pas la salir. Au milieu de la pièce trône un lit deux places en bois clair typique de notre District tout comme le reste des meubles de cette chambre. J'ouvre une autre porte, une petite pièce contient plus de vêtements qu'il n'en faut pour toute une vie. Je souris en voyant mon fameux caillou sur sa table de nuit. Au mur il y a des œuvres d'artistes du Capitole, je ne peux qu'admirer.

Je m'assois sur son lit, je ne vois pas quel ménage son père veuille que je fasse ici, hormis quelques poussière tout est impeccable. Le matelas est confortable, je m'allonge, juste un instant, ce n'est pas si grave ? Il y a son odeur, je ferme les yeux, l'imagine à mes côtés, les papillons envahissent à nouveau mon bas ventre. J'ai une envie que je ne parviens pas à clairement identifier, je me caresse la poitrine à travers le tissu de mon haut. Son parfum embrume mon esprit, toutes ces choses dont les grands parlent ont l'air si agréables, devient-on grand en les pratiquants ?

Je le revois dans toute sa beauté et sa magnificence lors des Jeux. Trident à la main, il est la plus belle chose sur Terre, je fais glisser ma main dans mon short encore une fois devenu trop grand, cette fois-ci je n'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir découvert ce qui fascine autant les autres. Je passe ma main sur mon intimité, doucement, pensant toujours plus fort à lui, elle est humide, est-ce normal ?

Je l'ignore, personne ne sera là pour me répondre, je dois apprendre seule. Depuis quelques temps j'ai l'habitude d'insister sur cette zone en prenant ma douche, le bien que procure le faible jet d'eau est en fait peu de choses comparée à ce que produisent mes doigts dans leur exploration. Je bouge mon bassin, je ne sais pas pourquoi, une envie, je ne fais que satisfaire ce qui me vient en tête.

J'ai la chair de poule, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas osé avant, je serre les cuisses pour m'empêcher de retirer ma main qui me fait tant de bien. Je me sens apaisée, j'en oublie le regret qu'il ne soit pas là pour me procurer ce plaisir avec ses mains habiles. Je gémis, me mordille la lèvre, son image est plus forte, je suis soudain fatiguée. Je reste immobile, à peine consciente que je viens d'aller au-delà des interdits. Je respire une dernière fois son parfum, demain il sera enfin là.

L'arrivée de Finnick est annoncée, la population est à nouveau agglutinée à la gare pour l'accueillir, pas moi. Je ne veux pas affronter la foule. Je prends une douche dans une sérénité totale avant qu'un nœud à l'estomac n'apparaisse, j'ai peur de l'état dans lequel je vais le retrouver. J'ai aussi peur qu'il devine ce que j'ai fait en son absence, que va-t-il penser de moi s'il l'apprend ?

Dans l'après-midi je vais sur notre plage, je sais qu'il est là. Je n'ai que la bonne nouvelle de son père resté sobre à lui apporter. J'espère qu'elle suffira. Je le vois, assis, l'air perdu, je l'aborde avec le même ton qu'à la sortie de ses Jeux, j'ai peur de sa réaction :

-Finnick.

Un mot, rien de plus, son prénom, mon espérance. Il sourit et m'invite à m'assoir près de lui, je ne l'ai peut-être pas totalement perdu. Alors je lui demande doucement :

-Tu as vu ton père ?

-Pas encore. Est-ce qu'il…

-Il n'a pas bu.

Il soupire, je suis heureuse de l'avoir rassuré. À présent qu'il n'a plus ce poids, je veux qu'il me parle. J'aimerais qu'il m'ouvre son cœur, que son mal sorte, il n'y parvient pas. Mon espoir se brise, je sais qu'il est à nouveau perdu, le cercle vicieux des Jeux n'aura jamais de cesse de le tourmenter, j'ai mal.

Il tremble, se couche dans le sable, je fais la même chose. Je respire difficilement, il y a tant de choses que je voudrais, tant de mots que je devrais lui dire. Nos yeux se croisent, nous pleurons silencieusement. J'essaie de me calmer, de lui montrer qu'il a ma force comme soutien mais trop d'émotions sont là et débordent de mes yeux sous formes de perles salées.

Je me décide à bouger, ne pas reproduire l'erreur de l'annonce de son départ. Lentement je prends sa main, je ne veux plus le lâcher, il applique une petite pression, lui non plus ne veut pas.

Les heures passent, le ciel noircit. Je me suis rapprochée de lui, et quand la nuit obscurcit totalement l'horizon il lâche ma main pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'endors, cette fois-ci j'ai la conviction qu'il est mon protecteur.

* * *

_**A**_lors qu'en pensez-vous? Sérieusement j'ai beaucoup douté sur ce chapitre... mais genre tellement que j'étais persuadée que WoR aller me balancer une ratatouille au travers de la gueule! Au prochain chapitre nous ferons un saut dans le temps.

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews!


	9. Dulcedinem

_**B**_onjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,

Un gros poutou bien baveux à WoR qui me permet de partager son merveilleux Moments Aigres Doux.

Merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs!

Une semaine riche en Delirium puisqu'il y aura une autre update samedi!

Je réponds à vos adorables reviews :

SweetyK : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, oui j'adore faire des révélations pour briller en soirée! *hum hum*

Hime-Amande : Alors je n'ai pas reviewé ton crossover je vais le faire promis mais je veux pas te laisser un mot tout dégueux et pas imaginatif... promis ça sera fait là... genre après ma update. Je suis contente que tu t'accroche de plus en plus à Annie, moi même je m'y attache beaucoup. Merci pour tout tes compliments! ... Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à me cravacher? C'est moi la cavalière c'est moi qui cravache ici!

gabiiie : Oui bah là tu vas voir, pour se découvrir elle se découvre la petit Annie! Merci pour le super compliment :)

Estellech : Ça a pas marché, Fluffy est encore là! Je t'ai donné envie de lire un lemon? VIVE MOI! Ça viendra à un moment ou un autre, façon si on se réfère au livre ils ont couchés au moins une fois ensemble. Merci pour le compliment, je suis ravie de travailler avec WoR!

Aulandra1707 : Et bien voici la suite! Je te recommande vivement Moments Aigres Doux!

Rebekha : Je t'en prie découvre la suite en descendant un peu le curseur.

fan de twilight : Alors je m'excuse platement auprès de toutes les Fanny de France et de Navarre pour le comportement de celle de ma fic. A vrai dire j'ai choisis un prénom un peu au hasard, il me fallait un prénom, j'avais Marius, Fanny et César en tête... PAF c'était trouvé! Je te remercie, qualifier mon chapitre de millésime est vraiment.. wahou! Alors la moisson d'Annie n'est pas pour tout de suite je te rassure, elle a encore trois ans devant elle. Comme dit dans le livre, Finnick sera son mentor.

Anonymette : Je pense que tu as dû rentrer aujourd'hui donc voilà de quoi rendre ce jour plus agréable. AH j'aime être ce genre d'auteure qu'on lit en cachette! Je ne sais pas si tu lis Moments Aigres Doux Anonymette mais si ce n'est pas le cas je te conseilles vivement de t'y mettre. Les parents d'Annie ont un passé complexe et ils voient leur fille devenir totalement accros à un garçon qui n'a pas une réputation formidable. Merci pour les fleurs et... désolée que la page est un bas.

Mandine37 : Oh oui j'aime te faire jouir avec mes notifs d'update! Hum... pardon. Oui Annie est mignonne surtout au début de ce nouveau chapitre... hin hin hin. SAGE DÉCISION DE LIRE MAD! Alors Finnick remporte la 65eme édition et Annie la 70eme, donc 5ans sachant que là on a fait un saut de deux ans.

Cha : Et bien... nous nous retrouvons! mdr

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Correspondance avec Moments Aigres Doux :**_

_- Une vie souriante (Chapitre 29)_

_- Un remerciement libérateur (Chapitre 30)_

* * *

**DULCEDINEM**

_(La douceur)_

Ma main glisse sur un sein rond et ferme alors que l'autre s'attarde dans l'humidité d'une intimité brûlante de désir. J'apprivoise ce nouveau corps qui est le mien, je ne suis plus la gamine fragile et maigre de douze ans. Mon doigt entre pour la première fois en moi. Je gémis et murmure le prénom de celui qui, comme toujours, occupe mes pensées. Finnick. Je suis avide de sa peau rendue mâte par le soleil omniprésent de notre district, de ses mains de travailleur de la mer, de ses bras de protecteur, de son regard vert émeraude hypnotique et de sa bouche sensuelle.

Finnick Odair est la perfection, le fantasme, l'envie.

Je me laisse aller pendant plusieurs minutes. Je jette un coup d'œil sur mon réveil, il est déjà neuf heures et ma mère déteste que je traîne au lit même si nous sommes dimanche. J'abandonne à regret mon plaisir inavouable et me lève. Aujourd'hui j'ai quatorze ans. Je me déshabille et me regarde dans le miroir témoin de mon évolution depuis plusieurs années. Plus les jours passent, plus je me sens femme.

Mon père lit le journal au salon sans m'accorder un regard lorsque je passe devant lui. Depuis la terrible révélation qu'il m'a faite lors des Jeux de Finnick, nous ne nous sommes plus jamais reparlé. Ma mère m'attend dans la cuisine, elle tapote nerveusement sur la table. Elle fixe une petite boîte blanche.

-Bonjour ! dis-je avec entrain pour lui signifier ma présence.

-Bonjour Annie, répond-elle sèchement sans détacher son attention de la boite.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-Ton cadeau d'anniversaire, prends-le.

-Merci.

Je parviens à rester douce malgré son ton agressif. Je saisis mon présent, on peut dire qu'elle a fait dans l'originalité cette année, c'est tout de même mieux que l'absence de cadeau de l'an dernier. Je l'ouvre, elle contient des plaquettes de pilules numérotées de un à vingt-et-un. Je regarde ma mère, sceptique.

-Mère qu'est-ce que…

-L'assurance de ma tranquillité, coupe-t-elle sèchement.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de bien…

-Comprendre ? Annie tu as toujours été d'une lenteur affligeante, prie pour ne jamais aller dans l'arène ! C'est un médicament que tu devras prendre une fois jour à la même heure, tu liras la notice, poursuit-elle en étant toujours aussi désagréable.

-Mais je ne suis pas malade.

-Certes non ! Mais je n'ai pas envie tu reviennes de tes escapades avec un petit bâtard à la tête de Finnick ! Ou bien qu'il te refile je ne sais quelle saleté digne des prostituées de la Grève.

Ces mots claquent dans l'air. Je ne prends pas le risque de lui répondre et retourne dans ma chambre. « Un petit bâtard à la tête de Finnick », comment peut-elle dire une chose aussi cruelle ? Elle était si tendre et aimante avec les Jeux de Finnick, je ne la reconnais plus. Je suis trop en colère pour pleurer, mon poing se serre et déforme l'emballage en carton. Je suis partagée entre l'envie de jeter les pilules contre le mur et celle de lire la notice.

Je réfléchis, ce n'est pas un cadeau anodin. Ma mère cherche clairement à me faire comprendre qu'elle sait ce que je ressens pour Finnick, peut-être sait-elle ce que je fais dans mon lit. J'angoisse, j'ai peur de son jugement. Si je prends les pilules, elle aura la confirmation que j'ai l'intention de passer à l'acte avec lui. Oui j'ai cette idée en tête mais je ne pense pas que ça soit d'actualité. Après tout je ne lui montre pas mes sentiments, je devrais peut-être le faire mais comment être sûre que c'est réciproque ? Le fait que ma mère entre ainsi dans ma vie privée et manque d'autant de respect à Finnick me met hors de moi.

Assise sur mon lit, je suis absorbée par la lecture de la notice. Il y a des bons et des mauvais côtés à l'utilisation de ce traitement. Je n'ai pas le temps de plus m'en inquiéter car on fait irruption dans ma chambre.

-Mère, vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer !

-Excuse-moi, je pensais que ma visite t'enchanterait plus que ça, dit Finnick en riant.

Je lève la tête, totalement confuse et sans doute rouge comme un homard. Je me rends compte que j'ai encore les pilules contraceptives et la notice dans les mains. Dans un réflexe idiot je les jette sur mon bureau, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer le rire de Finnick.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête, on dirait que tu as vu le président Snow ! parvient-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rires.

-Tu m'as surprise, dis-je en faisant la moue.

-Et c'est quoi ces médicaments ? demande-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de la notice.

-Des vitamines ! Mes parents m'ont trouvés un peu fatiguée avec les examens de fin d'année.

J'ai la voix aigüe, il me regarde avec un air suspicieux puis sourit en me prenant la main.

-J'espère que tu as envie de sortir.

-Bien sûr ! Tu veux aller à la plage ?

-Peut-être… dit-il avec un air mystérieux.

Ma mère lance un regard désapprobateur à Finnick et me dit avec le ton sec qui la caractérise désormais :

-Et ta biologie, elle va se réviser toute seule ? Ton examen est demain je te signale !

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Finnick m'entraîne déjà vers l'extérieur. Je le regarde et pense à la conversation de ce matin avec ma mère, aussitôt je me renfrogne. Je fixe les pavés blancs sans prendre le temps d'admirer un paysage embellis par la présence de ma raison de vivre. Il s'arrête, je le regarde, il sort un bout de tissu noire de sa poche.

-Finnick, pourquoi s'arrête-t-on?

-Parce qu'il va falloir que tu me fasses un peu confiance pour la suite, dit-il en me bandant les yeux.

-Tu sais, moi les surprises…dis-je avec une voix hésitante.

-Tu vas aimer, j'en suis persuadé.

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, je frissonne, pourvu qu'il ne le remarque pas. Il me guide, j'ai peur qu'il perçoive mon trouble. Il a des grandes mains chaudes, mon imaginaire s'enflamme.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, inquiète de l'étrange spectacle que nous offrons aux passants je lui demande sur un ton bougon :

-Où est-ce qu'on va à la fin ?

-Patience, répond-il en riant doucement. Tu t'es levée du mauvais pied ce matin ?

Je me mords les lèvres et croise les bras, sa boutade ne fait qu'accentuer ma mauvaise humeur. Nous continuons notre chemin, j'aimerais qu'il ne me lâche jamais.

Nous nous arrêtons et il me retire mon bandeau en criant : « Ta-da ! ». J'écarquille les yeux, nous sommes dans le port, mais ce n'est pas une petite barque devant nous. Non, c'est un magnifique bateau de pêche. Mon visage fermé s'illumine d'un sourire.

-Est-ce que… ?

-Et oui, on va faire un tour sur mon bateau !

La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce bateau c'était une épave. Finnick le rénove depuis des mois, c'était son rêve d'en avoir un. « Survivant » est inscrit en lettre doré sur la coque.

-Après vous ma chère, dit-il sur un ton moqueur en s'inclinant.

Je ris doucement, et monte à bord en caressant les rampes et cloisons avec un profond respect pour le travail de Finnick. J'appréhende un peu, je ne suis jamais partie en haute mer, au lycée cette sortie est réservée à ceux qui choisissent « Navigation ».

Finnick largue les amarres et démarre l'engin, j'ai un peu peur mais je lui fais confiance. Il file sur les vagues, laisse dans son sillage une écume blanche. Je me délecte de l'air marin, du roulis, du ballotement de l'embarcation. Le vent décoiffe mes longs cheveux châtain clair légèrement ondulés. Je m'assois près de lui et lui chuchote un « merci ».

Quand il s'arrête je dois avoir l'air d'une sauvage, mais peu importe. Je suis grisée par cette superbe balade. Finnick disparaît dans la cabine et revient avec un petit paquet. Il me le tend et m'accorde un sourire.

-Joyeux quatorze ans, Annie.

Mon cœur rate un battement, je voudrais savoir ce que je suis pour lui, une amie ou plus ? Je prends le cadeau et le déballe lentement alors que lui trépigne. Je découvre un joli collier en coquillage blanc, ma couleur préférée. Finnick s'en empare et me l'attache autour du cou, je me crispe quand ses doigts effleurent ma nuque. Il me regarde et me demande, un peu inquiet :

-Mags m'a aidé à le faire, mais…euh… Est-ce que tu aimes ?

-Je l'adore, dis-je immédiatement en faisant s'envoler tous ses doutes.

Nous nous sourions, j'ai envie de lui faire un bisou sur la joue mais une gêne soudaine m'en empêche. À vrai dire je viens de prendre conscience de son changement physique, il a encore grandi, il est chaque jour plus beau.

J'ai un sursaut lorsqu'il saute sur le quai, oubliant qu'il le fait depuis des années. Il amarre « Le Survivant » et m'aide à descendre. Je le remercie une nouvelle fois.

-Il faut que tu rentres ?

-Hélas. J'ai adoré notre sortie ! C'était vraiment un bel anniversaire.

-Content que tu aies aimé. Je vais te raccompagner.

-Merci.

Je marche fièrement aux côtés de Finnick dans les rues du District. Il m'a fait une surprise à moi, la petite Annie. Nous arrivons bien trop rapidement chez moi. Je soupire, je sais déjà l'accueil que me réserve ma mère.

-Bon courage… pour ton examen, dit Finnick en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Merci, merci pour tout, je réponds d'une petite voix.

Quand je passe la porte ma mère m'agresse immédiatement. Elle m'empoigne par la manche de mon tee-shirt.

-Alors ? Mon cadeau était justifié ? demande-t-elle, le visage déformé par la colère.

-Pas du tout mère.

-Tu mens ! Tout le monde sait ce que vous faites, tu es une honte, une trainée ! Comment vas-tu faire quand il te laissera tomber et qu'il faudra te trouver quelqu'un ? Tu as pensé à ça ?

-Mais nous n'avons jamais rien fait mère !

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Ah oui ? Tu crois que ça ne parle pas dans le District ? Il se sert de toi Annie ! Il ne t'aime pas, tu es juste une fille de plus dans son lit !

-Mère ce ne sont que des rumeurs, les rumeurs sont fausses et vous le savez !

-Les rumeurs ont toujours un fond de vérité. Disparais de ma vue !

Elle me pousse dans le couloir, je claque la porte de ma chambre et me laisse glisser au sol. Finnick ne le fera pas avec moi. Nous n'en parlons jamais, nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassés, alors faire cette chose me parait impossible. Pourtant j'en rêve, je m'interroge sur les sensations que l'on éprouve, est-ce que ça fait mal la première fois ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on saignait, est-ce que ça nous blesse?

Je me relève doucement, mon cahier de biologie est ouvert sur mon bureau à côté des fameuses pilules. Je décide que je vais la prendre, sur la notice ils indiquent qu'il faut attendre l'arrivée du cycle suivant pour commencer. Je les range précieusement, espérant qu'un jour leur prise sera utile. Je me concentre sur mon cours, l'examen est demain, je dois le réussir.

Je révise plusieurs heures. Il fait nuit, je fatigue, je dois continuer car je sais que si j'échoue ma mère me privera de voir Finnick.

Ce n'est que vers une heure du matin que je me résous à aller dormir. Je dors nue, comme la baignade dans le plus simple appareil, c'est devenu un plaisir solitaire. Je repense à ce que ma mère m'a dit. Dans le fond, j'aimerais que ses inquiétudes soient fondées. Aujourd'hui je me suis sentie exceptionnelle à ses côtés, je n'étais plus le « châton abandonné », j'étais Annie Cresta, la fille pour laquelle Finnick Odair a organisé un anniversaire surprise. Je m'endors avec son visage dans mon esprit, cette nuit encore il sera dans mes rêves.

L'examen de biologie était d'une simplicité déconcertante, j'espère que les résultats confirmeront mon impression. Les traits sont tirés, les élèves sont las de réviser, ils ont hâte que l'année finisse, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Comme tous les lundis, je vais dans la rue commerçante faire les courses pour les Odair. Monsieur Odair me confit toujours une bourse bien remplie. C'est le jour où les pêcheurs rentrent tard car ils doivent rattraper l'absence de pêche du dimanche. J'ai donc le temps de sélectionner des bons produits avant de cuisiner des plats pour ces deux hommes n'ayant jamais préparé autre chose que du poisson. Mes parents finissent tard également. Ils ne pêchent plus, ils ont une entreprise de maintenance des navires, le lundi est leur plus grosse journée, toujours à cause de l'arrêt d'activité dominicale. Je dois dire que leurs horaires m'arrangent bien, ainsi j'ai la cuisine de libre. Que dirait ma mère si elle savait ce que je fais pour les Odair ? Cela dit je m'étonne de n'avoir encore jamais croisé Finnick chez lui en apportant les plats. Il a une vie sociale bien remplie désormais, nos soirées à la plage n'ont lieu que deux fois par semaines alors qu'avant… Je préfère ne pas penser au passé.

J'aime le bruit de la clochette qui signale mon arrivée dans la boucherie. Le boucher sort immédiatement de son atelier et sourit en me voyant, je dois être une de ses meilleurs clientes.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Annie ! Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien, et vous ?

-Merveilleusement bien quand je vous vois ! La même chose que d'habitude ?

-Comme toujours.

Quand il m'annonce le montant je souris, je comprends qu'il aille « merveilleusement bien » quand il me voit. Il n'a jamais fait le rapprochement entre mon père et moi, tant mieux.

Je continue mes courses chez le marchand de fruits et légumes et me hasarde à prendre des épices. Le commerçant essaye de me vendre des fruits dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. Je suis réticente, je me souviens que l'arène de Finnick était une jungle, et si l'un de ses fruits y était et lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ? Je décline poliment l'offre avant de poursuivre mes achats chez le crémier. En passant devant la poissonnerie de réprime un fou rire, j'imagine la tête que ferait Finnick si je lui amenais du poisson qui n'est pas issu de sa propre pêche.

À la maison Téthys m'accueille, espérant qu'un morceau de viande s'égare sur le sol.

-Je suis désolée Téthys, mais pour ça il faut t'adresser à père, dis-je en riant.

Je récupère le livre des recettes de l'ancien monde dissimulé dans ma chambre. Je cherche des nouvelles choses, et me lance dans la préparation de trois plats. Téthys me tourne autour, elle me fait rire. Je dois dire que je me suis découverte un talent. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder, m'imagine dans une jolie maison sur la plage, loin de tout, juste Finnick et moi avec, peut-être, un enfant. Je serais une épouse aimante, je n'aurais que de la tendresse pour lui.

Une goutte d'huile s'échappe de la poêle et me brûle la main chassant mes songes. Je crois que la cuisine et la rêverie ne font pas bon ménage. Je me concentre à nouveau sur mes préparations, j'espère qu'il aimera. Il me faut deux heures pour tout préparer, j'emballe les différents plats et les mets de côté avec le reste des produits avant de nettoyer la cuisine de fond en comble. Ma mère ne doit pas soupçonner quoi que ce soit, je ne me sens pas de l'affronter encore une fois sur la question de ma relation avec les Odair.

J'arrive dans le village des vainqueurs les bras chargés. Je lutte pour que les plats en équilibre ne tombent pas. Au loin Mags m'aperçoit et m'adresse un sourire édenté, je lui réponds avec un « bonsoir » joyeux. Je la vois remuer les lèvres mais, comme toujours, je ne la comprends pas. Par je ne sais quel miracle je réussis à ouvrir la porte, je me hasarde à demander s'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison silencieuse, personne ne me répond.

Je range la nourriture, mets un des plats au four pour conserver sa température. Je fais une inspection du frigo pour vérifier que tout est encore consommable. Je finis par faire le ménage dans la cuisine, la vaisselle ça n'est pas leur fort non plus. J'ai toujours l'appréhension que Finnick rentre plus tôt et me trouve ici, même s'il a beaucoup évolué depuis son retour des Jeux, je redoute toujours ses réactions, qui sont parfois imprévisibles et colériques. Qui sait si ma présence dans sa maison alors qu'il ne m'a pas invitée l'énerverait ? Je laisse la bourse avec la monnaie sur une petite table dans le salon en échange de celle pleine pour la semaine prochaine et quitte le village.

Je rentre chez moi le cœur léger et prête à réviser ma chimie de l'eau. Mes parents ne sont pas là. Je prépare mon propre repas, résiste à la tentation de le partager avec Téthys et prends une douche glacée. Je m'installe confortablement dans mon lit pour travailler mon cours. Les formules sont complexes à retenir, cette matière est moins évidente que la biologie ou la géométrie appliquée à l'architecture navale.

Ce matin je me suis réveillée sur mon cahier, l'examen a été dur mais je pense assurer la moyenne. Je dois aller à mon cours d'aquariophilie, enfin un moment de détente. Alors que les autres se dirigent vers la plage, je monte pour la dernière fois de l'année scolaire les marches menant au bureau du monsieur Ternetzi. Il m'attend, souriant.

-Bonjour monsieur !

-Bonjour Annie, alors comment se sent-on avec un an de plus ?

-Vous m'avez déjà posé cette question l'an dernier il me semble.

-C'est vrai, mais la réponse sera peut-être différente.

-Je suis désolée mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas vous surprendre.

-C'est dommage, mais j'ai tout de même un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Je le regarde, perplexe, depuis quand les professeurs font des cadeaux aux élèves ? D'un autre côté, en privé monsieur Ternetzi m'appelle Annie et me tutoie alors que notre règlement l'interdit. Il m'invite à regarder un aquarium de deux-cents litres. C'est un récifal que j'ai moi-même mis en eau, j'y ai également acclimaté un échantillon de la faune et de la flore d'un récif de l'océan indien. Je regarde mes anémones, quand un Amphiprion ocellaris en sort.

-Monsieur, vous avez mis des poissons clown à trois bandes ! Je m'écris face à la rareté de cet animal.

-Il y a un couple, joyeux anniversaire Annie, dit-il, visiblement fier de l'effet produit par son cadeau.

-Merci, je… je… je ne sais pas comment… ils sont tellement difficile à importer… vraiment il ne fallait pas, c'est trop… je balbutie, je ne m'attendais pas à un cadeau aussi précieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai des bons contacts. Il va falloir tester la qualité de l'eau, tu me rappelle quelles sont les conditions idéales pour eux ?

-Dans le cadre d'une reproduction en captivité ?

-Bien entendu.

-La température idéale est de vingt-cinq degrés Celsius, un potentiel hydrogène de huit virgule quatre et une densité comprise entre mille-vingt-et-un et mille-vingt-six.

-Excellent, je te laisse faire les tests.

J'effectue les différentes mesures, ajuste le dosage grâce à des produits jusqu'à ce que les paramètres soient bons. Il me libère plus tôt ce soir. Je le remercie encore pour sa gentille attention.

Je profite de cette demi-heure de liberté supplémentaire pour me rendre à la plage. Finnick n'est pas là. Je ne suis pas étonnée, les bavardages au lycée annonçaient une fête ce soir, bien entendu je ne suis pas invitée. Je travaillerai ma géométrie appliquée à l'architecture navale seule. L'eau a l'air chaude, mais je dois résister à son appel. Je m'installe dans le sable et lis mon cours jusqu'à épuisement.

Le dernier examen est enfin passé, je me précipite sur le port et saute dans une barque. À la sortie de la rade un navire passe à grande vitesse près de moi, ma pauvre coquille de noix manque de se retourner. Je peste avant d'apercevoir Finnick hilare qui ralentit pour aller amarrer son embarcation. Je reprends mes esprits et rejoins la plage.

J'ai bien l'intention de passer des heures dans l'eau, après tout je m'en suis privée ces derniers temps. Je retire mon uniforme sous lequel j'ai le maillot de bain de l'école. Un deux pièces bleu marine bordé de blanc. Finnick arrive, toujours avec son air rieur, satisfait de sa plaisanterie.

-Annie, tu boudes ?

-Je ne boude pas. Je vais me baigner, tu m'accompagnes ? je demande, rougissante.

-Comment refuser ?

Il se déshabille, je lui tourne le dos et entre avec délectation dans l'océan. Quand l'eau m'arrive à la taille j'ose me retourner, j'étouffe un cri, il est juste derrière moi.

-J-je ne t'ai pas entendu, dis-je en me remettant de mes émotions.

-Tu es sur les nerfs en ce moment j'ai l'impression.

-Non, enfin si… c'est juste que c'est la fin de l'année et j'ai un peu de pression avec les résultats.

-Tes parents ?

-Comme tous les parents je pense, dis-je en soupirant.

Je baisse le regard et constate qu'il est en boxer. Je détourne immédiatement les yeux, pourtant je l'ai déjà vu dans cette tenue pendant ses Jeux. Je sens des papillons dans mon bas ventre. Pour me changer les idées je nage, avec Finnick nous finissons par faire la course de façon totalement déloyale. J'essaie de le couler, il me tire par le bras, je l'éclabousse… nous rions comme deux gamins. Nous nous décidons à revenir sur le rivage seulement quand le soleil décline, je m'allonge à côté de lui sur une grande serviette, toujours secouée par un fou rire incontrôlable. Je suis si heureuse quand il est auprès de moi.

Je rentre chez moi à pas de loup, je ne dois pas réveiller mes parents. Hélas ma mère m'attend dans le salon. Je sens l'air devenir glacial, elle ferme d'un coup sec son livre et me fais signe de venir m'assoir.

-Annie, je ne vais pas crier. Où étais-tu ce soir ? demande-t-elle à voix basse.

-À une fête de fin d'année, dis-je en parlant aussi doucement qu'elle.

Elle approche son visage du mien, semble chercher la vérité au fond de mes yeux.

-Je veux la vérité Annie.

-J'étais à une…

-Si tu me réponds une fête, je ferai en sorte que tu ne vois plus jamais Finnick, m'interrompt-elle en me saisissant le bras.

Je me décide à lui avouer que j'étais avec lui. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais la pire erreur de toute sa vie. Elle me lâche, je vais me coucher, qu'elle s'imagine des choses, j'ai ma conscience pour moi. Personne ne m'enlèvera Finnick.

Durant les quelques jours qui me séparent des résultats des examens je dois effectuer une « immersion professionnelle ». L'an dernier je l'ai faite dans un cabinet d'architecture navale, le travail était intéressant mais sans plus. Cette année monsieur Ternetzi m'a acceptée pour cette période, il va m'apprendre à prélever les espèces dans leur milieu. Il m'a donnée rendez-vous sur un navire appelé « Le Thalassa ».

C'est une belle embarcation, pas aussi belle que le « Survivant » mais il me tarde tout de même de monter à bord. Monsieur Ternetzi arrive dans un accoutrement étrange. Il porte une combinaison bleue dans une matière que je ne saurais identifier.

-Bonjour Annie, prête à faire les prélèvements ?

-Oui, mais… c'est quoi cette…tenue ?

-Une combinaison de plongée. Tu sais, on ne va pas les pêcher nos spécimens.

J'ai été stupide, je n'ai pas imaginé un instant que le poisson ne viendrait pas à nous mais que nous devrions aller à sa rencontre. Monsieur Ternetzi me fait signe d'embarquer, je m'exécute avec le sourire et une pointe d'appréhension.

-Nous allons aller près des îles, ainsi nous ne dérangerons pas les pêcheurs, m'informe-t-il.

-Les îles ? Téthys vient de là-bas, dis-je spontanément.

-Téthys ? Qu'est-ce…

-C'est un genre de renard, mon père l'a trouvée quand il était encore marin pêcheur.

-Argenté et roux avec un masque blanc ?

-Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

-C'est un Urocyon littoralis, on ne trouve cette espèce que sur les îles de notre District. J'ai une combinaison pour toi dans la cabine, tu devrais te changer.

Dans la cabine j'observe les murs, ils y a des photos prisent dans des paysages que je n'ai jamais vu avant. Sans doute est-ce l'Élite dont il m'a parlé. Je dois me tortiller pour enfiler la combinaison, la matière colle à la peau et ne glisse pas. Je me bats avec la fermeture éclair durant cinq bonnes minutes, je souris en imaginant à quel point je dois avoir l'air ridicule.

Enfin je sors, j'admire les îles dont j'ai si souvent entendu parler mais que je n'avais jamais pu approcher. Monsieur Ternetzi brise le silence :

-C'est la première fois que tu vas au large ?

-Euh… non…j'y suis allée avec…

-Le lycée ? C'est étonnant, ils n'emmènent que les futurs marins normalement.

-À vrai dire… c'est Finnick qui m'y a emmenée, dis-je dans un souffle tout en me sentant rougir.

-Ah ! Je vois, répond monsieur Ternetzi avec un sourire amusé. Nous sommes arrivés.

J'admire les environs, la nature sauvage, nous sommes à proximité d'une île minuscule où les arbres se disputent la place. Monsieur Ternetzi ouvre une trappe que je n'avais même pas remarquée et en sort d'étranges bonbonnes noires avec des tubes et des longs morceaux de plastiques. Je le dévisage quand il répand tous ces objets devant moi.

-Avant d'aller prélever quoi que ce soit, tu dois apprendre les bases de la plongée. Soit attentive Annie.

-Oui monsieur, dis-je en essayant de comprendre l'utilité de chaque élément.

Il me les nomme un par un, m'explique à quoi ils servent, m'équipe au fur et à mesure. Je le prends carrément pour un aliéné quand il me présente « les palmes ». Je vais avoir l'air de quoi avec ça au pied ? On marche difficilement avec mais il parait que c'est formidable sous l'eau. Ensuite il m'apprend les différents signes et nous plongeons pour la première fois.

Au début basculer la tête en arrière depuis le bateau me paralysait, maintenant c'est devenu un geste naturel. Le premier jour nous n'avons rien prélevé, mais avec mes progrès nous avons exploré différents endroits et varié les prises. Je ne vois pas le temps qui passe, ni les heures, ni les jours. Ce n'est que le vendredi suivant que je réalise que mon immersion s'est finie la veille, je n'ai pas vu Finnick depuis une semaine, la culpabilité me ronge. Je prends connaissance de mes résultats et file à la plage pour lui dire, en espérant qu'il soit là.

Mon cœur bat à un rythme rapide, j'ai peur qu'il soit en colère contre moi. Le « Survivant » était au port quand j'ai pris la barque. Il est là, armé de son trident. Je prends à peine le temps de faire un nœud d'amarrage correct et saute dans l'eau sous son regard mi-amusé, mi-médusé.

-Drôle de tenue pour la baignade.

-J'ai chaud et je n'ai pas prévu de maillot. J'ai mes résultats.

-Alors ?

-Je suis admise dans toutes mes matières ! dis-je en me retenant de pousser un cri de joie.

-Je n'ai jamais douté que tu réussirais.

La discussion est simple, nos silences sont longs, nos jeux sont enfantins. Nous sommes jeunes et insouciants. Je l'aime, il l'ignore mais ensemble nous rions et traversons le quotidien. J'en oublierais presque qu'en Septembre, c'est peut-être mon nom qui sera tiré au sort.

* * *

_**E**_t oui... déjà le bas de la page. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de cet instant guimauve! Juste une petite précision, dans cette fic les pilules font contraceptions et anti-MST. Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	10. Amittendi Amantur Unum

_**B**_onjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices!

WoR, merci, merci, merci... euh merci? Merci et puis merci... Oui bah tu veux pas que je t'embrasse en même temps!

Alors mes petits lecteurs d'amour que j'aime très fort... Je ne sais pas pour quand est la prochaine update. Et oui reprise des cours donc... vous serez informés comme d'habitude sur MAD. Bon je me fais pardonner avec un LONG chapitre, à croire que ça devient une habitude!

Merci à vous pour les reviews, c'est de véritable encouragement ! Et voici la petite réponse :

Hime : Ma sadique d'amour que j'aime fort avec sa cravache, j'espère que ta dernière rentrée s'est bien passée.. ou va bien se passer. Alors la moisson nous n'y sommes pas encore, oui j'ai plein d'idées pour la "pré-moisson". Oui la famille d'Annie est atroce, on a envie de la prendre dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin. Je pense que la moisson sera le coup de grâce mais... patience!

Aulandra : Merci pour le compliment! Et voici la suite.

Estellech : Ah ma petite guimauve! Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ais aimé. Neuf chapitres sans lemon comment te dire que... WoR lutte difficilement pour contenir mes envies d'écrire un lemon de 10000 mots! Bon heureusement la masturbation ça me sauve la vie... Oui! Une paire de claque pour la mère à Annie! Et enfin merci pour ton compliment, tes reviews aussi sont agréables à lire!

Mandine37 : Oui on a nagé dans la guimauve mais maintenant c'est fini! Na mais OH! Je suis LJay quand même hein! Oui non mais la Kat de ta fic elle est... c'est pas pareil ^^. Oui les cadeaux sont au top!

gabiiie : Oui je sais j'ai que des bonnes idées *Les chevilles LJay...*. Oui un petit gros chapitre heureux, ça fait du bien parfois.

WoR : ... Pour le chapitre 34 de M.A.D je fais la gueule à ton Finnick! Voilà, au moins c'est dit!

Rebekha : Erf tu sais notre petite Annie est toute intimidée face au grand Finnick Odair... Merci pour ton compliment :)

Cha : Et oui la primeur du revieweur! BRAVO! La baignade toute habillée... Oui Elle a pas vraiment conscience qu'elle a plus douze ans et qu'elle peut faire de l'effet mdr. Pour la trame ficelée on peut remercier WoR et sa ficelle pour rôtie.

Je fais un poutoux baveux aux revieweurs habituels qui n'ont pas put me laisser une petite reviews à cause de ces affreuses personnes qui les retiennent durant des heures dans des salles de tortures et... Quoi? L'école? MOG ça a un nom cette choses là! Bref, bonne rentrée à vous tous. :)

Bonne lecture et... On se revoit en bas!

* * *

_**Correspondance avec Moments Aigres Doux :**_

_- Une journée habituelle (Chapitre 31)_

_- Une réalité incompréhensible (Chapitre 32)_

_- Un adieu final (Chapitre 33)_

_- Une solitude désirée (Chapitre 34)_

* * *

**AMITTENDI AMANTUR UNUM**

_(Perdre un être cher)_

Cela fait déjà un mois que je suis en vacance. En cette fin juillet l'air est lourd comme à l'approche d'un orage, le ciel noircit déjà à l'horizon. Nous sommes lundi, le jour des courses. À la vue du temps qui tourne, je décide d'y aller plus tôt que d'habitude car la météo influence les heures de travail des ouvriers de la mer. Je prends la bourse de cuire soigneusement rangée à côté de ma plaquette de pilules entamée.

Je traverse mon quartier d'un pas joyeux, scrutant tout de même avec inquiétude les nuages. J'arrive enfin dans la rue qui m'est devenue si familière. Je pousse la porte vitrée de la boucherie, toujours ce petit tintement de clochette, je souris. J'aime cette vie, j'aime faire plaisir aux Odair.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Annie, c'est incroyable vous êtes toujours souriante, dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

-Bonjour monsieur, faudrait-il que je pleure en venant acheter de la viande de qualité ?

-Bien sûr que non, vous me fendriez le cœur ! s'exclame-t-il dans de grands gestes théâtraux.

Je ris, les commerçants de cette rue sont de véritables comédiens. Un papier avec en entête le symbole de notre district est placardé sur l'une des vitrines.

-Monsieur, qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire. Un pacificateur est venu l'afficher en fin de matinée.

-Oh… un instant je vais la lire.

« Citoyens du District Quatre,

Monsieur Gervin Odair, marin pêcheur émérite et père de notre vainqueur Finnick Odair a cessé d'exister ce jour.

L'ensemble du District ainsi que le Capitole se joignent à la douleur de ce foyer en deuil.

Un hommage public sera rendu ce mercredi à quatorze heures sur la place de l'Hôtel de Justice.

Riwal Nelson, Maire du District Quatre »

Mon cœur est douloureux, mes oreilles bourdonnes, j'ai la nausée, ma tête tourne. Il a cessé d'exister, c'est ridicule, il ne peut pas ! Il est un Odair, il est la roche d'une digue que ni vent ni marée ne détruit. Mes jambes ne me portent plus.

Je suffoque. Je pleure. Je tremble. Je tombe.

On me secoue, on m'appelle, les voix sont lointaines. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, je reconnais le décor rouge et blanc de la boucherie. Pendant un instant je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé, ma mémoire ne me laisse pas une chance de me remettre de mon malaise. J'ai l'impression qu'une voix me murmure sans cesse l'affreux message du maire, la même voix que celle entendue au retour de Finnick après ses Jeux. Je me relève péniblement, le boucher et une personne que j'identifie comme étant sa femme me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Il fait bien sombre aujourd'hui, sur le District Quatre.

Je murmure cette phrase et sors de la boutique le plus vite possible pour retrouver Finnick.

J'arrive au village des vainqueurs essoufflée, pourvu qu'il soit là. Je rentre dans la maison, il n'y a pas un bruit. Alors je me mets à crier comme une naufragée :

-Finnick ! Finnick répond-moi ! Finnick, où es-tu ?

Il n'y a pas de réponse, j'inspecte toutes les pièces, il n'est pas là. Il n'est plus là. Il ne sera peut-être plus jamais là si je ne le retrouve pas. Je retourne dans sa chambre, il fait si sombre que l'on pourrait croire que la nuit est déjà là. Je réfléchis, où est-il ? Je m'allonge sur son lit, respire son parfum, l'ai-je perdu ? Une autre affiche m'apprendra-t-elle sa disparition ? Je suis prise de spasmes violents. Je suis sensée être sa confidente, la personne qui le connait le mieux, pourquoi je ne parviens pas à savoir où il est ? Je me dégoute, je ne mérite pas son amitié.

Finnick me tient par les épaules pour me guider, comme pour mon quatorzième anniversaire. J'ai la même réaction bougonne :

-Mais où on va à la fin ?

-Patience, c'est une surprise, dit Finnick en riant.

Nous poursuivons quelques mètres puis il me lâche. J'attends qu'il me révèle la surprise mais il ne me retire pas le bandeau. Je commence à angoisser, j'ai un rire nerveux.

-Finnick cette plaisanterie n'est vraiment pas drôle, dis-je en retirant mon bandeau.

Je découvre la grande place de l'Hôtel de Justice remplie de gens en habits de deuil. Il y a des oriflammes noirs, des pleurs. Je cherche Finnick des yeux, je ne le vois pas. Je m'approche d'un homme et lui demande à voix basse :

-Qui est le défunt ?

-Vous ne savez pas ?

-Non, c'est pour ça que je vous le demande, dis-je, un peu agacée par sa question idiote.

Il se retourne, je soupire et pose la même question à d'autres personnes, et toujours cette même réponse : « Vous ne savez pas ? »

Excédée je m'approche du cercueil d'ébène sous les regards réprobateurs de la foule. Je me penche au dessus.

-Finnick !

Je me réveille en sueur, un cauchemar, c'était juste un cauchemar. Je suis toujours dans son lit, il n'a pas dû rentrer. Je rassemble mes idées, repense à mon anniversaire et fais le lien : le « Survivant ». Il doit être en mer. Je me lève, oubliant de remettre en ordre le dessus de lit froissé par mon sommeil agité. Je dévale les escaliers manquant de tomber et sors de la maison, alors qu'un premier éclair déchire les cieux.

La pluie commence à tomber, elle est de plus en plus forte. Mes pieds sont trempés, la visibilité est réduite et le tonnerre me fait sursauter à chaque fois. Je traverse les quartiers, j'arrive au port le souffle court. Le « Survivant » n'est pas là.

-Finnick… dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

Avec ce temps les navires vont tous rentrer, lui aussi, il ne peut pas rester au large dans ces conditions météorologiques. Je me laisse tomber, je l'attendrai ici durant des heures s'il le faut. Mes larmes se mêlent à la pluie.

Mes vêtements me collent à la peau, j'ai froid mais je m'en fiche. Je vois le port se remplir et les pêcheurs pester contre la journée perdue. Je suis parcourue de frissons, mes dents claquent, il va venir. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

-Annie ?

Je me retourne, surprise, monsieur Ternetzi dans sa combinaison de plongée est là. Il me relève, je proteste, je veux rester sur le quai, je veux être là quand il arrivera.

-Annie tu ne peux pas rester dehors. Je vais te ramener chez toi, où habites-tu ? Le ton de sa voix est d'une douceur extrême.

-Au quartier du Bastingage, ma voix est cassée et ma gorge légèrement douloureuse.

-Ce n'est pas très loin, nous croiserons peut-être tes parents.

Il met sa main dans mon dos pour m'inciter à avancer, je ne suis plus en état de m'opposer à qui que ce soit. Quand nous marchons la rumeur du décès de Monsieur Odair se répand de bouches à oreilles, d'hypocrites à personnes faussement attristées, le tout dans un chuchotement qui devient un cri de surprise.

Je remercie monsieur Ternetzi, j'entre avec une boule au ventre. Ma mère est dans la cuisine, je sens l'odeur de son eau chaude citronnée. Je n'ai jamais compris quel plaisir elle prend à boire cette chose. Elle lève les yeux, je me prépare à recevoir les remontrances.

-Annie, mais pourquoi es-tu trempée ? demande-t-elle doucereuse. -Oh, laisse-moi deviner. Tu étais chez les Odair et la pluie ta surprise sur le chemin du retour ?…À moins que ça ne soit pendant que tu faisais les courses pour eux !

Son ton cassant est de retour, je ne vois que de la haine dans son regard. Elle poursuit :

-Tu comptais me prendre pour une idiote encore longtemps Annie ? Tu croyais sincèrement qu'un livre de recette et une bourse, avec l'équivalent des salaires de ton père et moi réunis, cachés dans ta chambre n'éveillerait pas de soupçons ?

-Vous avez fouillé dans ma chambre? Ma voix est faible mais le ton trahit ma colère.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions Annie. Ici, tu es sous mon toit, tu n'as pas à avoir de secrets pour moi ! Entre ton pleurnichard de père et toi qui, en plus de coucher avec Finnick, sers de boniche aux Odair, on ne peut pas dire que la vie m'a gâtée, crache-t-elle.

-Je ne couche pas avec Finnick.

-Alors pourquoi prends-tu les pilules ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'entends dire son prénom dans ton _sommeil_ ?

Sa mâchoire tremble sous l'effet de la rage. Elle a insistée sur le mot « sommeil ». J'ai mal au ventre, elle sait ce que je fais, j'en ai la certitude. Je ne réponds pas à ses attaques, elle enchaine :

- Et oui Annie, on entend tout dans cette maison, tu le sais pourtant, dit-elle en se concentrant à nouveau sur sa boisson.

Je tourne les talons, j'aspire seulement au repos à présent. Ma mère me lance une ultime pique.

-Oh, et lundi prochain tu passeras bien le bonjour à Gervin… j'oubliais… il est mort.

Je l'entends ricaner, elle est cruelle, rien de plus.

Je me couche en l'état. Habillée, mouillée, humiliée. Téthys reste au pied de mon lit, prête à attaquer.

Un parfum familier me sort d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Mes vêtements ont séchés sur moi, le soleil est revenu mais j'ai froid, très froid. Je me redresse, il est là, assis au bout de mon lit.

-Finnick ! Finnick tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée, tellement désolée.

Chaque mot est une torture pour mes cordes vocales, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un oursin dans la gorge. Il ne répond pas. Il doit être tellement en colère, je n'ai pas su le retrouver ni l'attendre.

-Finnick, dis quelque choses… je t'en prie, dis-je en m'approchant doucement de lui.

Il reste stoïque, immobile, inexpressif. J'ai envie de l'enlacer, lui dire que je comprends sa colère. Je suis secouée par des sanglots, je suis indigne de lui.

-Finnick, tu veux manger ? Boire ? Dormir ? Réponds-moi ! Je m'emporte et le regrette aussitôt.

Ma porte s'ouvre, mon père apparait dans l'encadrement. Que va-t-il dire en voyant un garçon dans ma chambre ? L'angoisse monte, prend possession de mon estomac et me fait vomir une substance acide.

-Annie, à qui parles-tu ?

Mon père me parle après deux ans de silence. Je ne me souvenais plus du son de sa voix. La gorge nouée par la douleur et l'émotion je lui réponds :

-À Finnick.

-Finnick n'est pas ici, dit-il l'air inquiet. Il s'approche de moi un levant la main.

Instinctivement je me protège avec les bras, je n'ai que trop l'habitude des gifles de ma mère. Il la pose doucement sur mon front, comme quand j'étais petite.

-Tu es brûlante de fièvre. Tu ne pourras pas aller à l'hommage.

-C'est mercredi, j'ai le temps de me remettre.

-Nous sommes mercredi matin, tu as dormi depuis lundi soir. Repose-toi.

-Je veux voir Finnick, dis-je en me levant.

-Tu le verras plus tard, tu as besoin de repos.

En disant ça il me pousse gentiment sur le lit. Il me couvre, ferme mes volets et sort silencieusement de la pièce. Ai-je retrouvé mon père ?

Je me réveille à treize heures, je me sens un peu mieux. Je me lève, ma tête tourne encore un peu mais je dois y aller. Je trouve une robe noire dans mon armoire, je déteste cette couleur. Je tends l'oreille, la maison à l'air vide. Je pique un mouchoir dans la chambre de mes parents, enferme Téthys et sors.

Les rues grouillent de gens en habits de deuil, combien connaissent monsieur Odair ? Je fais un détour par le port, mon pas n'est pas assuré mais je tiens debout. Le « Survivant » est à quai. Je suis soulagée, Finnick est rentré sain et sauf. Je marche lentement, j'espère apercevoir Finnick, mais comment le voir dans une foule aussi dense ? J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui a été déclaré jour de deuil, même les pêcheurs sont là.

La place est remplie, comme lors des Jeux. Je vois le même cercueil que dans mon rêve sur une scène. Étrangement celui-ci est fermé, sans doute le corps n'est-il pas assez présentable. Au District Quatre il y a un protocole précis pour les funérailles. Le corps est exposé dans un cercueil d'ébène, les personnes peuvent alors venir se recueillir sur la dépouille pendant qu'une éloge funèbre est prononcée. Ensuite, lors d'une cérémonie intime, le corps est enveloppé dans un linceul blanc, lesté et jeté dans l'océan.

Je me mets en retrait, j'observe, des gens pleurent mais aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais parlé à monsieur Odair. Il y a des Pacificateurs pour éviter un mouvement de foule, je présume. Le maire monte sur la scène, tapote le micro et commence son discours.

-Citoyens du District Quatre, nous sommes réunis pour rendre un dernier hommage à Gervin Odair. Beaucoup d'entre nous le connaissait comme un ami, un père, un marin. Aujourd'hui je souhaite vous dire combien je suis attristé par la perte d'une personne aussi importante pour la communauté. Il est tragique qu'un aussi bon pêcheur périsse d'une noyade.

Le ton est faussement affecté, il essuie des larmes imaginaires de temps à autres, je dois réprimer un haut le cœur. Le discours semble me parvenir comme un écho, il résonne, perd sa clarté, mais le mot noyade va sortir mon cerveau de sa torpeur. Monsieur Odair mort en se noyant, la chose me parait impossible. Il a appris à nager à Finnick et surtout à moi. Il était un nageur hors pair, le sort est cruel avec Finnick.

-Ainsi je présente toutes mes condoléances à Finnick Odair, notre vainqueur des soixante-cinquièmes Hunger Games. Gervin Odair, tu nous manqueras, conclue le maire.

La demi-heure de discours était un supplice, chaque fausse déclaration d'amitié me broyait le cœur. Je veux quitter cet endroit, rejoindre Finnick et oublier. Je n'ai pas le temps de quitter la place que les commerçants m'abordent. Ils ont le regard baissé, le boucher s'avance :

-Mademoiselle Annie, nous savons que vous faisiez les achats pour monsieur Odair. Veuillez accepter ceci. Je vous rends également la bourse que vous avez oubliée au magasin. Toutes nos condoléances mademoiselle, dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Merci.

Je prends le panier remplis de mes courses habituelles, la bourse me parait lourde. Je regarde les commerçants, avant que je ne pose la question le crémier répond :

-Vous venez toutes les semaines et aux vues des circonstances…

-Merci, dis-je en mettant toute ma gratitude dans ma voix.

Je m'éloigne de cet endroit pourri par l'hypocrisie et l'envie de s'attirer les faveurs de Finnick. Je vais chez lui, la boule au ventre comme quand je rentre chez moi. J'ai si peur de ses réactions, peur de l'état dans lequel je vais le trouver. J'hésite, je jette des regards furtifs de tous les côtés et j'entre. Je dépose la bourse sur la table, toujours au même endroit. L'autre bourse m'attendait pour lundi prochain. Pour la première fois je pleure pour monsieur Odair et non pas pour la peine que son fils doit endurer. Il ne s'attendait pas à mourir, il était jeune, il était heureux.

Je ferme les yeux, murmure un « merci ». Oui, merci à cet homme qui a gardé mon secret et celui de mon père. Merci à cet homme qui m'a appris à nager. Merci à cet homme qui a pensé à moi à chaque anniversaire. Merci à cet homme venu me chercher pour ma première moisson. Merci à cet homme qui m'a tenu la main pour aller voir Finnick à l'Hôtel de Justice. Merci à cet homme qui a apprécié mon aide. Merci à cet homme qui pensait que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Merci à cet homme qui a engendré Finnick et qui en a fait cet être exceptionnel.

Je fais le tour de la maison, il n'est pas là. Dans le fond je m'y attendais. Comme si nous étions lundi je range la marchandise, fais le tri, le ménage. Je fais les choses normalement dans l'espoir vain que son père revienne, que cette triste mascarade prenne fin. Je suis en colère mais j'ignore contre qui. Nous étions bien, nous vivions à nouveau normalement, pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de lui dire en face ce que je ressens ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas auprès de lui en ce moment ? Je frappe mon poing sur le plan de travail et quitte la maison vide.

J'ai très chaud et froid en même temps, la sensation est indescriptible, je crois que ma fièvre remonte. Qu'importe mon état, je dois le retrouver. Je prends une barque et rejoins la plage. Mes espoirs sont rapidement réduits à néant. La plage est aussi vide que la maison, aussi vide que ma vie, aussi vide que mon cœur. À présent j'ai chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Je retire mes vêtement et plonge nue dans l'eau fraiche. Je reste longtemps en apnée, emportée par mes rêves, mes fantasmes, l'envie d'oublier un quotidien qui me ronge chaque jour un peu plus.

Je sors après un long moment, m'étends sur mon rocher fétiche, j'aime la façon dont le soleil le chauffe. Je suis épuisée, fatiguée de chercher, de réfléchir, d'espérer. Les paupières closes j'oubli le drame et imagine Finnick me rejoignant, m'avouant son amour, m'embrassant, me caressant. Avec mes doigts j'imagine le chemin brûlant tracé par ses baisers. J'effleure ma poitrine, mes tétons durcis par le désir et me délecte de la douceur de mon intimité. Je peux sentir la chaleur de sa peau, son souffle dans mon cou et son parfum enivrant. Mon doigt s'immisce en moi, j'imagine que c'est lui, je gémis mais une question vient troubler mon plaisir. J'ai souvent entendu les filles du lycée venter la taille des attributs de certain garçons, est-ce si gros ? Je regarde mon index, il me parait bien petit comparé à ce que j'ai entendu. Voilà que je commence à m'interroger sur ma capacité à pouvoir le faire. Et si j'étais trop étroite ? Et s'il se moquait de mon anatomie trop petite pour l'accueillir ? J'ai peur, au final c'est peut-être mieux qu'il n'ait jamais exprimé son envie de faire l'amour avec moi.

Je rentre chez moi le plus tard possible, ma mère cri, je n'entends pas. Je me déshabille et me couche, déçue de ne pas l'avoir trouvé une fois de plus. Je passe deux jours dans le lit à boire de la soupe, je n'ai pas la force de manger autre choses. J'alterne le sommeil, les caresses, les pleures, les angoisses, je n'ai plus conscience du temps qui passe. Loin de Finnick je ne suis plus rien. Je murmure son prénom à longueur de journée et de nuit, il me manque. Je me revois deux ans plus tôt, à appréhender les coups de canons, à subir son absence, à me laisser crever de faim.

Nous sommes sur le « Survivant », mon père, Mags, Finnick et moi. Monsieur Odair est là aussi, il accomplit son dernier voyage. Mon père a pris les commandes du navire, Finnick est pâle. Il n'est plus le grand Finnick Odair, il n'est plus qu'un petit garçon abandonné. Il ouvre la bouche, nous le regardons, attendant silencieusement son discours. Il la referme, incapable de parler. Son regard se tourne vers l'océan, c'est dans ces eaux que son père a perdu la vie.

Mon père prend la parole, les larmes aux yeux il raconte leur rencontre à l'école primaire, leur adolescence, leur amitié à l'épreuve du temps. Il parle d'un confident, d'un homme courageux qui à seize ans seulement a assumé seul un enfant. Il évoque ces meilleures prises, son don pour la pêche et le maniement du trident et enfin son profond regret de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps à partager avec lui.

J'ai cueillis des fleurs de Pavot Californien, c'est cette fleur que Finnick et lui m'avaient offert à ma première moisson et à celle de l'an dernier. Je m'approche lentement du corps enveloppé dans son linceul. Je dois dire quelques choses, je cherche les mots justes.

-Monsieur Odair, merci d'avoir vécu. Il y a tant de choses pour lesquelles j'aimerais vous remercier que je préfère vous dire simplement merci pour votre passage sur Terre.

Mentalement je lui promets de veiller sur Finnick, de ne jamais cesser de l'aimer et de le soutenir. Je dépose le bouquet et m'éloigne.

Mon père serre Finnick par les épaules, je lui suis reconnaissante de ce geste que je suis incapable d'accomplir. Il lui demande s'il est prêt, je sais qu'il ne l'est pas. Mais Finnick s'arme de courage, prend le corps avec l'aide de mon père et le jette par-dessus bord. Mon bouquet flotte alors que Gervin Odair s'en va se reposer au fond de l'océan pour l'éternité.

Finnick s'accroche à la rambarde, je le vois devenir de plus en plus pâle, il est malade. Je m'approche doucement, et pose avec milles précautions ma main sur son dos. Il me repousse et disparait dans la cabine. C'est à mon tour d'être malade. Je veux seulement être là pour lui, pourquoi me repousse-t-il ? Sa douleur me tord les entrailles et me lacère le cœur, j'ai mal pour lui.

Le retour est pénible, Finnick ne sort de sa cabine qu'au moment d'accoster. Lorsqu'il saute sur le quai, je vois ma mère. Des frissons me parcourent, mon père rejoint Finnick, les yeux encore larmoyant. Elle le toise, et avec le ton qui m'est habituellement réservé elle s'adresse à mon père :

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé depuis la moisson de Merwin, toujours aussi sensible et lâche. Comme Gervin, ajoute-t-elle avec un regard dégoûté en direction de Finnick.

Ça en est trop ! Je m'avance pour lui dire ses quatre vérités mais Mags me retient. Finnick est plus rapide que moi, il se retourne brusquement et la gifle. Je m'immobilise, comme tout le monde. Nous sommes sous le choc alors que ma mère tient sa joue rougie. Elle lui lance un regard éberlué, nous ne parlons pas. Finnick brise le silence dans un murmure :

-Si je vous vois parler ainsi de mon père à nouveau…

Je vois qu'il a du mal à respirer, moi-même je cherche mon air, redoutant la réaction de ma mère. Finnick ferme les yeux un bref instant et s'en va, nous plantant là.

Quand il est suffisamment à distance, ma mère s'approche de moi et me prend le poignet. Je proteste, elle accentue la pression et m'entraîne jusqu'à la maison. Dans le couloir elle hurle :

-Plus jamais tu ne reverras Finnick. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais !

-Non, je vous en supplie ! Il est en deuil et tu as insulté son père !

-Pardon ?

Elle fait volte face et me menace du regard.

-Vous n'aviez pas à dire ça, dis-je, tremblante de peur.

-Ah, tu le soutiens envers et contre tout. On verra s'il vient te chercher !

Elle me pousse sans ménagement dans ma chambre et ferme la porte à clef. J'atterris sur le carrelage glacé, je me relève et essaie d'ouvrir, en vain.

Je m'assois sur mon lit, en pleurs, totalement impuissante. Finnick a besoin de moi, j'ai besoin de lui aussi. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ici, je dois fuir. Téthys aboie à la fenêtre pour entrer, je maugrée :

-Tu ne peux pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ?

Je lui ouvre, l'air frais m'éclaircit les idées, voici mon issue.

-Merci Téthys…, dis-je en souriant.

Je me hisse sur le rebord, je saute à terre et me baisse pour passer sous la fenêtre de mes parents. Je vérifie qu'il n'y ait personne et cours à travers les rues du District.

Je m'arrête chez le traiteur, je n'y vais que rarement mais ce soir je ne suis pas en état de cuisiner. Il me reconnait, après une longue négociation il accepte de me faire crédit. Je le remercie chaudement et continue ma course jusqu'au Village des vainqueurs. On ne m'a pas suivie, je suis soulagée. Je m'avance dans l'allée, Mags qui est à sa fenêtre me regarde bizarrement, est-ce une façon de me dire que je ne devrais pas être là ? Non, je deviens paranoïaque, je dois cesser d'hésiter et entrer.

Le salon est vide, je dépose la nourriture du traiteur dans un plat et le mets au four. Je monte les escaliers, je vois de la lumière dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Je toque timidement et me glisse à l'intérieur. Il est toujours en colère, je le sens. Je baisse la tête, mes yeux sont fuyants. Je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi.

-Je vais dormir ici ce soir, j'affirme d'une voix minuscule.

Il relève la tête lentement. Je le regarde, j'attends sa réaction, je suis effrayée et à bout de nerfs.

Il se lève d'un bond, me prend par le haut du bras. Que fait-il ? Je ne comprends pas. Il me traine au travers de la maison sans aucun ménagement.

-Je veux être seul, ok ? Rentre-le dans ta tête ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! hurle-t-il en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je suis abasourdie. Je lève les yeux, Depuis sa fenêtre Mags secoue la tête d'un air navré. Où vais-je aller ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal… Enfin si, je l'ai abandonné. Maintenant il veut être seul et c'est de ma faute. Je divague dans les rues, ses mots ne quittent pas mes pensées. J'ai le regard dans le vague, j'effleure de temps à autre son collier, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où je vais. Je me masse le haut du bras, encore sous le choc. Je ne réalise pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

Une forte odeur de poisson m'agresse les narines. Les mouettes sont nombreuses, où suis-je ? J'avance désormais prudemment, je découvre un paysage bien différent du Bastingage. Un autre port, une structure en bois vétuste, imbibée des viscères des poissons, graisseuse. Il y a des constructions sur pilotis, d'autres sur les bords des quais mêlant bois et brique. Les commerçants ont leurs échoppes directement dans la rue, parfois à même le sol. J'ai l'impression que plus je m'éloigne de l'océan, plus les maisons deviennent acceptables. Au centre de cette étrange évolution d'architectures se trouve un bâtiment en U autour d'une place, bâtis avec les mêmes pierres que l'Hôtel de Justice. Sur cette place une scène attire mon attention, je n'en ai jamais vu de telle. Le bois est pourpre par endroit, il y a un petit poteau avec des liens et un plus grand avec une corde formant un nœud étrange.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Je tourne la tête en direction de la voix, un pacificateur s'approche de moi. Instinctivement je fuis. Je l'entends me poursuivre et me sommer de m'arrêter. Quel est cet endroit ?

Au détour d'une rue il finit par renoncer. Je continue mon exploration en retournant sur le port. La nuit commence à tomber, un groupe d'hommes descend d'un bateau qui visiblement affronte le péril de l'océan depuis longtemps. L'un d'eux m'interpelle :

-Hé ma jolie ! Tu es nouvelle ?

Je l'ignore. Je me demande ce qu'il entend par « nouvelle ». Je continue de flâner, je dois trouver un endroit pour la nuit.

-Oh ! Je t'ai parlé ! J'ai une bourse bien remplie, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

-T'en a pas qu'une ! se moque son collègue.

Je dévisage les deux hommes, ils sont grisonnant, puent l'alcool et le poisson qui n'a pas vu la mer depuis un bout de temps.

- Alors, tu ne réponds pas ? Dirk t'as fait couper la langue ? insiste le premier.

Je m'éloigne encore une fois mais l'un d'eux me retient.

-Tu fais la difficile ? Le ton du marin devient agressif.

-T'es lourd Frowin ! Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas de ruban jaune, dit un jeune homme en me désignant du menton.

-Oh bah t'as raison le p'tiot. Qu'est ce tu fais là à une heure pareil ? s'étonne-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, je détourne le regard. Au loin je vois des femmes avec les fameux rubans qui déambulent sur le port.

-Je te laisse la muette, je m'en vais chercher une vraie dame, conclue l'homme.

L'équipage nous laisse seul. J'observe le jeune homme, il a des cheveux noirs en batailles malmenés par le vent et le sel, les yeux bleus profonds et un sourire espiègle.

-Je m'appelle Ewen, je suis mousse sur « Le Téméraire ». Comment tu t'appelles ?

Je baisse les yeux. Je lisse ma robe du plat de la main, j'aimerais savoir où je suis.

-T'es pas bavarde, hein ? C'est fou comme t'es blanche ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça à la Grève.

D'après monsieur Odair j'ai la même particularité que mon père. Malgré mon exposition au soleil je garde un teint clair. Il a dit la Grève ? J'ai atterri dans le quartier le plus pauvre du District et le plus dangereux. Mon angoisse grandit.

-On va bouger princesse, il ne fait pas bon rester sur le port à cette heure-ci, dit-il en me prenant la main.

Il vient de m'appeler « princesse » ? J'essaie de retirer ma main, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête.

-Écoute, visiblement t'es pas du coin. Si tu n'as pas envie de te faire agresser, je te conseille de me suivre. Je ne te ferai rien.

Étrangement je lui fais confiance. Après tout je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant que je n'ai plus Finnick. Je le suis docilement.

Nous arrivons à l'une des maisons sur pilotis. Devant la porte il se penche vers moi, j'ai un mouvement de recule.

-T'es vraiment pas confiante ! Je t'ai dis que je te ferais rien. Je voulais juste te dire que… Il s'interrompt, gêné. Je fais une pression sur sa main et appuie mon regard pour l'encourager à parler.

-Ce n'est pas un palace tu sais. Je préfère t'avertir vu que tu as l'air de venir des beaux quartiers, chuchote-t-il.

Je lui fais un sourire timide, il me le rend et nous entrons.

La maison est minuscule, il y a une pièce centrale faisant office de cuisine et salle à manger et deux chambres. L'absence de salle de bain me choque mais je ne montre rien. Après ce rapide tour du propriétaire nous nous installons immédiatement à table.

-Ewen, tu nous présentes ton amie ? demande sa mère d'une voix douce.

Je la regarde et m'attarde sur son bras droit, elle n'a plus de main. J'étouffe un cri de surprise, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué.

-J'aimerais bien te la présenter, mais elle est si impressionnée par la présence du Finnick Odair de la Grève qu'elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire charmeur. Je fixe mon assiette vide, l'évocation de son nom est douloureuse

-Le Finnick Odair de la Grève ? Rien que ça ! Laisse-moi rire, se moque la fille à côté de lui.

-Tu peux rire Rozenn, en attendant je compte bien le devenir.

-Avant de devenir Finnick Odair, tu pourrais déjà devenir un bon hôte. Tu ne lui as même pas servis de poisson, le réprimande gentiment sa mère.

Le repas se passe dans les rires et les boutades d'Ewen et Rozenn. Je vois que la mère me couve du regard, j'ai l'image du chaton abandonné qui s'impose à moi. Le poisson n'a vraiment pas l'air comestible mais je fais honneur au plat.

-Pendant qu'Ewen aide maman à débarrasser nous allons nous changer. Tu sais, avec ta tenue tu vas t'attirer des ennuis ici, dit Rozenn en sortant des vêtements d'une vieille commode.

Elle me tend une longue chemise de nuit défraichie. Elle me présente également la tenue des enfants de la Grève. Un pantalon qui arrive à mi-mollet de couleur bleu marine et une marinière. Je touche le tissu, il est rêche, loin de la qualité de mon uniforme.

On toque à la porte, Ewen entre et se pose sur le lit en face de celui de Rozenn. Je dois faire une drôle de tête puisqu'il éclate de rire.

-Je suis navré princesse mais nous devons partager la chambre !

-Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, il a l'habitude. On partage notre chambre depuis toujours.

-Quatorze ans que je la supporte, à force on s'y fait, dit Ewen en haussant les épaules.

-Tu exagères ! Quand j'étais bébé je dormais avec maman et papa, s'insurge sa sœur.

-Je ne pense pas que ça intéresse la princesse. Je me demande quel âge tu as, moi j'ai seize ans.

-Elle doit avoir notre âge je pense. On devrait dormir, affirme Rozenn en éteignant la lumière.

Le soleil réchauffe ma joue, je m'étire et ouvre les yeux sur une chambre inconnue. La journée d'hier me revient en mémoire. Le souvenir de Finnick me mettant dehors ravive mon mal-être. Rozenn et Ewen ne sont pas là, sans doute sont-ils à l'école. Je me lève, trouve une bassine d'eau et une serviette sur la commode. Je suppose que c'est pour ma toilette. L'eau froide m'aide à complètement émerger. J'enfile la tenue prêtée par Rozenn. Le tissu me démange, suis-je donc si délicate ?

La mère est dans la pièce centrale. Je lui souris, le mot « bonjour » refuse de sortir.

-Bonjour Annie, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Je l'interroge du regard, elle m'invite à m'assoir, je m'exécute. Elle me donne une pomme coupée en quartiers, je regrette ma confiture de rose mais apprécie le geste.

-Tu es Annie Cresta, la meilleure amie de Finnick.

Un déclic se produit. Je sors de mon mutisme.

-Comment savez-vous ?

-Le Capitole a diffusé quelques images de toi lors des soixante-cinquièmes Jeux. Mes enfants ne t'ont pas reconnus, ne leur en veut pas.

-Je ne m'attends à pas être reconnue madame.

-Annie, la Grève n'est pas un quartier pour une jeune fille comme toi.

-Il n'y a qu'ici que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'accueillir. Je suis très redevable à votre fils.

-Ewen est un bon garçon, dit-elle avec fierté. -Mais depuis que Finnick a remporté les Jeux il s'est mis en tête de se porter volontaire à ses dix-huit ans s'il n'est pas tiré au sort avant.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ne soit pas désolée, tu n'y es pour rien. Ewen veut seulement nous sortir d'ici.

Ewen n'est pas un futur Finnick Odair, il n'a pas les même intentions. Finnick voulait la gloire, Ewen veut une vie convenable pour sa famille. Je la vois en difficulté avec le poisson.

-Je peux vous aider à écailler si vous voulez ?

-Merci ma petite. J'ai du mal depuis que…, elle agite son moignon.

Nous préparons le repas du soir ensemble, j'apprends qu'à la Grève il n'y a qu'un repas par jour.

Avec les jours qui passent j'apprends à connaitre cette partie du District. Ici les enfants finissent l'école à douze ans pour aller travailler. Ewen veut que je sorte uniquement en sa compagnie, les rues de la Grève ne sont pas sûres. Je découvre le plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec une fille de mon âge. Elle me parle de sa vie en tant que mousse, je lui raconte mes journées au lycée.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que je partage la vie des Halsey, je connais le prénom de madame Halsey mais ne parvient pas à l'employer. Ce matin elle semble préoccupée.

-Il y a un souci madame ?

-Annie, j'aime t'avoir à la maison mais tu n'as personne qui te cherche ? Finnick peut-être ?

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en me tournant vers la fenêtre.

À vrai dire je n'ai pas cessé de penser à lui, mais lui a dû m'oublier. Sans doute est-il encore dans la douleur du deuil. J'ai besoin d'air. Je sors de la maison, allant contre les recommandations d'Ewen.

Je me promène sur le port. J'admire les bateaux, sans doute les plus vieux du District. Je laisse voguer mon esprit sur les mers du monde, je suis libre dans ma tête. Je me suis accommodée à l'odeur, les nombreuses mouettes ne me dérangent plus. Je continue ma ballade devant les étales des commerçants, les marchandises sont gâtées et de basse qualité, le contraste avec la rue commerçante que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter est saisissant.

Des cris attirent mon attention. Je découvre l'utilité de l'étrange scène que j'ai vue à mon arrivée ici. Un homme est attaché au plus petit poteau, une personne au visage dissimulé le fouette. Il a le dos en sang, j'ignorais que de tels châtiments étaient appliqués dans notre district. Je me détourne de ce macabre spectacle, je croise la route d'un petit groupe de pacificateurs. Ils me fixent, j'accélère mais c'est trop tard, l'un d'eux m'a attrapée.

-Je te reconnais, c'est toi la fuyarde de l'autre fois ! Quand on fuit c'est qu'on a quelque chose à se reprocher.

-Non.

-On va voir ça, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Annie Cresta.

-On l'a retrouvée ! s'écrit un autre pacificateur.

-C'est vrai que tu corresponds au signalement. J'aurais été curieux de savoir comment une jeune fille du Bastingage se retrouve à la Grève. Mais en tant qu'habitante de la ville, la décision de t'interroger revient au responsable des Pacificateurs de la ville. Nous allons t'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie du secteur.

J'ignore qui est ce pacificateur, il a l'air sadique. Je ne veux pas le provoquer, j'obéis et les suis sans faire de résistance.

Je ne peux pas dire au revoir à la famille qui m'a accueillie, j'ai de la peine. Lorsque nous arrivons à la frontière de la Grève, je réalise que je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi. Mais je ne veux pas être vue en compagnie de pacificateurs. Je réfléchis, je ne dois pas être loin si j'ai réussis à venir. Je marche, tente de reconnaitre des lieux, mais, à nouveau, je n'ai que les mots de Finnick en tête.

J'ai le sentiment que ma culpabilité s'accroit au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de chez moi. J'ai retrouvé ma route, je passe devant le village des vainqueurs sans m'y arrêter, à quoi bon ? Il a été clair, il veut la paix. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Les gens me lancent des regards moqueurs et dédaigneux. Ma tenue de mousse n'est pas adaptée, mais je n'ai que ça. Ma robe de deuil est restée chez les Halsey, je ne veux plus jamais la revoir.

Je suis dans ma rue, comment vont réagir mes parents ? J'ai peur. J'ai conscience que je suis partie longtemps, mais ils ne voulaient plus de moi. J'inspire profondément et entre. Ma mère est là. Elle se lève de sa chaise, s'avance vers moi, je ne bouge pas, prête à recevoir le coup. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… je ne compte plus les gifles. Elle cesse et se masse la main.

-OÙ ÉTAIS-TU ? crie-t-elle, rouge de colère et ivre de rage.

-Dans une maison où je ne suis pas un poids, dis-je le plus calmement possible.

-Chez Finnick ? Tu étais chez lui ? AVOUE !

-Non ! Non je n'étais pas chez Finnick ! J'étais ailleurs, là où je ne représente pas un problème ! Je serre les poings et me retiens de hurler.

-Ta mauviette de père a signalé ta disparition à l'Hôtel de Justice, à cause de lui ils m'ont forcée à rester ici pour attendre ton retour pendant les recherches ! Nous avons perdu une semaine de salaire par ta faute ! UNE SEMAINE ! Ton Finnick a intérêt à nous rembourser !

-Ce n'est pas mon Finnick ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Il ne m'aime pas, ne m'aimera jamais je ne suis qu'Annie l'amie, rien de plus !

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, je me coupe de ce monde qui ne veut pas de moi.

Je ne suis pas sortie de la maison depuis deux semaines. Téthys a bien essayé de m'entrainer dehors mais je ne me suis levée que pour avoir un minimum d'hygiène et de nourriture. J'ai passé mes journées allongée, à revivre mes souvenirs heureux, oublier les moments sombres. Chaque jour je murmurais « il va venir ». Il ne venait pas, alors j'espérais sa visite le lendemain. Aujourd'hui la voix me souffle de sortir.

Je veux retrouver ma vie. Je prends un bain, j'apprécie l'eau courante en songeant aux Halsey. Je redeviens une jeune fille présentable. Je choisis une robe légère bleue, relève mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné et quitte la maison.

Le « Survivant » est à quai, j'en déduis qu'il est au village. Je le laisse tranquille. Je prends la barque et rame jusqu'à notre plage. Elle est déserte alors j'en profite pour m'adonner à mon plaisir solitaire. Je me déshabille, ne garde que mon précieux collier de coquillages et entre doucement dans l'eau. Je nage, profite de cet instant de liberté. Je fini par être épuisée, je m'allonge sur mon rocher et somnole en rêvant de celui qui reste mon amour. Finnick.

Le soleil se couche, une légère brise me fait frissonner. Je me redresse lentement, le contact chaud de la roche sur mon corps nu est si agréable que je le quitte toujours à regret. Je lève la tête pour admirer la disparition de l'astre à l'horizon.

Finnick est là, le regard surpris.

* * *

_**L**_Jay tu n'es qu'une vilaine! Oui je sais...Alors, que va-t-il se passer? Finnick va-t-il faire une crise cardiaque? Annie va-t-elle faire une crise cardiaque? Le rocher va-t-il faire une crise... Hum bref! Partagez vos idées.

J'attends avec impatience vos avis! Et encore merci :)


	11. Puritate Affectuum

_**B**_onjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices!

Delirium fait son grand retour après trois semaines d'absences!

Je remercie encore et toujours WoR qui me permet de faire vivre Annie grâce à Moments Aigres Doux.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, je pense que j'ai répondu à tout le monde en M.P, mais si ce n'est pas le cas... faites moi un petit signe!

Je m'excuses à tous les auteurs que je n'ai plus reviewé. Je suis un peu débordée, d'ailleurs pour écrire ce chapitre j'ai dû ruser avec Morphée.

Bref bref... merci, merci, merci et pas de longue réponses aux reviews parce que... à 5h48 j'ai pas les idées claires ^^

Un chapitre à lire sous la couette ou pendant que papa et maman ne sont pas là!

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

_**Correspondance avec Moments Aigres Doux :**_

_- Un réveil lasse (Chapitre 35)_

_- Une visite inattendue (Chapitre 36)_

_- Un refuge inconscient (Chapitre 37)_

_- Une inoubliable expérience (Chapitre 38)_

_- Un triste matin (Chapitre 39)_

* * *

**PURITATE AFFECTUUM**

_(Pureté des sentiments)_

Il me regarde, ses yeux d'émeraudes sondent mon âme, croit-il que je suis une de ses filles faciles de la Ville ? Une de celles qui sont prête à tout pour une nuit avec lui ? Je voudrais disparaitre, ne plus me faire d'illusions, le corps de la petite Annie n'éveillera jamais de désir en lui. Finnick Odair est tout simplement un rêve. En cours d'Histoire Maritime, je l'ai volontiers imaginé en Poséidon. Je ferme mes paupières un instant. Je tâche d'oublier sa présence pour donner à mon corps la force de se mouvoir à nouveau.

Lorsque je les ouvre, il s'avance d'un pas, un seul pas, et je fuis. Je saute au bas de mon rocher. Je m'érafle la jambe et laisse échapper un couinement de peur et de douleur. Je me recroqueville, mes bras enlacent mes jambes ramenées sur ma poitrine qui se soulève au rythme rapide de ma respiration. Faîtes qu'il parte, qu'il oublie cette vision. Hélas il me fait face, je le supplie du regard, la honte me mortifie.

-Annie, murmure-t-il en tendant une main hésitante vers moi.

Sa voix. La dernière fois que je l'ai entendue, ses mots avaient eu l'effet de coups de poignard dans mon cœur. L'émotion d'avoir retrouvé la douceur oubliée de Finnick fait monter mes larmes. Mon cœur me dicte de m'abandonner à ses bras, mon corps réagit tout autrement.

Je me lève d'un bon, je ne suis pas parfaitement consciente de ce que je fais. Le contact avec l'eau fraiche remet mes esprits en place. C'est mon élément, mon échappatoire. Je m'avance dans l'océan jusqu'à ce que l'écume de quelques vagues plus fortes que les autres ne m'arrive au cou. Loin de lui je respire à nouveau plus calmement. Ses yeux sont toujours posés sur moi, il va partir. Je sortirai, m'habillerai, rentrerai, et lui m'oubliera.

Il s'avance dans l'eau, que fait-il ? Je dois fuir, je ne peux pas lui faire à nouveau mal. J'ai commis une erreur en allant chez lui il y a trois semaines, je ne la ferai pas encore une fois. Je nage plus loin.

-Annie, répète-t-il, la voix brisée, chargée d'émotion.

Je m'arrête, je perçois de la détresse. Je tremble, j'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime, que je suis prête à le rejoindre, à l'accompagner chaque jour de sa vie. Ma bouche reste ouverte, les mots refusent de sortir. Il répète mon nom, encore et encore.

Lentement je reviens vers lui, le visage baissé. Peu à peu l'océan lui révèle à nouveau ma nudité, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller plus loin. Mon corps est toujours secoué de tremblement. Est-ce à cause de la fraîcheur des embruns et de la brise ou la peur ? Je l'ignore.

Il me prend dans ses bras, a-t-il conscience de ce qu'il fait ? M'aime-t-il ? Finnick Odair, le vainqueur puissant et inaccessible des soixante-cinquièmes Hunger Games me serre contre lui comme si, désormais, j'étais la seule chose qui l'attache à la vie. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je sens son souffle chaud, je frissonne de désir. Au creux de mes cuisses mon envie se manifeste de plus en plus, je me raidis. Ses mains laissent des sillons brûlants sur ma peau délicate. Je soupire et me mords la lèvre. Il me découvre, je le laisse faire, n'osant pas bouger de peur de le mettre en colère une nouvelle fois. Je savoure ses caresses et appréhende le moment où il explorera mon intimité.

Ses doigts effleurent mes hanches, ma poitrine que je cache tant bien que mal et se dirige, avec une lenteur extrême vers mon bas-ventre. Il est doux, curieux, comme s'il découvrait cette partie de l'anatomie féminine pour la première fois. Peut-être est-ce le cas. Je devrais cesser de rêver, le grand Finnick Odair n'offrirait pas sa virginité à la petite Annie. Pourtant je sens son hésitation et une certaine maladresse, je résiste à l'envie de le guider. Sans doute sait-il mieux que moi comment faire.

Dans un geste brusque il enlève sa chemise. Je dévore des yeux, malgré moi, son torse. Son regard est ardant, je peine à croire que j'ai éveillé ses sens. Il n'a de cesse de dire mon prénom. Il ouvre son pantalon. Je devrais détourner la tête mais ma curiosité pour la fierté masculine dont j'ignore tout est plus forte. Je réprime un hoquet de surprise, je n'imaginais pas ça si imposant. Il est encore temps de lui avouer que mon anatomie frêle, fragile et étroite ne pourra jamais l'accueillir. J'ai peur. Peur qu'il ne me rejette. Peur qu'il ne se moque. Peur qu'il ne s'énerve.

Il me soulève du sol vaseux, la lune révèle les rondeurs de mes seins et mes tétons semblables à des boutons de roses durcis par le plaisir. Je rougis. Il s'avance dans l'étendue noircie par la nébulosité. Des vagues viennent mourir sur la chute de mes reins.

-Je peux ? murmure-t-il.

Je hoche timidement la tête. Je suis prête à lui donner ma tendresse, ma virginité, ma vie. Oserais-je un jour avouer qu'il aurait déjà pu le jour de mes quatorze ans ? Je ferme les yeux, je voudrais goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres. Il se détourne. Mon cœur se serre un peu, je ne mérite pas ses baisers, j'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal.

Ses mains prennent possession de ma taille, une nouvelle fois j'enlace mes jambes autour de la sienne. Son membre caresse mon intimité aux grés des mouvements de l'eau. Je gémis faiblement.

-Ça va faire un peu mal, dit-il.

Je hoche encore une fois la tête, la douleur ne m'effraie pas autant que la peur de le décevoir. Mes mains abandonnent son dos et je m'accroche à son cou.

Il s'immisce en moi, je pousse un petit cri, il continue. La sensation est étrange. Je me sens bien alors que son mouvement déclenche des vagues de douleur. Je pose ma tête sur son torse, j'entends les battements de son cœur. Il me fait l'amour, entre ses mains puissantes je deviens une femme. Lui, si fort, si grand, si merveilleux, prend le temps de déflorer la fragile et chétive petite Annie. Une insignifiante chose qui a un jour acceptée d'être sa naufragée quand il jouait aux pirates. Je suis perdue dans notre étrange relation. Je me questionne sur la nature véritable de ses sentiments alors que son membre me procure l'impression d'être possédée par lui et lui seul.

Il pousse un râle quand une chaleur envahie mon intimité. Il me ramène sur la plage. Nous nous allongeons, à bout de souffle. Je me blottis contre lui, à cet instant je sais que je ne pourrai plus jamais le quitter.

Je rêve inlassablement de cette nuit, je gémis avec la sensation de me donner à lui à chaque coup de reins. Mon esprit rend le souvenir de cet instant tellement réaliste que je me perds entre le songe et la conscience. Le soleil devient gênant, je cherche la chaleur de son corps pour me rassurer et faire durer ce moment. Le sable a laissé place à des draps, où est-il ?

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, je reconnais le plafond blanc de ma chambre. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Des restant de sels marins et une légère douleur au bas ventre sont les seules preuves que cette nuit était bien réelle. Pourquoi ne suis-je plus dans ses bras ? Avait-il une obligation ? Craignait-il que j'ai froid ? Les questions se bousculent, je n'ai pas de réponses. Je me lève lentement, mon réveil indique onze heures. Heureusement pour moi nous sommes en semaine, ma mère n'aurait pas supporté que je dorme aussi tard. Demain il y a la Cérémonie des Couleurs, le lycée reprend.

Je me glisse dans la chaleur du bain, un doux parfum de fleurs s'en dégage. Je me laisse aller à la rêverie jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidie me pousse à sortir. Je coiffe mes longs cheveux châtains, je ne les trouve jamais assez soyeux. Devant mon armoire j'hésite. Téthys me regarde avec curiosité, a-t-elle sentie que quelques chose en moi est différent ? Je choisis une robe bleu pâle toute en légèreté, comme l'ensemble de ma garde-robe.

-Téthys, veux-tu m'accompagner ?

Elle dresse ses oreilles et se lève en aboyant joyeusement.

-Je prends ça pour un « oui », dis-je en riant.

Je prends garde à bien verrouiller la porte d'entrée et m'aventure dans les rues du District.

Téthys remue la queue, court après les mouettes, je souris. Je me dirige vers le port, le « Survivant » est à quai. J'admire ce navire auquel Finnick offre une seconde vie. Je me dirige vers les barques, je compte profiter de la plage avant d'être à nouveau enfermée dans une salle de cours.

Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable, je réalise à peine que c'est ici que j'ai perdu ma virginité. Je me déshabille, je n'ai plus peur d'être surprise par Finnick. Honteusement j'espère même qu'il viendra et que nous recommencerons. Je nage, Téthys reproche aux vagues de venir s'échouer sur la plage dans un aboiement rageur.

Les heures passent, il ne vient pas. Je me décide enfin à sortir de l'eau et me sèche rapidement avec une serviette qui lui a appartenue il y a longtemps. Je me souviens lui avoir emprunté un soir où nous jouions ensemble sur la grande plage du Bastingage. Je lui avais promis de lui rendre, finalement elle est encore avec moi.

La nuit est déjà tombée quand j'arrive chez moi. J'entends mon père et ma mère converser au salon. Je les observe en silence.

-Elle n'était pas dans son lit ce matin. Olwen notre fille a découché ! crie ma mère.

-_Ta_ fille devait être chez une amie, réponds mon père sur un ton las. Son insistance sur le mot « ta » me brise le cœur.

-Chez une amie ? Annie n'a aucune amie, elle n'a que ce vantard de Finnick Odair.

-Finnick est un bon garçon, pourquoi tu ne le tolères pas ?

-Un bon garçon ? Il a levé la main sur moi ! s'insurge ma mère alors que mon père soupire et reporte son attention sur sa tasse.

-Tu as insulté la mémoire de son père. Il n'y a que toi qui n'as pas compris à quel point Annie et lui sont proches.

-Proches ? Il ne s'intéresse à elle que pour… Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

-Mais bien sûr. Je crois que tu devrais en parler à l'intéressée qui nous écoute depuis cinq bonnes minutes, dit mon père en me désignant du bras.

Ma mère se retourne, elle fulmine. Instinctivement je recule et me protège le visage. Elle se lève et me saisit par le poignet. Elle m'entraîne jusqu'à ma chambre où elle me contraint de m'assoir sur le lit. Elle ferme la porte et commence à faire les cents pas devant moi.

-Annie, où étais-tu ? Tu sais, je suis fatiguée de te poser cette question !

-J'étais… j'étais…, j'hésite, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce que j'ai partagé avec Finnick.

-Tu étais avec Finnick. Tu as dormis avec lui ? Le ton est cassant, la question est pleine de sous-entendus.

-J'étais avec Rozenn, dis-je précipitamment.

-Ne me mens pas ! Jamais ! Elle m'administre une violente gifle, je sens ma joue rougir.

Je reste silencieuse, pourtant j'aurais voulu lui parler de ma première fois. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me rassure, qu'elle me dise que les prochaines fois seront moins douloureuses.

-Annie tu es insupportable ! Tu pourrais nous rendre un grand service en te portant volontaire à la prochaine moisson. Songes-y ! dit-elle en claquant la porte de ma chambre.

Je demeure immobile, fixant le sol. Me porter volontaire ? Voilà une solution pour libérer mes parents du poids que je représente. J'aimerais que Finnick vienne, comme le jour de mes quatorze ans et qu'il m'emmène loin d'ici sur le « Survivant ». Je m'allonge, son souvenir est mon seul réconfort.

Je fais glisser mes doigts sur mon bras, lentement je remonte jusqu'à mon cou. Je caresse la zone où ses lèvres m'ont effleurée. Je ferme les yeux, je me souviens de chaque seconde, de chaque sensation, je voudrais les reproduire à l'infini. Je frôle le tissu de ma robe à la naissance de ma poitrine, je soupire doucement. Mon autre main explore ma cuisse, soulevant ma robe. Je me fais languir. Naturellement je me cambre quand le bout de mes doigts touche mes tétons au travers de la mousseline doublée de coton bleue. Allant à la plage je ne me suis pas encombrée d'un carcan que ma mère appelle « soutien-gorge ».

Je m'attarde sur cette zone sensible, regrette que Finnick ne l'ait pas savouré après avoir découvert la douceur de ma peau dans mon cou. J'attise mon désir avec l'image de son torse parfait, de son membre dur comme la roche. Je gémis, me mordille la lèvre en faisant glisser la fine bretelle de ma robe, je libère mon sein de l'étoffe qui le retenait prisonnier. Je me promets de le guider d'avantage la prochaine fois, de lui montrer tout ce que mon corps peut lui offrir.

Ma main rencontre le mince coton blanc de ma culotte déjà humide. Je touche avec délicatesse et retenue mon intimité. Elle est l'épicentre du séisme de désir qui me secoue, je le sais. Timidement, mes doigts franchissent ce voile de pudeur. Je me satisfais de la douceur de cet endroit, Finnick a dû s'en délecter. J'embrase mon être de quelques mouvements habiles. Je caresse un point hautement sensible, je serre les cuisses pour intensifier le plaisir.

Je me retourne, couchée sur le ventre je soulève légèrement mon bassin. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ma mère avec des cris malencontreusement échappés. J'abandonne cette petite concentration nerveuse pour m'aventurer jusqu'à une partie encore chaste hier. Mon doigt entre avec facilité, je me risque à en ajouter un second. Je n'égale pas les sensations procurées par Finnick à mon plus grand désarroi. Je continue espérant atteindre le bien-être absolu, l'humidité ruisselante sur mes cuisses est le témoin de mon acharnement. Je n'y parviens pas, son corps me manque. L'épuisement m'emporte, je ne rêve que de lui.

La Cérémonie des Couleurs est un moment de fête. Il y a des fleurs, des jus de fruits et des sucreries diverses. Encore une fois mon école fait la démonstration de sa richesse. Les nouveaux élèves tremblent un peu, ils sont timides et n'osent pas parler. Je reste isolée, loin des discussions futiles les autres. Monsieur Ternetzi m'adresse un signe amical de la main, je me dirige vers lui.

-Bonjour Annie, comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il en me tendant un verre avec une boisson orangée.

-Très bien. Et vous monsieur ? Toujours professeur principal des nouveaux ? dis-je avec enthousiasme.

-Je vais bien et je suis toujours leur professeur principal. Annie, que fais-tu durant ton temps libre ?

-Je… euh… je vais à la plage, dis-je hésitante.

-Si tu n'as pas d'obligations j'aurais voulu te demander un petit service. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter bien entendu.

-Je vous écoute monsieur, dis-je en sirotant mon jus de fruits.

-Voudrais-tu accompagner les élèves les plus faibles ? Ce n'est que l'affaire de deux heures par semaine mais ça me libérerait d'un poids, dit-il en triturant nerveusement ses mains.

-J'accepte volontiers !

Aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur et rien ne viendra assombrir mon ciel bleu.

-Merci Annie, je t'accompagnerai pour les premières séances et ensuite tu seras totalement libre.

-Quand vont-elles débuter ?

-Fin octobre, nous devons identifier les éléments qui en ont besoin. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer. Tu es moins rude que madame Mikrogeophagus, affirme-t-il en riant.

-Est-elle partie en retraite ? Il me semble qu'elle n'était plus très jeune.

-C'est exact. La cérémonie va commencer. Cette année tu reçois le bleu turquoise il me semble.

-Oui, je le trouve bien plus joli que le vert.

-Ce vert a toujours été affreux. C'est à se demander pourquoi la direction le conserve. Nous y allons ?

-Je vous suis, monsieur.

Une estrade est installée dans la cour pour l'occasion, chaque année c'est le même rituel. D'abord les professeurs montent sur la scène avec des carrés de tissus dorés. Les terminales les rejoignent avec leurs foulards de premières autour du cou. Ils les retirent et les gardent dans les mains alors que les professeurs nouent le symbole de leur nouvelle classe à l'emplacement de l'ancien. Les professeurs applaudissent comme nous tous et descendent. Ils viennent au dernier rang et les terminales prennent leur place pour exécuter le même rituel avec les premières.

Quand vient mon tour de recevoir ma nouvelle couleur j'ai une boule au ventre. Je déteste me montrer devant la foule, j'ai l'impression que chaque regard est un jugement implacable. C'est une rousse qui attache le tissu bleu turquoise autour de mon cou. Elle a un sourire sincère et un regard rempli de gentillesse. Je me détends. Je lui murmure un « merci » à peine perceptible au milieu du tonnerre d'applaudissement. À mon tour j'exécute un nœud parfait avec l'abominable morceau d'étoffe vert. C'est un jeune garçon, il a les yeux bleus des habitants de la Grève mais ses cheveux blonds sont l'indication d'une filiation en dehors de ce secteur oublié de tous. J'applaudis et rejoins ma nouvelle place parmi les « bleus turquoises ».

À la fin de la cérémonie j'aperçois une petite « rouge » en larmes. Je m'approche d'elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle est assise dans un coin, je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, elle sursaute et me dévisage avec ses yeux marrons.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dis-je à voix basse.

-C'est pas g-grave, articule-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Louison. Tu es Annie, pas vrai ? demande-t-elle avec une soudaine lueur dans le regard.

-Oui, je suis Annie. Ma voix trahie ma surprise.

-Je t'ai vue à la télévision quand Finnick Odair a gagné ! Tu es plus jolie en vrai ! s'écrit-elle alors que les larmes ont disparues de son visage rond et enfantin.

-Merci, ton compliment est très gentil, dis-je gênée.

-Tu as vu, moi aussi j'ai une fleur blanche dans mes cheveux, s'enthousiasme-t-elle en me désignant un pavot de Californie.

-C'est ravissant. Louison, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ?

-Un grand monsieur nous a dit de le suivre en classe mais j'ai perdu mon rang.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'accompagner, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

-Merci Annie, tu es vraiment gentille !

Nous arrivons devant la salle de classe de monsieur Ternetzi. Je m'apprête à lâcher sa main au teint hâlé mais elle m'incite à me pencher pour parler au creux de mon oreille.

-Annie, Finnick c'est ton amoureux ? demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Louison tu vas être vraiment très en retard, dis-je pour éluder sa question embarrassante.

-Parce que s'il ne l'est pas, je voudrais me marier avec lui quand je serai plus grande, conclue-t-elle en rougissant.

-Louison, va étudier ! Tu as du temps pour penser au mariage !

Lorsqu'elle entre dans la classe j'éclate de rire, décidément Finnick a fait des ravages.

Contrairement aux « rouges », les autres classes font la fête. Il y a de la musique, des couples qui se forment ou se retrouvent, je suis seule. Je rêve de Finnick, est-il mon « amoureux » ? J'aimerais le revoir, lui parler, savoir où nous en sommes. D'après ce que j'entends il y a une soirée, Finnick y sera sans doute mais je ne suis pas invitée. Je soupire, je vais aller récupérer mes bouquins et rentrer chez moi.

À la maison je récupère un pot de confiture de rose et quelques morceaux de sucres que j'emballe soigneusement. Je lui laisse un petit mot sur le paquet :

« Je serais à la plage tous les soirs. Annie.»

Je me dirige vers le village des vainqueurs, voilà trois semaines que je n'ai pas emprunté cette route. Je salue Mags, aurait-elle dit « Imbécile amoureuse » ? Mon ouïe doit me jouer des tours. Une fenêtre est ouverte. J'entends le bruit de l'eau qui coule, il est là, sous la douche. Le souvenir de cette soirée où il m'a mise dehors me frappe en plein cœur. Je n'entre pas, je dépose mon paquet sur le pas de la porte. Je m'éloigne en courant, furtive, invisible.

C'est une journée comme une autre qui s'achèvera sans doute encore par une déception. Il y a une semaine j'ai déposé un paquet chez Finnick. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles et les rumeurs qui me parviennent ne sont pas rassurantes. Dans le couloir je surprends une discussion, je me fais discrète. Je ne devrais pas écouter mais la curiosité et l'espoir d'entendre un mot qui dément toutes les affirmations qui me sont parvenues m'y poussent.

-Finnick est tout simplement… soupire une blonde avec des courbes me renvoyant à mon rang de gamine.

-Endurant ? l'interrompt son amie.

-Pas seulement. Il est vraiment très bien… poursuit-elle, lascive.

-Monté ? demande une brune dont le visage ferait peur aux mouettes.

Elles sont pénibles à finir les phrases à sa place. Je m'évertue à tendre d'avantage l'oreille.

-Exactement ! s'exclame-t-elle.

-C'est bien connu, Maïvy sort le double décimètre pendant les préliminaires et si tu ne dépasses pas elle te dégage ! se moque un garçon de terminal.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger sur ce que peuvent être des « préliminaires » que la blonde riposte :

-C'est pour ça que nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble mon petit, tout petit Anaël.

Sa phrase est cinglante, le garçon s'avoue vaincu et tourne les talons. Furieux.

Je m'éloigne, je rassemble peu à peu les pièces du puzzle. Finnick aurait-il cessé de me voir car il a été déçu de notre nuit ? Aurais-je dû faire quelque chose ? Durant les Jeux on m'a accusée de faire de nombreuses choses dont je n'osais imaginer l'existence, attendait-il cela ? J'ai maintenant la certitude que j'ai déplu à Finnick, encore une fois. Cette idée fait venir les larmes, je suis lasse de pleurer.

Naturellement je me dirige vers le bureau de monsieur Ternetzi, c'est devenu mon refuge. La porte est ouverte mais il est absent. La sonnerie retentie, je n'irai pas en cours. Je m'assois dans l'un des fauteuils bleus et je songe en caressant mon collier de coquillage blanc.

Aujourd'hui je fête mes sept ans. Je porte ma tenue d'école, est-ce que je suis la seule à penser qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir école ce jour là ? Papa m'attend à la sortie, il m'a promit de m'amener à la grande plage. Je cours vers lui, il a son trident. Il m'embrasse sur le front.

-Joyeux Anniversaire ma petite mouette.

-Papa ! Je ne suis pas une mouette ! dis-je en affichant un air boudeur.

Il éclate de rire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je glisse ma petite main dans la sienne et ensemble nous rejoignons les bords de l'océan.

J'étais habituée aux minuscules plages surveillées où la zone de baignade est délimitée par des bouées qu'il ne faut dépasser en aucun cas. Ici il n'y a pas de pacificateurs pour surveiller le respect des consignes, pas de balise pour entraver mes envies d'aller au large, juste la liberté.

-Annie, je vais pêcher. Reste éloignée des personnes armées d'un trident, un accident est vite arrivé, dit-il sérieux.

-Oui papa. Je lui souris et pars m'amuser dans le sable. La consigne ne devrait pas être très dure à respecter, à part nous il n'y a qu'un autre homme et un garçon.

Je me vois en sirène. Oui, une princesse des océans, libre de nager et d'aller découvrir les mystères des profondeurs. Je suis tellement bien dans la chaleur du sable fin.

-Il ne faut jamais s'endormir sur du sable blanc ! À moins que tu veuilles te transformer en homard.

-Je ne dormais pas ! dis-je en me redressant brusquement.

-Tu ronflais, c'est pas beau pour une fille de ronfler.

-C'est faux ! Je ne ronfle pas ! je m'insurge et me renfrogne.

-C'est tellement facile de t'énerver, dit-il en riant. Boude pas, je plaisante, poursuit-il en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

-Tu n'es pas drôle. Et puis mon papa m'a toujours dis de ne pas parler aux gens que je ne connais pas, dis-je en m'apprêtant à partir.

-Je m'appelle Finnick, on est dans la même école.

-Comment tu le sais ? Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il éclate à nouveau de rire.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas bien réveillée ! On a le même uniforme, enfin presque, dit-il en désignant mon short et son pantalon. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Annie. Je murmure, il m'intimide un peu avec ses manières directes.

-Maintenant on se connait ! s'exclame-t-il souriant.

Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes, je remarque un petit trident à coté de lui.

-Tu pêches ? Une question anodine pour relancer la conversation avec cet étrange garçon.

-Oui, mon père m'apprend, dit-il en désignant un homme à quelques mètres de mon père.

-Et tu attrapes quoi avec ça ? De la friture ? Je ris et cette fois-ci c'est lui qui boude. Je plaisante, dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras. Il sourit.

-C'est un peu ennuyeux de rester assis. J'ai une barque, on pourrait jouer aux pirates ?

Je le regarde, interloquée. C'est la première fois qu'on me propose de jouer.

Nous nous rapprochons de l'eau. Nous sautons dans la modeste embarcation, Finnick s'empare des rames.

-Je serai la capitaine !

-Ah non ! C'est moi le capitaine, et toi tu es la naufragée, déclare-t-il

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis un garçon. C'est à moi de commander et de sauver les demoiselles en détresse.

-Si tu le dis, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-La mousse aurait-elle des revendications ? demande-t-il sur un ton faussement impérieux.

-Je croyais que j'étais la naufragée.

-C'est un peu pareil, dit-il en cherchant à retrouver de la contenance.

-Finnick, ce jeu n'a aucun sens !

-C'est une mutinerie ! Mademoiselle Annie si mon commandement ne vous convient pas vous allez devoir rentrer à la nage.

-Parfait ! dis-je en me levant. Je plonge sous son regard médusé.

Je nage sous l'eau, une main m'attrape pour me remonter à la surface, pourquoi ? Je trouve les fonds magnifiques, je voudrais les admirer encore.

-Tu m'a fais peur ! C'est profond ici ! me réprimande Finnick.

-Je sais nager, à partir du moment où on sait flotter la profondeur importe peu, dis-je calmement.

Il me fixe, ma phrase l'a visiblement interpellée. Il se racle la gorge et sans me lâcher il déclare :

-En tant que capitaine, je me dois de sauver les demoiselles en détresse !

-Je suis désolée Capitaine, mais je n'étais pas en détresse. Maintenant que nous sommes passés à la baille, allons-nous rentrer à la nage ou sur votre magnifique bâtiment ?

Il sourit, heureux que j'entre enfin dans son jeu auquel je ne trouve toujours pas de sens.

En cette fin d'après-midi nous avons combattu des monstres marins, découvert une île pleine de richesses et fait le tour du monde. Nous sommes ensemble, enveloppés dans une grande serviette et grelottant. Il attrape son cartable et en sort une petite boite en métal.

-Tu veux un morceau de sucre ? propose-t-il.

-Je veux bien, merci, dis-je en me rendant compte que la faim me tord l'estomac.

-Il faut toujours en avoir sur soi, affirme-t-il en enfournant deux carrés blancs dans sa bouche.

-Je préfère la confiture de roses au sucre.

-De la confiture de fleurs ? C'est… bizarre, dit-il en faisant une mimique de dégout exagérée.

-Je te ferai goûter, c'est ma mère qui en fait.

-On va jouer encore ensemble alors ?

-C'est possible.

Mon père m'appelle, je dis au revoir à mon nouveau camarade de jeu. Je ne serai plus toute seule dans la cour de l'école.

Je repense à mes réflexions d'une maturité étonnante pour mon âge. Les professeurs ont toujours dit que j'étais en avance et que j'avais des facilités. Peut-être est-ce ça qui m'a rendue si différente, si seule. Je caresse l'accoudoir, comme je l'ai fait à l'Hôtel de Justice. S'il ne s'était pas porté volontaire il serait resté un beau garçon avec une vie de pêcheur. Nous irions au lycée ensemble, peut-être m'aurait-il appris à pécher ? Peut-être qu'à la longue notre relation se serait affirmée. Peut-être m'aurait-il volé un baiser entre deux cours avant de m'inviter au bal de fin de scolarité. Je ne connaitrai jamais ça.

Je quitte le bureau de monsieur Ternetzi, je parviens à me glisser hors de l'établissement. Je vais à notre plage, peut-être y sera-t-il ? La désillusion ne se fait pas attendre : elle est déserte. Je m'allonge, Finnick qui m'abandonne, ma mère qui me demande de me porter volontaire, mon père qui m'ignore à nouveau, à quoi bon rester ? Je reste là, immobile, attendant que la mort vienne me cueillir.

La mort n'est pas venue. Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir suppliée. Finnick m'a oubliée, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Je mets ma robe blanche, un pavot de Californie dans les cheveux et j'enferme Téthys. Il sera là, sur la scène. Va-t-il me voir ? La place est pleine, on prélève mon sang. Rozenn me voit et me fait signe de la rejoindre dans le rang des quatorze ans. Quatorze ans, l'âge auquel il s'est porté volontaire.

Il est là. Parfait dans son élégant pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche dont les quelques boutons ouverts laissent entrevoir son torse. J'ai des papillons dans le bas ventre, il est hypnotique, je ne peux pas détacher mon regard. Je n'entends pas le discours, seul lui compte. Le tirage au sort fait frissonner l'assistance, ce n'est pas moi.

-Y a-t-il des volontaires ?

Comme attirée par tout son être je fais un pas pour sortir du rang mais Rozenn me retient. Elle me tire vers elle et chuchote « Tu es folle ! ».

La volontaire lève un poing victorieux alors que le garçon nous lance un dernier regard blasé. Il va mourir mais ça a l'air de lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Ils disparaissent dans l'Hôtel de Justice quand la foule se disperse. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne pleine d'espoir.

-Finnick !

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, me répond Ewen avec un large sourire.

-Oh… Excuse-moi, je croyais que…, dis-je en masquant difficilement ma déception.

-Je vais aller rejoindre mes amies. Tu sais Annie, Ewen il avait vraiment envie de te revoir ! Je crois que c'est le seul habitant du district à s'être autant languis d'être à la moisson, affirme Rozenn en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.

-Rozenn ! lance Ewen sur un ton de reproche. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour se donner un air désinvolte.

-Je me sauve, déclare Rozenn dans un éclat de rire.

Ewen me prend la main. Je me retourne une dernière fois vers la scène, Finnick est entouré par les journalistes. Je ne pourrai pas lui dire au revoir, j'ai le cœur en miettes.

-Annie, je me suis dis que tu aurais besoin de te changer les idées.

-C'est gentil de penser à moi, dis-je d'une voix morne

-Annie… Il va revenir tu sais. Il parle à voix basse. Il me prend par les épaules et m'entraîne loin de cette maudite place. Nous marchons, silencieusement, lentement. Je suis comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être suivie.

Nous arrivons à la Grève, le quartier est en fête, aucun enfant d'ici n'a été moissonné cette année. Les femmes font des guirlandes de fleurs, un orchestre aux instruments malmenés par l'air marin s'installe sur une scène improvisée avec de grosses caisses de bois.

Nous participons à la décoration du port. Je me sens maladroite à côté des mains agiles des femmes de la Grève. Ewen discute avec d'autres mousses, je les entends rire, commenter l'apparence des filles, je baisse la tête. À l'autre bout de la table Rozenn sourit en dévorant des yeux un garçon. Elle a de la chance. Son amour est là, près d'elle.

Le soleil se couche. Nous allumons des lampions, certains sont accrochés aux maisons et tavernes du port alors que d'autre flottes sur l'océan. Les musiciens jouent des airs de l'ancien monde. Rozenn et ses amies claironnent : « J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. ». Je les accompagne en tapant dans mes mains au rythme de la musique.

Quand la chanson cesse, Ewen se lève et me prend la main. Rozenn regarde son frère avec curiosité.

-Vous partez ?

-Vous m'avez épuisé avec vos histoires de bestioles qui chantent, explique Ewen passablement agacé.

-Tu as oublié ta bonne humeur à la Grande Place ? taquine sa sœur.

-Annie, on va danser ? demande-t-il en ignorant la réflexion de Rozenn.

-Je… je ne sais pas danser, dis-je d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux.

-Je vais t'apprendre.

Ewen m'entraîne devant la scène où des couples dansent déjà. Il emprisonne ma taille avec son bras droit et saisit ma main gauche. Je rougis, peu habituée à avoir un tel contact avec un garçon.

-Essaie de suivre mes pas. Je vais aller doucement. Sa voix est un murmure qui se glisse au creux de mon oreille. Pourquoi ai-je un frisson ?

-D'accord, dis-je dans un souffle.

La musique est lente, malgré tout je lui marche plusieurs fois sur les pieds. Je m'excuse, il rigole doucement à chaque fois et accentue la pression sur ma taille.

Lorsque nous sommes lassés de danser, Ewen m'amène à un peu à l'écart de la fête. Une brise légère rafraichit l'air, je frissonne encore. La nuit est claire, je lève la tête pour admirer les étoiles.

-Annie… Je voulais te dire…

-Oh mais ils sont là ! Holly vient voir ! J'ai retrouvé nos tourtereaux, s'écrit une femme avec l'accent du Capitole. Ewen se crispe, il s'approche de moi et me prend par la taille pour me protéger de ces étranges personnes venues de loin.

-Vous êtes tellement adorables. Annie Cresta, tu te souviens de moi ma chérie ? demande une jeune femme aux cheveux verts criards.

-N-non. La peur fait trembler ma voix.

-C'est moi ! Wega ! J'étais venue pour ton interview ! Alors tu n'es plus la petite amie de Finnick Odair ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais été, dis-je calmement.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr… Alors il n'y a plus rien entre vous ? susurre-t-elle sur un ton de confidence.

-Je vous trouve affreusement indiscrète madame ! s'emporte Ewen.

-Annie a décidément bon goût, déclare la journaliste avec un air gourmand.

-Partez s'il vous plait… Je la supplie, la caméra est braquée sur moi.

-Avant de partir je veux éclaircir la situation, dit-elle doucereuse.

-Je ne suis pas la petite amie de Finnick. Partez maintenant ! Je m'emporte, pourquoi viennent-ils fouiller dans ma vie privé ?

-Annie, ma belle, tu n'es pas crédible un seul instant. Elle accompagne son affirmation d'un sourire mesquin.

-Je… je ne fais que dire la vérité. Me voici encore au bord des larmes. Ewen intervient :

-Vous voulez de la crédibilité ? En voici ! crie-t-il.

Il me saisit délicatement par le menton et m'embrasse sous les couinements euphoriques de la journaliste.

* * *

_**J**_e ne vous cache pas mon angoisse quand à votre avis au sujet de leur première fois! Alors que pensez-vous de Finnick? Et Ewen? Annie va-t-elle succomber à son charme? Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews :) .

J'attends avec impatience vos avis! Et encore merci :)


	12. Renuntiatio - Prima pars

_**B**_onjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices.

Ne me tapez pas ! Et ne me jetez pas de légumes non plus. Oui je sais je vous ais abandonnés pendant près de deux mois sans vous donner de nouvelles. J'ai eut pas mal… de changements dans ma vie dirons-nous. Je vais bien, rassurez-vous et je suis de retour pour faire vivre Annie.

Je tiens à m'excuser tout de même pour ma longue absence et parfois mon « non-réponse » aux M.P.

Je remercie WoR qui ne m'a pas trucidé durant les deux derniers mois et qui prend le temps de me corriger. Je t'aime *cœur*

Merci à mes revieweurses/eurs que j'aime très beaucoup très bien très fort (oui ce n'est pas français et j'assume !). Merci aussi aux lecteurs timides… Petit message perso à mon Finnick (oui j'ai un Finnick ne soyez pas jalouses) : Tu partages ma vie, tu lis mes fics et tu ne me reviews pas ? C'est un cas de divorce…

Encore pardon de vous avoir laissés sur un vilain cliffhanger…

Et si je répondais aux reviews ?

Finnickannie : Es-tu devenue folle ? Tu m'aime, ça tombe bien je t'aime bien aussi J Géniale ? Bon si tu veux… ah ah ah. Oui Finnick il est beau dans toutes les couleurs ! Ah la jeunesse de nos jours je vous jure… PS : Nolwenn Leroy.. clin d'œil à deux camarades de fac qui m'ont harcelé avec cette chanson…

Laulsbm : Bienvenue à toi sur ma fic (je ne sais pas si on dit comme ça mais bon… ce qui compte c'est que je t'accueille n'est-ce pas ?). Normalement je ne fais pas autant attendre entre les chapitres là, donc voici la suite et un grand merci pour ton compliment.

StElia : Bon d'ici à ce que tu sois rendue à ce chapitre… Oui je sais je suis sadique et c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime !

Mynimus : Et bien déjà merci de l'avoir dévorée ! Annie est sombre et déprimée… un peu comme moi au final. Disons que vu ce qui lui arrive plus tard il fallait qu'Annie ait des prédispositions à la folie. Et c'était super compréhensible je te rassure J

Estellech : Un grand merci à WoR qui m'a tout de même bien guidée pour que ça ne finisse pas en drame ! Moi aussi j'étais triste pour Annie et en colère contre Finnick ! (Il va galérer pour se rattraper celui-là !). Moi aussi je trouve Ewen très mignon et adorable….On se demande bien qui me l'a inspiré celui-là. Pour ce qui est de ta « vie perso »… JE TE L'AVAIS DIS ! Tu vois que j'avais raison ! Je te dirais bien on se téléphone… mais comme on le sait, parler ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc…

Gabiiie : Merci J J'espère que celui-là te plaira. Merci pour les compliments sur la première fois. Ah mais que va-t-elle faire avec le fameux Ewen ?

Roxanedebergerac : Alors pourquoi il embrasse Annie alors que Finnick est quand même mieux… Et bien parcequ'Ewen est amoureux…. Et oui ce n'est pas super poli (ni gentil) de déserter après le sexe !

Megan Wells : BRAVO TU AS POSTE LA CENTIEME ! Et tu as gagné euuuuh… Euh un bon pour une soirée avec un lama. Bah oui Finnick ne peut pas venir du coup il envoie un lama… Effectivement je ne te connaissais pas, mais maintenant c'est choses faites ! Alors enchantée J. Oh je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer… mais je suis contente aussi ! (Ou comment passer pour une sadique…). Moi aussi je l'aime Ewen ! Tout le monde aime Ewen en fait. Merci… Merci … et Merci !

Double Magnet : Bon j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue d'avoir attendu à nouveau aussi longtemps. OUI je suis soulagée d'avoir écrit du lemon ! Ma libido en avait tellement besoin… Non mais je t'en prie ne soit pas désolée de me dire que j'écris bien, ce n'est pas grave hein ! Allez Ewen Powa !

WoR : Bah écoutes… Finnick ça n'avait qu'à pas être une raclure qui disparait après le sexe ! (Oui là je suis encore en colère oO). Nous faisons beaucoup de câlins je trouve… ça va finir au lit cette histoire.

Rhubarbe : Alors alors, déjà merci pour ta reviews J. Pour ce qui est de la mère d'Annie elle est cruelle pour une question de logique dans la suite de l'histoire … (et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas qu'Annie soit orpheline de mère.) Donc j'espère réussir à te convaincre sur ce point J

Mandine : Et allez Ewen en force ! Ah ah ah. Oui mais Annie elle l'aiiiiime et de toute façon Finnick il ne peut pas l'abandonner voyons… Hum. Bon maintenant que tu as lu MAD et bien tu le sais pour les autres filles. Pour la rencontre entre les deux je dois admettre que Fluffy la fée du Fluff était avec moi… Oui la journaliste traque Annie, c'était sous-entendu, un peu trop peut-être. Ewen c'est un garçon et c'est bête les garçons donc ça embrasse devant les caméras. Allons.. POURQUOI je ferais un sale coup ça n'est tellement pas mon genre… mdr

Des gros bisous à Cha, Hime-Amande et Anonymette.

Ce chapitre est en deux parties car sinon ça faisait un énorme pavé à lire … Donc voilà… Bref.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

_**Correspondance avec Moments Aigres Doux :**_

_-Une brunette anonyme (Chapitre 40)_

_-Une annonce surprenante (Chapitre 41)_

_-Une unique conversation (Chapitre 42)_

_-Un court soulagement (Chapitre 43)_

_-Une faible consolation (Chapitre 44)_

_-Un jaune maudit (Chapitre 45)_

_-Une haineuse routine (Chapitre 46)_

* * *

**RENUNTIATIO - PRIMA PARS**

_(Abandon – Première partie)_

Un instant, une seconde peut-être, je me laisse aller à la douceur d'être aimée. Finnick disparait de mon esprit, la chaleur des lèvres d'Ewen m'obnubile. Puis la douloureuse réalité de mes sentiments me pousse à rompre le contact.

Ewen, la Grève, le District, Panem, Finnick. Tous sont témoins de ce baiser. La honte se rit de moi, le visage à l'expression déçue de Finnick semble s'imposer à moi. Les larmes montent en même temps que l'angoisse grandissante de le perdre à jamais. Je repousse Ewen violemment et cours. J'ignore les journalistes du Capitole qui m'interpellent, Ewen, les regards courroucés que me lancent des personnes d'un certain âge et d'autre d'un âge certain.

Les rires moqueurs et remarques désobligeantes noient les supplications d'Ewen. Je cours encore, j'ignore où je vais. Je veux fuir les habitants du District, je veux fuir mes sentiments, je veux fuir ma tromperie. Oui, j'ai trompé Finnick. Que va-t-il penser ? J'ai le cruel sentiment de ne plus être son Annie. Jamais il ne me pardonnera. Mon cœur bat plus vite, encore, je cours, j'ai peur, j'inspire, je fuis, j'expire, je pleure.

Mes sandales sont à l'abandon quelque part dans le sable, le bas de ma robe est alourdi par l'eau, mes larmes cessent de couler peu à peu. L'air transporte un parfum que je connais, l'odeur légère du poisson que l'on camouffle avec de l'essence de fleur. Ewen. Sans me retourner j'avance un peu plus dans l'océan, je ne désire que Finnick.

-Laisse-moi, dis-je avec un ton acide me rappelant ma mère.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas m'humilier ? Tu ne voulais pas briser notre amitié naissante ? Tu ne voulais pas que Finnick penses que je l'oublie ?

-Finnick est ton meilleur ami, il le dit lui-même. Je suis sûr qu'il est heureux que les journalistes cessent de t'attribuer une relation avec lui.

-Idiot… Ma voix se brise, je n'ai plus la force de protester, de me battre, de le vouloir.

Lentement il s'approche, je me crispe, je tente de l'ignorer, de me trouver des excuses pour ne pas fuir. Bien sûr je suis en colère, je lui en veux mais il est là. Finnick quant à lui est parti, m'effaçant comme une vague connaissance. Alors je le laisse saisir mon poignet avec douceur, je laisse son souffle chaud caresser ma nuque et son corps brûlant rencontrer le mien. Je sens presque son cœur battre, je devine son trouble, perçois son envie mais tout ceci n'est pas réciproque.

Il m'entraine vers la plage, silencieusement, les paroles sont inutiles en cet instant. Il s'allonge, une brise fraîche me fait frissonner. Il me donne sa chemise, je voudrais refuser mais encore une fois la douceur d'être aimée et protégée l'emporte sur ma raison. Je me suis promis de n'aimer que Finnick, j'espère encore qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi.

Je me blottis dans les bras d'Ewen, ma main parcours son torse et les yeux clos j'imagine qu'il s'agit du seul amour de ma vie. Ma respiration s'apaise, je suis bien. J'oublie cette journée, j'oublie les jours précédents, j'oublie son départ.

Le soleil réchauffe timidement mes jambes restées exposées à la fraîcheur nocturne. Cette nuit Finnick et moi avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. Je n'imaginais pas ça ainsi, j'ai eu mal juste un petit peu, il a eu l'air d'aimer. A présent puis-je avoir la prétention de dire que nous sommes ensemble ? Je l'ignore, c'est à lui de choisir. Je le serre un peu plus fort sans parvenir à ouvrir les yeux sur cette journée qui s'annonce radieuse. Je prends le risque de murmurer son prénom.

-Désolé, je ne suis toujours pas lui. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé Princesse ! me répond la voix enjouée d'Ewen.

Je me réveille en sursaut, affolée, j'ai pourtant cru que… qu'il n'était pas parti comme ça. Mon esprit m'a joué un tour bien cruel, je sens les larmes venir à nouveau, je pleure beaucoup trop ces derniers temps.

-Princesse, tu dois rentrer chez toi.

-Oui, je dois… ma voix trahie mon désespoir. Je ne veux pas rentrer, je ne veux pas affronter ma mère, je ne veux pas me rendre compte qu'il ne me reste qu'un collier de coquillage de lui. Il va revenir. Les jeux ne sont pas éternels. Ce ne sera que l'affaire de deux semaines, trois peut-être.

Ewen prend ma main, a-t-il peur de me perdre ? Nous quittons la petite plage pour retrouver les sentiers du District Quatre. Dans des coins discrets nous apercevons des amants qui finissent leur nuit tendrement enlacés, avions-nous l'air d'en être ? Et si un journaliste nous avait filmés ? Ou pris en photo ? La peur recommence à me triturer l'estomac. Instinctivement, je me rapproche d'Ewen comme si ça pouvait m'être d'un quelconque secours.

Plus nous approchons de la ville, plus les gens ont un comportement étrange. Les jeunes hommes ont l'air satisfaits, les jeunes filles sont en larmes avec des mines endeuillées. Ce pourrait-il qu'un drame se soit produit ? C'est stupide, nous en aurions entendu parler à la Grève. Un doute me ronge, Ewen n'est pas tranquille non plus.

Nous décidons de faire cesser nos spéculations on abordant une brune aux yeux noisettes.

-Excuse-moi… dit Ewen en lui tapant gentiment sur l'épaule – Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-C'est horrible ! C'est une véritable catastrophe ! C'est la pire chose que le District n'ait jamais connu ! hurle-t-elle, totalement hystérique, en se jetant dans les bras d'Ewen.

-Calme-toi, et dis-nous ce qu'il y a, demande-t-il doucement en lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser.

-Finnick, il…il… Il a dit que… que… hésite la brune.

-Il a dit quoi ? Mais parle enfin ! Je m'emporte, être dans l'ignorance me met hors de moi.

-Il a dit qu'il partait vivre au Capitole pour toujours, déclare-t-elle avec un trémolo dans la voix accompagné d'un reniflement particulièrement sonore.

-Quoi ? Tu mens ! C'est faux, il n'a pas pu faire une chose pareille ! Je cris, je tremble, je refuse d'y croire.

-C'est pourtant la vérité ! crache-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

-Annie, il doit avoir une bonne raison de partir vivre là-bas, plaide Ewen.

-Oui, la raison c'est les filles du Capitole qui ont les moyens d'être des merveilles de la nature à sa hauteur, se désole la brune. Soudain elle fronce le nez et s'éloigne d'Ewen. – Mais… tu pues le poisson ! lance-t-elle, offusquée et avec un dégoût exagéré.

-Je suis ravi d'avoir été ton mouchoir l'espace d'un instant… dit-il blessé.

La brune ne répond pas et court rejoindre une connaissance pour continuer ses lamentations.

Étrangement je ne pleure pas. Je ne fuis pas. Je ne bouge pas. Finnick quittant à jamais notre district me semble être une idée trop saugrenue, abstraite et douloureuse pour être acceptable. Je suis immobile, étrangère au monde qui m'entoure, étrangère aux pleurs, étrangère aux inquiétudes d'Ewen. Puis je bouge, vite, encore une fois je laisse Ewen sur place. Je rejoins le quartier du Bastingage, me rue sur ma porte d'entrée, déboule dans le salon, ma course s'arrête nette.

Deux émeraudes me fixent, elles scintillent, la colère. Elle a les lèvres pincées, les joues rouges et son pied droit qui martèle le sol. Elle commence par une gifle, j'ai l'habitude. Elle frappe d'abord et demande les explications ensuite.

-Annie, tu te surpasses. Vraiment là je suis impressionnée par ton immense sottise.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dis-je avec un calme absolue malgré mon cœur frôlant la crise cardiaque.

-Tu ne vois peut-être pas, mais moi je le sens. Tu empestes le poisson Annie. Je n'approuvais pas ta relation avec Finnick mais au moins c'était un gagnant des Jeux !

-Je n'étais que son amie, mon ton est posé, je ne dois pas m'énerver.

-Oui bien sûr, à d'autres Annie ! Un garçon de la Grève, tu n'as honte de rien ma pauvre fille, se lamente ma mère.

-Ce n'était pas sérieux. Les journalistes ont poussé Ewen à…

-Ewen ? C'est donc ça le nom de celui qui met la honte sur nous ! Annie tu as songé un instant à nous ? Nous t'avons tout donné et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ? Des larmes de crocodile accompagnent sa complainte.

-Mère, en quoi mes soi-disant petit-amis influent sur vos vies ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Tu es jolie Annie, tu es bien élevée, tu pourrais facilement trouver un petit-ami dans les beaux quartiers et nous permettre de sortir de la misère.

-Quelle misère ? Nous avons l'eau courante, de quoi manger, l'électricité et vous venez me parler de misère ? Savez-vous dans quelles conditions ils vivent à la Grève ? J'explose, ma mère ne voit donc que sa petite personne.

-Annie, je crois que tu devrais aller travailler ta biologie plutôt que dire des inepties, soupire ma mère.

Je lui tourne le dos, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est d'être dans le besoin. Nous vivons dans une maison certes petite mais tout à fait confortable. Nous n'avons pas la télévision mais nous avons le luxe d'avoir une salle de bain avec baignoire et un réfrigérateur ainsi qu'une gazinière. Nous avons à manger tous les jours, et nous nous payons même le luxe de faire trois repas par jour. Ma mère a toujours rêvé de gloire, de richesse, de vivre ailleurs. Ma mère ne voulait pas d'un petit pêcheur, sans doute que mon père biologique a été heureux d'être moissonné. Oui, ça lui donnait une chance de se couvrir d'honneur, mais le destin en a voulu autrement.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, la chambre d'Ewen me revient à l'esprit. Le bois nu des murs, les vieux lits aux ressorts désagréables, la petite lampe tempête comme seule lumière, l'odeur de l'humidité, les couvertures imprégnées par le sel. Je soupire, mes draps bleus ciel me semblent soudain beaucoup plus confortables. Je les caresse, je me souviens du couvre lit marine dans la chambre de Finnick. Une larme, encore une fois. Il est parti, il ne reviendra pas, il m'a oubliée.

Je jette un regard las à mes cahiers, je n'ai pas le cœur de réviser. Avant je travaillais pour mes parents, puis pour impressionner Finnick. Désormais ni l'un ni l'autre ne suffisent à me motiver. Avoir des bonnes notes, à quoi bon ? Ma raison d'être est partie avec le train de treize heures hier. Oui, il ne s'est pas retourné, n'a pas fendu la foule depuis l'estrade de la moisson pour moi. Non. Je suis Annie Cresta, j'ai quatorze ans et me voilà déjà fatiguée de vivre.

Dans un an je m'avancerai vers la scène. Dans un an je l'approcherai quelques instants. Dans un an je cesserai d'être une honte pour ma mère.

* * *

_Septembre_

La moisson a eu lieu il y a quelques jours. Aujourd'hui j'assiste en direct au bain de sang. J'ai pu apercevoir Finnick durant quelques instants à la télévision. Des apparitions de quelques minutes, parfois juste quelques secondes. Il est adulé, aimé, envié. Il a le don de la beauté, un charisme redoutable, il éclipse les autres mentors. Les gens ont-ils les yeux rivés sur ses tributs ou bien sur son corps parfait ? Je l'ignore.

Le garçon dont il s'occupe n'a pas l'âme d'un combattant. Déjà à la moisson il avait l'air mort dans son esprit. Lors de l'interview il s'est contenté de parler de choses étranges comme la vie des vers de terre. Il y eu des rires, des sourcils levés, des soupirs d'agacement face à un tribut qui fait honte au District. Aujourd'hui personne ne rit. Aujourd'hui personne ne lève les sourcils. Aujourd'hui personne ne soupire d'agacement. Aujourd'hui le garçon a fait un pas en avant, descendant de son piédestal avant la fin des soixante secondes réglementaires. Une explosion, des bouts de chairs, beaucoup de sang et quelques vomissements. J'aurais pu être ce garçon.

La fille combat, elle se débrouille plutôt bien. Elle n'hésite pas à tuer pour s'emparer de quelques vivres et d'armes. Je regarde à peine. Le District se remet péniblement de l'annonce du départ de Finnick. Les filles sont encore sous le choc, les garçons en profitent. Quoi de mieux qu'une consolation sur l'oreiller ?

Les Jeux brisent des vies. Quand les tributs meurent, leurs proches meurent un peu avec eux. Quand les tributs gagnent, leurs proches meurent tout court. Je songe au père de Finnick parti trop tôt, trop vite, trop soudainement. Un pêcheur émérite et un excellent nageur qui succombe à une noyade, quelque chose sonne faux. Monsieur Odair me manque. Son air jovial, sa gentillesse, sa simplicité, son amour sans limite pour son unique enfant. J'aimais m'en occuper, savoir que, même sans le savoir, Finnick appréciait mes repas. J'ai contribué à son bonheur, un petit peu.

Bientôt mon tour viendra. Il ne me regrettera pas, je le sais. Désormais il a toutes les femmes de Panem pour lui. J'étais une compagnie agréable, peut-être sympathique, rien de plus. Je me maudis de ne pas être née au Capitole. Je me déteste de ne pas être l'une de ses filles sûre d'elle et prête à tout. Il m'a rendue femme, j'ai dû tellement le décevoir avec mon inexpérience.

Je rentre, je suis seule comme toujours. Téthys m'accueille, je lui accorde une brève caresse sur la tête. Elle insiste, me rapporte inlassablement un morceau de bois flotté, je la repousse. Les jeux sont pour les enfants, je n'en suis plus une. Je ne mange pas, je retombe dans mes vieux travers. Mère sera sans doute heureuse d'avoir une bouche en moins à nourrir.

Je fixe le plafond blanc, une habitude pour m'évader. J'adore le blanc, ça a toujours été ma teinte préférée. Si pure, si libre, si propice à l'imagination et l'espoir. Je devrais apprendre les espèces endémiques d'océans lointains que je ne verrai probablement jamais ou bien faire des plans pour mon cours sur l'architecture navale. Je n'ai pas envie, je n'ai plus envie.

-Annie, Annie, regarde ce que j'ai attrapé ! s'enthousiasme Finnick.

-Un poisson, c'est surprenant dans l'océan, dis-je moqueuse.

-Mais regarde sa taille ! Il y a de quoi manger pendant plusieurs jours, poursuit-il avec son sourire de vainqueur.

-Félicitation Monsieur Finnick Odair, merveilleux pêcheur du District Quatre. J'éclate d'un rire que je retenais depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Ah oui tu persistes à te moquer de moi ? Tu vas voir un peu ! menace-t-il avec un air faussement outré.

Il me saisit par le bras et m'entraîne dans l'eau. Nous nous cherchons entre les éclaboussures et coups bas. Il rit au moins aussi fort que moi. Nous sommes enfants, nous ne sommes pas encore soumis à l'horreur de la moisson. Alors nous poursuivons notre baignade, je me fiche des vêtements qui mettrons des heures à sécher sur moi, de ma mère qui me dira pour la énième fois qu'il ne faut pas se baigner habillée, de la moisson qui me parait bien loin, des monstres du Capitole, du monde entier. Il est là, ça suffit à mon bonheur.

Je souris, garde les yeux clos quelques instants encore caressant mon précieux collier de coquillages blancs. Une voix intérieure que je n'avais pas entendue depuis quelques temps me somme de faire cesser mon souvenir.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis si bien dans mon autre monde, dis-je faiblement.

-Parce que les grands doivent voir la vérité en face, déclare-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

-Je ne suis pas assez grande pour tout ça. La vérité c'est qu'il va revenir. Il ne m'a pas oubliée, jamais ! Je me redresse sur mon lit, j'ai soudain de l'espoir.

-Vraiment ? Et si tu regardais la petite télévision gracieusement prêtée par l'Armateur ?

-Je vais l'allumer ta stupide télévision. Il va annoncer son retour, j'en suis persuadée.

La voix ne me répond pas, alors je regarde, il n'y a qu'une seule chaîne. J'ai entendu dire que dans l'ancien monde on pouvait recevoir des dizaines de chaînes différentes. Je ne comprends pas trop l'utilité. Finnick apparait à l'écran, souriant, une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte laissant deviner la perfection de son torse. Il affirme au journaliste que sa vie au Capitole est idyllique et qu'il ne sait pas comment remercier le Président Snow pour sa grande générosité. Encore une fois il affirme qu'il ne quittera jamais cette « ville merveilleuse ». Je m'effondre sur mon lit, j'ai la nausée.

-Alors, toujours persuadée qu'il va revenir ? ricane la voix.

-Laisse-moi, j'ai besoin de dormir à présent. Ma voix est à peine perceptible, c'est un souffle.

-Tu es sûre ? Parce que je crois qu'il est important de souligner qu'il t'a _abandonnée_ ! Elle insiste sur le mot « abandonnée ».

-Il ne m'a pas abandonnée, tu mens ! La colère prend le dessus, je jette mon oreiller au hasard dans la pièce.

-Il t'a abandonnée, il t'a laissée comme une vieille chaussette dont on se moque éperdument, chantonne-t-elle.

-Tais-toi ! Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Je cris, je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles et me recroqueville dans mon lit.

Quelques jours plus tard j'assiste à la mort de la tribut de notre district. Quelque part je l'envie. A présent pour elle tout est fini, plus jamais elle ne connaîtra la douleur.

* * *

_Octobre_

Je passe une main curieuse sur mon corps nu. Des os, désagréables au touché, saillants, me donnant un air cadavérique. Voilà un mois qu'il est parti, un mois que je peine à m'alimenter. J'ai perdu du poids, rapidement. J'effleure mes côtes, je frissonne. Mes clavicules ressortent à tel point que j'ai l'impression que ma peau va se déchirer à cet endroit. Mon bassin offre un spectacle guère plus sympathique. Ma peau d'ordinaire d'un teint de porcelaine, une rareté dans ce district où tout le monde est bronzé à longueur d'année, à l'air plutôt grisâtre. Des cernes noires creusent mes orbites. Mes cheveux sont ternes, ma bouche rose a bien palie, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Téthys gratte à la porte, je la laisse entrer, elle est bien la seule personne de cette maison à ne pas me juger sans cesse. Encore qu'elle n'est pas une personne mais un animal. Une mouette à la mauvaise idée de venir se poser sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Téthys la devine au travers du voilage blanc préservant mon intimité.

-Téthys, non ! J'ai un ton sec et ferme.

Rien à faire elle est une prédatrice. Avant que je puisse bouger elle saute sur le volatile, arrachant le tissu sur son passage. J'enfile des sous-vêtements à la hâte et la regarde courir sur la plage à moitié enveloppée dans la fine étoffe immaculée. Je ris et secoue la tête en signe d'exaspération.

Je finis de m'habiller, me rends dans la cuisine et pique de la confiture de rose du bout de mon index osseux. Ce sera ma seule source d'énergie pour la matinée. Je me souviens encore du temps où les lundis étaient réservés aux courses et à la préparation de plats pour les Odair. Désormais ce n'est qu'un jour triste qui entame une nouvelle semaine loin de lui.

Au lycée les gens ne me voient plus. Je suis devenue invisible, inintéressante, laide, maigre, affreuse. Toutes les filles ont des petit-amis, depuis l'épisode du baiser avec Ewen on me fuit comme la peste. Est-ce donc si grave de bien s'entendre avec un habitant des bas-quartiers ? Il est un humain, comme nous. Certes il sent le poisson à cause de ses journées passées au milieu des viscères mais c'est un détail.

Je m'appuis contre un mur, la tête me tourne, Finnick pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? J'ai des points noirs devant les yeux, la sensation que le sol est mou, comme des sables mouvants. Je m'affaisse lentement, comme dans un rêve. Ma tête touche enfin le sol, je sens mon rythme cardiaque faiblir, j'entrouvre les paupières.

-Annie, Annie réponds-moi ! dit-il en me secouant gentiment.

-Finnick je savais que tu reviendrais. Je suis tellement… l'obscurité m'envahit à nouveau avant que je puisse finir ma phrase.

Je sens l'odeur familière du chocolat chaud. Le ronronnement presque imperceptible de la machinerie complexe des aquariums m'indique que je suis dans le bureau de monsieur Ternetzi avant même que j'ouvre les yeux. Je me pelotonne dans le fauteuil, je reviens peu à peu à moi. Je souris, il était là, pour moi. Finnick.

Je me concentre sur ces bruits connus qui me rassurent. La filtration à cascade du bac d'eau douce asiatique. Le claquement émit par les minuteurs déclenchant les divers appareils. Les grésillements de certaines lumières. Une tasse que l'on repose sur une soucoupe. Finnick ?

Je porte mon attention sur les odeurs, je veux savourer l'instant, ne pas ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. Je sens le bois fraîchement ciré, l'odeur dégagée par les bacs marins, oui elle est familière, elle me rappelle notre plage secrète. Puis je sens une odeur légèrement épicée, un parfum. Finnick n'en a jamais porté. Je fronce les sourcils, je connais cette fragrance. Enfin j'ouvre les paupières. Monsieur Ternetzi est à son bureau, dégustant son café me lançant de temps à autres des regards inquiets. Mon cœur se serre, je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

-Monsieur, où est Finnick ?

-Il est au Capitole Annie, et cela depuis un bon mois, répond-il avec étonnement.

-Mais il était là… je l'ai vu, un sanglot me noue la gorge, j'ai du mal à parler.

-Il n'était pas là. Tu es en carence alimentaire, ton cerveau te joue des tours, dit-il avec un ton paternaliste.

Nous restons silencieux un moment. Je rassemble mes esprits et le peu de courage qu'il me reste pour ne pas boire l'un des produits d'entretien des aquariums qui me conduirait à une fin prématurée. J'y ai tellement cru, je l'ai tellement espéré, j'étais sûre qu'il serait là à mon réveil. Monsieur Ternetzi interrompt mes pensées.

-Annie, tu dois boire ce chocolat et manger ce midi. Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir pour lui tout de même ! me réprimande-t-il. Je sais qu'il ne fait pas ça méchamment, il a juste peur.

-Oui monsieur, dis-je le plus docilement possible.

-Bien, je vais te laisser tranquille. J'ai un cours à donner.

Il se lève, poses brièvement sa main sur mon épaule en passant. Un geste affectueux qui me va droit au cœur. Avec le temps je considère monsieur Ternetzi comme un père. Il veille sur moi, prend la peine de m'écouter, me protège quand Finnick n'est pas là. Dans son bureau je me sens chez moi. Tout ici me semble familier, je connais chaque animal, chaque objet, et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance.

La douceur du chocolat flatte mon palais, et réchauffe mon corps si froid depuis son départ. Il me semble que je respire mieux, je me sens à nouveau apaisée. Je me sens moins seule dans le secteur de la Ville. Ewen est bien loin à la Grève. Ici monsieur Ternetzi m'accompagne, il m'aidera à surmonter son départ, il me fera passer à autre choses. Passer à autre choses… Comme si je pouvais oublier des années d'amitié, d'amour, de désir. Pourtant avec sa main sur mon épaule il m'a bien fait comprendre que lui ne me laisserait pas.

Finnick continue de régner sur mon esprit, sur mes fantasmes, sur mon corps.

* * *

_Novembre_

Aujourd'hui il fait exceptionnellement froid. Le grand thermomètre de la Maison de la Sciences affiche dix-sept degrés. Ce bâtiment est un cadeau d'un riche habitant du District Quatre, anonyme et désireux que chacun puisse accéder au savoir. J'aime y passer mes fins de semaines, surtout depuis le départ de Finnick. Je contemple la curieuse façade, « Maison de la Sciences » y est gravée en lettre d'or dans des langues de l'ancien monde dans une pierre claire provenant sans doute du District Deux.

Soudain une silhouette marchant rapidement attire mon attention. Fine, élancée, ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés bougeant au grès du vent léger qui souffle aujourd'hui, la peau bronzée a l'aspect satiné, les yeux bleus comme des pierres précieuse du district Un. Je la rejoins, c'est une apparition presque inespérée ici.

-Rozenn ! Rozenn qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je souris, surprise et ravie.

-Oh bonjour Annie. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? me demande-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

-Je vais… bien. Je suis contente de te voir. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je lui pose mes questions à brûle pourpoint, je sens qu'il y a eu du changement chez eux.

-Je vais plutôt bien. Bien mieux qu'Ewen. J'ai trouvé une place comme employée de maison dans le quartier de l'Artimon, dit-elle avec sa voix douce laissant paraître son côté espiègle. Cependant son air attristé ne la quitte pas. Je remarque alors sa tenue grise agrémentée d'un tablier blanc.

-L'Artimon, c'est le plus beau quartier du district. Qu'arrive-t-il à Ewen ?

-Tu lui manques. Tu ne lui as plus donné de nouvelle, il s'inquiète et croit que tu l'as oublié. Tu connais ce sentiment si je ne me trompe pas, rétorque-t-elle sèchement.

-Oui… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'aller le voir ces derniers temps. Je suis confuse, je comprends la colère de Rozenn.

-Trouve une occasion, car il se laisse franchement aller et devient un poids pour maman. Excuse-moi je dois rentrer, je vais finir par mettre en retard le cuisinier si je ne ramène pas les légumes et la viande.

-D'accord. Est-ce que nous pourrons nous revoir ? Je demande, pleine d'espoir.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de quartiers libres pour rendre visite aux gens. Bonne journée Annie.

Je sens sa rancœur. J'ai abandonné son frère alors qu'il a été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. Je dois me racheter. Je rentre à la maison, j'ai honte de mon comportement. Je suis une bien mauvaise amie. Une pluie fine commence à tomber, elle finit de me frigorifier. Je ne suis pas habituée à des températures en dessous de vingt degrés et le vent donne la sensation qu'il fait plus froid encore.

Je sais exactement quoi faire. Je saisis une petite boite en bois contenant mes maigres économies gagnées en gardant des enfants quelques heures, en rendant des petits services à des personnes pouvant difficilement se déplacer. Je fourre les quelques pièces et billets froissés dans la poche de ma veste, j'ai peur que l'on me prenne en flagrant délit de dépenses inconsidérées. Je prends une sacoche en cuir dans laquelle je glisse deux pots de confiture de rose. Téthys me regarde avec un air curieux.

-Je suis désolée Téthys, les Odair ne sont plus là pour financer ton bœuf quotidien et tu le sais en plus.

Je me rends chez le boucher, il me reconnait et me propose gentiment une réduction. J'ai de quoi acheter du poulet, la moins chère des viandes. Chez le fromager je prends un petit bout de camembert, afin de leur faire goûter, ainsi qu'un peu de crème à laquelle ils n'ont pas accès. Il me reste juste assez pour prendre deux petits pains aux algues. La nourriture est affreusement onéreuse.

Je passe devant le Village des Vainqueurs, mon estomac se noue. J'aperçois Mags au loin qui m'adresse un petit signe de la main. Je m'approche de son jardin parfait. Que fait-elle dehors par un temps pareil ?

-Bonjour Mags, comment allez-vous ? Je pose la question par politesse, de toute façon je ne comprends presque pas ce qu'elle dit. Elle me répond avec un marmonnement que je prends pour un « bien et toi ? ».

-Je vais bien, merci, dis-je en portant mon regard sur la maison de Finnick.

Elle marmonne encore, suis-je la seule à trouver ça incroyable qu'elle ne s'offre pas un dentier ? Je crois que je commence à comprendre un peu ses paroles. Au bout de deux ans il serait temps !

-Oui il me manque un peu. Mais s'il est heureux au Capitole c'est ce qui compte. Je vais devoir y aller, bonne journée Mags, conclue-je en souriant.

Elle a dit « Imbécile toujours amoureuse », cette fois-ci, j'en suis sûre. Elle a raison, elle doit bien rire en songeant à la petite Annie qui désespère de retrouver le grand, beau et merveilleux Finnick. Je poursuis ma route vers la Grève. Au plus je m'en rapproche, au plus mon cœur bat fort. Comment Ewen va-t-il réagir ?

Je vois sa petite maison de bois sur pilotis. Les marins attablés dans les tripots du port m'observent au travers des carreaux sales des fenêtres. Aujourd'hui la mer est démontée, peu d'entre eux ont pris le risque de sortir. Mes pas sont de plus en plus lents et mal assurés.

Enfin je toque à leur porte. Je fais tout pour me tranquilliser. Et s'il me rejette ? Et si sa mère me reproche l'état de son fils ? Je n'ai plus le temps de me torturer l'esprit avec des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas la réponse.

-Entrez, c'est ouvert ! crie sa mère.

-Bonjour madame Halsey, dis-je en poussant la porte malmenée par les intempéries et les embruns.

-Annie ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être en sécurité chez toi, s'affole-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Madame je suis désolée de ne pas être venue avant. Je ne m'attendais pas à cet accueil. Une larme roule sur ma joue.

-Annie je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes dans ce taudis. Ewen va tellement être heureux de te voir ici. Il est dans sa chambre. Ne pleure pas, il n'y a pas de raison d'être triste, me console-t-elle.

Elle relâche son étreinte, je pose ma sacoche sur la table avant de me rendre dans la chambre d'Ewen.

Quand j'entre je le découvre en boxer sur son lit, les traits tirés, les yeux dans le vague et l'air affaibli. Il étouffe un cri de surprise et attrape la première couverture que sa main rencontre pour se couvrir. Je rougis et détourne le regard. Si je n'étais pas aussi gênée j'aurais volontiers ri de son air ahuri. Il se racle la gorge, attirant à nouveau mon regard sur lui. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner un air désinvolte, je souris.

-Annie je... Tu es si… Tu voudrais bien… Il veut dire tellement de choses qu'au final je ne reçois que des morceaux de phrases sans le moindre sens.

-Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ? Je demande timidement, même s'il est franchement ridicule avec sa couverture.

-Oui, bien-sûr, tu as de la place à côté de moi si tu veux bien… Il balbutie, je le trouble à ce point ?

-Merci. Ewen, j'ai vu Rozenn ce matin. Elle m'a dit que tu n'allais pas trop bien, dis-je en me sentant à nouveau coupable.

-Oui mais maintenant je me sens parfaitement bien. Annie tu es si maigre, si faible…

Il me prend la main, ma respiration devient saccadée. Il me regarde, l'amour fait briller ses yeux, j'espère que les miens n'expriment qu'une amitié sincère.

Doucement, il prend mon autre main, remonte doucement le long de mes bras en se rapprochant de moi. Puis dans un excès de tendresse il m'enlace comme si il avait peur que je disparaisse.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Annie.

Si seulement ces mots étaient prononcés par Finnick. Si seulement j'étais dans ses bras. Si seulement il m'aimait autant qu'Ewen.

Ce soir les Halsey découvre le goût du poulet cuisiné avec de la crème, du camembert et de la confiture de rose. Ewen sourit, sa mère nous couve du regard et moi je mange. Je mange pour m'embellir, je mange pour Finnick et aussi un peu pour Ewen.

* * *

_Décembre_

Depuis cette soirée chez Ewen nous passons nos dimanches ensembles. J'accepte la tendresse qu'il me donne, je persiste pourtant à m'imaginer que Finnick est à l'origine de chacun de ses gestes. Chaque nuit je rêve de ses yeux verts profonds, de ses cheveux de bronze et de son corps sublimé par des années de pêche et d'effort physique. Sa voix suave, chaude, habite mon esprit, anime mes sens et me pousse au plaisir.

Cette nuit encore je soulève délicatement mon tee-shirt, je le retire lentement et me glisse sous les couvertures. Les yeux clos je revis encore une fois notre première fois. L'air chaud, la plage, puis cette brise plus fraîche que les autres. Finnick laissant tomber sa chemise, l'eau sur ma peau, ses mains, son corps, sa puissance, la jouissance à la limite de la douleur. Je soupire, oubliant mes parents dans la chambre à côté. Je m'endors, heureuse.

Peu à peu je m'habitue à la vie loin de lui. Je ne perds pas espoir, il reviendra. En attendant j'ai Ewen, pour moi il est un ami, un soutien, pour lui je suis bien plus que ça. Cependant il me respecte, ne me force pas la main, sans doute la peur de me perdre à nouveau est-elle trop forte.

J'apprends à apprécier à nouveau les petites joies du quotidien. Téthys qui persiste à chasser les mouettes alors qu'elle n'a toujours pas d'ailes. La pêche au trident avec Ewen. L'odeur du café le matin dans la cuisine, un produit de luxe dont mon père n'a jamais pu se passer. Alors mère ouvre la fenêtre de la cuisine, ainsi tout le quartier est au courant que les Cresta peuvent se permettre de boire du café. Il y a peu ce comportement m'excédait, aujourd'hui j'en rigole car Finnick s'est toujours moqué de ce petit rituel.

Parmi ces petites joies il y a un repas de fin d'année. Une tradition de l'ancien monde voulait qu'à la fin du mois de décembre les familles se réunissent autour d'un bon repas et d'un sapin pour s'échanger des cadeaux. Il me semble que l'on appelait ça « Noël ». L'un des premiers maires du District Quatre, amoureux des traditions de l'ancien monde a instauré le « Banquet du Partage ». Dans chaque quartier les habitants se réunissent pour un grand banquet où chacun apporte ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Ma mère est la reine de la confiture de rose, tous les ans elle passe des jours à confectionner des petits pots pour en offrir à tout le monde. Une année où le maire nous avait fait l'honneur de sa présence il l'avait complimentée sur le raffinement de cette sucrerie ainsi que sur l'aspect charmant des pots miniatures. Depuis elle ne les présentent que comme ça. Cette année encore les poissons de la pêche des Odair manqueront.

L'Armateur met à notre disposition sa salle de réception pour l'occasion. Je décide de participer à la décoration. Je participe à l'élaboration de guirlandes faîtes en jonc et coquillages avec quelques fleurs piquées au hasard. En guise de sapin nous avons un petit palmier qui me fait un peu de peine dans son pot loin de ses semblables. Je l'agrémente de quelques décorations en bois représentant des poissons et trident. Je me surprends à plaisanter avec les autres volontaires, je ris même.

Le soir nous admirons notre travail. La salle est magnifique avec ses fleurs, ses guirlandes, les grandes tables aux nappes blanches avec compositions florales en guise de chemin de table. La lueur des chandelles donne un aspect intimiste et chaleureux à l'ensemble. J'aimerais partager cet instant avec Finnick. Je me demande si lui aussi fête la fin de l'année au Capitole. J'imagine ce que serait une telle célébration là-bas. Je vois des fontaines sculptées dans de la glace, des aliments incroyables et exotiques, des boissons aux couleurs étranges et peut-être même des animaux incroyables en liberté dans la salle. Si je pars pour les Jeux je pourrai voir tout ça.

Les habitants arrivent, tous ont mis leurs plus beaux vêtements, chacun veut impressionner l'autre. Ma mère a voulu se coiffer à la mode du Capitole, le résultat est catastrophique mais les gens se gardent bien de lui dire. Mon père converse avec des amis, je le vois rire, ça me fait du bien. Je m'intéresse aux mets apportés par chacun. Il y a des soupes aux odeurs et couleurs étranges, je me risque à en goûter une verte. C'est frais, ça me surprend. Je lis la petite étiquette qui repose près du plat : « Soupe de kiwi et basilic », je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est un kiwi. Je m'oriente ensuite vers un saumon à l'air délicieux, madame Parters fait sans doute le meilleur saumon fumé de Panem.

Je m'éclipse rapidement de la soirée. J'ai promis à Ewen de le rejoindre à un endroit qu'il appelle pompeusement sa « salle de bain ». Il s'agit en réalité d'une étendue d'eau douce à l'abri des regards non loin du Village des Vainqueurs. Il fait nuit, je suis ravie que la route jusqu'au Village des Vainqueurs soit éclairée. Il me reste deux cent mètres à faire dans l'obscurité. Je tremble, jette des regards inquiets autour de moi. Une main attrape la mienne et une autre se pose sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je me débats, je suis perdue.

-Calme toi Princesse, c'est moi, murmure Ewen au creux de mon oreille en me relâchant.

-Idiot ! Tu m'as fait mourir de peur ! Je l'engueule. –J'ai cru… J'ai imaginé… Je ne veux plus y penser, dis-je en le laissant me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas malin de ma part. Et si nous allions au bord de l'eau ? Propose-t-il gentiment.

-D'accord, je te suis.

Nous nous couchons dans l'herbe tendre, il fait doux. Je regarde les étoiles, je me perds dans la nébuleuse. Ewen caresse mon bras, je me sens en sécurité. Je m'endors, rêvant encore et toujours de mon seul et unique amour.

* * *

_Janvier_

Nous sommes un jour particulier. C'est l'anniversaire de Finnick. Il y a deux ans il partait en tournée et je lui avais offert un pendentif contenant du sable de notre plage. Voilà des jours que je cherche quoi lui offrir. C'est stupide, il n'habite plus ici. Mais j'espère au fond de moi que s'il revient il le trouvera et sera content. Peut-être se souviendra-t-il de moi. Je regarde alors un fossile de coquillages qui lui a toujours plu mais que je n'ai jamais voulu lui donner. Je l'ai trouvé un jour en explorant les reliefs.

Je cherche dans mes affaires un morceau de tissus pouvant faire office de paquet cadeau. Je déniche un carré de tissu rouge, vestige de mon uniforme de première année au lycée. J'emballe soigneusement le petit morceau de roche. Je veux y glisser un mot en espérant que les aléas de la météo ne me le détruiront pas. Je griffonne des essais. Des jolies phrases, des belles déclarations, de magnifiques tournures poétiques et finalement je me contente de la simplicité

« Finnick,

Je n'ai pas oublié que tu as dix-sept ans aujourd'hui. Joyeux anniversaire.

Annie. »

Je roule le papier et l'emprisonne dans un nœud savant. Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Je le mets soigneusement dans ma poche et me rends au Village des Vainqueurs. Je souris, qui connais la date d'anniversaire de Finnick à part moi ? Je me persuade que je ne suis pas comme toutes ces groupies attirées seulement par son corps de rêve. Tout m'a l'air beau aujourd'hui, l'air me semble plus frais, l'océan plus bleu, le soleil plus brillant.

J'arrive devant chez lui, j'effleure la plaque dorée portant son nom. J'inspire et dépose le paquet devant sa porte.

-Un jour tu reviendras. Je le sais et je ne cesserai jamais de t'attendre. Je murmure, cette phrase sonne comme une prière.

Je reste ainsi plusieurs minutes. J'ai tant de souvenirs, je m'y accroche, je les embellis, ils me rendent plus forte. Je fais tout pour oublier cette nuit où il m'a mise à la porte. Je préfère me souvenir de mes quatorze ans. Si seulement je l'avais embrassé. Si seulement j'avais été moins timide. Si seulement…

Je regarde une dernière fois la plaque et tourne les talons. J'aperçois Mags à sa fenêtre, je lui adresse un signe amical, elle me répond avec un sourire édenté. J'aimerais vivre ici avec lui. Nous aurions une vie parfaite, loin de mes parents, loin des gens blessant, près de lui.

Le District est en effervescence aujourd'hui. Les pacificateurs veillent au maintien de l'ordre, la route menant à la Grève est barrée. Le maire ne veut pas montrer la misère de notre beau district au vainqueur des soixante-septièmes Jeux de la faim. Je ne connais pas son nom ni même son district d'origine. J'avais seulement espéré que Finnick serait là pour lui faire découvrir nos richesses mais il semblerait que cette mission ne lui soit pas incombée.

Comme tous les habitants j'ai une tenue soignée, je me montre sous mon meilleur jour. Il ne faut pas oublier que la tournée est diffusée dans tout Panem. C'est une nouvelle fois l'occasion pour mère de faire la démonstration de ses extravagances capillaires. Celle-ci est tellement abominable que mon père échange un regard complice et moqueur avec moi. Nous avons enfermé Téthys, elle a parfois un comportement imprévisible les jours de grandes agitations.

L'estrade me donne des frissons, je me souviens de son volontariat, du début de notre fin. Le maire fait les cent pas, le gagnant ne sait-il pas lire l'heure ? Nous attendons, débout, seules les familles en deuil des deux tributs morts ont l'honneur des bancs. Je trépigne, je ne comprends pas l'utilité d'être ici. Mère lance des regards hautains et telle une chasseresse traque les jeunes gens de bonnes familles qui pourraient être des petit-amis potentiels. Alors elle commence à me faire des suggestions.

-Annie, regarde ! Le brun là-bas, il est beau n'est-ce pas ? chuchote-t-elle en me désignant sa proie du menton.

-Mère, il a le nez en coin et des boutons, dis-je à voix basse.

-Et le blond ? Il est exquis ce petit blond !

-Il a surtout l'air d'avoir douze ans… Mère, le discours commence.

-Éternelle insatisfaite, conclue-t-elle en secouant la tête, ébranlant ainsi son échafaudage lui servant de coiffure.

Le discours est habituel, répétitif, c'est le même tous les ans. La gloire du Capitole, les remerciements du vainqueur, les condoléances aux familles. J'échappe à ma mère et quitte cette grande place où je n'ai décidément que de mauvais souvenirs. Je vais au port et saute dans une barque.

Je rame, je me rappelle du chemin pourtant voilà des mois que je n'y suis pas allée. Notre plage, celle de notre première fois. J'amarre ma petite embarcation, quitte mes ballerines de jeune fille sage. Je m'allonge dans le sable encore chaud, il fait rarement frais au District Quatre. Paraît-il que dans certains Districts en cette période de l'année il neige. Une pluie blanche recouvrant tout, j'en ai déjà vu dans les Jeux. J'aimerais qu'il neige ici. Finnick a du en voir déjà.

J'écoute le bruit des vagues s'échouant à mes pieds. Ce son m'a toujours apaisé. Je ferme les yeux, porte la main à ma gorge. Mes doigts descendent lentement vers ma poitrine, jouant avec le bout de tissus agrémentant mon décolleté. Je rêve qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Ses lèvres incandescentes, brûlantes de désir ne voulant que me posséder.

Mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme, ma vie. Tout lui appartient.

* * *

_**E**_t oui c'est déjà le bas de la page! Mais rassurez-vous la suite arrive mercredi! Alors? Votre avis sur la relation entre Annie et Ewen? Bref racontez moi un peu ce que vous pensez de tout ça. Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


	13. Renuntiatio - Secunda pars

_**B**_onjour chers lecteurs et lectrices !

Oui ceci n'est pas un mirage, une illusion ou… autre ? Non je suis là et… reposez ces cailloux et ces concombres, s'il vous plait. Je m'excuse plus que platement pour ce retard abominable et affreux ! Mais maintenant j'ai définitivement repris le dessus et j'ai ma formidable bêta-reader : WoR (… Je précise pour les gens qui vivent sur Mars dans une grotte) qui me booste pour la suite alors je ne vais plus me laisser aller à trainer ainsi !

Alors… Maintenant que je me suis excusée je vais peut-être passer à la réponse aux reviews non ? Bon même si vous avez dis « non » devant votre écran je réponds quand même sinon ça n'a pas de sens.

Anonymette : Hiiii tu es ENFIN de retour ! C'est marrant en plus l'autre fois j'étais dans le bain et je pensais à toi… Non mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, c'était pas sexuel ! Juste je pensais à mes lecteurs et… Non je vais me taire parce que je m'enfonce là. Bref je suis de retour ! Je suis là pour toi (et pour les autres aussi). Alors Anonymette, ça se passe bien le collège ? (je suppose que tu es au collège vu que tu refuse de me dire ton âge).

Megan Wells : Prends donc ce fouet et flagelle moi comme je le mérite OH OUI ! (Et voilà comment une simple réponse aux reviews dérape). Donc tu me fais une terrible révélation mon histoire est romantique c'est affreux je vais me pendre… Je suis moi-même très fan d'Ewen, vraiment je suis contente de l'avoir créé celui là *euh ça va les fleurs ? *. Ah oui et le lama est super déçu de pas avoir eut son diner, il m'a demandé de te transmettre son crachat mais comme c'est un peu dégueux… Bref. *cœur*

Hime-Amande : Ma sadique que j'aime fort ! Ah malheur comment tu me manques… Enfin je suppose que les études te prennent du temps et tout ça.. mais les coups de cravaches pour m'endormir ça manque vraiment. Je te rassure j'ai eut des idées bien sadique et … vous le découvrirez prochainement… Comme je le dis je suis plus motivée que jamais pour continuer !

Finnick Annie : Ah si tu savais à quel point tes compliments me touchent ! Donc j'ai bien reçu mon prix qui est une statuette de Finnick en tenue de défilé pour l'Expiation. Vraiment j'ai adoré ton petit dialogue, je te fais la bise (oui j'ai le droit !).

Mandine : Mais où es-tu ? Je ne te vois plus… enfin façon de parler et ça me chagrine. J'espère que les études se passent bien. Oui c'est beau, Ewen il est tellement mignon et cute… si il n'exister pas il faudrait l'inventer (Jay tes personnages n'existent pas…).Et la mère d'Annie est horrible, en effet… donc nous sommes tous d'accord c'est parfait !

Peeta Power : Maiiis toi tu es un mec donc tu sors ! … Non je plaisante tu peux revenir. Alors la mère d'Annie qui veut mourir tout le monde le veut mais ça serait super triste non ? (Je sens venir la création d'un groupe FB : « Si toi aussi tu veux que la mère d'Annie meurt dans Delirium »). Je promets un lemon très bientôt ! (j'ai entendu des hurlements de joie !).

Rhubarbe : Oui donc la mère d'Annie.. Alors… bon… Faut vraiment qu'elle meurt ? Parce que là elle est genre à côté de moi (oui je vis avec mes personnages de Fic et alors ?) et elle n'a pas l'air super d'accord avec l'idée… Euh… madame Cresta reposez ce rouleau à pâtisserie s'il vous plait… Ne t'inquiète pas pour Annie et Finnick ils vont finir par se retrouver !

Sorcikator : Oui on est super syncro WoR et moi… dans l'écriture ou au lit (JAY ! Là tu dérape encore), hum. Je te remercie grandement pour les compliments qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! Vraiment là je suis sur un petit nuage.

WoR : Bon… t'es pas beaucoup en train de porter mon enfant je crois ! Je te remercie de toujours m'encourager parce que… sinon je crois que je ne publierai jamais les chapitre !

Je vous remercie tous pour la lecture, les reviews et les encouragements !

* * *

_**Correspondance avec Moments Aigres Doux :**_

_à venir..._

* * *

**RENUNTIATIO – SECUNDA PARS**

_(Abandon – Deuxième partie)_

_Février_

-Annie, fais un peu attention à tes dosages, me réprimande monsieur Ternetzi.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je n'avais plus le bon volume de l'aquarium en tête.

-Tu sais, une jeune fille qui obtient un stage d'un mois au secteur d'étude de la faune marine du District Quatre ne fait pas une telle erreur, dit-il en souriant.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Je lui pose la question avec un tel étonnement que je laisse échapper la totalité de la fiole au sol.

-Pourquoi en veux-tu à ce point à mes pauvres bactéries ? Demande-t-il avec un air faussement attristé. –Tu ne connais pas le programme « Perfectio » que le gouvernement de Panem a mit en place voilà quelques années ?

-Non monsieur.

-Assis-toi avant de me faire un autre génocide bactérien, dit-il en prenant lui-même place dans son fauteuil.

-Je vous écoute monsieur.

-A la création de Panem, les plus éminents scientifiques et spécialistes se sont réunis au Capitole. Les enfants du Capitoles pouvaient bénéficier de leurs enseignements afin de perpétuer le savoir-faire. Mais années après années l'oisiveté a prit le dessus et désormais le Capitole a besoin de jeunes talents venant des Districts afin de pallier au manque de vocations parmi la nouvelle génération du Capitole, m'explique-t-il avec une pointe d'excitation.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi tout ceci me concerne monsieur. A vrai dire je suis un peu lasse que le Capitole gère nos vies ainsi.

-Annie, tu as un dossier scolaire parfait et tu excelle en biologie marine. Le Capitole te propose d'intégrer ce programme.

-Oh… mais en quoi consiste exactement ce programme ? Est-ce que cela va couter de l'argent à mes parents ? Car si c'est le cas je ne pourrais pas accepter. Ma mère estime que nos fins de mois sont difficiles. Elle parie sur mon physique pour nous sortir de cette situation.

-Ce programme ne coutera rien à ta famille et tu seras même rémunérée pour t'encourager à poursuivre.

-Rémunérée ? Voilà une idée qui va séduire ma mère.

-C'est ce que je me suis dis aussi. En ce qui concerne le déroulement, si tu t'engage c'est pour plusieurs années, déclare-t-il sur un ton solennel.

-Monsieur, actuellement je n'ai plus vraiment de perspective d'avenir alors si ce programme peu m'en donner une à nouveau… je m'interromps, je voyais mon avenir auprès de Finnick.

-Ce programme débute l'année des quinze ans du sélectionné. Jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans, sous réserve que tu ne sois pas moissonnée, tu vas avoir un mois de stage de perfectionnement choisis par le Capitole au sein du District. Suite à ces différents stages, si ton niveau reste acceptable pour le gouvernement, tu pars au Capitole. Ton premier logement sera aux frais de Panem, tu étudieras pendant trois ans auprès des plus grands spécialistes en biologie marine et ensuite tu seras assurée d'avoir un emploi stable et haut placé.

Je lis la fierté dans son regard. Serais-ce une manière de se faire pardonner auprès du Capitole ? Je sais qu'il a fait quelques choses qui profondément dérangé notre gouvernement mais j'ignore quoi.

-Attendez ! A mes dix-huit ans je partirais vivre au Capitole ? Je me lève, qui dit Capitole dit Finnick !

-Si tu maintien tes résultats, oui, répond-t-il surprit par ma réaction.

Je regarde la mer au travers des vitres malmenée par le vent et le sable. Partir au Capitole, le rejoindre. Monsieur Ternetzi ne le sait pas mais il vient de me donner l'espoir de retrouver Finnick. Je m'imaginais vivre avec lui sur les plages du District, finalement le Capitole pourrait être notre foyer.

Je me suis bien gardée de parler du programme « Perfectio » à mes parents. Ma mère se serait déjà vue au Capitole en me mettant une pression inutile. Je juge une dernière fois ma tenue dans le miroir. Je porte ma robe bleu pâle, comment est-il possible que des gens meurent de froid à cette époque de l'année alors qu'ici il fait une chaleur agréable ? Le ciel est nuageux, j'ai proposé à Ewen de visiter la Maison des Sciences lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Quand j'arrive devant l'imposant bâtiment Ewen m'attend déjà. Je lui fais un signe timide de la main, son visage s'éclaire avec un sourire radieux. Je m'attarde sur ses vêtements. Il porte sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir des jours de Moisson, il est beau. Pourquoi tant d'effort vestimentaire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je rougis ? L'image de Finnick me ramène sur Terre, je ne peux pas aimer un autre que lui.

Je le rejoins, rapidement, comme si j'avais peur que quelqu'un se mette entre nous. Face à lui je ressens quelques choses de différent. Comme une gène. Est-ce son aspect soigné qui donne une allure trop officielle à notre rendez-vous ? Timidement je lui embrasse la joue. Et reste silencieuse.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Princesse ? demande-t-il gentiment en prenant ma main.

-Tu… Tu ne sens pas le poisson, fini-je par lâcher. Il me regarde interloqué puis éclate de rire.

-Excuse-moi j'ai pris un bain, c'est si choquant que ça ? Parvient-il a articuler au milieu d'un fou rire qui n'en fini pas.

-Non, non c'est très bien que tu prennes un bain, l'hygiène corporelle c'est important… Je balbutie, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le ridicule. Au secours.

-Princesse, tu veux continuer de débattre sur la fréquence de mes bains ou tu préfère entrer dans la Maison des Sciences ?

-Je crois que nous allons visiter… je dissimule mon visage derrière mes long cheveux ondulés.

Je fais découvrir à Ewen les différentes pièces de cette drôle de maison. Un dôme décoré d'une carte gravée dans l'or et le marbre représente les mers et océans du monde. Nous nous allongeons sur l'immense matelas prévu pour la contemplation de l'œuvre.

-Annie, tu crois qu'il y a des gens qui vivent sur les Territoire de l'Extérieur ? Ses yeux pétillent, sa main effleure mon bras.

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que Panem a réunis tous les survivants après le cataclysme, je baisse la voix, j'ai peur que le Capitole nous entendent.

-Imagine si des personnes vivent en tributs dans des terres que l'on a oubliées. Il est plein d'espoirs et de rêves.

-Oui, dis-je dans un souffle.

-Imagine si quelque part il existe une civilisation sans les Hunger Games, conclue-t-il.

-Ewen, nous devrions aller à la Salle de la Faune. Je suis inquiète, des gens sont transformés en muet pour des propos moins grave.

Ewen s'étonne de toutes les créatures que renferme les grandes profondeurs. Le calmar géant naturalisé attire son attention.

-Regarde princesse ! Tu imagines toutes les familles que ça pourrait nourrir ?

-Pour que ça les nourrissent il faudrait réussir à le pêcher. Il vit dans les grands fonds. C'est une relique de l'ancien monde, le seul spécimen qui a été naturalisé. Elle s'appelle Wheke.

-C'est énorme comme animal… dit-il admiratif.

-Oui, surtout que le processus de déshydratation lui a fait perdre plus de deux mètres de longueur.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-C'est écrit sur la pancarte, regardes, dis-je en désignant le petit panneau devant moi.

Un silence s'installe. Ewen baisse les yeux et s'éloigne de moi pour faire mine de s'intéresser à un poisson hachette de type préhistorique. Je m'approche, lentement, comme avec Finnick à son retour des Jeux. Encore une fois j'ai peur, peur d'une réaction inattendue, peur que lui aussi parte. Je pose ma main doucement sur son épaule. Il se retourne, un sourire triste si inhabituel chez lui pas me touche en plein cœur.

-Ewen, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Disons que… Tu sais à la Grève nous n'allons pas à l'école bien longtemps et nous y apprenons plus à faire des filets et les différentes techniques de pêche… Il hésite, cherche ses mots, fuit mon regard.

-Ewen, tu ne sais pas lire ?

-Je suis désolé, tu dois me trouver bien… simple…

-Ewen, crois-tu vraiment que je vais m'arrêter à ce genre de détail ? Je trouve juste ça dommage car il y a des belles choses à découvrir dans les livres, dis-je en l'embrassant à nouveau sur la joue.

-Je n'ai pas eut besoin de livres pour te découvrir.

Je rougis, encore une fois. J'ai de la peine pour Ewen. Il m'aime, c'est une évidence, mais je persiste à m'imaginer que Finnick sera capable de me dire d'aussi jolies choses quand je l'aurais rejoins.

* * *

_Mars_

Ce matin un rayon de soleil chaud et réconfortant me sort d'un sommeil dans lequel j'étais auprès de Finnick. Je me demande comment il occupe ses journées au Capitole. Un ancien gagnant des Jeux ne travaille certainement pas. Depuis qu'il est parti une habitude s'est installée dans mon quotidien, devenant presque une obligation. En début d'année le lycée nous fournis une multitude de cahier, certains demeurent inutilisés. Ainsi le soir j'écris. J'écris à Finnick pour lui raconter la vie au District Quatre sans lui. Chaque jour une nouvelle lettre qu'il ne recevra jamais. Je lui parle du lycée, de Téthys, des gens, d'Ewen. Est-ce que Finnick serait jaloux d'Ewen s'il était encore au District ? Je ne sais pas.

Je me lève après avoir paressé plusieurs minutes dans mes draps. Nous sommes en vacances cette semaine à l'occasion de l'arrivée du Printemps. Mais bien plus que la sortie d'une période soi-disant froide, aujourd'hui je fête l'anniversaire d'Ewen. Il a dix-sept ans. Je me douche, m'étonne de prendre autant de soin dans le choix de mon savon. Une vieille dame du Bastingage en confectionne à longueur de journée et nous en troc régulièrement contre des petits services ou de la confiture de rose. J'opte pour celui parfumé à l'amande.

Je relève mes cheveux, je choisis un short blanc et un haut en coton léger blanc également.

-Souviens-toi, ce n'est pas Finnick que tu vas voir, susurre la maudite voix qui me harcèle depuis toujours.

-Tais-toi ! Laisse-moi rêver, juste un peu.

-Ca ne te dérange pas de te servir de ce pauvre Ewen ? Finnick est parti, laisse toi aller…, poursuit-elle avec un timbre raisonnant comme une tentation.

-Je ne me sers pas de lui ! J'aime Finnick, rien que Finnick et juste Finnick ! Je m'emporte, je suis sûre de mes sentiments et ne les cachent pas à Ewen.

-Bien-sûr…

Un aboiement de Téthys me sort de cette dispute mentale. Encore une mouette, décidément elle a un souci avec ces oiseaux.

-Irrécupérable… dis-je en soupirant.

Je fini ma préparation et sélectionne un livre dans ma modeste bibliothèque. J'hésite, je veux l'offrir à Ewen. Je me souviens de son admiration pour le calmar géant et les grandes profondeurs. « Vingt mille lieues sous les mers » de Jules Vernes me parait idéal. Comme pour le cadeau de Finnick, je choisis un ancien carré de tissus de mon uniforme. Je prends ma petite besace de cuir, j'y dépose délicatement le livre, une gourde remplie d'eau, deux petits pains aux algues, une carte de notre District prêté par monsieur Ternetzi ainsi qu'un petit gâteau obtenu suite à quelques heures de ménages pour le pâtissier.

J'arrive la première sur notre lieu de rendez-vous. La petite étendue d'eau cristalline a remplacé le fracas des vagues de la plage secrète. La « salle de bain » est un lieu calme et paisible, l'herbe est plus agréable que le sable qui se glisse toujours dans les sandales. Je m'installe sur un rocher pour étudier la carte. Elle indique les paléo rivages et les secteurs riches en fossiles.

Des effluves de poisson me signal l'arrivée d'Ewen. Il est en tenue de matelot, un sac à la main. Malgré un léger haut le cœur je lui fais le désormais traditionnel baiser sur la joue, accompagné d'un timide « Joyeux Anniversaire ».

-Excuse-moi pour le retard, j'ai dû donner un coup de main au port, dit-il en désignant sa tenue aux taches poisseuse probablement laissées par la prise du jour.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps. La voix m'accuse d'un mensonge éhonté mais quel intérêt pour lui de savoir que je suis arrivée il y a une heure.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerai me débarrasser de l'odeur.

Sans attendre une réponse il hôte ses vêtements, je me trouve soudainement très absorbée par le contenu de ma besace.

-C'est fou comme les filles de la Ville sont gênées !

-C'est que chez nous, nous avons tous des salles de bains et donc nous ne nous lavons pas comme ça en public, dis-je sans détourner mes yeux du métal étincelant de la gourde.

-Il faudra que tu me montre ça un jour. Ferme les yeux, je sors.

-Mais tu ne t'es pas savonné !

-Annie, tu crois vraiment qu'à la Grève on sait à quoi ça ressemble du savon ? Demande-t-il secoué par un rire nerveux.

-Je t'en donnerai, si tu veux.

-Grâce à toi on va finir par se croire dans une maison de la Ville, lance-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie.

J'ignore cette boutade et attend qu'il soit vêtu pour lever les yeux. Je remarque qu'il porte une chemise bleu clair, je m'étonne qu'il ait put s'offrir un nouveau vêtement car à la Grève l'argent manque. Les gens s'étonnent de la pauvreté d'un quartier dans notre District plutôt aisé mais cela s'explique par une vieille rancœur.

Pendant la Révolte des pêcheurs ont volontairement envoyé des poissons avariés et toxiques au Capitole. Il se murmure même que certains y injectaient du poison. Lorsque les responsables ont été découverts, beaucoup ont été condamné à mort, au mutisme et à la torture. Pour leurs familles et les hommes ayant approchés seulement de loin le complot, la sanction a été l'enfermement dans un ghetto appelé « la Grève » où la vie y serait plus pénible que dans les plus pauvres des Districts. Il y a quelques années le maire de notre District a autorisé la libre circulation entre la Grève et la Ville mais ce secteur reste méprisé de tous. Les Hunger Games, la Grève, décidemment à Panem la rancœur traverse les années.

Il s'approche de moi et regarde avec curiosité la carte. Il fronce les sourcils alors que je trace un itinéraire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il en se penchant au dessus de mon épaule.

-Je trace notre chemin pour aller chercher des fossiles ! J'annonce fièrement en souriant.

-Comme ceux de la Maison de la Science ? S'enthousiasme Ewen en saisissant le livre que j'ai apporté. –Annie, pourquoi as-tu amené ce… truc?

-Et bien… Je me suis dis que ne pas savoir lire pouvait être un grand handicape. Je murmure, je suis un peu mal à l'aise avec son analphabétisme. –Alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais t'apprendre.

Il me regarde quelques instants, peut-être l'ai-je vexé ? Finalement il pique un baiser sur ma joue.

-Merci ma Princesse, chuchote-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts la couverture de l'ouvrage.

Je remballe toutes les affaires et nous partons ensemble à la découverte de secteurs presque inexplorés de notre District. Je lui explique les différences entre les fossiles, pourquoi on en trouve ici et en quoi cela peut aider la science. Il m'écoute, passionné, j'ai mal au cœur de me dire qu'à la Grève les gens n'ont pas accès à tout cela.

Dans l'après-midi nous retournons à sa « salle de bain », ce nom me fait toujours rire. Nous nous installons dans l'herbe pour grignoter le gâteau et les pains aux algues. Ewen savoure la pâtisserie, en a-t-il seulement mangé un jour dans son enfance ?

-Ewen… j'aime bien ta chemise, dis-je en touchant du bout des doigts le coton bleu pâle.

-Merci, je l'ai trouvée dans les affaires de papa, explique-t-il en finissant d'engloutir son gâteau comme si il craignait qu'un pacificateur débarque pour lui confisquer.

Je reste silencieuse. Il est rare qu'il évoque son père.

Il s'allonge, les bras croisés derrières la tête. Cette posture me rappelle Finnick. Une fois il s'est endormi ainsi sur la plage et s'est réveillé plus rouge qu'un homard cuit. Sa peau avait pelée par endroit et il lui avait fallu des semaines pour retrouver un aspect normal. Sur le coup je m'étais beaucoup inquiétée mais aujourd'hui j'en ris.

Je m'étends près de lui et commence à lui apprendre à déchiffrer les mots. Je persiste jusqu'à ce que la nébuleuse envahisse le District et qu'il soit impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Alors j'inspire, ferme les yeux et prend sa main comme j'aurai pris celle de Finnick.

* * *

_Avril_

« Aqua Scientia » est écrit en lettres dorés sur la poupe d'un bateau agrémenté de riches boiseries amarré non loin du « Survivant ». Une foule en blouse blanche s'y presse, c'est la navette pour se rendre au centre d'observation. J'appréhende ce stage, mes parents ne sont toujours pas au courant pour le programme « Perfectio ». Je me décide enfin à monter à bord, il y a des regards curieux qui se posent sur moi, je tache de les ignorer.

Au bout d'une petite heure de trajet nous arrivons aux abords du Centre. Je reste bouche bée. Cette bâtisse ne peut pas être l'œuvre de l'Homme. C'est un bâtiment circulaire, reposant sur d'immenses arches translucides prenant racine dans l'océan. Nous accostons à un ponton et empruntons un ascenseur pour rejoindre la structure.

Je suis prise en charge par une jeune scientifique brune, petite et menue avec des yeux pétillant.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Annie Cresta ? S'assure-t-elle en me serrant la main.

-Oui, vous êtes ma tutrice de stage ? Je questionne en observant l'architecture moderne et tout en transparence du lieu.

-Tout à fait ! Je m'appelle Lena Raspiero. Je viens de finir le programme « Perfectio » et j'ai été mutée ici à ma demande. Je suis chargée de t'accompagner et de te guider. Donc si tu as des questions n'hésite pas, couine-t-elle en trépignant sur place.

-Merci, je vous suis alors, je conclue avant qu'elle me prenne la main pour m'entrainer dans les vestiaires d'une façon enfantine.

Après m'avoir confiée une blouse, un badge et un plan de la structure, Lena me fait visiter le Centre. Je découvre qu'il est possible de descendre dans les arches pour observer la vie sous-marine. Il y différents département, pendant mon stage je les découvrirais tous. Nous nous arrêtons devant une porte avec une plaque doré : « Etude de la Flore Marine ».

-Ton stage va débuter par ce département, m'informe Lena.

-Très bien.

La semaine passe à une vitesse folle et avant que je n'aie le temps de vraiment m'intégrer dans mon secteur, je dois en changer.

-Mais… ça fait déjà une semaine ? Mes yeux s'arrondissent sous l'effet de la surprise, je n'ai pas eut de jour de repos, même pas le Dimanche.

-Et oui ! C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! S'enthousiasme-t-elle.

Je passe la semaine suivante au département « Réintroduction des Espèces ». Je travaille tellement que je n'ai pas le temps de songer à Finnick. Des bruits de couloirs prétendent qu'il a de nombreuses conquêtes, on lui prête même une relation avec une parente du président Snow mais j'ignore toutes ces rumeurs.

Le Vendredi j'assiste avec émotion à un lâché d'hippocampes. J'ai aidé à finaliser cette introduction dans notre océan de cette espèce présente sur les territoires extérieurs. Nous prenons des photos et Lena me charge d'écrire le rapport à partir des pièces qu'elle me fournie. Je m'applique, je sais qu'il ira au Capitole et qu'il sera lu par le président Snow lui-même. Bien-sûr Lena le corrigera et y apportera des modifications mais, ceci est mon premier pas vers le Capitole, et surtout vers Finnick.

Je rentre à la maison tard, il y avait des dossiers à terminer. Je vois la lumière du salon allumée, je peste intérieurement. Téthys qui m'a sentie arriver aboie joyeusement, pour la discrétion je repasserais. J'ouvre la porte, ma mère est dans l'entrée, bras croisé. Instinctivement je me protège le visage, m'attendant à une gifle. Mais au lieu de ça elle me tourne autour et saisi mon badge. J'ai oublié ma blouse, décidément ce soir j'ai tout faux…

-Olwen, viens voir ! Hurle ma mère avec un petit rire hystérique. –Annie pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dis que tu es admise au « Perfectio » ? Demande ma mère en lisant l'inscription sur mon badge indiquant ma participation au programme.

-Je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs au cas où je serais recalée après le premier stage, j'explique calmement même si il s'agit là d'un petit mensonge. –J'ignorai que vous connaissiez cette formation spéciale, j'ajoute avec étonnement.

-Tu plaisante j'espère ! C'est un des moyens de se faire une place dans la haute société ! Piaille-t-elle en pleurant presque de joie.

Mes parents partent dans une longue discussion, font des plans sur la comète, ma mère se voit déjà dans un sublime appartement au Capitole en prenant le thé avec la nièce du Président Snow. Elle me fait assoir sur le canapé et commence à me harceler de questions. Je la rassure, lui dis que tout se passe très bien et que ça a l'air très bien parti.

-Annie si tu savais à quelle point je suis heureuse ! Tout se passe à merveille et si Gregor te trouve à son gout nous…

-Gregor ? Qui est Gregor ? Je l'interromps, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle me parle.

-Tu connais madame Burnett ? Tu sais son mari est le meilleur des architectes navales ! Le Capitole lui confit la construction de navires important et il a construit l'épave de la plage présente dans l'arène des soixante-troisièmes Hunger Games, tu te souviens ? S'enquit ma mère en me prenant les mains.

-Je vois tout à fais qui sont les Burnett mais je ne comprends pas le rapport avec moi, dis-je vaguement agacée par ses magouilles.

-Leur fils, Gregor, a dix-sept ans et ses parents recherches une jeune fille à sa hauteur pour un mariage ! S'écrit-elle en gigotant. Je retire mes mains des siennes.

-Non ! Je hurle, hors de moi.

-Annie ! Nous t'avons tout donné alors tu nous dois bien ça ! Et puis au Capitole les mœurs sont très libérées, tu seras mariée avec Gregor mais rien ne t'empêchera d'avoir un amant… Peut-être même Finncik ! Argumente ma mère.

Je ne réponds pas, je me contente de fuir cette affreuse discussion pour me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Etendue sur mon lit, les yeux brillants de larmes, j'ose enfin ouvrir le carnet d'observation décidant de mon avenir dans le programme « Perfectio ». Les appréciations sont excellentes, j'ai obtenu les meilleures notes. Je presse le précieux amat de papier contre ma poitrine.

-J'arrive Finnick… attend-moi je t'en prie, dis-je dans un souffle avant d'être happée par le sommeil.

* * *

_Mai_

-Tu es parfaite ! Souris un peu Annie ! Ordonne ma mère en me tournant autour.

-Oui mère… Je soupire en forçant un sourire aimable.

Elle arrange une énième fois ma robe, je me reconnais à peine dans le miroir. Je porte une « chose » immaculée, asymétrique, avec de tissu ajouré au niveau du ventre.

-Cette merveille nous a couté un mois de salaire mais ça valait le coût ! On dirait une vraie Capitolienne ! S'enthousiasme-t-elle. Je lève les yeux au ciel, un mois de salaire… ma mère est folle !

Dans les rues, les gens nous dévisagent, il faut dire que ma mère a encore voulu se la jouer Capitole avec une coiffure défiant les lois de la gravité. De plus elle se balade avec un accessoire étrange que je n'ai encore jamais vu ici.

-Mère qu'elle est cette chose ? Je l'interroge, ayant honte de me trouver près d'elle.

-C'est une ombrelle, c'est un accessoire de l'ancien monde qui est très à la mode au Capitole, explique-t-elle en essayant de prendre l'accent si particulier de cette ville.

J'expire bruyamment et regarde mes mains, je tremble. Finnick je t'en supplie reviens et sors moi de cette situation. J'ai envie de pleurer, je suis fatiguée qu'on choisisse mon avenir à ma place.

Nous arrivons au quartier de l'Artimon devant une maison superbe. Je reconnais la pierre claire typique du District Deux et des arbres exotiques sans doute venus du Onze. Un homme en uniforme gris vient à notre rencontre.

-Madame et mademoiselle Cresta, nous vous attendions, déclare-t-il en s'inclinant. Il nous guide au travers du grand jardin, je ne sais pas où poser mon regard tant il y a de choses. –Madame et monsieur Burnett prendront le thé avec vous dans la véranda.

Ma mère et moi nous nous regardons, c'est quoi une véranda ? Nous l'ignorons mais pour faire bonne figure nous remercions gracieusement notre hôte qui nous conduit jusqu'à une genre de serre. Ils sont déjà là, installés, si je m'écoutais je partirais en courant. Ma mère me pousse légèrement dans le dos pour entrer, j'ai la nausée.

Une femme, alliant un style stricte et pourtant si excentrique qu'il en devient effrayant, s'approche de moi. Elle me tourne autour comme Téthys quand elle a attrapé un animal.

-Jolie, en effet ! Lâche-t-elle. Drôle de façon de dire bonjour, je songe. –Je vous présente Gregor, dit-elle en désignant le jeune homme assis dans un fauteuil. Il est blond, les cheveux presque blanc, les yeux bleus très clairs et un teint aussi pâle que le miens. Il aurait put être très charmant si il n'avait pas eut cet espèce d'air hautain et coincé doublé d'une lueur de méchanceté qui flamboie dans son regard glaciale.

-Mademoiselle, murmure-t-il du bout des lèvres comme si le simple fait que je sois là représentait le pire des outrages.

Avec ma mère nous prenons place sur des chaises. On nous sert du thé, je le renifle la boisson sous le regard outré de notre hôtesse, visiblement cela ne se fait pas. Gregor roule des yeux, je ne dois pas l'inspirer.

-Maëlle, très chère, minaude la femme en s'adressant à ma mère. –Parlez-nous donc de votre charmante Annie.

-Avec grand plaisir Enora ! S'enthousiasme ma mère en sirotant son breuvage. –Annie est une jeune fille douce, agréable, bien élevée et brillante !

-Brillante ? Vraiment ? Vous savez mon Gregor se destine a une grande carrière dans l'architecture navale ! Il va reprendre le cabinet de son père ! Annonce fièrement Enora.

-Voilà qui est formidable ! Ma petite Annie a été admise au programme « Perfectio ». Elle se redresse et souris. -Enfin, tout cela sera parfait si la Moisson ne nous les enlève pas, ajoute-t-elle en approchant sa main de moi. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, elle caresse doucement mes cheveux, presque avec affection. Enora laisse échapper un petit rire.

-Allons Maëlle, n'avez-vous pas prit vos précautions ? Demande-t-elle en baissant le ton.

-Comment ça nos précautions ? Interroge ma mère sans trop comprendre.

Enora nous entraine à l'intérieur de la maison. J'admire la décoration digne d'une demeure de Vainqueur. Nous arrivons dans une pièce équipé d'appareils étranges, de cibles, de mannequins et d'armes diverses. Au milieu de la salle se dresse un colosse torse nu à la musculature parfaite. Il a les cheveux noirs de jais, les yeux bleus profond et le teint hâlé d'un habitant de la Grève.

-Je vous présente Aodren. Notre champion ! Déclare Enora en s'approchant de lui.

Je détaille son corps, il a des cicatrices, beaucoup de cicatrices. Elle éponge sa sueur, je trouve son geste presque malsain. Ma mère hoche la tête d'un air entendu. J'ai peur de saisir toute l'horreur de la situation.

-Il y a maintenant une dizaine d'année, je me suis rendue à la Grève. J'y ai rencontré une pauvresse, veuve, avec une ribambelle de bouches à nourrir. Je lui ai proposé quelques pièces et billets contre Aodren, j'ai prétendu qu'il serait un compagnon de jeu idéal pour mon fils, ricane-t-elle en lui effleurant les épaules. –Depuis ce jour il s'entraine, et si Gregor est moissonné, il sera volontaire à sa place.

Je manque de faire un malaise tant je trouve l'idée révoltante. Elle a acheté une sorte d'esclave qui servira de volontaire pour son fils. Je me sens faiblir, Gregor me retient.

-Reprenez-vous ! Me réprimande-t-il. Je tâche de respirer plus calmement.

-L'idée est vraiment très ingénieuse, félicite ma mère en souriant.

-Je vous remercie, Maëlle. Aodren est parfait ! Fort, rapide et… silencieux, susurre-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Je trouve vraiment l'attitude d'Enora douteuse vis-à-vis d'Aodren.

-Silencieux ? Tu n'aime pas trop parler… je peux comprendre, dis-je en regardant le jeune-homme. Encore une fois Enora éclate de rire.

-Annie votre naïveté est rafraichissante. Il a eut la langue coupé quand il était enfant. Il semblerait qu'il aimait faire des grimaces aux Pacificateurs.

Je vais à la rencontre du pauvre garçon. Je lui prends doucement les mains et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille que je suis désolée pour tout ceci. J'entends vaguement ma mère me sommer de revenir près d'elle et Gregor marmonner. Il y a des choses bien abominables que se passe dans les beaux quartiers.

* * *

_Juin_

Demain cela fera un an, jour pour jour, que Finnick m'a offert mon anniversaire de rêve. Plongée dans mes cahiers et mes livres, je révise pour mon examen de fin d'année. Je caresse mon collier de coquillages blanc, il me manque tellement. Je soupire et reprend l'apprentissage des noms latins. Pour me donner du courage je pense à lui, au jour où j'arriverai au Capitole pour le rejoindre. Je souris, mon avenir est à ses côtés et je le sais.

Au bout de plusieurs heures je m'étire et me laisse aller à la paresse sur ma chaise. Ma mère brise ce moment de détente.

-Annie ! Tu as de la visite ! S'exclame-t-elle joyeusement.

Je me redresse, et si c'était Finnick ? Je me précipite dans l'entrée et y retrouve Gregor avec son éternel air pincé. Il jauge rapidement notre habitation, une moue de révulsion déforme ses lèvres.

-Il me semble que vous aurez quinze ans demain, minaude-t-il en me tendant une boite en bois précieux. –Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire avec une journée d'avance.

-Merci Gregor, c'est une très gentille attention, dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il se recule et sors un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche pour s'essuyer la parcelle de peau que ma bouche a effleuré.

-M'auriez-vous pris pour l'un de vos familiers que vous fréquentez ? S'offusque-t-il.

-Gregor, nous sommes désolés. Annie n'a pas l'habitude d'accueillir des personnes de votre rang. Ma mère se confond en excuses ridicules, quant à moi je me demande encore pourquoi je subis tout cela.

-Je constate ! Mais ce n'est rien, quelques cours de maintien suffiront à la remettre dans le droit chemin, déclare-t-il en pliant soigneusement le tissu à présent souillé. –Annie, vous devriez ouvrir votre présent.

-Oui, bien-sûr.

Je l'invite à s'assoir dans le canapé où Tethys est déjà allongée. Il lui lance un regard dégouté et choisi de rester debout. J'ouvre l'écrin frappé du sceau du Capitole. Je découvre un cocon de velours rouge dans lequel se niche des instruments étranges, des sortes de peintures, de plumes et divers postiches. Face à mon incrédulité, il juge utile de fournir une explication.

-Ceci est un ensemble de cosmétique venu du Capitole. Il vous sera utile pour la garden party qu'organise mère le mois prochain, dit-il en tendant à ma mère trois invitations. Elle trépigne, couine, on croirait une adolescente.

-Je vous remercie Gregor, c'est un cadeau somptueux. J'incline la tête, maintenant que j'ai flatté son égo il va peut-être partir.

-Je suis enchanté qu'il vous plaise. Je vous aurez volontiers proposé une promenade mais les examens de fin d'année approchent. Nous nous reverrons après ceci, annonce-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant mes parents. –Bonne journée.

Quand ma mère le raccompagne à la porte je laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement.

-N'est-il pas charmant ? Galant ? Et si attentionné… s'emballe-t-elle sous le regard atterré de mon père.

-Il est un peu… coincé. Je murmure, appréhendant déjà sa réaction.

-Forcément ! A force de trainer avec des petites gens tu as pris des habitudes terriblement familières, s'insurge-t-elle.

-Mère, si vous le permettez je vais aller être familière avec mes révisions, dis-je en singeant l'accent de Gregor. Je m'éclipse avant de subir ses foudres, pour un peu j'en rirais.

Je m'installe dans l'un des fauteuils bleus du bureau de Monsieur Ternetzi. Je gratte nerveusement l'accoudoir, habituellement le lundi je n'ai pas cours avec lui. J'entends des bruits de pas, je tourne la tête et le vois, souriant comme jamais.

-Bonjour Annie ! Il me semble que c'est un jour particulier pour toi, commence-t-il en s'asseyant face à moi.

-Particulier, je l'ignore. J'ai un an de plus et un papier de plus pour la moisson, je murmure en regardant mes poissons clowns dans leur bac récifal.

-Quinze ans c'est un bel âge Annie. D'ailleurs j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Il ouvre un tiroir de son bureau et en sort un paquet rectangulaire. Il me le tend, les yeux brillant. Je lui adresse un petit sourire. J'ouvre avec milles précautions l'emballage et découvre un carnet à l'aspect ancien. Je le feuillette délicatement, comme si j'avais peur qu'il tombe en poussière.

-C'est le cahier de bord d'un naturaliste de l'ancien monde, murmure-t-il.

-C'est trop beau pour moi, Monsieur. Je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau. Je m'affole, consciente du prix d'un tel ouvrage.

-Tu le mérite Annie. Alors accepte le, s'il te plait, dit-il en se levant. Sa main vient se poser sur mon épaule, c'est un geste affectif que j'ai appris à apprécier.

Je quitte le bureau de Monsieur Ternetzi avec mon cadeau, je le glisse dans mon sac en cuir entre mes livres et mes cahiers. Je croise Gregor qui est dans le même lycée que moi. Il me salue brièvement, je détourne le regard et me rend à mon point de rendez-vous avec Ewen.

Il est déjà là, torse nu et allongé dans l'herbe. Je crois qu'il vient de prendre un bain. Il ouvre un œil et sourit en me voyant. Il se redresse et vient à ma rencontre.

-Joyeux anniversaire Annie !

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et m'enlace. Entre Gregor et lui c'est le jour et la nuit. Je me détache de lui.

-Merci Ewen. Tu sens l'amande, je remarque avec étonnement.

-Oui j'ai utilisé le savon que tu nous a amené l'autre fois. C'est mieux que l'odeur de poisson, non ? Demande-t-il hilare.

-Oui, beaucoup mieux ! Es-tu prêt à poursuivre notre lecture ? Je l'interroge en sortant l'œuvre de Jules Vernes.

-Je suis prêt mais avant pourrais-tu fermer les yeux ?

Je le regarde intensément, je réfléchis un moment puis fini par fermer mes paupières. Ma respiration s'accélère, je sens quelque choses de doux autour ne mon poignet.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant, murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Un frisson me parcours. Je découvre un nœud plat en corde de soie très fine et blanche avec un fermoir métallique. Je suis émerveillée, un cadeau si simple et pourtant si beau. Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue.

-Ewen c'est vraiment très joli. Comment as-tu…

-Du troc et quelques petits travaux supplémentaires, explique-t-il simplement.

-Merci, c'est très beau, dis-je avec sincérité en lui prenant les mains.

Nous nous asseyons ensemble dans l'herbe tendre et encore chauffée par le soleil couchant. Je suis heureuse ce soir.

* * *

_Juillet_

Depuis ce matin ma mère est intenable. Elle court partout dans la maison en poussant des petits cris.

-Annie il faut que tu utilise la boite qu'il t'a offerte ! Répète-t-elle pour la centième fois de la journée.

-Oui mère, je réponds platement en essayant de me gratter la joue.

-Ah non ! Tu ne te touche pas le visage. Sais-tu combien coûte ce masque ? M'engueule-t-elle en tapotant ma main.

-C'est quoi l'intérêt déjà ? Je demande en la voyant poser deux rondelles de concombre sur ses yeux. Au Capitole ils ont des rituels bien étranges.

-Ca purifie la peau et donne un teint parfait, soupire ma mère en s'appliquant elle-même le masque. –Et les concombres c'est pour se donner un genre, ajoute-t-elle. Je me retiens de rire, nous avons l'air tellement ridicule ainsi.

Tethys aboie contre une mouette venue se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et me saute dessus en léchant la crème verdâtre appliquée sur mon visage depuis plusieurs minutes.

Ma mère abandonne l'idée des soins corporelles et m'envois prendre un bain en me demandant de ne pas trainer.

A la sortie de la salle de bain Téthys me fait trébucher. Je tombe lourdement sur le sol, ma mère vient me voir affolée.

-Tu n'as pas d'hématome j'espère ! Car c'est vraiment disgracieux, s'alarme-t-elle en m'inspectant.

-Non mère, je vais bien. Je réponds en allant finir de me préparer dans ma chambre.

Je sollicite son aide pour mettre la robe complexe vert pomme bouffante et parsemée de paillettes. Je me refuse à connaitre son prix, ma génitrice est en train de dilapider nos économies pour des futilités dans l'espoir de briller en société. Elle hésite longuement devant la palette de couleur puis décide de me faire la bouche en doré ainsi que les paupières, de me rosir les joues pour dissimuler mon teint qu'elle qualifie de « blafard » et complète avec des faux cils agrémentés de petites plumes vertes. Je prends peur en croisant mon reflet, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

Elle a dû me trainer hors de la maison, nous subissons les gloussements moqueurs et les commentaires désobligeant.

-Il est vilain d'être jaloux car nous sommes invités à une garden party au quartier de l'Artimon ! Lance ma mère avec un air hautain. Comme si cela pouvait intéresser qui que ce soit.

Plus nous nous approchons de la résidence des Burnett, plus il y a de personnes aux étranges tenues. Tout ceci me fait peur, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a injecté un échantillon du Capitole au cœur de notre District pour changer les mœurs de la population.

Mon inquiétude s'accroit encore quand nous arrivons à destination. Le jardin est méconnaissable. Des sujets semblant sortir de l'imagination d'un artiste fou et torturé peuple l'étendu verte. Des tables croulant sous le poids d'une nourriture haute en couleur donne un aspect encore plus « Capitolien » à ce décor.

Mon père s'isole dans un coin, il déteste tout ceci. J'aimerai lui dire que je suis désolée de tout ce que ma mère nous impose mais Gregor m'aborde, un verre rempli d'un liquide turquoise à la main.

-Annie… c'est un plaisir de constater que vous avez aimé mon cadeau, dit-il en observant mon maquillage.

-En effet, j'ai sut l'utiliser pour tacher de vous rendre fier. Je feins l'amour comme ma mère m'a demandé de faire.

-On croirait presque que vous êtes issue de la bonne société ainsi fardée, lâche-t-il avec mépris.

Je tourne les talons et part à la rencontre des autres. L'Armateur est de la fête, des plumes plein la tête.

-Vous aussi, vous êtes à la mode du Capitole ! Je constate en riant.

-Non, une mouette est venue mourir sur ma tête, plaisante-t-il en me proposant de curieux gâteaux.

-Je ne savais pas que les Burnett comptez parmi vos amis, dis-je en croquant avec gourmandise dans la pâtisserie.

-Annie, tu apprendras bien vite qu'à partir d'un certain niveau dans la société, les amitiés ne sont liées que d'intérêts, se désole-t-il.

-Merci pour… l'avertissement, je murmure avant d'apercevoir Aodren habillé de cuir et de peau de bête laissant largement voir son corps d'athlète.

Je prépare un petit assortiment de divers hors-d'œuvre et m'approche de lui doucement, comme si il était un animal effrayé. Je lui tends l'assiette en lui faisant un sourire.

-Tu dois avoir faim, je chuchote pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Il hoche négativement la tête, alors j'insiste et il fini par prendre ce qui semble être un morceau de viande. Il me remercie d'un signe de tête.

-Tu sais, au Capitole ils doivent bien avoir des technologies pour te rendre ta langue et la parole. Je le rassure en posant une main timide sur son bras puissant.

Il hausse les épaules et regarde aux alentours, je sais ce qu'il est en train de se dire.

-Si je me maris avec Gregor je te prendrais à notre service et je t'offrirais la chirurgie, je promets en lui piquant un baiser sur la joue. Ce projet me semble si lointain.

Au moins ce mariage fera un heureux et réparera une injustice. Je continue de lui parler un moment, nous arrivons à établir un certain mode de communication jusqu'on m'attrape le poignet pour m'entrainer violement à l'écart.

-Annie, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous parlez à cet esclave ? M'agresse Gregor en prenant le soin que nous ne soyons pas vus par les autres convives.

-Il était seul et cela me faisais de la peine, voilà tout, j'explique apeurée par son comportement.

-Il n'a pas à vous faire de peine ! Vous devez à présent paraitre à mes cotés, tachez d'être souriante et épanouie, crache-t-il avant de nous entrainer à l'extérieur avec un sourire de façade.

Nous apparaissons en véritable couple modèle, ma mère justifie « l'épisode Ewen » par un désir du Capitole de promouvoir l'amour existant dans les Districts et ment en prétendant que lui et moi nous ne nous connaissons pas.

-C'était une scène montée de toute pièce voyez-vous, conclue-t-elle en levant son verre. –A Gregor et Annie, notre charmant couple plein de promesses d'avenir !

-A Gregor et Annie ! Reprennent en chœur les invités.

Je m'efforce de ne pas pleurer, Finnick pourquoi es-tu parti ?

* * *

_Août_

-Aussi, à cette demande posée, il y a six mille ans, par l'Ecclésiaste : « Qui a jamais pu songer les profondeurs de l'abîme ? » deux hommes entre tous les hommes ont le droit de répondre maintenant. Le capitaine Nemo et moi, déchiffre sans difficulté Ewen en refermant l'ouvrage. C'était la dernière phrase du chef-d'œuvre de Jules Vernes et la fin de son apprentissage de la lecture.

-Tu vois bien que ce n'était pas impossible, dis-je en lui souriant.

-C'est vrai, c'est moins difficile qu'il n'y parait au final, constate-t-il en se levant. Il s'étire, se débarrasse de ses vêtements et plonge dans l'étendue d'eau douce. –Quelle chaleur !

Je ris de son naturel. Le mois d'Août est à la limite du supportable dans notre District. Le soleil est brûlant, les températures dépassent les trente-cinq degrés et parfois des orages terribles font trembler le ciel. Je crois que je me rappellerai toujours de celui qui a éclaté le jour de la mort de Monsieur Odair. C'était comme si Neptune lui-même se refusait à croire qu'un marin aussi émérite que lui ait put périr dans la noyade.

Une nouvelle fois je pense à Finnick. J'aurai espéré qu'il m'écrive, j'ai chez moi des dizaines de lettres pour lui, trois-cents vingt-quatre au total. Sans doute m'a-t-il oublié dans les bras d'une femme superbe du Capitole qui lui offre monde et merveilles. En attendant son retour pour la moisson, j'ai Ewen.

Il sort de l'eau et vient s'étendre près de moi après avoir prit la peine de s'entourer la taille avec une serviette.

-Alors, comment ça se passe avec le Gregor ? Demande-t-il, le regard sombre.

-Tout n'est qu'apparence avec lui. Mais… l'avantage c'est qu'il prône la virginité jusqu'au mariage. Un sanglot étrangle ma voix et la gêne fait monter le rouge aux joues.

Evoquer des sujets aussi intimes avec Ewen m'a toujours paru étrange mais il fallait que ça sorte. Il se redresse et me fait face posant ses mains sur les mienne.

-Annie, dans un an j'irai aux Jeux. Dans un an je serai un vainqueur et je te libérerai de ce projet ridicule ! Je te le promets.

Je ne réponds pas, juste je l'enlace. Est-ce par peur de le voir partir ou par profonde reconnaissance ? Je ne sais pas.

Je range soigneusement les papiers dans des chemises en cartons de diverses couleurs et jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge, dans cinq minutes j'ai fini. Grâce à l'Armateur j'ai pu décrocher un petit travail d'été dans un chantier naval. Je dois trier les dossiers des clients et les archiver, c'est une tâche longue et répétitive mais au moins je suis au frai dans un bureau.

Je quitte le chantier en saluant les ouvriers de la main, je dois encore subir une invitation à boire le thé chez les Burnett. J'ai à peine le temps de me doucher et d'enfiler encore une autre robe immettable que ma mère m'entraine à l'Artimon. Je n'essaye même pas de lutter, à quoi bon ?

L'employé de maison nous salue du bout des lèvres, même lui nous méprise, estimant sans doute que nous sommes une fréquentation bien indigne pour ses maitres. Il nous amène jusqu'à la véranda où Enora et son fils nous attendent avec un air pincé et presque outré.

-Vous êtes en retard, Crache-t-elle en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

-Nous sommes navrées, je travaillais, je justifie en prenant place sur une chaise. Les deux nous lance un regard dubitatif.

-Vous faites travailler votre fille pour subvenir à vos besoins ? S'étonne la fausse élégante.

Ma mère ouvre la bouche, comment va-t-elle justifier ça ?

-Non pas du tout ! Allons quelle idée ! Annie tes plaisanteries ne sont pas drôles ! Réprimande-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir. Les Burnett ne semblent pas convaincus.

Une jeune femme habillée en gris nous apporte un plateau de sucreries. Mes pensées se tournent vers Ewen qui est à présent réduit à un unique repas le soir tant l'argent leur manque. Je serre les poings, quelle injustice ! Madame Burnett se racle la gorge.

-Il est temps de parler des termes de l'union de nos chers enfants, déclare-t-elle en prenant la main de son fils. –Les fiançailles auront lieu pour les dix-huit ans d'Annie. Ainsi elle pourra terminer sereinement le lycée.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Je pense cependant que le mariage devrait attendre la fin du programme « Perfectio » pour que nos enfants puissent bénéficier de leurs entrées au Capitole, raisonne ma mère en reposant sa tasse vide.

-Tout cela me semble parfait ! Nous allons pouvoir procéder à la signature, s'enthousiasme Enora en applaudissant. Je respire avec difficulté, la panique me gagne.

-Quelle signature ? Je demande en proie à l'angoisse. On me dévisage.

-Annie, la signature de l'engagement au mariage ! S'exclame ma mère avec son ton sec et acide.

Je suis prise de spasme, je n'étais pas au courant de ce contrat. Dans la vitre je croise mon regard perdu, paniqué, désespéré. C'est un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar. On nous apporte un document portant le sceau du District Quatre. Je le lis. Il explique les conditions de l'union, les apports de chaque famille et poses trois conditions d'annulation de l'engagement

La première est l'infertilité. Hélas je ne pense pas être concernée par un problème de fécondité La deuxième concerne l'impossibilité de fournir les «apports » demandé dans le contrat. Enfin la dernière évoque une sélection aux Hunger Games. A la supposition que l'on en sorte victorieux, les séquelles sont telles que rare sont les personnes désirant une vie de famille avec un vainqueur.

Contrainte et forcée j'appose ma signature. A l'instant je viens de me condamner aux Jeux. Ma seule échappatoire.

* * *

_Septembre_

Mags marmonne des choses incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels mais j'ai appris à la déchiffrer.

-Non, ce ne sont pas des lettres d'amour Mags, dis-je en déposant devant la maison de Finnick un carton plein de lettres. Elle marmonne encore. –Ce sont de simple lettre pour raconter la vie au District, j'explique en me relevant.

Elle s'éloigne, baragouinant, j'entends « Imbécile amoureuse », je soupire, elle a raison.

Je quitte le Village des Vainqueurs pour rejoindre Ewen . J'ai le cœur lourd depuis la signature du contrat. Il m'attend, souriant, comme si nous n'étions pas à la veille de la moisson.

-Tu as l'air triste Princesse, remarque-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Je le fixe et toute la tristesse refoulée depuis des jours ressort.

-Je dois me porter volontaire pour les jeux, je sanglote en me laissant tomber au sol. Ewen me dévisage sans comprendre.

-Annie pourquoi tu devrais faire une chose pareil ? S'alarme-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Parce que, c'est… c'est dans le… le contrat… Je balbutie totalement hystérique.

Ewen me berce doucement et me caresse les cheveux. Il réussit à m'apaiser et je lui explique cette histoire de contrat avec Gregor.

-Donc tu as signé un papier qui te condamne à te marier avec lui. Conclue-t-il horrifié.

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu le choix, je me désole en prenant ma tête dans les mains.

-Annie, tu n'auras pas à te porter volontaire ! S'exclame-t-il, déterminé.

-Mais comment…

-Dans un an je serais volontaire. Je suis un tribut de carrière, je peux gagner. Et le Capitole ne refusera rien à un gagnant des Jeux ! Je ferais rompre ce contrat et tous les deux nous…

Il s'interrompt, il sait que je n'ai pas oublié Finnick.

-Ewen es-tu sûr de vouloir te porter volontaire ? Tu as songé à… la défaite ? Je questionne à mi-mots.

-Je ne perdrais pas, Annie ! Finnick a gagné et il n'avait que quatorze ans ! J'en aurai dix-huit, je serais plus fort que lui ! Affirme-t-il.

-Réfléchis avant de prendre ta décision, je t'en prie, je chuchote en le serrant fort comme si j'avais peur qu'il s'évapore. J'ai déjà perdu Finnick, je ne supporterai pas de perdre Ewen.

Nous restons des heures ainsi, en silence. Je sais à quel point les Jeux peuvent changer une personne. Finnick n'est plus le même et je crains qu'Ewen devienne lui aussi une marionnette du Capitole.

Téthys aboie rageusement. Les jours de Moisson, elle sait que quelque choses ne tourne pas rond. Je suis en blanc, comme toujours et je pique dans mon chignon la fleur de pavot de Californie. Je prends de grandes inspirations, je vais voir Finnick et cette seule idée occulte l'idée qu'on puisse m'arracher Ewen ou Rozenn.

Je me présente au service de vérification. On prélève mon sang et me rappelle que j'ai quatre papiers dans la sphère de verre. Ewen en a dix-huit et sa sœur quatre comme moi puisque seul lui a toujours prit des Tesserea. Rozenn serre fort ma main et nous allons ensemble dans le rang des quinze ans.

L'hôtesse, coiffée d'un chapeau orange immonde et d'un tailleur jaune, lit le traité de trahison sous le regard absent de Finnick qui mange un morceau de sucre. Il est beau, mais quelque chose en lui a changé. J'ignore comment se passe sa vie au Capitole mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas si idyllique que ça, malgré son sourire de façade.

Elle s'approche des deux bocaux gigantesques et fait durer le suspens.

-Jane Kalyos, annonce-t-elle d'une voix forte et enjouée.

Une jeune fille sort du rang des douze ans. Toute l'horreur des Jeux est là, dans cette petite fille frêle qui monte les marches, les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle est de la Grève, me murmure Rozenn.

Heureusement il y a une volontaire pour la remplacer. Une solide jeune femme sort du rang des dix-huit ans, c'est une carrière, c'est certain. Elle monte sur la scène, libérant ainsi l'enfant de son châtiment.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ma belle ? Demande l'hôtesse. « Ma belle » ? Curieux surnom pour une fille que l'on prendrait presque pour un homme tant elle a une carrure imposante.

-Louarne Colstay, grogne-t-elle en lançant un regard chaud comme la braise à Finnick.

-Il va se faire violer, plaisante à voix basse Rozenn en déclenchant quelques gloussements.

-Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour la courageuse Louarne ! Lance l'hôtesse avant de s'avancer vers les papiers des garçons.

-Pitié pas Ewen… laissez-le moi encore un an, je supplie d'une voix à peine audible en serrant de toutes mes forces la main de Rozenn.

-Joris Karristen ! Entonne-t-elle en accueillant un garçon sorti du rang des seize ans sur scène.

Les deux condamnés se serre la main et disparaissent dans l'hôtel de justice. La rumeur dit que cette année Finnick ne sera pas mentor. Peut-être reviendra-t-il vivre cette année au District ?

Nous quittons la place sans que je n'ai put l'approcher. Une foule d'admiratrice se presse autour de lui et je refuse d'en faire partie.

-On croirait une meute de chiens sur un os à moelle, peste Rozenn. –Bon, je dois retourner chez mes maitres. Prenez soin de vous, dit-elle en nous enlaçant.

Nous savons tous les trois que dans un an tout va basculer.

* * *

_**D**_ans le prochain chapitre nous ferons un bond d'un an!

La première réplique du mois d'Août est issue de l'oeuvre de Jules Vernes : Vingt Mille Lieues Sous les Mers.

Je vous remercie d'avance pour les reviews!


	14. Timor Vacuum

_**B**_onjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !

Je vous ai manqué ? Oh juste un petit peu ? Bon… pour l'égo on repassera hein !

Et oui j'update sans vous laisser attendre deux mois, je me reprends en main ! Bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?

Je reviens donc avec un chapitre « courts » (enfin il fait huit pages word quand même) et une surprise en bas de la page mais… STOP lâchez doucement la molette… là… doucement… Oui n'allez pas voir tout de suite sinon vous allez vous spoiler le chapitre et c'est nul ! Bref… Et si je passais à la réponse au reviews?

Donc encore une fois merci à tous mes lecteurs et surtout MERCI à ceux qui reviews car ça donne vraiment envie d'avancer et de continuer cette superbe histoire (si si elle est superbe, je me lance des fleurs aujourd'hui…). Merci aussi à Cha et Sorcikator qui me donne leurs opinions, merci à WoR ma super beta qui me console aussi quand je fais des crises de « non mais j'écris que de la merde ! ».

Aeringue : Bon si tu n'étais pas mineur et si je n'étais pas presque mariée à WoR je pourrais te demander en mariage… J'adore tes reviews, longue, riche, commentée, bref un vrai petit bonheur à lire ! Je t'avais bien dis qu'Ewen te plairais ! Donc toi aussi tu fais partie du groupe « tuons la mère d'Annie », je ne peux que comprendre ! Conseil judicieux que tu as donné à Ewen… bref que du bon.

Megan Wells : J'ai craché sur le lama donc il m'a craché à la figure… j'aurai dû prendre un dromadaire. Donc tu deteste la mère à Annie… nous en sommes tous rendus là je crois. Moi ? Un sourire sadique ? *prends son petit air innocent* Mais jamaiiiiis de la viiiie !

HappyRia : Déjà je suis HEUREUSE qui tu es osé poser une reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur ! Moi aussi j'ai détesté ma longue absence mais je suis de retour ! Oui je mènerai cette fiction jusqu'à la fin même si… ce n'est pas toujours facile de cohabiter avec Annie. (Oh et si tu ne veux pas louper la sortie des chapitres, tu n'as qu'à cocher la case « follow » sans « story » juste en dessous du carré des reviews)

Finnickannie : Oui ENFIN comme tu dis ! Ah ah ah. Je t'imagine bien maudire ton ipod (rigole toute seule comme une cruche devant son écran). Tu veux du Finnick ? Bon ça va je t'en ai un peu remis dans ce chapitre.

Anonymette : Hi ! Une passionnée de biologie comme moi ! (Et comme Annie en plus, ça tombe bien tiens !). Merci de ne pas m'avoir jeté une ratatouille à la figure, c'est grandement apprécié. Donc la suite est arrivée bientôt (ça ce n'était pas très beaucoup très bien dans le français), et comme toujours merci pour les compliments. Alors pour ce qui est des autres fics, j'ai abandonné les «Frontières » parce que… Et bien parce que peeniss (rire d'ado débile) ça ne m'inspire plus, je suis tout simplement passé à autre choses mais promis je t'écrirais d'autre fics super géniales (enfin j'espère qu'elles seront géniales… Mais sur mes petits post it qui recouvre mon bureau ça a l'air cool). Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir, déjà tu lis des fics en étant pratiquement aveugle et ça… sacré démonstration de détermination et de courage. (Allez, on se lève tous pour applaudir Anonymette !)

Rhubarbe : Et bien Finnick il se b…. Euh il est en affaire au Capitole, hum hum. Mais promis il revient !

Mynimus : Merci de ne pas m'avoir jeté de légumes :D. Ta reviews m'a rassurée à un point que tu n'imagine même pas parce que d'un coté je voulais faire sentir que l'attente est longue mais de l'autre je ne voulais pas endormir mes lecteurs chéris donc… tout vas bien !

Sorcikator : Alors je m'inspire d'une personne que je connais très bien et MAGIE… ça marche. Et oui un contrat… non mais rien ne va plus pour Annie… peuchère (comme on dit chez moi.)

Je fais des gros bisous bien baveux et dégueux à ceux qui ont peur de reviewer et à mes habitués qui sont prit en otage par les cours.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Correspondance avec Moments Aigres Doux :**_

A venir …

* * *

**TIMOR VACUUM**

_(La peur du vide)_

J'observe l'étendue d'eau douce scintillant sous le soleil de Septembre. Demain c'est la Moisson pour les soixante-neuvièmes Hunger Games. J'ai préparé ce moment dans mon esprit, longtemps. C'est comme un deuil, une fatalité, il ne reculera pas. Je refoule un sanglot, je l'ai toujours su, il ne me l'a jamais caché. Pendant cette année j'ai pensé de nombreuses fois à ma discussion avec Finnick d'avant les Jeux.

Le fracas des vagues, un soleil brûlant et Finnick trident à la main qui pêche. Une journée presque classique, presque normale, presque innocente. Assise dans le sable je l'observe longuement, depuis notre rencontre il a tellement progressé en pêche, il sera un tribut de carrière, je n'en doute pas.

-Annie ! Annie, regarde ! J'en ai eu deux d'un coup ! me crie-t-il en montrant fièrement sa prise.

Je l'applaudis en souriant. Finnick est heureux avec si peu de choses finalement. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Il sort en courant de l'eau, ses cheveux de bronze humides et brillants à la lueur du soleil couchant. Il s'allonge dans le sable, près de moi, posant avec milles précautions son trident à côté de lui.

-Demain c'est la Moisson, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Oui mais nous ne craignons rien, n'est-ce pas ? je demande pour me rassurer.

La Moisson me terrifie.

-Il y a souvent des volontaires, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu seras sauve, déclare-t-il avec un calme absolu.

Sa phrase me fait tiquer, et lui ?

-Finnick… je commence, la boule au ventre.

Il fixe le ciel qui s'assombrit et prend une grande inspiration.

-Annie, je connais mon destin. Je sais manier le trident, je suis fort mais aussi furtif, explique-t-il.

-Tu as quatorze ans ! je m'insurge, redoutant déjà sa décision.

-Et alors ? Regarde-moi ! Je suis fait pour gagner, je suis fais pour la gloire ! Je suis un carrière du District Quatre qui ne craint rien. Tu n'es pas fière de moi ? questionne-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Mes yeux restent dans le vague, quand Finnick a une idée en tête il est impossible de l'en détourner.

-Bien sûr que je suis fière ! Je pense seulement que tu devrais attendre un an ou deux.

Je tente une vaine négociation.

-Les carrières de seize ans ne sont pas des légendes, répond-il en soupirant.

-Tu ne crois pas que chaque vainqueur est une légende ?

Je parle doucement, comme si j'avais peur de lui faire mal. Il demeure silencieux, songeur.

Finnick Odair ne m'a pas écoutée et il est devenu l'un des trois plus jeunes vainqueurs de l'histoire des Jeux. Avec son physique, il a réussi à s'élever au stade d'idole, et il a même surpassé le mythe du vainqueur de la première Expiation et éclipser le gagnant des trente-cinquième Jeux. Oui, il est une légende mais à quel prix ?

Ewen remonte enfin à la surface. Il cherche son air un moment et passe une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux. Il me fait un sourire éblouissant, un sourire de carrière.

-Annie ! Je tiens de plus en plus longtemps en apnée ! s'enthousiasme-t-il.

-Formidable, je lance avec une pointe au cœur.

Il rit et sort de l'eau. Ewen a l'air tellement heureux de participer aux Jeux. Il y a sacrifié sa vie, chaque jour il s'est entrainé et là, il va vivre son heure de gloire. Je puise en moi pour tacher de le comprendre. Je l'encourage au mieux mais je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à l'après Jeux. L'arène change les gens et s'il ne revient pas entre quatre planches, il sera tout de même une autre personne.

Il y eu des fleurs que l'on jetait dans les rues, des chansons, des farandoles, de l'alcool et surtout la joie d'un peuple victorieux. Finnick Odair a remporté les Jeux, il n'a que quatorze ans et il entre ainsi dans l'histoire des Hunger Games. La célébration a duré toute la nuit et aujourd'hui Finnick rentre en grand champion au District.

Les gens s'amassent à la gare, l'attendent avec des cadeaux, je ne suis pas parmi eux. Je le rejoins à la plage, et jamais je n'oublierais son regard. Les prémices d'une folie, le traumatisme d'une boucherie. Je l'interpelle avec une douceur extrême pour ne pas l'effrayer et m'approche de lui. J'ai peur mais lui est sans doute bien plus effrayé que moi. Il se lève, près à se défendre, je me protège avec mes bras maigres. Puis il y a cette phrase. La douleur à l'état pur.

-Je suis contente que tu sois encore en vie, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-J'aimerais te dire que moi aussi, répond-t-il.

C'est à partir de cet instant que les nœuds sont devenus une consolation. Chacun d'eux ont reconstruit Finnick peu à peu. Mais le bonheur d'un vainqueur est fugace et le décès de son père a tout balayé. Je baisse le regard, la brise me caresse le visage. Si Ewen gagne, lui aussi me laissera. Il changera, deviendra cet instrument du Capitole et renoncera à ses valeurs.

-Toi qui admire tant Finnick, tu t'apprête à m'abandonner comme lui, je murmure tristement.

J'entends un mouvement, il s'approche de moi et m'enlace. Il me domine d'une bonne tête, ses bras musclés par des années d'entrainement et de pêche me capture, je crois que ça me rassure.

-Ça te dirait de lire La petite Sirène ? propose-t-il en me serrant un peu plus fort.

Je fais la moue, il ne trompera pas ma peine avec un conte de l'ancien monde. Mais j'apprécie le geste alors je lui souris.

-D'accord, mais c'est toi qui me fais la lecture, dis-je en me libérant de son étreinte.

Je ramasse un ouvrage défraichi, abimé par des années de lecture. Je lui tends et le laisse s'installer adossé à un rocher. Pour notre, peut-être, dernière soirée, j'oublie quel jour nous serons demain. Je me blottis contre lui, il caresse mes cheveux. L'odeur de ses vêtements me chatouille les narines.

-Ewen, je souffle en levant la tête vers son visage.

-Oui Mademoiselle Cresta ? demande-t-il en singeant les gens de l'Artimon.

J'éclate de rire.

-Tu sens le poisson, j'affirme toujours hilare et il lève ses yeux d'un bleu profond au ciel.

-Et bien nous voilà plongés dans l'univers poissonneux de la Petite Sirène ! déclare-t-il sur un ton plaisantin.

Il me lit l'histoire en trébuchant sur quelques mots complexes. Je le corrige, je suis tellement heureuse qu'il est vaincu son illettrisme. Intérieurement je me promets de veiller sur Rozenn et sa mère pendant son absence. Il doit revenir, il doit être un nouveau Finnick Odair. La nuit tombée, il finit par inventer une fin heureuse à l'histoire alors que je somnole.

-Merci, je murmure d'une voix ensommeillée avant de sombrer.

Je m'éveille dans ma chambre, Téthys lovée contre moi. La fenêtre est ouverte, Ewen m'a déposée ici. Il entre toujours par la porte et sort par la fenêtre. Je me lève, ma mère a mis la robe blanche sur ma chaise, comme pour me rappeler quel jour nous sommes.

Pendant toute ma préparation, je pense au volontariat d'Ewen. Et si par un malheureux hasard je me retrouve moissonnée avec lui ? Je secoue la tête, une telle chose ne peut pas – non, ne doit pas – arriver. Je prends un pavot de Californie dans le bouquet habillant la table de la cuisine et le pique dans mon chignon. Je me refuse à manger. Téthys aboie à de nombreuses reprises, elle sait qu'aujourd'hui quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je l'enferme et quitte la maison.

Et si c'était pour la dernière fois ?

Arrivée à la Grande Place, je retrouve Rozenn. Elle me prend dans ses bras, il y a si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vues. Ensemble nous faisons la queue pour la vérification, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un essaie d'échapper à la Moisson. Le maire fait les cent pas sur scène avec sa femme. Le District Quatre a la réputation de fournir de bons tributs et chacun sait combien une réputation est compliquée à tenir.

Ewen nous rejoint, sa sœur lui lance un regard emplit de colère, quant à moi je me sens écartelée entre plusieurs émotions. Je suis à la fois en colère contre lui et contre le Capitole mais aussi triste de devoir lui faire mes adieux et en proie à l'angoisse terrible qu'il ne revienne jamais. Rozenn prend ma main dans la sienne et la presse à en avoir les jointures blanchies. Il sourit pour nous rassurer mais tout ceci sonne tellement faux.

Nous sommes tout juste placés quand l'hôtesse monte sur scène avec les anciens gagnants. Mon esprit est si accaparé par la beauté de Finnick et par ce qu'il va se produire que je remarque à peine ses plumes multicolores dans les cheveux et sa robe en dégradé de vert ainsi que sa peau bleu ciel. Le film du Capitole commence. C'est tous les ans le même et c'est toujours le traditionnel discours du maire qui l'accompagne.

J'ai douze ans et je subis ma première Moisson. Finnick et son père sont venus me chercher. Il m'a proposé un sucre que j'ai refusé. Mon estomac est noué, ma respiration est haletante. Je me répète mentalement qu'il y a toujours des volontaires. Enfin presque, les années « creuses » existent mais je préfère placer mes espoirs dans les rangs des dix-huit ans.

Je suis à la fois choquée et impressionnée par l'aspect de notre hôtesse. Elle a une maquette de navire antique sur une montagne de boucles blanches, un tailleur orange vif et une peau mâte parsemée de rubis et de tatouages dorés. Le maire réajuste son costume et commence son discours avec le soutien d'un film.

-Habitants du District Quatre, bienvenue à cette soixante-cinquième Moisson des Hunger Games. N'oublions jamais l'origine d'un châtiment que nous acceptons avec courage et soumission. Il y a de cela soixante-cinq ans, les treize Districts se sont révoltés contre le gouvernement qui les a protégés et nourris, assurant notre survie à tous après les terribles cataclysmes que notre Terre a connus. Le District Treize fut entièrement détruit. Conformément au Décret de la Trahison, nous offrirons chaque année un tribut de sexe féminin et un de sexe masculin âgés entre douze et dix-huit ans. Les vingt-quatre tributs devront se battre jusqu'à la mort dans une arène. Le vainqueur sera auréolé de gloire et de richesse afin que personne n'oublie le pardon que le Capitole accorde aux peuples victorieux. Joyeux Hunger Games, puisse le sort toujours vous être favorable, entonne-t-il d'une voix puissante.

Chacun retient son souffle, la fille ne sera pas sauvée par un volontaire. Quant au jeune garçon, c'est Finnick qui le fait descendre de la scène pour prendre sa place.

J'ai un vertige, ce souvenir me hante depuis quatre ans. Je me rappelle des journées d'angoisses, des brimades, de cette crainte d'entendre le canon. Rozenn tremble comme une feuille, je la comprends si bien. Je n'ai même pas entendu le tirage des filles, l'appréhension accapare mon esprit. Je tourne la tête vers Ewen, il a le menton haut, la poitrine gonflée de fierté et d'assurance, il s'avance avant même que l'hôtesse ne lise le papier.

Son mépris des règles stipulant qu'il doit attendre qu'un tribut soit monté sur scène cause nombres de chuchotements surpris. Certains louent sont courage, d'autres critiquent son geste, mécontents. L'hôtesse se reprend rapidement et lui demande de se présenter.

-Je suis Ewen Halsey, dit-il calmement.

-Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour nos deux tributs volontaires ! couine-t-elle en agitant la main pour s'éventer comme si le flot d'émotion allait lui créer un malaise.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, il l'a fait. Il est volontaire pour les soixante-neuvièmes Hunger Games. Les tremblements de Rozenn sont plus violents encore. La place se vide, elle court jusqu'à l'Hôtel de Justice. Je reste là, cherchant que faire, où me rendre. Dois-je lui faire mes adieux ? Aller dans ce bâtiment c'est reconnaitre que tout ce qui arrive est bel et bien réel. Mais ne pas y aller, c'est l'abandonner, lui dire que pour moi son volontariat ne compte pas. Je porte mon regard sur le bas de la scène, quelques groupies entourent Finnick, nos yeux se croisent, je suis comme foudroyée sur place. Il se détourne pour répondre à une brune qui lui tire le bras.

Je rassemble mon courage, ignore les spasmes et la nausée qui me torture puis d'un pas lent je me rends dans la salle des adieux. Dans le couloir j'entends les cris de Rozenn qui insulte copieusement son frère. Elle sort de la salle en claquant la porte. Son visage est inondé de larmes, je n'essaie même pas de la rattraper. Elle a besoin d'évacuer sa colère. À mon tour j'entre dans la pièce, je reconnais les fauteuils bourgognes. Avec une telle couleur on pourrait se dire qu'un tribut s'est vidé de son sang dessus. Je caresse le tissu légèrement élimé et déglutis péniblement.

Mes doigts se crispent sur ma robe immaculée. Je ne lui ferai pas de reproches, je ne peux pas. Le bruit du loquet me tire de mes pensées, monsieur Odair sort, les yeux brillant. Je lui adresse un petit hochement de tête et entre à mon tour. Je m'installe dans l'un des sinistres fauteuils et caresse l'accoudoir en imaginant qu'il s'agit de Téthys. Maigre façon de me rassurer.

-Combien de gens se sont assis ici pour ne revenir qu'en cadavres déchiquetés ? je m'interroge à haute voix.

Finnick m'observe avec une intensité qui n'a jamais eu d'égale. Il s'étonne, ça lui arrive parfois quand j'ai ce genre de réflexion. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, il se ressaisit.

-Ça ne sera pas mon cas, répond-t-il calmement.

Il me rassure. Je respire un peu mieux.

-Ça vaut mieux. Tu ne veux pas me voir en colère, dis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Je me lèvre et l'embrasse sur le front. Je quitte la pièce et laisse les larmes couler une fois dans le couloir.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge, un sanglot qui rêve de se répandre en un flot de larmes. Je caresse mon bracelet, le tire, le pince et finalement le détache. Je le mets au poignet d'Ewen en espérant qu'il lui porte chance.

-Annie, il est à toi ce bracelet, dit-il à voix basse.

-Tu me le ramèneras, je réponds sans oser lever les yeux.

C'est une façon de lui dire qu'il n'a pas le droit de perdre. Sa famille a placé trop d'espoir en lui et moi je… j'aime les moments que je passe avec lui.

-Mais si je…

-Tu m'as promis de gagner, je l'interromps, contenant de plus en plus difficilement mon envie de pleurer. À ton retour je t'attendrai à notre coin habituel, j'ajoute avec une voix suraigüe qui trahit mon émotion.

Il capture mon menton entre ses doigts abimés par les travaux maritimes. Je ferme les yeux, il est si dur de dire adieu. Et si c'était pour toujours ? Cette question fait naître une perle d'eau salée au coin de ma paupière. Je le sens m'embrasser délicatement sur la joue puis au coin de mes lèvres. Je l'enlace comme j'aurais voulu enlacer Finnick avant qu'il ne parte. Nous restons immobiles un instant avant que sa bouche chaude ne vienne à la rencontre de la mienne. Je le serre plus fort, le comprime presque, l'esprit embrumé. J'ai tellement besoin de douceur, de tendresse, d'oublier le monde qui m'entoure pour quelques secondes. Quand il se sépare de moi j'éprouve un léger regret. J'étais si bien. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et me force à le regarder.

-Annie, je reviendrai, promet-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Je hoche la tête, j'ai envie d'y croire. Il est un carrière, il peut le faire ! Je sors, partagée entre l'espoir et la peur.

Quand je rentre à la maison, je trouve un mot de ma mère. Elle m'explique que nous sommes conviés au Banquet du Sort Favorable à l'Artimon et qu'elle m'y attendra après que je me sois apprêtée. Je reste sans voix. Ewen vient se partir pour les Jeux et elle pense que j'ai le cœur à la fête ! C'était la même chose pour Finnick, ma mère a oublié d'avoir un cœur.

Je froisse rageusement le papier et le jette dans la corbeille. J'ai la respiration haletante, encore prise d'un léger vertige.

-Je déteste les Jeux ! C'est injuste, pourquoi nous priver des gens que nous aimons ? Ils meurent ou ils reviennent totalement changés, modifiés, et alors… Et alors plus jamais nous pouvons rêver à un avenir avec eux !

Je crie, prends ma tête dans mes mains, tire mes cheveux et achève la fleur mourante dans mon chignon.

Contre qui je hurle ? Contre qui je proteste ? Il n'y a personne pour m'entendre, personne pour y changer quelque chose. Toute la colère que je refoule depuis longtemps semble exploser. Je me laisse tomber au sol et me recroqueville, totalement hystérique.

-Ewen, reviens-nous, je t'en prie, je supplie entre deux spasmes.

Je somnole, reste dans le flou… Je dois me ressaisir. J'inspire et expire profondément. Minute après minute je m'apaise. Téthys vient me lécher le visage pour m'encourager. Je me relève, lisse ma robe du plat de la main et retrouve ma contenance. Je dois penser à la famille d'Ewen, leur situation est bien pire que la mienne.

Je fais rapidement le point sur les vivres que nous avons. Je prépare un poisson avec des légumes et laisse le plat sur la table pendant que j'emballe dans un torchon des pains aux algues et de la confiture de rose que je glisse dans ma sacoche en cuir. Je prends le long récipient métallique contenant le poisson et me rends chez les Halsey.

Je m'étonne de trouver la Grève en fête. La liesse populaire y est semblable à l'année où aucun tribut de ce quartier délaissé n'avait été sélectionné. J'évite les bousculades et les ivrognes qui chantent sur le port, à moins qu'ils ne racontent des exploits réels ou imaginaires.

Je libère une main pour toquer à la porte de la petite maison sur pilotis. J'entends un faible « Entrez », venant sans doute de madame Halsey. J'ouvre et trouve Rozenn et sa mère attablées face à face, les yeux rougis. Je pose le repas sur la table et sors des assiettes du vieux meuble à la peinture écaillée.

-Annie, c'est adorable mais nous n'avons pas faim, dit madame Halsey avant d'être encore secouée par des sanglots.

Sa fille lui prend la main. Elle renifle bruyamment en compressant les doigts de sa mère qui tape son moignon sur la table tant elle est en colère et au comble du désespoir.

-Il y a quatre ans, je suis passée par là et je ne vous laisserai pas, j'affirme, déterminée à prendre soin de ce foyer déchiré.

-Il va revenir ? Il ne va pas nous laisser quand même ! s'insurge Rozenn.

-Finnick est revenu. Ewen est entrainé, il a toutes ses chances.

Je les rassure tant bien que mal en servant le repas. Dehors la fête bat son plein, les gens crient, chantent des chansons d'ici et rient à gorge déployée en créant un bruit digne d'une tempête.

-Ils célèbrent le volontariat d'Ewen, explique Rozenn. Jamais la Grève n'a eu de vainqueurs, ils pensent que si il gagne, les choses vont changer, soupire-t-elle.

-Ewen a une charge bien lourde sur ses épaules. Il porte les espoirs de centaines de personnes, ajoute madame Halsey.

Le repas ne s'éternise pas, j'ai bien du mal à leur faire avaler le poisson et les petits pains aux algues. Je débarrasse et mets la vaisselle dans le baquet d'eau douce. Madame Halsey s'enferme dans sa chambre, sans doute pour finir d'évacuer son trop plein de colère et de tristesse.

-Annie, tu ne vas pas partir, pas vrai ? demande Rozenn en posant sur moi ses yeux délavés par les pleurs.

-Non, bien sûr que non, dis-je en lui souriant.

Elle me prête un short et une marinière d'Ewen pour dormir. Ma mère va sans doute m'engueuler demain mais cela m'importe peu. Je ne connais que trop bien la souffrance des proches de tributs pou la laisser seule, livrée à tout ceci. Je m'allonge à la place qu'il occupait encore hier soir. Il est incroyable de constater à quel point tout peut basculer en un instant.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. À Panem il se dit que l'espoir est plus fort que la peur. Les yeux clos dans son lit humide, j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il sortira victorieux de ces Jeux.

* * *

_**B**_OUH ! (ça c'était pour le logiciel d'Anonymette… oui j'aime bien lui faire des blagues). Et oui, déjà le bas de la page et là je vous vois déjà en train de vous dire « mais… moi je ne pensais pas que ça se passerai comme ça »… Pourtant vous me connaissez, je suis la pro du « retournage de situation ». Donc… j'ai encore retourné la situation ! *Part en courant avec sa couverture sur le dos en guise de cape*.

Alors, alors… Je sais que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux dans la « team Ewen » et donc j'ai choisis d'écrire un spin-off (qui est déjà en écriture) sur les Jeux d'Ewen. Il fera 17 chapitres, plus un prologue que vous découvrirez Vendredi… (Enfin Jeudi soir à Minuit pour faire plus genre c'est un événement… Oui je vous écrirez des mots d'excuses pour les retards en cours dû à un manque de sommeil). Je publierai trois chapitres de cette fanfic par semaine (et oui je vais m'y tenir ! (en plus j'ai de l'avance)). Delirium reprendra à la fin de la publication du Spin-Off.

Comme vous êtes sage je vous donne en exclusivité le titre ainsi que le résumé (et le rating).

**-L'Honneur du Guerrier-**

[Spin-off de Delirium : Initium]Demain je me porte volontaire pour les Soixante-neuvième Hunger Games. Depuis notre rencontre elle connait mon intention et l'appréhende. Je suis prêt. –Rated M-

_**M**_erci d'avance pour les reviews :)


End file.
